Poison
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Harry sente uma estranha angustia o consumindo e apenas uma pessoa consegue acabar com esses pensamentos. Porém, é a mesma pessoa que destruiu sua vida. O que fazer com sentimentos tão opostos e intensos? Seria capaz de admtir? Slash. Tom & Harry.
1. Your cruel device

N/A: 1 – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Do contrário no final todo mundo seria ressuscitado e Harry ficaria com Tom Riddle! xD

2 – É uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: não leia.

3 – Nesta Fic Sirius Black e Cedrico Diggory não morreram!

4 – Algumas palavras uso no inglês original, sua tradução estará no final dos capítulos.

5 – Entre: "..." pensamentos e conversas mentais.  
Entre: - ... – diálogos.  
Itálico:_ Persel (língua das cobras).  
_Negrito:** Mudança de cena.**

**Poison...  
Running deep inside my veins.**

Um garoto de 14 anos corria afobado pelos corredores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, seu cabelo revolto caia pelos olhos tornando ainda mais difícil à tentativa de chegar no horário para a aula de Poções. Com certeza se atrasasse mais uma vez naquela semana seu 'querido' professor Snape o colocaria numa bela detenção e não estava disposto a passar novamente horas e horas limpando o chão das masmorras, era muita humilhação para um estudante do 6º ano.

Todos viravam para encará-lo, Harry Potter era nada mais nada menos que o aluno mais cobiçado da escola. Sua beleza era estonteante, os olhos verdes emanavam uma luz angelical que não era mais escondida pelos óculos graças a uma pequena cirurgia que havia feito no começo do ano para corrigir a miopia.

Seus traços eram suaves e graciosos, poderia até chegar a ser confundido com uma menina, isso acontecia várias vezes e o deixava irritadíssimo. Era o menor dos Gryffindors o único que parecia ter esquecido de crescer e se desenvolver, pois sua aparência era de uma linda e delicada criança de no máximo 11 anos.

Os lábios carmim pareciam tão convidativos tanto para as menininhas que suspiravam quando ele passava, quanto para a maioria dos meninos que se sentiam confundidos com a estranha vontade de beijá-lo.

E Draco Malfoy não era exceção. A vista de todos e do próprio Harry, o Slytherin não o suportava, mas a verdade era que não podia passar um dia sem passear os olhos pelo seu inimigo imaginando quando o teria para si.

O loiro estava tão distraído pensando nas remotas possibilidades de tocar Harry, que só se deu conta que estava parado no meio do corredor quando este esbarrou nele e os dois foram direto para o chão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Potter!!! – gritou irritado, colocando inconscientemente as mãos na cintura do Gryffindor que acabou caindo por cima dele.

- Você que fica igual uma estátua no meio do corredor malfoy! – gruniu entre os dentes, tentando se levantar. – Poderia me soltar? – suas bochechas estavam encantadoramente coradas.

Draco quase perde a razão olhando aquele anjo com a face avermelhada em cima de dele, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, era por si só uma tentação.

- Malfoy? – Harry estava sem entender nada. E a situação só piora quando Draco o empurra se levantando rapidamente, vermelho feito um tomate. Saindo as pressas do corredor, e estranhamente sem conseguir andar direito. – Nossa... Vai entender...

O moreno de olhos verdes batia distraidamente a túnica tirando a poeira, quando um desespero percorre seu corpo e ele volta a correr feito louco em direção a sala de aula. "Ai... to perdido!" Era só o que pensava quando se aproximava da porta e entrava fazendo um estardalhaço.

- Er... Professor desculpe o atraso, eu...eu... – Sua respiração estava acelerada e a face ainda mais corada devido ao esforço físico.

- Vejo que o Sr. Potter resolveu nos dar o ar de sua graça. – Disse friamente o professor, não se preocupando nem em ouvir as desculpas do aluno. – Sua fama também permite que entre desse jeito nos lugares sem nem bater na porta, ainda mais faltando quinze minutos para acabar a aula?

O olhar gélido estremece Harry dos pés a cabeça, dando a certeza de que queria mais do que nunca sair dali.

- Sinto muito professor, eu...

- Chega Potter! Espere-me do lado de fora!

- Com licença. – o Gryffindor se retira da sala recebendo olhares preocupados de seus amigos e divertidos de alguns Slytherins.

Rony e Hermione sentados mais à frente trocavam olhares angustiados, temendo pela integridade física do amigo.

Do lado de fora da sala, um pouco mais afastado, Harry estava sentado numa espécie de mureta entre duas pilastras e observava os alunos cruzarem o pátio indo a direção de seus afazeres. Já havia esquecido o pequeno acidente na aula de Snape faz tempo, agora estava imerso em devaneios.

- 3 meses... – suspirava, com um olhar triste.

Mas por que estava triste?

Não podia.

Há três meses Lorde Voldemort não dava mais sinal de sua existência. Não houve mais ataques tanto no mundo mágico quanto no mundo humano, os Comensais da Morte não eram mais vistos em lugar algum. E a conexão de Harry com o lorde não tinha sido mais ativada, ou seja, Voldemort não havia mais entrado na mente de Harry passando horas e horas conversando com o 'menino que sobreviveu' como faziam antes.

É claro que as conversas não eram nem um pouco amigáveis, na maioria das vezes o Lorde estava perguntando a Harry se tinha certeza de suas escolhas, pois estava claro que o bando da luz cairia e ele ia perder a todos que amava.

O garoto replicava dizendo que tinha pena do Lorde, por este não ter amigos, nem ninguém. Voldemort apenas ria e afirmava que a única coisa que importava para ele é o poder.

E assim eram as conversas, enquanto o lorde tentava trazer o garoto para o lado obscuro, Harry tentava convencê-lo que não valia a pena aquela guerra.

Por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse Harry se sentia bem falando com ele. Lógico que nunca admitira tal coisa, mas essa era a verdade, quando falava com Voldemort sentia-se verdadeiramente acompanhado.

Nem quando estava com seus melhores amigos sentia isso, passou a perceber que Rony e Hermione só se preocupavam com ele por causa de ser a esperança de salvação para o mundo mágico. Mas mesmo assim gostava de estar com eles, não era nem gostar, era mais o fato de estar acostumado a conviver com eles.

- Tom... – murmura com angustia, sentindo que tudo passava a ficar escuro – Droga! O que estou dizendo! – balança a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. – Eu tenho que estar feliz, ele finalmente sumiu... – suspira a ultima palavra, desolado.

Antes de Tom Riddle aparecer em sua vida, daquela estranha forma apenas apara conversar em sua mente, era tudo escuridão.

Sempre que estava sozinho ou mesmo com seus amigos, uma estranha nostalgia se apoderava dele e tudo ficava escuro, as vozes ficam longe e cada vez mais tinha a sensação de que ia se afogar num imenso mar de trevas.

Não sabia porque aquilo acontecia, mas não conseguia evitar. Já havia tentado pesquisar em livros, mas não existia nada que explicasse ou pudesse ajudar. Só podia continuar fingindo que estava tudo bem, pois de jeito nenhum comentaria aquilo com alguém.

Para que preocupar inutilmente os outros?

Não vale a pena.

Tudo ficaria bem...

E realmente passou a ficar quando nada mais nada menos que Lorde Voldemort começou a se comunicar com ele.

No começo havia lutado inutilmente contra as invasões, tentando lembrar de algumas aulas de Oclumência, mas foi em vão. Tom passou a entrar em sua mente e conversar com ele. Coisa que com o tempo Harry foi se acostumando e até tentava manter um diálogo ameno com o Lorde. É claro que era impossível, mas mesmo com discussões e tentativas de persuasão entre ambos a conversa poderia até ser considerada boa, já que daquela forma o Gryffindor não sentia as trevas querendo consumi-lo.

Estranho não? Sentir que as trevas se afastavam dele quando estava conversando com o próprio Dark Lord. Mas quem poderia entender o garoto dourado se nem o próprio conseguia tal façanha.

Mas agora Tom havia desaparecido e Harry voltava a sentir aquela horrível sensação de solidão.

- Isso é loucura, eu só posso está realmente ficando fora de mim! – coloca as mãos na cabeça, suspirando exasperado.

- Harry, você esta bem?

Sente uma mão pousar carinhosamente em seu ombro e uma voz máscula e preocupada invadir seus sentidos.

Seria ele...?

Não! Não podia!

- Harry...? – novamente a mesma voz, mas estava carregada de tanto sentimento que não poderia ser Tom, a dele era sempre tão fria e indiferente. – Fale comigo, você esta bem?

- Eu... – balbucia, levantando o olhar – Cedrico! – quase grita de tamanha surpresa.

- Calma Harry... – o Hufflepuff olhava-o sem entender muito bem a atitude do amigo. – Nossa, parecia que você estava em um tipo de transe.

- Hehe... – dá um sorrisinho sem jeito – desculpe 'Ced' acho que viajei aqui por um tempo – abre espaço para que o outro se sente ao seu lado. – Mas o que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – sorri, sentando o mais próximo possível. Fazia já um ano que sonhava com Harry Potter 'o menino que sobreviveu'. Desde que se viram pela primeira vez na copa de Quadribol não conseguiu mais parar de pensar nele e depois que Harry o salvou da morte no Torneio Tribruxo percebeu que seu sentimento pelo menino dourado era mais do que amizade.

- Na verdade... – continuou Cedrico, praticamente hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes a sua frente –...Eu apenas queria vê-lo.

Harry sorri, corando ligeiramente ao notar que o amigo o examinava de cima a baixo. Não sentia nada além de uma grande amizade por ele, mas não podia evitar corar diante disso. Sua inocência era a principal coisa que o caracterizava.

- Eu precisava te dizer uma coisa... – se aproximava perigosamente daqueles lábios rosados, que se abriam inconscientemente num convite mudo. – mas não sei como irá reagir... – um já podia sentir a respiração do outro próximo a seus rostos.

- 'Ced', eu... – Harry tentava raciocinar, mas era impossível naquela situação. Não sabia porque achava que aquilo não era certo.

Cedrico era muito atraente, inteligente, carinhoso, entre muitas outras qualidades, porém Harry não conseguia sentir nada além de carinho e amizade por ele. Sentia-se culpado por isso, mas algo o impedia e não sabia o que era.

- Harry, eu te amo... – sussurra, com os lábios quase colados nos dele.

O Gryffindor abre seus olhos de uma forma espantada, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. No fundo imaginava que Cedrico gostasse dele e quisesse uma coisa mais íntima, mas não esperava uma declaração dessas.

Suas bochechas ardiam de tão vermelhas e um ar ainda mais angelical pousava sobre ele. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa e antes que Cedrico pudesse unir seus lábios num beijo que o mais velho ansiava faz tempo uma voz fria os interrompe, fazendo Cedrico rapidamente se afastar do moreno e este quase cair pelo choque em que ainda se encontrava.

- Sinto muito interromper este momento... Intimo...– seu ar era superior e indiferente – Mas o senhor Potter tem que resolver uma certa pendência comigo em minha sala.

Finalmente Harry volta a si e apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda não conseguia formular frases muito bem e a vergonha se apoderava cada vez mais dele.

- Ande logo! Está esperando o que Potter, um convite formal? – Snape deixa claro que não estava de bom humor.

- Des... Desculpe... professor – o Gryffindor levanta-se quase num pulo, se apressando em pegar suas coisas e seguir seu professor – nos falamos depois 'Ced' – acena sem nem olhar direito para ele, correndo para dentro da sala.

-#-

**(Enquanto isso, na mansão Riddle...)**

_**- **__Tom?... – _uma majestosa cobra rastejava até o trono de seu mestre, preocupada, pois havia um bom tempo que ele estava estranho.

Sentando em seu trono Lorde Voldemort observava fixamente pela janela o céu obscuro lá fora. Aquele não parecia nem de longe o asqueroso mago com aparência de cobra.

Tom Riddle estava com a maravilhosa aparência que conservou em seu diário, quando Harry o encontrou no segundo ano. Suas expressões eram apenas um pouco mais maduras do que naquela época, tornando-o ainda mais irresistível. Aparentava uns 27 anos. A única coisa que deixava claro que aquele era o mago mais temido de todos os tempos eram seus frios olhos roxos, que não demonstravam sentimento algum.

- _Tom?..._ – novamente Nagini o chama, ela era a única que podia entrar sem permissão e não correr o risco de levar centenas de 'Cruciatos'.

Mas o Lorde nem se dá conta da presença dela, seus pensamentos vagavam em torno de uma certa criança de 14 anos, com lindos olhos verdes e uma aura angelical. O único que de acordo com a profecia seria capaz de derrotá-lo.

- _O que há com ele?_ – Nagini já estava ficando irritada por ser ignorada daquela forma. – _Tom! Acorde!_

- _hum?_ – finalmente Voldemort acorda do transe, estreitando os olhos à cobra em volta de si. – _o que você quer Nagini?_ – seu mau humor era evidente.

_- Até que fim... Achei que você tinha morrido..._ – comenta sarcasticamente, pousando a cabeça no braço do trono.

_- Não estou para suas piadinhas hoje..._ – sentencia com um olhar gélido.

- _Relaxe Tom... Aposto que você está assim porque não anda falando com o seu querido menino dourado..._

- _Aonde você quer chegar?_ – o tom de voz do Lorde era de fazer qualquer um sair correndo, mas com certeza não seria o caso da esperta cobra.

- _Não precisa se por na defensiva, Tom... Eu vejo que seu mau humor piorou desde que parou de falar com ele..._

- _Você sabe muito bem que eu fazia aquilo apenas para colocar duvidas sobre seu querido bando da luz... E me divertir um pouco lembrando-lhe da morte de todos..._ – sorri malévolo.

- _Claro, claro... Mas parece que surtiu outro efeito no menino_... – murmura venenosa.

- _O que quer dizer?_ – arqueia uma sobrancelha, interessado.

- _Que ele se apaixonou por você_ – diz simplesmente como se não fosse nada de mais.

- _O... O que?_ – perplexo _- ficou louca de vez Nagini!_ – Não sabia por que, mas as palavras da serpente tinham um estranho efeito satisfatório.

- _Ok, ele pode até não ter se apaixonado propriamente..._ – revira os olhos, deixando claro que aquilo não era importante - _Mas está sentindo algo por você e não é ódio nem nada desse tipo, você sabe que minha sensibilidade para essas coisas não falha Tom..._

_-_ _Estou vendo é que você está fora de si, isso sim!_ – continuava com a impassibilidade de sempre.

- _Não seja cabeça dura... Se ele estiver sentindo isso mesmo, seria uma ótima carta na sua manga..._ – se desenrola dele, colocando-se a sua frente – _já imaginou como__ Dumbledore_ _reagiria ao ver sua única esperança cair nos braços de seu pior inimigo?_

O Lorde mantinha o olhar fixo na cobra evidentemente interessado em tudo aquilo.

_E é claro..._ – percebendo isso, ela continua – _você poderia unir o útil ao agradável..._

Tom franze o cenho, não entendo muito bem.

- _O que quer dizer?_

- _Ora Tom! Não tente parecer inocente!... Você reparou melhor do que eu como o jovem Potter tem um corpo bem atrativo..._

Ele deixa escapar um pequeno sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- _Aquele ar inocente... Com certeza faz você querê-lo para si, não é mesmo?_

Riddle mantinha-se calado, tudo o que a cobra à sua frente dizia era verdade. Não podia evitar.

-_ Você poderá usá-lo como bem entender..._ – e sem dizer mais nada Nagini se retira do salão, deixando aquela frase no ar e o Lorde mais do que nunca imerso em seus pensamentos.

Depois de alguns minutos apenas meditando em silêncio, Tom parece entender a situação. E uma forma de se aproveitar dela.

- Nagini tem razão... – dá um sorriso obscuro. O olhar de Voldemort mostrava claramente que suas intenções não eram nem um pouco puras. – Usar o jovem Potter pode ser bem... Interessante...

A risada macabra do Dark Lord ecoa por toda a fortaleza, fazendo estremecer de terror até seus comensais da morte mais valentes.

-#-

**(De volta a ****Hogwarts, na sala do professor Snape...)**

Os dois homens se encaravam sem pronunciar uma palavra. Já estavam assim a uns dez minutos desde que o professor de poções havia mandando o aluno se sentar.

O mais velho provavelmente pensava num humilhante castigo para aplicar em Harry, já este ainda tinha o pensamento fixo no que á pouco tempo acabara de acontecer, ou melhor, quase acontecer entre ele e Cedrico.

Snape percebe a falta de atenção do menino e fica ainda mais irritado com aquilo, afinal ele estava por um fio de receber um terrível castigo e parecia nem se importar.

- Pelo visto sua arrogância o impede de ver a gravidade de seus atos Potter! – o encarava friamente, com uma raiva contida em si.

Finalmente Harry parece raciocinar e perceber a situação problemática em que estava.

- Não é isso professor... Eu...

- Chega de desculpas inúteis Potter! – o interrompe, levantando-se de repente – Seu pai sempre aparecia com as mesmas desculpas... E os idiotas dos professores caiam diante daquele ar de menino arrependido!

Harry estava se controlando para não discutir com aquele homem que tanto o tirava do sério e estava sendo uma tarefa difícil.

- Arrogante e presunçoso igual a James! – os olhos de Snape chispavam de ódio.

- O seu problema é que nunca aceitou o fato de meu pai ser muito melhor do que você! Vê se cresce... 'professor' – enfatiza a palavra com ironia – e deixe de tentar descontar suas frustrações em mim!

Snape arregala os olhos evidentemente pego de surpresa pela resposta de Harry. Mas logo se recompõe, com mais ódio que nunca.

Porém antes que o professor de poções possa lançar um 'Crucio' ou mesmo um 'Ava Kedavra' no Gryffindor a porta se abre dando entrada a um velhinho com olhar carismático e um porte elegante.

- Severus?... – Dumbledore adentrava na sala, chamando pelo professor. O diretor conseguia sentir facilmente a hostilidade presente no ambiente e temia pela seguridade de todos. "Se Harry se descontrola estamos perdidos".

Snape parece se acalmar voltando a adotar a postura fria de sempre. Mas por dentro queria fatiar o garoto em pedacinhos.

- Professor Dumbledore! – cumprimenta Harry, se levantando e indo a encontro do diretor.

Sentia-se aliviado por ele ter aparecido, não por estar com medo de Severus, mas porque já estava começando a se estressar verdadeiramente com aquilo. Não tinha nada haver com o que aquele homem tinha sofrido nas mãos de seu pai e dos amigos dele, passava até a achar que havia sido bem feito.

- "Acho que andei conversando muito com Tom..." – Se repreende, mas logo a lembrança do Lorde o faz suspirar deprimido.

- Harry, procurava mesmo por você – sorri amigavelmente o diretor, pousando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. – acredito que você e o professor Snape já tenham terminado, não?

O olhar do simpático homem de cabelos brancos deixava claro que sua pergunta era mais uma afirmação.

- Sim diretor, eu e Potter já terminamos... – diz entre os dentes, contrariado – Por agora... Terminamos.

- Ótimo! Vamos Harry! – Dumbledore saía da sala praticamente arrastando o menino dourado, mas este não se impôs nem por um minuto se ficasse mais tempo ali com aquele homem insuportável não responderia pelos seus atos.

Após caminharem um bom tempo em silêncio, o diretor decide finalmente expor suas preocupações. Algo surpreendente, pois como Voldemort dizia Alvo vivia escondendo coisas que o menino não fazia idéia o que eram.

- Preciso-lhe confessar uma coisa meu garoto... – suspira, analisando bem as palavras.

Harry não fazia idéia do que o diretor estava dizendo, a muito já havia 'se desconectado' e voltado a sentir aquela estranha solidão, desta vez sofrendo um conflito interno, pois sentia a falta de Lorde Voldemort e nunca aceitaria isso.

- "Não posso... esse homem que me faz esquecer minha solidão é o mesmo que matou meus pais! Não posso!" – aperta os olhos com força querendo borrar aqueles pensamentos.

Dumbledore percebe que o mais novo não se dignava nem a olhá-lo por encontrar-se tão mergulhado no próprio mundo. Queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o menino dourado, afinal era sua arma mais importante contra o Lorde das Trevas. Não poderia deixá-lo morrer, enlouquecer, o que fosse... Pelo menos não agora...

- Harry... – para de andar, voltando-se ao garoto – olhe para mim...

Harry o encara inconscientemente, ainda envolto pelas sombras que teimavam em consumi-lo.

- Harry meu garoto, sinto muito pelo que você está passando... – sua voz era suave e reconfortante como sempre – Sirius e Lupin estão em uma missão na Suécia já faz mais de um ano, entendo que você esteja sentindo falta deles...

O Gryffindor parece finalmente voltar a terra e prestar atenção nas palavras do diretor e este sorrir internamente.

- Sei que deve me achar o culpado por não deixar que mantenham contato com você... – o olhar de Dumbledore era de pura culpa e frustração – Mas entenda é para o seu próprio bem...

- "Claro, sempre para o meu bem..." – pensa amargamente enquanto mantinha os olhos cravados no diretor, desprovidos de sentimento algum.

- Se o Lorde tiver oportunidade irá matá-lo e não posso permitir isso!

- Por que não? – Finalmente Harry se pronuncia.

Dumbledore pisca várias vezes antes de assimilar a pergunta, pego totalmente de surpresa.

- Porque... Porque... – mas logo retoma o falso ar protetor de antes – você é como um filho para mim Harry, sem contar que Sirius e todos os seus amigos não suportariam. Você é a única esperança meu jovem... Esperança de todos...

Harry suspira sonoramente.

Quando ele poderia TER esperança?

Quando poderia deixar de ser a salvação do mundo mágico para ser apenas Harry?

Quem poderia deixar de pensar nele como uma arma e vê-lo somente como Harry Potter um garoto de 14 anos que precisava de uma luz no meio de toda a escuridão que tentava a todo custo consumi-lo?

- Pense nisso meu garoto você é o único que pode livrar o mundo do mal, o único que pode derrotar Lorde Voldemort...

A verdade que ninguém queria enxergar é que 'O menino que sobreviveu' não queria derrotar ninguém, garantir a paz de nada, queria apenas ter a chance de ser feliz.

A chance que foi tirada dele no momento em que seus pais morreram para salvá-lo.

Salvá-lo do Lorde das Trevas. O mesmo lorde que há três meses conversava com ele em sua mente.

- Com a minha ajuda você poderá conseguir o poder para isso... – Sorria tranqüilamente enquanto acariciava alguns fios de cabelo do mais novo. Mais uma vez enganando-o, pois Harry possuía poder suficiente para destruir o mundo inteiro se quisesse e não precisava de ajuda de ninguém.

O problema é que não sabia que tinha tanto poder guardado dentro de si. A única coisa que Dumbledore dizia a ele é que precisava de ajuda e o diretor estava disposto a oferecê-la.

Harry se afasta bruscamente.

Ajuda para que?

Para derrotar Tom Riddle?

Aquele que oferecia a Harry uma verdadeira companhia.

Aquele que havia matado impiedosamente seus pais.

Que o afastava da solidão.

Que vem tentando assassiná-lo desde que era um bebê.

O homem que fazia sentir-se estranhamente confortável.

O monstro que destruía vidas com um prazer incessante.

- Ahhhhhhh... – solta um grito de frustração mesclado com dor fazendo sua magia invadir todo o lugar inconscientemente.

Sua cabeça parecia que a qualquer momento ia explodir. Eram pensamentos confusos de mais mesmo para o menino que sobreviveu, pois este ainda era nada mais que um menino.

Harry segurava sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, pressionado com força como se aquilo fosse aliviar a dor e diminuir a quantidade de incertezas que voam por sua mente.

Suava frio parecendo que a qualquer momento cairia inconsciente no chão. Mas não podia perder os sentidos ali. Não podia parecer fraco diante de Alvo Dumbledore, com certeza o diretor não duvidaria em se aproveitar da situação.

Se Dumbledore vasculhasse a mente de Harry veria as conversas que manteve com Tom durante um bom tempo, mesmo que o jovem nunca tenha falado nada de 'errado' ou que pelo menos pudesse ser considerado traição só o fato de ter mantido conversas com o Lorde das Trevas e não ter contado nada seria um grande problema.

- Des... Desculpe diretor, mas estou um pouco cansado – respira fundo, tentando mostrar-se o mais normal possível – E estressado com tudo isso, com certeza o senhor tem razão no que diz, mas peço que conversemos mais tarde...

O diretor sorrir pelo garoto aceitar e dá-lhe a razão. Não podia negar que por um momento achou que Harry havia se dado conta de seus verdadeiros poderes e estivesse querendo expulsá-los, aquilo fez com que Dumbledore congelasse e o encarasse temeroso.

Não queria o mal de Harry, mas queria menos ainda uma ameaça para seus planos. Precisava garantir que o menino dourado ainda confiava cegamente nele, e a garantia logo veio quando Harry afirmou que o diretor estava certo e que tudo aquilo era apenas cansaço e estresse.

- Tudo bem meu garoto, vá descansar e depois quando você se sentir melhor conversamos... – sorri carinhosamente – Só não se esqueça do que eu disse Harry, você é a esperança de seus amigos e de mais milhares de vidas inocentes...

Harry concorda com a cabeça apressando-se em sair daquele lugar e o mais importante, de perto daquele homem que nem de longe parecia o mesmo que havia conhecido e admirado tanto.

Milhares de dúvidas ainda vagam por sua mente enquanto se dirigia a passos firmes à sala dos Gryffindors.

Por que ele?

Por que não podia ser outra pessoa a esperança de salvação do mundo mágico?

Era peso de mais para ser carregado por um garoto de 14 anos.

Sozinho.

A solidão parecia voltar a consumi-lo com força total, era muita responsabilidade entregue a ele sem nem direito de escolha.

Uma tortuosa nostalgia consumia sua mente, prendendo-o em seu próprio mundo onde ninguém poderia aparecer para cobrar nada.

Todos sorriram e o cumprimentaram quando ele cruzou a sala dos Gryffindors, no entanto Harry não via nada. Acenava para um ou outro sem nem se dar conta, seguindo seu caminho para o quarto.

A única coisa que parecia ver era um imenso mar negro a sua frente.

- Tom... – murmura inconscientemente, deixando-se cair na cama macia. Por sorte não havia ninguém ali para escutá-lo – ...ninguém... – suspira, com o olhar triste e perdido.

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: **"...Harry arregala os olhos, levantando-se num pulo..."

N/A: Gryffindor – Grifinória.

Slytherin – Sonserina.

Hufflepuff - Lufa-Lufa.

James - Nome original do Pai de Harry, em português é traduzido para Tiago.

Bom, espero que estejam gostando!!!  
Mandem Review, por favor! Gostaria de saber o que estão achando!  
Criticas, elogios, sugestões... É tudo bem vindo!

**Beijoooos!  
Tassy-Riddle.**


	2. Your blood like ice

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**No capitulo anterior:**

A única coisa que parecia ver era um imenso mar negro a sua frente.

- Tom... – murmura inconscientemente, deixando-se cair na cama macia. Por sorte não havia ninguém ali para escutá-lo – ...ninguém... – suspira, com o olhar triste e perdido.

**-#-#-#-**

"- Fico lisonjeado por ouvi-lo suspirando assim por mim" – uma voz divertida invade sua cabeça.

Harry arregala os olhos, levantando-se num pulo.

"- Tom?...digo, Voldemort?" – cora ligeiramente, ainda incrédulo naquilo.

"- Ora Harry pare com isso você sabe que pode me chamar pelo meu nome muggle" – adota um ar mais cálido.

"- O que quer Tom?" – finge irritação para tentar disfarçar a alegria que era falar com o Lorde.

"- Não adianta fingir o que não está sentindo jovem Harry, não vim para discutir" – falava friamente como sempre, mas o Gryffindor podia jurar sentir um certo apreço?

Aquilo estava estranho de mais.

E o pior, se sentia tão bem.

De repente Harry cai inconsciente na cama, parecendo adormecido.

- Ai!... O que foi isso? – aperta os olhos várias vezes, tentando se acostumar a escuridão do local. – onde estou?

Harry Potter tinha sido mandado para uma espécie de sonho ou ilusão, pois estava em uma provável casa com aspecto velho e sombrio.

- Tom?... O que significa isso? – sentia a presença do lorde graças à conexão. A cicatriz não doía mais, já fazia um tempo, mas ainda podia detectá-lo.

- Você ainda está em seu quarto Harry... – falava tranqüilamente – só que está dormindo, isso é uma espécie de sonho.

- Foi você que criou isso? – não conseguia vê-lo direito, apenas uma silhueta iluminada muito mal por uma vela em cima de uma mesinha.

- Sim.

- Mas... Por que? Como? Onde estamos afinal? – o jovem de olhos verdes estava visivelmente atordoado, tanto que em momento algum sentiu o perigo que poderia representar estar no mesmo lugar que o Dark Lord.

- Acalme-se Harry, uma pergunta de cada vez. – o tom de Voldemort era tão tranqüilo que chegava a irritar – Em primeiro lugar queria conversar com você e nada melhor que falar olhando olho no olho, não concorda?

O corpo do garoto estremece, sentindo um frio percorrê-lhe a espinha. Parecia que finalmente se dava conta de que aquele homem conversando tranqüilamente com ele era a maior ameaça para o mundo mágico. Assassino de muitos, como seus próprios pais.

- Segundo... – Voldemort dá sorrisinho, sentindo o medo dissimulado do jovem – você melhor do que ninguém tem consciência dos meus poderes, trazer sua mente para uma conversa mantendo seu corpo em transe é uma coisa muito simples para mim.

Harry ainda não conseguia pensar em uma palavra. Sua mente tentava processar aquilo e definir as emoções que estava sentindo.

- E por fim, estamos na Casa dos Gritos – com apenas um estalar de dedos do Lorde, centenas de velas acendem em cima deles, como no salão principal de Hogwarts. – Achei que seria familiar para você.

Voldemort referia-se ao terceiro ano, quando Harry encontrou seu padrinho pela primeira vez ali.

Mas Harry nem se deu conta da provocação, estava perplexo de mais contemplando o homem a sua frente. Não era nem de longe o lorde que havia combatido no quinto ano, no ministério da magia.

Aquele com quem havia lutado tinha a aparência de uma cobra com a pele fria e asquerosa, o corpo esguio e pálido dava um aspecto ainda mais medonho se é que podia.

O rosto deformado que Harry via todos os dias em seus pesadelos não era de jeito nenhum o que estava vendo agora.

Aquele parecia mais com o garoto que viu no segundo ano. Tom Riddle. Só que com pouco mais de 25 anos. Tinha um ar maduro, mais másculo... Era alto, magro, porém com um corpo forte e definido. O cabelo estava perfeitamente arrumado do mesmo jeito que viu na câmara secreta. Os olhos frios e roxos como sangue era a única coisa que indicava que aquele homem era Lorde Voldemort, o terror do mundo mágico.

- To...Tom? – gagueja, olhando-o fixamente. Sentia seu coração bater acelerado, mas não era por medo... Na verdade não sabia direito o que era...

- Surpreso pequeno Harry? – sorri enigmático, percorrendo os olhos pelo corpo do mais novo.

Tom não podia deixar de notar como Harry também havia mudado desde a última batalha que tiveram. O corpo dele ainda parecia de uma criança pequena e delicada, ao contrário do que o lorde pensou Harry não se desenvolveu nadinha desde os últimos anos. O que era ainda mais excitante.

Tinha um ar inocente e ingênuo, e isso o deixava ainda mais atraente, Voldemort se perdia naqueles maravilhosos olhos brilhantes e expressivos, até ele sentia uma vontade louca de pegar o menino no colo e protegê-lo de tudo.

Mas uma coisa sempre foi certa, vontade é uma coisa que dá e passa...

Ainda mais se você é o lorde das trevas.

- Você... Você... Está diferente – diz o Gryffindor, corando bastante e desviando na hora o olhar do mais velho.

Aquela cena parece encantar a Tom, que sorri expressivamente. Sorriso este que não é percebido por Harry, pois ele tratava de olhar para o outro lado.

- Devo considerar isso como?... Um elogio? – se aproximava do jovem, sem desviar o olhar.

Harry cora ainda mais, se é que era possível, retrocedendo uns passos.

- Pare de brincadeiras Voldemort, por mais que mude de aparência sua alma perversa nunca mudará!

O lorde ri cruelmente, fazendo Harry sentir um calafrio.

- Você é tão ingênuo criança, tentando esconder aquilo que não quer aceitar. – deixa a frase no ar, se aproximando ainda mais.

- Não! Não chegue mais perto! – tira a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para o lorde com as mãos tremulas.

- Não quero te fazer mal Harry. – diz aquilo de forma séria e suave, deixando claro que falava a verdade.

"Pelo menos não agora". Sorri internamente.

- Hum... – Harry baixa a varinha, visivelmente tocado com aquelas palavras. Olhando tristemente o chão. – claro, só tenta me matar pelo menos uma vez ao ano...

- Não diga isso criança... – acaricia uma mecha de cabelos dele, sentindo a maciez. – Já faz tempo que eu não tento atacá-lo e pelo que me lembro tínhamos boas conversas...

- É, até você sumir... – murmura com pesar.

- Sentiu minha falta? – sussurra próximo ao ouvido de Harry fazendo este estremecer e arrepiar quando o lorde toca suavemente sua nuca.

- Eu... O que você quer afinal Tom! – se afasta rapidamente, com o coração acelerado.

O que era aquilo?

Por que seu coração batia daquela forma?

A cabeça de Harry começa a dar voltas, mas dessa vez não existia mais solidão e mar de trevas, apenas sentimentos cálidos que estavam em conflito.

Não!

Não podia se sentir assim! Aquele era Lorde Voldemort!

O homem que matou seus pais! E a muitos outros!

- Não deveria pensar tanto pequeno, se concentre mais naquilo que diz seu coração... – pousa o olhar sobre os lábios entre abertos de Harry, parecia que convidavam-no a tocá-los.

Sem deixar de encarar aquela delicada boca, se aproxima praticamente colando seus corpos.

- Ele sim sabe o que é certo... – e com um imenso cuidado apenas roça seus lábios nos dele.

Harry arregala os olhos, sentindo as bochechas queimarem e o coração acelerado.

Parecia que ansiava por aquilo.

Precisava sentir os lábios de Tom em cima dos seus.

Nunca havia se sentido assim com ninguém.

Mas antes que pudesse ter seu sonho concretizado parece escutar umas vozes tentando despertá-lo.

- Hora de ir pequeno... – sussurra, acariciando delicadamente a bochecha rosada.

E de uma forma suave Voldemort apenas une seus lábios nos dele, num beijo inocente, fazendo Harry despertar sobressaltado.

-#-

- Harry! Você esta bem? – Hermione estava sentada à beira da cama encarando o moreno com um olhar preocupado. – O que aconteceu?

Harry ainda estava pasmo com o que acabara de suceder, o assassino de seus pais tinha beijado-o e pior, havia gostado!

Tudo bem que não um beijo, "beijo mesmo", foi apenas um toque carinhoso. E aquilo era mais assustador, pois ansiava aprofundar o contato.

Não podia ser!

- Oi?... Harry você está acordado? – Rony balançava seu ombro, estranhando a atitude do amigo.

- Ahn?... Sim, estava... Descansando... – dá um meio sorriso, olhando distraidamente um ponto na parede.

- Você está estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a amiga segura delicadamente suas mãos – foi algum pesadelo com o lorde?

Harry cora violentamente ao pensar em Tom.

- Não! – quase grita desesperado – digo... Apenas queria dormir um pouco. – sorri dissimulando.

- Sei... Ficamos preocupados parecia que você havia desmaiado... – Rony estranha a cor que as bochechas do pequeno Gryffindor tinha adquirido, mas não comenta nada.

- Era apenas cansaço, não se preocupem – Harry já estava começando a perder a paciência com tanto interrogatório.

- Ainda bem... – comenta Hermione – Se você demorasse mais a acordar íamos chamar Dumbledore.

- Hum... "Agora entendi porque Tom me mandou de volta" – estreita os olhos – É, mas já estou de pé! – sorria expressivo – então, vocês poderiam dar licença para eu me trocar?

- Claro! – Hermione cora – sinto muito, qualquer coisa é só chamar viu? – se apressa em voltar para a sala principal. Tendo Rony logo atrás dela.

Harry suspira, ao ver-se finalmente sozinho.

Quem sabe Tom não voltaria a conectar-se com ele?

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Quando já era mais o menos perto da hora do jantar, Harry resolveu ir se arrumar, pois estava certo que o lorde não voltaria a falar com ele. Pelo menos não naquele dia.

Olhou-se no espelho, não gostando nem um pouco do que via.

- Droga... "Por que eu tenho que ser assim?" – olhava-se de cima a baixo, não vendo nada de atrativo. Não aos olhos dele.

Era um garoto pequeno, delicado de mais, nem aparentava a idade que tinha. Aquilo o deixava frustrado. Mal se dava conta que era o sonho de consumo de todo o colégio e mais metade do mundo mágico.

Ainda perguntava-se porque Voldemort, o senhor tenebroso, havia beijado-o tão carinhosamente. Aquilo não podia ser real.

E o que sentiu na hora.

Não podia!

- Já está pronto Harry? – uma voz masculina grita do lado de fora do quarto.

- Estou indo 'Ron'! – e com uma ultima tentativa, fracassada, tenta colocar o cabelo no lugar. Mas o ar rebelde era o que o deixava ainda mais lindo.

Vestia o uniforme de sempre, mas nele caia maravilhosamente bem ainda mais pela calça e a blusa serem levemente coladas no frágil corpo deixando a imaginação de todos rolarem soltas.

Apenas a capa comprida com o emblema Gryffindor escondia um pouco as perfeitas curvas de seu corpo, fazendo o mistério ser ainda mais excitante.

E hoje algo estava diferente. Seus olhos que desde exatamente três meses pareciam perdidos e distantes, hoje estavam com um brilho especial. O verde intenso fazia qualquer um ficar hipnotizado.

- Até que... Nossa!... Harry, você está... está... ótimo! – exclama seu melhor amigo, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Até mesmo Ron que era perdidamente apaixonado por Hermione não podia deixar de notar o quão maravilhoso Harry estava.

- Obrigado Rony, mas deixa disso e vamos logo se não Hermione nos mata – sorri ligeiramente sem jeito pelo o elogio. Nunca lidava bem com eles, achava que não fazia sentido.

-#-

Ao entrarem no salão principal, olhares luxuriosos logo são dirigidos para Harry. No entanto este nem se dá conta, indo tranqüilamente para a mesa Gryffindor.

- Finalmente! – Hermione já estava ficando estressada com a demora deles. Mais um pouco e ia pessoalmente até o dormitório dos meninos trazê-los pelas orelhas.

Rony revira os olhos e Harry apenas ignora a amiga.

- Então Harry... Como você está? – a Gryffindor se referia ao episódio presenciado mais cedo. Não tinha se convencido muito que era só cansaço, mas não podia usar soro da verdade nele. Infelizmente.

- Bem, muito bem – sorri, entretendo-se com a comida em seu prato.

Mas antes que ela pudesse começar a investigá-lo, um rapaz alto e forte aparece atrás deles.

- Boa noite – Cedrico cumprimenta a todos gentilmente – Harry, gostaria de falar um minuto com você... – encara o menor com uma esperança evidente em seus olhos.

Harry por sua vez, tinha todos os seus pensamentos centrados em Lorde Voldemort.

- Claro 'Ced'... Fale...

- Podemos nos encontrar as nove na Torre de Astronomia? – seu tom era de puro entusiasmo contido.

- Ahn?... Sim, lógico... – dá um pequeno sorriso, não entendo muito bem a atitude dele.

- Até mais tarde então! – sorria abertamente. Voltando a mesa dos Hufflepuffs.

Deixando Rony sem entender nada e Hermione com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios. Já Harry continuava entretido em brincar com a comida, não tendo tocado em nada. Apenas comeu a sobremesa, torta de chocolate.

- Não sei como consegue – Hermione começava com os sermões enquanto os três se dirigiam à sala comunal dos Gryffindors – nunca come nada direito, mas na hora da sobremesa ataca! Isso faz mal sabia?...

Harry nem dava importância, apenas balançava a cabeça concordando.

- Não sei como consegue ser tão magro comendo tanto chocolate – suspira a garota.

Esse era um vício que Harry não podia negar, nem se importava em controlar. A serotonina do chocolate aliviava um pouco as tenções.

- Hum... Genética, eu acho... – comenta sem interesse.

- Melhor se apressar Harry... – Rony indicava o relógio Cuco na parede – faltam só quinze para as nove.

De inicio o moreno não entendeu, mas logo se lembrou da conversa com Cedrico no jantar.

- Ah, é mesmo!... – se levanta apressado – nos vemos mais tarde então 'Ron' e boa noite 'Mione'! – acena saindo aos tropeços da sala.

-#-

A Torre de Astronomia estava vazia, pois a maioria dos alunos já se encontrava em suas respectivas casas.

No entanto um certo Hufflepuff estava ali andando de um lado para o outro impaciente. A ansiedade corria solta por suas veias, tinha esperado por esse momento a mais de um ano. E agora faltava pouco.

Harry chega quase sem fôlego, já era a segunda vez no dia que corria pela escola daquele jeito.

- Sinto...Sinto muito pelo atraso – respira fundo, tentando se recompor.

Cedrico estava eufórico contemplando o menino a sua frente. Tão perfeito. Queria agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

Mas tinha que manter a compostura.

- Tudo bem – sorri, aproximando-se do menor.

Harry nem se lembrava mais do quase beijo e da declaração que Cedrico fez mais cedo. Tudo havia sido borrado e substituído pelo momento inesquecível que passou com Tom Riddle.

- Mas então, o que você queria dizer 'Ced'? – o Gryffindor estava com pressa, queria voltar logo e jogar-se na cama. Quem sabe Tom não aparecia em seus sonhos?

- Gostaria de saber sua resposta... – para próximo ao delicado corpo de Harry, sentindo um forte desejo de acariciar cada pedacinho dele.

- Sobre...??? – o encarava confundido. Não lembrando de qualquer pergunta que Cedrico havia feito a ele.

Aquilo desconcerta um pouco o maior, mas não se daria por vencido. Era óbvio que Harry estava apenas disfarçando.

- Você sabe Harry... Sobre o que falamos hoje mais cedo, antes do Snape nos interromper... – sorri, brincando com uma mecha de cabelos do mais novo.

Harry força um pouco sua mente para recordar do momento, logo caindo em si.

- Ahh... – cora imediatamente – Er... Não sei o que dizer 'Ced' – tenta retroceder uns passos – fico feliz, mas creio que... que não posso corresponder...

- É por causa 'daquele que não deve ser nomeado' não é? – o encarava fixamente.

Harry arregala os olhos, sentindo o coração acelerar.

- Co...Como? Do que está falando? – sente seu corpo se chocar contra uma pilastra por haver se afastado tão bruscamente.

Como Cedrico podia saber o que ele estava sentindo pelo Lorde!

O que estava sentindo?

Nem ele mesmo tinha certeza.

Mas antes de sua mente começar a dá voltas, o Hufflepuff continua:

- Eu sei que você não quer se apegar a ninguém por medo que Vol..Vold.. 'Você sabe quem' se aproveite disso e tente feri-lo.

- Hum? – Harry pisca várias vezes, demorando um pouco a entender o raciocínio de Cedrico.

Mas logo percebendo do que se tratava, suspira internamente de tanto alívio.

- Claro... É justamente por isso 'Ced' – baixa o olhar, desolado – Não posso me apegar desse jeito a ninguém Tom..digo, Voldemort não demoraria a se aproveitar da situação.

- Mas não se preocupe – o abraça protetoramente – não me importo com isso, quero estar com você!

Harry olha desesperado para os lados, não sabia o que fazer.

- Não!... É... É perigoso... – tentava argumentar.

- Não ligo! Vou estar ao seu lado! Te protegendo... – Acerca seus lábios dos dele na intenção de provar aquela maravilhosa boca que se abria ligeiramente de surpresa.

Porém, Harry o empurra com força fazendo o Hufflepuff cair no chão.

Não sabia por que, mas naquele momento a imagem de Tom com o rosto colado ao seu, tocando delicadamente sua boca fez com que empurrasse Cedrico.

Um estranho sentimento se apoderou dele, como se aquilo fosse uma traição.

Não podia deixar!

O único que podia tocá-lo assim era Tom.

Mas... Que diabos estava pensando!

Era Voldemort! Assassino de seus pais!

- Harry... – Cedrico o chama surpreso, ainda caído no chão.

- Desculpe! – Murmura com as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. E sai correndo dali.

-#-

Harry chega à sala Gryffindor um pouco mais calmo, pelo menos não estava mais chorando.

Havia passado horas escondido num canto da biblioteca, por sorte sempre levava a capa de invisibilidade reduzida em seu bolso, assim não havia perigo do zelador Filch o encontrar.

Não entendia o que havia dado nele, por que chorar daquele jeito?

Por rejeitar Cedrico?

Ou por finalmente está se dando conta do que sentia pelo Lorde das Trevas?

- Vou acabar ficando louco... – suspira entrando no quarto onde todos já se encontravam em sono profundo – "... como queria ser um deles, suas únicas preocupações são as notas dos exames".

Coloca o pijama silenciosamente, ainda perdido em desejos impossíveis.

Nunca poderia ser um deles.

Nunca seria um garoto normal.

Voldemort havia tirado esse direito dele ao nascer, quando matou seus pais e marcou seu rosto com a famosa cicatriz.

- "Voldemort..." – se acomoda em baixo das cobertas, com os pensamentos girando em torno do Dark Lord.

Mas uma coisa havia mudado desde que Tom voltou a fazer contato com ele. Isso não podia negar, não sentia mais a solidão querer dominá-lo.

Sua mente não estava mais consumida por uma névoa negra, agora exuberantes olhos roxos ocupavam todos os seus pensamentos.

Tom Riddle havia voltado para salvá-lo das trevas.

Nunca havia pensado em nada tão incoerente, mas de um jeito ou de outro, fazia sentido.

Consumido por pensamentos tão opostos e intensos, deixa-se levar pelo cansaço. Entregando-se aos braços de Morpheu.

Quem sabe o Deus dos sonhos não o presenteava levando-o a um lindo sonho com Voldemort?

-#-

**(Na mansão Riddle...)**

Voldemort estava em seu trono imponente como sempre. Analisando alguns papéis.

- Meu Lorde? – Lúcio Malfoy, um de seus Comensais da Morte mais fiel, entra no salão fazendo uma longa reverência. – Mandou me chamar?

- Mandei – o encara friamente - tenho algumas coisas que precisam ser providenciadas antes de iniciar meu plano.

- Plano, senhor? – se alegra o Comensal, ao perceber que depois de três meses o Senhor Tenebroso voltaria a atacar.

- Exato! Um plano que será crucial para a dominação do mundo... – sorri internamente. -...E não poderá haver falhas entendeu? – deixava claro que torturaria cruelmente a todos, se algo desse errado.

- Si..Sim senhor! – estremece só de pensar no que poderia acontecer se não saísse tudo perfeito.

- Ótimo, preste atenção no que irá fazer – indica um dos mapas - vou explicar uma vez só!...

Depois de explicar tudo o que precisava a Lúcio, o Lorde se retira para um merecido descanso. Havia trabalhado em seu plano desde sua conversa com Harry mais cedo.

Sorri maliciosamente ao lembrar do acontecido.

_- Pelo sorriso bobo, as coisas com o jovem Potter saíram melhor do que o esperado... –_ a majestosa serpente aparece aos pés da cama de Tom.

_- hum... Eu deveria castigá-la por entrar assim em meu quarto, sem nem pedir permissão... – _a encara friamente, ignorando o comentário provocativo.

- _Claro, no dia em que você e Dumbledore estiverem tomando chazinho e rindo juntos... –_ continua provocando o Lorde. Aquele parecia ser um dos esportes favoritos de Nagini.

- _O que quer Nagini!... Pretendo dormir um pouco se não notou... – _não que Voldemort precisasse dormir, mas estava planejando entrar nos sonhos de um certo Gryffindor de olhos verdes.

- _Não me confunda Tom Riddle! Não sou uma de suas Comensais, sou sua fiel conselheira e braço direito!_

O Lorde revira os olhos, sem paciência. Mais uma vez Nagini começaria com os sermões maternos que tanto detestava.

_- Ta bom, ta bom... Fala logo o que você quer... – _ordena menos agressivo.

- _Não é óbvio! – _o entusiasmo dela era quase contagiante – _quero saber como foram as coisas com Harry!_

_- Hum... Apenas dei inicio ao meu plano... – _sorri cruelmente - _seduzir aquela criança ingênua é tão fácil! Neste exato momento deve estar tendo sonhos apaixonados comigo... _

_- Como você é cruel Tom... – _comenta divertida – _Aposto que está adorando a confusão que a cabecinha do menino está passando... _

Voldemort gargalha daquele jeito tão característico, fazendo até Nagini estremecer de medo.

_- É claro que sim! Precisava ver sua cara quando toquei aquela trêmula boquinha... _

Nagini o encara surpresa.

_- Você...!_

_- Calma, foi apenas um roçar de lábios... Mas o garoto é tão ingênuo que parecia estar acordando nu em minha cama pela cara que ficou... – _se divertia cruelmente.

_- Humm... Aposto que você também apreciou a situação, não é? – _desliza até o lado do Lorde.

O olhar malicioso de Tom era suficiente para responder a pergunta.

_- Com certeza... Mas principalmente por imaginar o quanto vou apreciar mais quando tudo se concretizar. _

_- Não sentiu nem o coração bater mais rápido com o toque? –_ Nagini não desistia de tentar ver um pouco de sentimento nos olhos do Lorde das Trevas.

Porém os olhos deste continuavam frios e inexpressivos.

- _Não_ – comenta desprovido de emoção alguma – _Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que meus interesses são puramente 'profissionais' o máximo que estarei aproveitando é para saciar-me com aquele corpo belo e delicado..._

_- Uhum... – _a serpente o encarava, nem dizer nada.

_- Sem contar que é maravilhoso ver o jovem Potter enlouquecer com seus próprios sentimentos..._

_- Você tem gelo correndo nas veias Tom... – _replica frustrada, saindo do quarto.

- O que deu nela? – encara a porta que acabava de bater com força, sem entender nada. – Cada coisa... – suspira indiferente, voltando a pensar em seus planos.

Em pouco tempo poderia colocá-los em prática. Finalmente estaria a um passo de conquistar o mundo.

Acabar com todos os Muggles.

Matar Alvo Dumbledore.

E a todos que estivessem em seu caminho.

- Aguarde criança... Aguarde... – passa a língua sobre o lábio inferior, numa expressão de puro desejo.

Em breve, Lorde Voldemort estaria de volta.

Para terror de todos.

Em especial de um certo 'Menino que sobreviveu'. Que no exato momento sonhava com o Lorde das Trevas.

No entanto, seu sonho não tinha nada de aterrorizante.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capitulo:** "- Isso é tão maravilhoso Tom... – comenta o menino dourado, nos braços do Lorde".

**N/A: **muggle – trouxa.

Está aí o segundo capitulo! Espero que gostem!  
Mandem Review, por favor! Gostaria de saber o que estão achando.  
Criticas, elogios, sugestões... É tudo bem vindo!

Agradecimentos especiais a Yuki Saiko (Feliz Niver atrasado!)  
e a Botan Minamino, alma gêmea! xD  
...Obrigada pelas Reviwes meninas!

**Beijoooos!  
Tassy-Riddle.**


	3. Your mouth so hot

N/A: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**No Capítulo anterior: **

Em breve, Lorde Voldemort estaria de volta.

Para terror de todos.

Em especial de um certo 'Menino que sobreviveu'. Que no exato momento sonhava com o Lorde das Trevas.

No entanto, seu sonho não tinha nada de aterrorizante.

**-#-#-#-**

Harry acorda incrivelmente bem naquela manhã. Por sorte era sábado e não precisava se preocupar em chegar no horário para as aulas, podia ficar na cama o resto do dia. De preferência curtindo o estranho sonho que teve.

- Se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria... – suspira, espreguiçando-se.

Olha ao redor do quarto percebendo que todos já haviam se levantado e provavelmente estavam tomando o café da manhã.

- Também não é para menos, já são mais de dez horas... – observa o grande relógio a frente de sua cama, continuando na mesma posição. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de se levantar.

Seus pensamentos agora estavam concentrados no sonho que teve a noite. Com nada mais nada menos que Lorde Voldemort.

Tinha sido tão irreal...

**(Flash Back do sonho...)**

Ele e Voldemort estavam sentados no chão de um lindo jardim, abraçados e sorrindo.

Todas as preocupações e receios haviam sido esquecidos.

Não existia mais nada...

...Apenas os dois.

Juntos.

- Isso é tão maravilhoso Tom... – comenta o menino dourado, nos braços do Lorde.

Voldemort apenas sorri, continuando a fazer mimos nos cabelos do gracioso ser que tinha entre seus braços.

Estavam encostados em uma grande árvore, Harry deitado nos braços de Tom e este o acariciando suavemente. As flores estavam lindas e perfumadas, pareciam estar em plena primavera. Os pássaros cantavam em cima das árvores deixando aquele momento ainda mais mágico.

Parecia uma cena de conto de fadas.

- Não quero acordar... – Harry se agarra mais aos braços do lorde, com medo de que aquele momento desaparecesse e tudo voltasse a ser o que era.

- Não é um sonho, pequeno – sussurra em seu ouvido com um grande carinho na voz. – é a realidade...

- Mas... – Harry sabia que aquilo nunca seria real.

Não podia.

- Shiiii... – pousa delicadamente o dedo sobre os lábios do menor, fazendo este se calar – é real sim... Pode não está acontecendo agora, mas é a previsão de um futuro próximo...

Harry o encara com uma mistura de incredulidade e esperança.

- Confie em mim, criança... – sorri carinhosamente

- Sempre, Tom... – o Gryffindor sorri da mesma forma, sentindo-se completamente protegido.

E assim correu todo o sonho... Os dois em baixo da majestosa árvore, trocando caricias delicadas e juras de amor. Tornando aquele momento eterno.

**(Fim do Flash Back).**

Harry sorri inconscientemente, lembrando-se.

Foi tudo tão...

Perfeito.

Ao passar os olhos pela mesinha de cabeceira, ainda envolvido nas recordações do sonho, encara o porta retrato com a fotografia de seus pais e uma sensação de culpa invade seu corpo.

Como ele podia estar tento sonhos apaixonados com Voldemort se este mesmo homem havia matado seus pais!

Havia impiedosamente o destinado a uma vida amarga com seus tios e o privado do carinho de seu padrinho por anos!

Sem contar o fato de tentar matá-lo desde que era apenas um bebê!

Não... Não podia ser o mesmo homem.

O Tom Riddle que o beijou e estava em seu sonho não era aquele ser cruel, era uma luz que pairava sobre sua vida.

Dava-lhe esperança.

Mas...

Pousa novamente o olhar sob a fotografia, a imagem de seus pais com ele bebê no colo era tão cálida. Mostrava tudo aquilo que perdeu.

Tudo aquilo que foi tirado dele...

Por Voldemort, o ser cruel que destruiu a vida de todos.

Por Tom Riddle, o mago de maravilhosos olhos roxos que invadia seu coração.

- Ahhh... – suspira, frustrado com os pensamentos que tanto o confundia.

"– Eu já sugeri que deixe de pensar tanto, criança..." – Uma voz fria invade a mente de Harry fazendo seu coração disparar.

"- Tom?" – Não consegue conter a alegria por voltar a estar com ele.

"- Saudades, pequeno?" – Comenta divertido, sentindo como o coração do mais novo parecia que ia sair pela boca.

"- Er... O que você quer, estou ocupado!" – cora, agradecendo aos céus pelo lorde não estar vendo.

"- Claro, lembrando do NOSSO sonho..." - a voz de Tom torna-se mais sensual e provocativa, fazendo o menino estremecer.

"- Foi você...!"

"-Não – sorri – não fui eu quem criou esse sonho, foi você mesmo... Seus desejos... E graças a nossa conexão pude apreciá-lo também".

O tom de voz do Lorde deixava claro que falava a verdade.

Mas como podia ter desejado aquilo?

Ele e Tom...?

- Eu devo estar ficando louco... Com certeza... – murmura.

"- Não está não, pelo contrário sua sanidade está melhor do que nunca".

"- Hum... Mas o que você quer afinal Tom?... não veio para discutir minha saúde mental imagino" – suspira, mostrando ao lorde que não queria mais continuar naquele assunto.

"- Certo, realmente vim por assuntos mais importantes... e para ver como você estava" – Voldemort sorri por dentro ao notar os batimentos cardíacos do menino voltando a acelerar.

"- Estou ótimo Tom, diga logo o que quer" – Harry apreçava-se em acabar logo com aquilo, não sabia por que as palavras do Lorde mexiam tanto com ele.

"- Certo, certo... – Tom parecia estar se divertindo com a situação – quero informar-lhe que logo nos encontraremos".

O Gryffindor arregala os olhos, surpreso.

Aquilo era bom ou mal?

"- Não se preocupe, só quero que vá se preparando porque muitas coisas irão mudar".

Um arrepio percorre a espinha de Harry.

"- Nos vemos criança" – E sem dizer mais nada Voldemort encerra a conexão, deixando um perplexo Harry Potter sem entender nada.

Mas antes que Harry possa pensar numa reação, Rony se joga na cama dando bom dia ao amigo.

- Como você é preguiçoso Harry, perdeu o café da manhã! – Sorria animadamente, puxando as cobertas do moreno.

- Aiiiiii... 'Ron'! – era praticamente jogado da cama. – que animação é essa logo cedo?

Por um momento tinha até esquecido a conversa com Tom, procurando entender porque o ruivo estava tão animado. Teria pedido Hermione em casamento?

"A essa altura do campeonato tudo pode acontecer" – suspira.

- Vamos até Hogsmeade! – sorri, jogando umas roupas em cima de Harry. – A professora Minerva disse que passaremos o dia lá, para comprar coisas de Natal!

- Nossa, mas ainda falta tanto... – comenta desanimado.

- Que isso Harry, já entrou o inverno! Falta pouco mais de um mês para o Natal!

- Hum... Que seja... – pega as roupas indo para o banheiro se trocar.

O Natal era uma das épocas mais detestadas por Harry. Todos juntos com suas famílias lembravam a ele que não tinha ninguém.

Mesmo depois de entrar em Hogwarts nada havia mudado, seu padrinho estava sempre em missões e não podia ficar com ele. Na escola ficava sempre sozinho, pois todos iam para suas casas ficar com suas famílias.

Sem duvida odiava aquela data.

Mas pelo menos poderia sair um pouco da escola e tomar um ar fresco. O frio era seu clima favorito, o vento gelado batendo no rosto dava uma sensação de liberdade tão boa e a roupa quentinha era tão aconchegante. Pelo menos aproveitaria um pouco isso.

- Anda logo Harry! – Rony estava impaciente.

- Pronto, calma! – O Gryffindor saia do banheiro vestindo uma roupa muggle que caia perfeitamente bem nele.

Uma blusa gola role de lã cor gelo dava um contraste maravilhoso com a calça preta e o cachecol também preto. Fazendo parecer um pequeno príncipe.

- Uau... Não sei o que anda acontecendo Harry, mas nos últimos dias você está diferente... – Rony comenta olhando o amigo de cima a baixo.

- Que bobagem Ron!... Vem, vamos logo! – cora ligeiramente puxando o ruivo para fora do quarto. Não ficava à vontade com esses comentários.

Já no portão de saída da escola os dois encontram Hermione que parecia querer esganá-los pela demora.

- Sentimos muito, muito mesmo 'Mione' – Harry apreçava-se em pedir desculpas antes que a amiga começasse a lançar maldições nos dois.

- É! Foi tudo culpa do Harry que, pra variar, demorou uma eternidade para se arrumar!

- Obrigado Rony, grande amigo você... – o encara indignado. O outro Gryffindor por sua vez, apenas dá um sorrisinho amarelo.

Mas antes que Hermione pudesse começar mais um de seus sermões sobre responsabilidade e horários a professora Minerva aparece dizendo a todos que estavam prontos para sair.

Durante a viajem Harry e Rony conseguiram acalmar a amiga. Hermione havia esquecido do acidente graças à promessa de Rony levá-la para jantar. Harry apenas se divertia com os dois tentando dissimular o que sentiam. Ele sabia que ali existia um grande sentimento.

Ver os dois daquela forma o fez lembrar de seu sonho com o Lorde.

Estava ansioso e não sabia por que. A todo o momento a imagem do 'beijo' com Tom Riddle invadia sua mente e um tom carmim se apoderava de suas bochechas.

- Está tudo bem Harry? – a amiga já estava acostumada com o jeito quieto do pequeno Gryffindor, mas era a primeira vez que via Harry sorrindo a toa e com as bochechas rosas. – "alguma coisa está acontecendo... Ele parece... apaixonado?"

- Ahn?... Sim, sim está tudo ótimo 'Mione'! – sorri, disfarçando.

- Sei... – Ela não se convence nem um pouco, encarando-o maliciosamente. "Será que a conversa de ontem com Cedrico deu bons resultados?..."

Nunca imaginaria que Harry estava sorrindo desse jeito só por lembrar de um 'beijo' com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lorde Voldemort.

Nem mesmo o próprio Gryffindor queria admitir que aquela felicidade toda era devido ao beijo.

Claro que não!

Voldemort havia sido um maldito pervertido!

Harry pousa inconscientemente os dedos sobre seus lábios. O único beijo que havia dado foi com Cho Chang e tinha achado horrível! Não teve sequer um por cento do efeito do beijo de Tom.

Estava ficando louco!

Era Lorde Voldemort!

Só podia tê-lo enfeitiçado para ficar com todas essas duvidas, mas antes que os neurônios de Harry começassem a ferver seus amigos o chamam indicando que já haviam chegado em Hogsmeade.

- Muito bem crianças, divirtam-se e boas compras! Nos encontramos aqui em quatro horas.

Depois das orientações da professora McGonagall todos foram às compras de natal e é claro, se divertir.

O trio dourado Harry, Rony e Hermione foram logo para a loja de doces ''Dedos de mel''.

Mas um certo Slytherin não podia perder a chance de atormentá-los e principalmente ficar perto de seu desejo mais cobiçado e escondido.

Draco Malfoy e sua 'gangue' foram atrás do trio para se divertirem um pouco.

- Ora, ora... Será que o Weasley e a 'sangue ruim' vão ter condições de comprar uma balinha?... Ou precisarão pedir uma moedinha ao santo Potter?

Hermione segura Rony antes que este pulasse no pescoço de Malfoy.

- Por que não pega essa gangue que chama de amigos e dá o fora daqui Malfoy? – Harry já estava ficando irritado, se Draco continuasse atormentando-os não pensaria duas vezes em descontar todo o seu estresse nele.

- E quem vai me obrigar bebê Potter, você? – sorri, parando a menos de dez centímetros do rosto do Gryffindor.

Harry estava com uma expressão de raiva graciosa. Por ser bem menor que Draco precisava ficar olhando para cima para encará-lo e isso fazia com que o Slytherin sentisse uma vontade louca de roubar-lhe um beijo.

- Não me provoque Malfoy... – Harry segura a varinha dentro da capa, pronto para lançar um belo crucio no loiro arrogante.

Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa Hermione segura seu braço.

- Não vale a pena Harry, deixe esse idiota destilando veneno sozinho...

Rony que havia fechado a cara estava se segurando para não ajudar Harry a lançar centenas de maldições em Malfoy.

- Hum... Está certa, vamos sair daqui... - lança um olhar de puro desprezo, digno de Voldemort, aos Slytherins e se retira da loja com uma aliviada Hermione e um indignado Rony atrás dele.

Os três foram para o ''Café Madame Puddifoot'' que ficava perto dali, já que não podiam nem pensar em entrar em bares. Eram novos de mais.

- Foi melhor assim Harry... – Hermione tentava acalmar o amigo – se a professora Mcgonagall pegasse vocês dois brigando seria detenção com certeza...

- Mas aquele idiota bem que merecia uma lição! – Rony ainda não tinha esquecido do que Malfoy havia chamado Hermione.

- Essa é uma reação esperada de você Rony – a garota suspira – Mas de você Harry?... É a primeira vez que dá tanta importância ao Malfoy, sempre o ignorava... E dessa vez parecia que ia lançar, sei lá, um crucio nele?

Os dois estavam surpresos com a atitude de Harry, era muito raro ele quase sair do controle daquela forma. O próprio 'menino de ouro' ainda não entendia porque perdera a paciência tão fácil.

Sem duvidas, a convivência com Tom Riddle estava afetando-o.

A conexão parecia mais forte que nunca.

E aquilo, sem duvida, era assustador.

- É... Não sei o que houve... – Mas antes que Harry pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, sente algo que faz seu coração quase saltar pela boca.

"Não pode ser!" – o Gryffindor dá um pulo, ficando em pé frente à mesa.

- Harry!... O que houve? – Hermione se assusta.

- Está se sentido mal? – Rony também estava sem entender nada.

- Não... Eu... – Harry ainda estava perplexo - "O que ele está fazendo aqui?..."

Os olhos verdes seguiam uma silhueta toda vestida de preto. Aquele homem parecia se dirigir à parte mais isolada da cidade, onde se encontrava a casa dos gritos.

Precisava ir atrás dele.

Sabia que era perigoso, podia ser facilmente uma armadilha.

Mas algo lhe dizia para segui-lo.

Tinha que ter certeza.

- Não é nada gente, só achei ter ouvido alguma coisa... – sorri, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. Precisava dá um jeito de sair dali sem ter os dois atrás dele.

Se for para correr perigo, que seja então sozinho.

- Nossa! Acabei de lembrar que Cedrico me pediu para comprar um chocolate para ele! – Esperava que isso desse certo.

- Ah, nós vamos com você na loja de doces Harry – Rony sorria amigavelmente – o inútil do Malfoy já dele ter saído de lá...

- Não!... Digo, não precisa – apertava as mãos de tanto nervoso. – podem terminar seus sorvetes que eu vou lá rapidinho!

- Mas...

- Deixa ele Rony, imagino que o Harry queira escolher o presente sozinho... – Hermione dá uma piscadinha maliciosa e divertida para o moreno. Este apenas balança a cabeça agradecendo a mente pervertida da amiga.

- Humm... Então ta... – o ruivo ainda não tinha entendido muito bem, mas via ali uma boa oportunidade para ficar sozinho com Hermione.

- Ótimo! Vejo vocês mais tarde! – Harry se apressa em sair dali, antes que mudassem de idéia.

Tinha que ir atrás daquele homem.

Se seus pressentimentos estivessem certos, era alguém que ansiava ver faz tempo.

Aquele que mais cedo estava em seus sonhos.

"Tom..."

- Tom... – murmura correndo na direção que ele tinha ido, com o coração a mil.

Não sabia o que dizer quando o encontrasse, muito menos o que fazer.

Sequer tinha noção do perigo que era estar ali.

- O que estou fazendo...? – perguntava-se em sussurros, finalmente entrando na casa abandonada.

Havia estado ali ontem mesmo.

Naquele lugar onde seus lábios foram tomados de uma forma inesquecível.

"Oh Merlin! O que estou pensando!" – seguia a luz que uma fraca vela emanava de um dos quartos.

Lá estava ele!

Com uma capa preta cobrindo totalmente seu corpo. De costas para a porta onde Harry estava parado, observando-o com o coração a mil.

Depois de alguns segundos tentando parar de tremer, finalmente o garoto dourado decide chamar a atenção do homem a sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui Voldem... Sirius!!! – grita ao deparar-se com seu padrinho sob a capa.

- Shiii!!!!... Silêncio Harry! Quer que o mundo mágico inteiro saiba que estou aqui? – sussurra, tirando totalmente a capa. Deixando a mostra o bem formado corpo de um homem de uns trinta anos coberto por uma elegante camisa de lã preta e uma calça social do mesmo tom.

Harry ainda estava em choque.

Como podia ter se enganado daquela forma?

E pior, como podia estar tão decepcionado se aquele à sua frente era seu adorado padrinho que não via há meses e não seu pior inimigo Lorde Voldemort.

- Harry?... Harry? – Sirius estava chamando-o a um bom tempo e nada do afilhado responder. Só depois se sacudi-lo que o menino 'acorda', o encarando envergonhado. – Você está bem?...

- Estou, é que... – não conseguia pensar em desculpa alguma, o que poderia falar?

"Desculpe Sirius é que fiquei muito decepcionado por estar esperando Lorde Voldemort, queria que o assassino de meus pais me beijasse novamente".

Harry balança a cabeça negativamente. Incrédulo no que acabara de pensar.

- Desculpe Sirius, é que fiquei surpreso... – de um jeito ou de outro isso era verdade. Não esperava ver seu padrinho ali. – Achei que estava em uma missão com o professor Lupin no ministério da Suécia.

- Oh! Desculpe Harry, mas fiquei com medo de avisar e Dumbledore descobrir!

O pequeno Gryffindor arqueia uma sobrancelha. Então o diretor não sabia que Sirius estava ali?

Percebendo a confusão de Harry, o mais velho suspira pensando em como começar o assunto.

- Não pense mal, Dumbledore não proíbe de nos vermos por maldade... Ele sabe que é perigoso, o Lorde poderia usar isso... Ele só está pensando no seu bem...

- "Claro..." - um meio sorriso sarcástico escapa dos lábios de Harry.

Sirius sorri diante da atitude do afilhado. Tão igual a James.

- Mas se é assim, por que está aqui Sirius?... – Essa parte Harry ainda não entendia.

- Hum... Já que Dumbledore não permitiu que você passasse o Natal comigo e com Lupin tive de arrumar uma forma de vê-lo e entregar seu presente. – o animago tinha aquele sorriso travesso característico em seus lábios.

- Oh Sirius! Você é impossível! – Harry apenas ria diante da piscadinha sapeca de seu padrinho.

- Mas não posso demorar muito, se Lupin der por minha falta lá vou demorar uma eternidade para me explicar. – comenta divertido – ele vai querer me matar...

Harry apenas sorria. Havia tirado um pouco de sua mente a sensação que foi 'quase' se encontrar com o Lorde.

- Muito bem, aqui está... – entrega ao afilhado um pacote embrulhado num lindo papel vermelho com um laço dourado – espero que goste!

- Hum... Não precisava Sirius, vê-lo bem já é o meu presente... – abraça carinhosamente o padrinho.

- Que isso!... Se eu tenho um afilhado o mínimo que posso fazer é mimá-lo um pouco não acha? – sorri, bagunçando o já desordenado cabelo de Harry.

- Sei... Sei... – balança a cabeça, puxando delicadamente o laço do pacote.

Ao abrir Harry depara-se com algo que nunca havia visto antes. Era uma espécie de globo de natal, mas em vez ter um boneco de neve ou algo do gênero dentro, tinha seus pais segurando ele ainda bebê no colo.

Idêntico a fotografia que guardava na mesinha da cabeceira, mas ali eles pareciam tão reais. Em miniatura, mas reais.

- É um globo mágico, guarda o momento mais feliz de nossas vidas – explicava seu padrinho – esse foi o momento mais feliz da via de seus pais... Eu mesmo tirei a foto – comenta sorrindo – e agora mandei colocar aqui para você.

Harry encarava o pequeno globo com seus pais dentro e uma mistura de sentimentos apoderava-se dele.

- Nunca se esqueça Harry, eles o amavam de mais... James lutou até a morte por vocês e Lily deu a própria vida para salvá-lo...

As palavras de seu padrinho cravaram em seu peito como um punhal.

Ontem mesmo o culpado por seus pais não estarem mais com ele o havia beijado, e pior de tudo... Ansiava por aquele toque novamente...

Sentia-se tão confuso...

Tão culpado...

Sirius o abraça com força querendo que toda aquela dor abandonasse seu afilhado e que ele finalmente pudesse ser feliz. Mas era impossível, ele precisava saber o que fazer. Não podia fraquejar.

- Sinto tanto a falta deles... Tudo seria diferente se eles estivessem aqui... – murmura entre lágrimas, agarrando-se mais a seu padrinho.

- Eu sei Harry, eu sei... Também sinto muita falta deles... – acariciava levemente o jovem rosto – mas não fique assim, seus pais sempre estarão com você... O apoiando em tudo...

Um calafrio percorre a espinha de Harry e um nó se forma em sua garganta. Será que seus pais entenderiam o que ele estava passando?

- Guarde isto com seu coração, é uma parte de mim também... – o abraça com mais força – Preciso ir agora...

- Mas... – as pequenas lágrimas já escorriam menos, mas ainda tinha o olhar triste.

- Também não quero ir, mas se me descobrirem irá ser um problema – suspira – com o desaparecimento daquela ratazana imunda de Pettigrew, minha inocência não pode ser provada...

- Eu sei... – Harry também suspira, mas logo dá um pequeno sorriso – Fiquei feliz por vê-lo...

Sirius sorri, dando um ultimo abraço no afilhado.

- Eu também Harry e logo nos veremos de novo! Até lá se cuide viu?

- Pode deixar... – sorri -...E Sirius! – o chama, indicando o pequeno globo – obrigado.

O Animago apenas sorri, transformando-se em um cão negro e correndo de volta para o lugar de onde tinha vindo. Deixando Harry novamente sozinho, mas desta vez com a lembrança de seus pais em suas mãos.

O Gryffindor dá mais uma olhada em volta, com uma estranha esperança contida.

Mas antes de pensar mais 'loucuras' decide voltar para junto de seus amigos. Levando o presente de Sirius sob o feitiço 'Redducio' no bolso.

--

Harry sai da casa dos gritos se dirigindo sem pressa à cidade. Para variar, imerso em pensamentos.

Nem se dá conta que um vulto negro o observava a trás de umas árvores mais para dentro da floresta.

"Maldito Black! Isso pode atrapalhar meus planos..." – O Dark Lorde havia presenciado toda a cena, dentro da mete de Harry sem que este nem percebesse.

_- Frustrado Tom?... – _a exuberante cobra estava em torno de seus pés. O encarando divertida.

_- Hum... É apenas mais uma divertida confusão para eu me aproveitar... – _sorri arrogante_ – Nunca se esqueça minha querida Nagini, eu SEMPRE consigo o que quero..._

_- Vamos ver Tom, vamos ver... – _sentencia venenosa. Afastando-se dele.

- _Não perde por esperar...- sorri enigmaticamente – Nos veremos em breve meu pequeno Harry, muito em breve... _ – e lançando um ultimo olhar cheio de maldade e luxuria ao 'menino de ouro' que acabava de entrar na loja de doces, o Lorde desaparece deixando apenas uma nuvem negra ao redor.

--

Depois de mais umas duas horas passeando e comprando coisas os alunos retornam ao local combinado para voltarem a Hogwarts com a professora McGonagall.

Harry manteve-se a viajem inteira calado, respondendo apenas com monossílabos. Dessa vez não havia nem sorrisos bobos e nem bochechas coradas.

Seus amigos decidiram respeitá-lo. Afinal, era Harry Potter! Seu estado normal não variava muito desse, daqui a pouco ele decidia dar sinal de vida.

Mas Harry não esteve para papo o resto do dia.

Assim que chegaram em Hogwarts o moreno foi logo para o quarto. Acreditava que dormindo um pouco esqueceria tudo aquilo... Ou quem sabe, Tom não apareceria?

"Droga! Estou pensando nele de novo!" – suspira, olhando para o presente de Sirius ao lado da fotografia de seus pais.

Era errado!

Pensar em Tom era errado!

Desejar estar com ele era errado!

Tudo o que estava sentindo... Era errado!

"Mas... droga, eu nem sei o que estou sentindo..." – vira-se para o lado oposto da fotografia e do globo, evitando pensar no rosto de seus pais. Quem sabe assim a confusão não diminuísse?

- Tom... – murmura, fechando os olhos – queria tanto sonhar com você... – diz aquilo inconscientemente, sendo logo levado por Morpheu.

Harry sentia que alguma coisa estava preste a acontecer.

Mas não sabia o que era... Só esperava poder ver novamente aqueles olhos roxos.

Aqueles lindos olhos assassinos que faziam seu coração disparar.

--

**(Um pouco distante dali...) **

- Está tudo pronto? – pergunta friamente.

- Sim senhor.

- Ótimo... – um sorriso cruel toma conta de seus lábios. Faltava pouco, muito pouco para seu plano ter inicio.

Uma gargalhada sombria ecoa por todas redondezas. Fazendo corpos estremecerem de medo.

"Falta pouco minha criança..." – olhos roxos como sangue podiam ser vistos entre a penumbra da noite.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **"- Ele não se atreveria... – murmura inconsciente, tocando o vidro gelado – Não seria tão tolo não é Tom?

Mas Dumbledore sabia que estava errado. Tanto é que o lorde estava ali, a poucos metros da entrada."

**N/A: **'Redducio' – feitiço para reduzir objetos.

Bom, temos aqui o terceiro capitulo!

Espero que estejam gostando!

Nhaaa mandem Reviews please, plesase!!! D

Façam uma autora feliz!

Quero saber o que estão achando... E ver como irei continuar... )

Criticas, Elogios e Sugestões são mais que bem vindos!

Agradecimentos especiais a Botan Minamino (Alma gêmea, I love you!)

Jeuu (Nhaa brigada! O Tom é mesmo muito HOT! xD) e a Srta. Monny (Nha brigadaaa!)

Obrigada pelas Reviews meninas!

**Beijooos!**

**Tassy-Riddle.**


	4. Your web, I'm caught

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**No Capítulo anterior: **Uma gargalhada sombria ecoa por todas redondezas. Fazendo corpos estremecerem de medo.

"Falta pouco minha criança..." – olhos roxos como sangue podiam ser vistos entre a penumbra da noite.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Já fazia mais de três horas que Harry estava entregue a um sono profundo, tendo adormecido com um único pensamento:

Esquecer Tom Riddle.

A lua majestosa tocava a face do pequeno Gryffindor pela janela como se embalasse seus sonhos. Sonhos voltados àquele que forçava a borrar de sua mente.

Não queria mais pensar em Lorde Voldemort. Não podia.

Pelo menos não do jeito que pensava. Lembrando dos lábios suaves sobre os seus. Aquilo era imperdoável.

Por culpa dele seus pais estavam mortos. Por culpa dele crescera com os desprezíveis Dursley. Por culpa de Tom Riddle que sua vida fora destinada a um único propósito. Destruí-lo.

Não queria aquela guerra maldita, mas ele precisava ser detido.

Parecendo estar com isso em mente, Harry virava-se de um lado para o outro na cama. Como se estivesse num pesadelo.

Mal sabia que o verdadeiro pesadelo começaria em poucas horas.

Enquanto toda a escola estava entregue a um merecido descanso, um vulto negro esgueirava-se pelos arredores da Floresta Proibida. Seguido por centenas de vultos encapuzados com os olhos brilhando de terror.

A medida em que o homem de vestes negras e olhos penetrantes se aproximava do castelo, um pequeno menino se contorcia na cama inconscientemente.

O frio se tornava mais intenso a cada passo que eles davam direção a Hogwarts, como se milhares de Dementadores estivessem indo para o castelo.

Um velho bruxo de barba branca observava tudo pela janela de seu gabinete, a expressão séria e até incrédula mostrava claramente sua preocupação.

- Ele não se atreveria... – murmura inconsciente, tocando o vidro gelado – Não seria tão tolo não é Tom?

Mas Dumbledore sabia que estava errado. Tanto é que o lorde estava ali, a poucos metros da entrada.

A cada passo que dava em direção ao portão principal Tom Riddle, ou melhor, Lorde Voldemort sentia a mirada do diretor sobre si.

Mas não retrocedera um passo, pelo contrário, aquilo era apenas mais um motivo para seguir com seus planos.

- Aguarde seu velho caduco, você não perde por esperar... – o sorriso cruel e arrogante em seus lábios deixava claro que aquela não seria uma noite qualquer.

Dito e feito.

Voldemort e seus fieis Comensais invadiram os arredores de Hogwarts distribuindo maldições proibidas a quem quer que estivesse no caminho.

- O que?

- Mas... O que está acontecendo!

- Que diabos...!

Murmúrios assustados viam logo seguidos por gritos de terror dos estudantes.

Mas Alvo Dumbledore era, afinal de contas, um dos maiores bruxos do mundo e não fora pego de surpresa.

O diretor estava no Salão Principal parado imponente à frente da mesa dos professores com alguns destes ao seu lado, enquanto os outros se encarregavam de cuidar da segurança dos alunos.

- Professora Minerva conto com a senhora para levar os estudantes ao local mais seguro do castelo.

- Eles já estão a caminho Alvo – o encarava com um nervosismo evidente -...Mas como ele conseguiu?... Como Você-sabe-quem pôde quebrar as barreiras que protegem o castelo?

Ela tentava parar de tremer, mas era impossível. Ninguém sabia o que aconteceria a partir de agora.

- Preciso que mantenha a calma – o velho diretor estava tranqüilo como se não houvesse absolutamente nada acontecendo – os estudantes precisam da senhora...

- Eu... Eu sei, sinto muito Alvo. Estou indo para lá agora mesmo.

Enquanto a professora saia apreçada para juntar todos e levá-los dali. Os outros professores mantinham-se ao lado do diretor. Inclusive Severo Snape, que mantinha os olhos fixos na porta do salão.

Seu verdadeiro mestre logo estaria ali.

"Finalmente" – deixa escapar um imperceptível sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Um pouco mais afastado dali, na torre Gryffindor os estudantes juntavam-se aos monitores e aos alunos mais velhos sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Preciso que peguem suas varinha e me acompanhem! Temos sair do castelo! – Percy, o irmão de Rony, juntava todos os alunos de acordo com as ordens da professora Minerva.

- Mantenham a calma! – A professora e diretora da casa acabava de chegar dirigindo a todos um olhar preocupado. – Vocês-sabem-quem está a poucos metros do castelo...

Tumulto. Gritos. Correria.

Parecia que todos haviam sido jogados em um filme de terror.

- SILÊNCIO! – berra a professora, obtendo logo a atenção de todos – vamos sair de forma organizada e nos encontrar com os alunos das outras casas que já devem estar nos esperando nos túneis.

Ouve-se alguém cochichando:

- Existem túneis escondidos em Hogwarts?

- É claro que sim! – Fred sorri enigmático – Nos levam a Hogsmeade!

- Conhecemos todos eles – completa George.

Mas a professora parecia não ouvi-los. Estava preocupada de mais.

- Vamos logo!... Não temos muito tempo! – E com esse ultimo grito ela guiava todos para a passagem em direção aos túneis.

Bom, quase todos.

Harry Potter havia tomado um rumo totalmente diferente que o imposto pela professora. Seguia junto de Rony e Hermione para o salão principal escondidos pela capa de invisibilidade.

- Harry! Não podemos continuar com isso!... É... É... Totalmente ilógico! – A amiga sussurrava em seu ouvido com desespero.

- Não pedi para virem comigo!... – Harry estava nervoso, ele mesmo se perguntava por que estava fazendo aquela loucura.

- Não seja idiota Harry! É claro que temos que vir com você! – Rony o encarava com confiança. – Você não pode morrer sozinho!

- Hum?

- Lutar!... Você não pode lutar sozinho!

- Sei... – revira os olhos, ignorando aquilo - Agora fiquem quietos! Esses Comensais malditos devem estar por ai...

O Castelo estava totalmente vazio. Nem uma alma viva ou não viva, no caso dos fantasmas, estava por lá.

Apenas o grande Salão Comunal era ocupado onde parecia que estava sendo travada uma rigorosa batalha.

Aurores foram chamados às pressas e juntaram-se aos professores para combater os Comensais da Morte que acabavam de passar pela enorme porta de madeira.

No instante em que entrou no salão os olhos de Tom Riddle cruzaram com os do diretor parado a poucos metros a sua frente.

- Resolveu voltar à antiga aparência Tom?... Um pouco mais modificada, admito...

A batalha era travada ao redor dos dois, mas sem que participassem ainda.

- Pois é velhote... – adota seu sorriso cínico característico – Nem todos podem usar a magia negra de uma forma tão gratificante...

- Claro, mas o que me intriga ainda mais 'Tom'... – dá ênfase ao nome Muggle que sabia que o Lorde odiava - ...é como conseguiu ultrapassar as barreiras do castelo... E pior, por que esse ato tão tolo?

- Com certeza não foi para conversar com você velhote... Mas logo, logo irá saber...

E sem dizem mais nada Tom dá as costas ao diretor, retirando-se do Salão.

Antes que este pudesse alcançá-lo, Dumbledore vê-se cercado por Comensais da Morte que pareciam surgir do nada. Eram centenas que obrigavam o ancião a ficar enquanto Voldemort ia resolver seus verdadeiros interesses.

No andar de cima três estudantes escondidos por uma capa, discutiam em sussurros.

- Não podemos ficar!

- Não dá Hermione, já estamos aqui! – suspira Harry, pensando na melhor forma de seguir para o salão principal.

- Shiiiiiiiii!!!!!!... Estou ouvindo passos! – Rony se desespera agarrando com força o braço da amiga.

-Aiiiiii!

- Silêncio os dois! – Harry se aproxima das escadas tentando ver quem era. – Pode ser ele...

Mas antes que pudessem pensar em algo, um garoto alto de lindos cabelos castanhos aparece ofegante.

- Cedrico! – o moreno sai de baixo da capa não conseguindo acreditar – o que você esta fazendo aqui!... É perigoso!

- Eu sei Harry... – respirava com dificuldade - mas falaram que não te viram junto dos outros... Fiquei preocupado...

- Oh céus, é ele!!! – Hermione quase grita ao escutar passos firmes se aproximando da escada.

- Temos que sair daqui!... – Harry puxa a todos para de baixo da capa.

- Apenas isso não vão adiantar!

- Eu sei! – olhava para os lados nervoso – precisamos ir para algum lugar!

- Harry! É claro! – Rony o interrompe – estamos perto da biblioteca, aqui tem aquela sala que ficava escondido o espelho...

Mas antes que o ruivo pudesse completar o raciocínio Harry já havia entendido, e puxava a todos correndo para o final do corredor.

- É aqui!... Façam silêncio! – Entram em uma sala abandonada, com um enorme espaço vazio no meio. No primeiro ano Harry havia encontrado ali o espelho de Ojesed e sabia que ninguém entrava lá. Mesmo o espelho não estando mais.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio amontoados no canto da sala. Qualquer um que entrasse ali não veria nada, pois a capa ainda os cobria.

- O que vamos fazer?... – murmura Hermione com a face ligeiramente corada pela posição que estava. No colo de Rony. Este havia ficado da cor de seus cabelos.

- Precisamos ter calma... – Harry também tinha a face corada, mas mantinha o ar sério. Por mais difícil que fosse, afinal estava no colo de Cedrico e o mais velho abraçava sua cintura de forma protetora.

- Ele não vai...

Ouve-se a porta abrir.

- ...entrar aqui – sente seu coração falhar uma batida.

Será que morreria agora?

E seus amigos?... Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade!

Inconscientemente Harry se aperta mais contra o peito de Cedrico, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Ora, ora, ora... Uma sala vazia... – O Lorde das trevas sorria enigmático, indo para o meio da sala.

- Não há ninguém aqui senhor... – anuncia Lucio Malfoy.

- Deve ser outro lugar... – Bellatrix Lestrange olhava ao redor intrigada.

- Vocês são mesmo incompetentes... – balança a cabeça negativamente – não é preciso dos olhos quando se tem uma ligação mais forte...

Harry coloca a mão sobre a cicatriz com o olhar assustado.

- Exatamente Potter! – e com apenas um gesto a capa voa para longe dos quatro – Que surpresa agradável encontrá-los aqui...

Mas o sorriso irônico abandona os lábios do Lorde ao observar o Gryffindor de olhos verdes no colo de um jovem castanho.

"Diggory..." – estreita os olhos com ligeiro aborrecimento – "... O mesmo que Harry impediu que eu matasse há dois anos..."

Voldemort não sabia exatamente porque tinha ficado irritado, mas o fato é que estava.

- Imagino que esteja confortável aí, não é Potter? – o encara friamente.

Na mesma hora Harry percebe a situação e sem saber porque se envergonha terrivelmente, colocando-se em pé num pulo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui! – assume a famosa coragem Gryffindor, encarando o Lorde com raiva – Vou matá-lo agora mesmo!

- A vai?... – com um simples balançar de varinha, Voldemort desarma Harry. Enquanto seus dois Comensais mantinham os outros sobre suas miras.

O lorde parece mais satisfeito, encarando o olhar surpreso e temeroso de Harry.

- Pois eu tenho outros planos Potter... Desmaius!

O feitiço atinge o mais novo, porém antes que fosse inconsciente para o chão Voldemort segura sua cintura pegando-o no colo de forma possessiva.

Todos ficariam no mínimo boquiabertos com a cena, mas também haviam sido atingidos pelos dois Comensais caindo inconscientes ao mesmo tempo.

- Tragam os três, o trabalho aqui terminou! – Sorri cruelmente desaparecendo com Harry em seus braços.

Bellatrix e Lucio fizeram o mesmo que o mestre carregando os três estudantes inertes.

Em poucos minutos os comensais que estavam no Salão Principal, e espalhados pelas redondezas desapareceram deixando Aurores e professores confusos.

- O que?

- Desapareceram, sem mais nem menos?...

- Como?...

Apenas Dumbledore não estava aliviado com o fato dos Comensais terem ido embora. Pressentia que algo pior estava por vir.

E estava certo...

- Professor! Professor Dumbledore! – a professora Minerva corria em pânico em direção ao mais velho – Levaram!... Levaram!

- Acalme-se Minerva... O que houve?

- Vold...Vold... Você-sabe-quem levou Harry Potter! – grita desesperada – Potter não veio para os túneis e não está em lugar algum da escola... Ele, a senhorita Granger, o senhor Weasley e o senhor Diggory também!

A professora estava branca como um papel, visivelmente abalada temia o pior.

No entanto o diretor continuava impassível. Como se tivesse sido absorvido pelos próprios pensamentos.

"Então foi por isso Tom, você veio atrás do jovem Harry" – suspira profundamente – "... Você o levou bem de baixo do meu nariz".

- Iremos providenciar para que sejam resgatados – seu olhar era de pura frustração - por favor, acalme-se professora.

E com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça Dumbledore se retira do salão seguindo para seu gabinete com um único pensamento em mente:

"Maldito Riddle, eu devia ter previsto!"

-x-

**[Enquanto isso, nas escuras masmorras da mansão Riddle...**

Os adolescentes ainda estavam desacordados, cada um devidamente preso pelas correntes frias daquele lugar.

Pouco a pouco eles iam abrindo os olhos, mas não conseguiam lembrar de muita coisa. Parecia que mil marteladas eram dadas em suas cabeças.

- Ai... – murmura Harry, que havia sido o ultimo a acordar. Ainda não percebia o que estava acontecendo, mas pelo frio que invadia seu corpo, as correntes nos pulsos e tornozelos, e a escuridão que consumia todo o lugar... Foi fácil adivinhar.

"Voldemort" – aperta os olhos com força, desejando que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

- Harry?... Você está bem? – uma voz preocupada o desperta de seus tormentos. A voz parecia tão aterrorizada quanto ele.

- Hermione?... – olhava para os lados tentando perceber alguma coisa que não fosse escuridão, sem sucesso – você está bem?... E os outros?

- Estamos bem – completa Rony – mas, que lugar é esse?

Harry temia que suas suspeitas estivessem certas, então resolveu não dizer nada, afinal podia estar errado... Não podia?

- Com certeza não estamos em Hogwarts – diz uma outra voz – isso deve ser coisa de... Vocês-sabem-quem...

O menor dos Gryffindors estremece.

- Espero que esteja errado 'Ced'...

Não sabiam quanto tempo haviam passado ali, mas tinham certeza que boa coisa não podia estar acontecendo.

As únicas vezes em que viam alguém era quando um homem encapuzado aparecia com uma bandeja de algo que devia ser comida e água para cada um. Fora isso era tudo frio e escuridão.

Rony e Hermione estavam presos lado a lado em um extremo da masmorra enquanto Harry e Cedrico estavam em outro.

- Precisamos sair daqui!

- Calma Harry, mas parece que não tem jeito – a amiga tentava acalmá-lo em vão.

- Não é possível... – murmura agarrando os grilhões de seus tornozelos com força. Tentando inutilmente tirá-los.

- Harry está certo, precisamos dar um jeito de sair daqui! – se pronuncia Cedrico que estava mais que tudo preocupado com o moreno.

Após inúmeras tentativas inúteis de se soltarem acabaram largando-se no chão frio com a força e a esperança totalmente esgotadas.

Cedrico passa os braços acorrentados em torno de Harry para acalmar e proteger o Gryffindor, este estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta, apenas deixou-se abraçar aproveitando o calor do corpo maior.

Rony fazia a mesma coisa com Hermione com desculpa de não morrerem de frio.

Passaram horas assim, até que um repentino arrepio correu pela espinha de Harry.

"É ele..." – se contrai contra o corpo de Cedrico, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do Hufflepuff. Não queria ver o lorde. Tinha medo do que ele seria capaz de fazer.

Antes que Cedrico pudesse perguntar se estava tudo bem, a porta daquele terrível lugar se abre deixando a luz de duas varinhas invadi-lo.

Lá estava ele.

Imponente.

Com os dois Comensais da Morte mais fiéis ao seu lado. Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucio Malfoy iluminavam a masmorra com suas varinhas para que o lorde pudesse observar seus 'convidados'.

A cena presenciada fez os olhos de Voldemort brilharem de fúria, mas não demonstrou. Ainda não.

- Espero que a habitação tenha sido do agrado de vocês – sorri com ironia, pousando os olhos na frágil criança que ainda mantinha o rosto escondido contra o corpo do castanho.

O Lorde percebe como Diggory apertava Harry contra si, na intenção de protegê-lo.

"Ridículo!" – pensa com ódio. E... Ciúme?

- Harry, Harry, Harry... Que honra ter o menino-que-sobreviveu em meu humilde lar – se aproxima perigosamente dos dois.

- O que você quer afinal Voldemort? – pergunta com rispidez finalmente fixando seus olhos verdes no lorde.

- Apenas conversar... – dá uma pausa -...E quem sabe conhecer um pouco melhor seus queridos amigos – o encara com diversão.

- Fique longe deles!!!

- Não seja desagradável pequeno... Por que não começa me apresentando seu namoradinho? – encara Cedrico com fúria, mas o Hufflepuff mantinha-se firme.

Harry percebe o perigo que podia colocá-lo então se afasta rapidamente dele.

- Não seja idiota! – grita com raiva, parando frente a frente com lorde – meus 'amigos' – enfatiza a palavra – não tem nada haver com você!

- Mas têm muito haver com você... – sorri malicioso – e isso me interessa.

- Harry! – Cedrico segura seu braço temendo pelo Gryffindor. O encarava com preocupação e amor, aquilo fez o sangue do lorde ferver.

- Crucio!

Na mesma hora o Hufflepuff estava gritando e se contorcendo de dor no chão. Sentia milhares de facas perfurarem seu corpo. Era insuportável.

- Não!!! – todos gritam desesperados.

- Para, por favor!!! – suplica Hermione com as lágrimas rolando por seus olhos.

- Isso é para ele aprender a não me interromper... – o tom de frieza do senhor obscuro faz até seus dois comensais da morte estremecerem – _e não tocar no que é meu... _– diz em persel para somente Harry entender.

Aquilo faz o garoto tremer ligeiramente. "Ele deve ter ficado louco" – ignora seus pensamentos ao ouvir os gritos do amigo.

- _Tom, por favor... - _ ajoelha-se tentando ajudar o corpo que continuava se contorcendo, parecia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo – _suspenda, suspenda a maldição! _

Com um simples levantar de varinha os gritos cessaram e Cedrico tentava voltar a respirar.

Um alívio percorre os quatro amigos.

Mas não durou por muito tempo.

- Você vem comigo – faz sinal para que os comensais trouxessem Harry.

- O que?... Não!!! – Se debatia, mas era inútil. Bellatrix e Lucio seguraram o garoto por cada braço imobilizando-o.

Com um balançar de varinha Malfoy tira as correntes de Harry, o arrastando para junto do Lorde que já esperava na porta.

- Harry... Por favor, não!!! – Hermione se desespera.

- Harry!!! – Rony também não podia acreditar. Iam matá-lo! Matariam seu melhor amigo!

Cedrico que ainda não tinha forças para gritar, se quer falar, deixou uma lagrima solitária escorrer. Sentia-se imprestável, não pôde protegê-lo. E agora Harry era arrastado para longe deles, entregue a um destino cruel.

Enquanto os três estudantes choravam com amargura pela perda do amigo, este era guiado pela enorme casa sem conseguir deixar de notar sua beleza.

A mansão Riddle tinha um estilo clássico com obras famosíssimas espalhadas por toda casa. Os tons escuros eram predominantes e davam um ar de pura elegância que combinavam perfeitamente com os móveis antigos e caros.

Não parecia nem de longe o lugar asqueroso que Harry pensou ser. Apesar de não poder ver toda a mansão os corredores já davam noção do quão bem decorada esta era.

Viu com bem mais clareza isso quando foi literalmente jogado em um luxuoso quarto.

- Aproveite sua nova habitação Harry – Voldemort o trancara com poderosa magia dentro do quarto – Tome um banho e se arrume. As roupas estão no armário – ordena do lado de fora – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ao escutar os passos dos três se afastando Harry concentra-se em observar o lugar. Sem duvida era enorme.

Não era nem de longe comparável à masmorra em que estava. Nem as habitações de Hogwarts eram tão elegantes e confortáveis.

As cores preto, verde e prata predominavam. Ao centro do quarto estava uma enorme cama, impecavelmente arrumada com lençóis negros. Ao lado, um pouco mais afastada, estava uma escrivaninha com pergaminhos, pena e tinta.

O chão era coberto por um tapete persa, macio e novamente na cor negra. Que dava um contraste perfeito com as cortinas verdes.

Havia uma estante com diferentes livros enfileirados e próximo a ela uma mesa com duas confortáveis poltronas.

"Incrível..." – pensa, aproximando-se da sacada da janela. Ao colocar a mão para fora percebe que uma barreira mágica o impedia. "Antifuga". Suspira.

Vai até o grande armário de madeira escura, assim como os outros móveis, e se depara com diferentes tipos de roupas. Todas em tons escuros. Verde escuro, roxo, negro, escarlate. As túnicas predominavam, mas havia também roupas muggles.

Pega uma calça preta e uma camisa da mesma cor, seguindo para uma porta fechada no final da habitação.

Como suspeitava. O banheiro era tão o mais espetacular que o resto do quarto. No centro uma banheira de hidromassagem para no mínimo cinco pessoas estava posicionada.

Tudo era em tom branco e mármore, fazendo lembrar os antigos templos gregos. Em um canto havia o vaso sanitário em mármore também, assim como a enorme pia junto à parede. Do outro lado estava um armário grande que tinha todo o tipo de cremes, shamppos e sais de banho que podia imaginar.

Era um sonho.

Com isso em mente Harry sobe a pequena escada de mármore que o guiava à banheira. E entra na água quente. O lorde havia mandando os elfos prepararem o banho do garoto um pouco antes. E este agora estava com os olhos cerrados, imerso na água.

Havia esquecido de tudo.

Naquele instante o que desejava era limpar sua mente.

Após algumas horas naquela nostalgia deliciosa, sua mente parece despertar em um estalo.

Como podia estar ali!

Como podia estar aproveitando um banho relaxante enquanto seus amigos estavam trancados naquele lugar horrível sabe-se Merlin o que os esperava.

- Eu não presto!... – puxa uma toalha felpuda negra, enrolando-a em seu corpo.

Com o olhar cheio de culpa e frustração volta para o quarto, coloca a roupa e se joga na cama.

Por que o lorde estava fazendo aquilo?

Por que torturá-lo daquela forma?

- Você não pode apenas me matar Tom?... – um lagrima escapa de seus olhos - O que será deles? Ron, Mione, Ced... É tudo minha culpa!

Nem vê as horas passarem.

Só se dá conta que anoitecera quanto ouve batidas em sua porta.

- Senhor?... – um elfo domestico o encarava da porta – O amo pergunta se já está pronto?

- O que?

- O amo mandou Mikey levar Harry. Mikey tem levar Harry para jantar com o amo.

- Ele está louco! – se enche de raiva - Diga ao seu amo que não estou com fome!

- Mas... Mas... Mikey precisa levá-lo! – os olhos do elfo se enchem de lágrimas – Mikey vai ser castigado! Mikey mal! Mikey Mal! – começa a bater a cabeça na porta.

- Não!... Para! Para! – corre até o pequeno ser, impedindo que este conseguisse um traumatismo craniano – Ta bom, mas pare com isso!

O elfo sorri de orelha a orelha, agarra a mão do garoto e sai puxando-o pelos corredores.

Harry se vê sendo empurrado para uma grande habitação que como o resto da casa era majestosa e elegante. Estava iluminada por centenas de velas flutuando no teto e havia uma mesa retangular no centro com dois lugares postos.

- Boa noite... – uma voz gélida quebra os devaneios de Harry. Fazendo seus olhos verdes pousarem sobre o lorde sentado em um extremo da mesa –...Fico contente que 'queria' jantar comigo.

- Vai a merda! – responde com fúria.

- Isso não são modos Harry – suspira paciente – agora se sente!

Mas o Gryffindor não se move, continuando a encará-lo com raiva.

- Solte os meus amigos!!! – grita - Deixe-os ir agora!!!

Voldemort se levanta bruscamente. Sua paciência, que não era muita, estava acabando.

- Aconselho que me obedeça ou será pior para você! – o encara friamente. Parando a poucos centímetros dele.

Harry observa como o lorde estava... Lindo?

O mais velho vestia uma calça negra e uma túnica da mesma cor, apenas a camisa social escarlate dava o contraste combinando com seus olhos. Uma mecha do cabelo impecavelmente arrumado caia sobre os olhos dando um ar exótico que fazia Harry corar sem perceber.

"O que estou pensando!" – se repreende mentalmente. Mal sabia que o senhor obscuro deliciava-se com a imagem da criança a sua frente.

Sabia que Harry ficaria bem com aquela roupa, mas não imaginou que ficaria perfeito!

Todo vestido de negro dava ao menino um aspecto de anjo caído.

"Tentador..." - pensa com malicia se aproximando mais.

- Fique longe de mim!!! – o menor retrocede uns passos, assustado.

Cansado da atitude dele, Voldemort aponta a varinha murmurando a maldição.

- Crucio!

Em segundos Harry estava caído se contorcendo de dor no chão. Mas não daria o gostinho de ouvi-lo gritar.

O lorde sorri de lado, observando o belo rosto tomado pela dor. Era ainda mais excitante.

Depois de alguns minutos a maldição é suspensa, deixando-o voltar a respirar com o corpo todo dolorido.

- É o que vai ganhar sempre que me desafiar pequeno... – os braços fortes pegam o corpo menor no colo e o leva para a mesa colocando sentado no devido lugar.

- Humm... – um leve suspiro de dor escapa de seus lábios.

- Se não quiser que isso aconteça com seus amiguinhos é melhor se comportar.

Sem muitas escolhas Harry baixa o olhar frustrado.

- Agora, bom apetite – com um estalar de dedos do lorde a mesa se enche dos mais diversos e deliciosos pratos.

O jantar seguiu em silêncio. Para não dizer que não havia comido nada, Harry serviu-se de uma pequena porção de filé ao molho branco. E na sobremesa não pôde resistir à torta de chocolate. Não tinha como evitar, a comida da masmorra era terrível.

Com esse pensamento logo lembrou de seus amigos naquelas condições horríveis e ele ali comendo torta de chocolate.

- Tom... – murmura quase inaudível.

O lorde o encara surpreso e interessado, afinal não esperava que o garoto lhe dirigisse a palavra por um tempo.

- Solte-os, por favor...

- Não.

O coração de Harry aperta.

- Por enquanto não. Quem sabe se você fizer por merecer...

Um pequeno alívio percorre o moreno, mas não entendia o que Voldemort queria dizer com 'merecer'.

- Logo saberá. – o encara com seu característico sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios – agora se já terminou, vamos.

O mais velho levanta-se, seguido de Harry. E ambos se dirigem ao corredor que o Gryffindor fora arrastado mais cedo pelo elfo.

- Espero que tenha gostado do seu quarto – abre a porta fazendo sinal para o garoto entrar primeiro – mandei arrumar especialmente para você.

- Muito gentil... – replica com ironia indo para junto da janela. Queria estar o mais afastado possível daquele homem.

- Sabe Harry, tenho saudades de nossas conversas...

- Não seja ridículo! – o encara com ódio – você queria minha confiança para poder me prender aqui... Parabéns! Cumpriu seu plano!

"Ele ainda não está nem na metade..." – sorri internamente – Não é verdade... Eu gostava das nossas conversas... De estar com você... – falava mais suave à medida que ia se aproximando.

- Para! Não... Não chegue mais perto! – tenta se afastar, mas a janela o impedia.

- Não precisa ter medo pequeno... – segura sua cintura com firmeza – eu não mordo... – sussurra cheio de malicia.

Harry estava atordoado. Aquele corpo junto ao seu fazia seus músculos se contraírem e não conseguia evitar tremer.

Voldemort, por sua vez, estava adorando aquele ser frágil tremendo em seus braços. Lentamente junta seus lábios nos dele, mas dessa vez num beijo intenso.

Forçava a entrada de sua língua na boca virgem que depois de alguma resistência não pôde fazer outra coisa à não ser ceder.

O moreno estava em choque, sentia a língua do lorde em sua boca explorando cada pedacinho. Era uma sensação...

- Deliciosa... – sussurra Tom, separando-se com calma dos pequenos lábios que agora estavam rosados e levemente inchados pelo beijo. Junto com a expressão de surpresa a imagem era de um perfeito anjo confuso com tudo aquilo.

- O que...?

Mas antes que Harry pudesse raciocinar direito, Voldemort o empurra para a cama fazendo que cair sentado.

- Shiiii... Não se preocupe pequeno, serei cuidadoso – os olhos roxos brilhavam de luxuria, o que fez Harry acordar de súbito.

- Não!!! – se encolhe no outro extremo da cama. O encarado com medo.

- Calma... – sorri, aquilo parecia excitá-lo mais. Ver os olhos verdes cheios de medo era delicioso.

O mais velho puxa Harry para perto de si sem nenhuma dificuldade, ficando deitado por cima dele com uma perna em cada lado do pequeno corpo e as mãos firmes aprisionando seus pulsos.

- Não... Não... – tremia em baixo daquele que era seu pior inimigo. Seu coração estava disparado. "Ele vai me matar! Não, pior...!"

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos olhos verdes em grande quantidade acompanhadas de leves soluços cheios de angustia.

Voldemort não dizia nada, apenas contemplava seu anjo.

Mais uma vez o lorde junta seus lábios com os do menor. Agora pôde deslizar sua língua pela deliciosa boca sem dificuldade. Sentindo o sabor levemente salgado dás lágrimas se juntarem ao beijo.

- Boa noite, pequeno – sussurra e sem dizer mais nada se levanta. Deixando um confundido e assustado Harry tremendo na cama.

Observava o lorde sair de seu quarto sem entender absolutamente nada, mas não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado. Por um instante achou que ele estava fora de controle.

- Tom... – suspira, tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Ainda podia sentir o sabor do lorde.

O delicioso sabor.

"O que estou pensando!" - balança a cabeça negativamente.

Após um tempo perdido em devaneios, Harry acaba entregando-se ao mudo de Morpheu sem conseguir apagar de sua mente a imagem de Tom.

-x-

**[No quarto do Dark Lord... **

Tom Riddle estava deitado em sua confortável e gigantesca cama, vestindo apenas uma calça de seda negra.

Tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto fixo na parede. Estava tão absorto que nem se deu conta da entrada de uma majestosa serpente.

_- Já na cama? Achei que estaria violentando o menino agora... – _Nagini o encarava com diversão.

_- Também achei... – _murmura _– Mas isso não é da sua conta Nagini! Dê o fora daqui! _

_- Ui! Que mau humor! – _rodeia a cama do lorde_ – dizem que isso é falta de sexo... _

O olhar do Senhor Obscuro cintila de raiva mostrando que ela estava passando dos limites, mas sua mais fiel conselheira não estava nem um pouco preocupada.

_- Ou então... Dizem que é falta de amor..._

_- Fora daqui!!! – _lança um crucio que quase atinge a cobra, desviando por poucos centímetros.

_- Credo... Não se pode nem ter uma conversa civilizada... _– murmura revoltava, dirigindo-se às pressas para fora do quarto.

Tom balançava a cabeça negativamente, suspirando.

Seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em apenas uma pessoa. Um lindo garoto de olhos verdes que dormia tranqüilamente no quarto ao lado do seu.

"Por que me contive?..."

Mas a imagem de Harry chorando assustado daquela forma logo surgiu respondendo sua pergunta.

"Aguarde pequeno, não serei tão bonzinho da próxima vez..." – toca seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Por enquanto se conformaria com o sabor daquela deliciosa boca.

Por enquanto...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- _Por que ele faz isso comigo?..._ – seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza - _ Por que não me mata logo?_

_- Não diga bobagem! Ele não fará isso... – _o encara seriamente_ – E de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar que encostem num fio desse cabelo rebelde! – _sorri brincalhona.

**-x-x-x-**

**N/A: **Bom está aí mais um capítulo, um pouco atrasado, _pardon..._ Espero que gostem!  
E se acham que devo continuar, mandem Raviews! 

Beijos especiais a Botan Minamino!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	5. One look could kill

(Cap

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**No Capítulo anterior: **Mas a imagem de Harry chorando, assustado daquela forma, logo surgiu respondendo sua pergunta.

"Aguarde pequeno, não serei tão bonzinho da próxima vez..." – toca seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Por enquanto se conformaria com o sabor daquela deliciosa boca.

Por enquanto...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Precisamos encontrá-los!

Um desesperado Sirius Black gritava a plenos pulmões no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts sem se preocupar com o que poderiam pensar, a única coisa que consumia sua mente era a preocupação com o afilhado.

- Sirius, por favor...

- Por favor, nada Dumbledore! – o encarava com fúria – como você pôde deixar que o levassem daqui!

- Sirius acalme-se – Lupin segura o braço do animago tentando, em vão, contê-lo – estamos todos preocupados, mas gritar não vai adiantar nada.

- Se ele tivesse nos deixado mais perto do Harry, isso não teria acontecido!

- Foi para o bem dele... – replica o diretor.

- O bem? – dessa vez era Lupin que parecia incrédulo – e como ele está agora?

- Voldemort não o matou, não faria isso sem nenhum espectador.

Sirius dá um sorriso cínico cheio de amargura.

- Que reconfortante saber disso!

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo! – os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilhavam estranhamente – Todos os Aurores estão à procura dele! Logo, logo Harry estará de volta.

- Se você presa o seu pescoço é bom que ele esteja são e salvo! – diz cortante, saindo do escritório com fúria. Lupin o segue sem antes deixar de lançar um olhar mortal a Dumbledore, que suspira frustrado ao se ver finalmente sozinho.

- Harry, por favor, esteja bem – suspira – preciso de você. Preciso ganhar essa guerra...

-x-x-x-

**Uma semana depois do seqüestro, na mansão Riddle...**

As coisas estavam tranqüilas, muito tranqüilas para o gosto de Harry. Estava há uma semana trancado no quarto sem ter contato com nenhum Comensal da Morte ou com o próprio Lorde. O que não era ruim, claro! Mas estava preocupado com seus amigos, muito preocupado...

_- Harry?... – _uma majestosa serpente esgueirava-se para dentro do quarto_._

_- Estou aqui "Nagi" – _murmura de cima da cama.

_- O que houve pequeno? – _a serpente se enrola delicadamente no corpo do moreno, como se o abraçasse.

Com certeza aquela seria uma cena estranha há uma semana atrás.

-x-

**Flash Back**

No dia seguinte do jantar com o lorde, Harry acordava ainda sentindo o sabor de Tom Riddle em seus lábios.

- Desgraçado... – murmura deixando uma lágrima escapar.

_- Por que choras pequeno? – _uma linda serpente tinha entrado no quarto e se enrolado na cabeceira da cama sem que ele percebesse.

_- _O que...! – se assusta ao ouvir aquele idioma que tanto lembrava o dono da casa, voltando-se bruscamente à cobra.

- _Olá jovem Harry – _Nagini o cumprimenta educadamente.

- _O que você quer aqui? – _o garoto não podia deixar de encará-la assustado_ – ele... ele te mandou?_

- _Não..._ – mente – _Tom não sabe que estou aqui._

_- Hum... O que quer?_

_- Ver você pequeno... Não tenha medo... – _acrescenta ao ver o olhar cheio de angustia de Harry.

Ao contrário do que os dois poderiam imaginar passaram a ter conversas bem agradáveis, afinal Nagini era a única com quem o Gryffindor podia se comunicar já que nenhum outro ser vivo dava as caras no quarto há dias.

E para o alívio de Harry ela sempre trazia noticia de seus amigos. Contando que estavam bem, na medida do possível. Não eram torturados, mas continuavam presos na masmorra.

_- Estão preocupados com você – _comenta pousando a cabeça no ombro do menino – _mas não se deixam levar pelo temor, são bem fortes._

_- Sempre foram corajosos – _murmura sentindo as lágrimas começarem a brotar de seus olhos.

_- Shiiii... Não chore pequeno – _a língua da serpente passa pela bochecha de Harry limpando uma solitária lágrima que escorria.

No começo Tom havia mandado ela se aproximar do jovem e cuidar dele, mas ao começar a conversar com Harry e este contar como era sua vida com os tios e como estava feliz em Hogwarts, a serpente passou a ter um sentimento materno pelo garoto.

Afinal era impossível para qualquer um que se aproximasse do lindo moreno de olhos verdes não sentir um enorme carinho e vontade de protegê-lo.

- _Por que ele faz isso comigo?..._ – seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza - _ Por que não me mata logo?_

_- Não diga bobagem! Ele não fará isso! – _replica seriamente_ –...E de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar que encostem num fio desse cabelo rebelde! – _sorri brincalhona.

Harry dá um pequeno sorriso acariciando a serpente.

_- Obrigado "Nagi"..._

**Fim do Flash Back**

-x-

- _Estou preocupado com eles_ – suspira fazendo leves carícias na cabeça da cobra.

- _Seus amigos estão bem, acabo de vir das masmorras e não havia nada de errado com eles._

- _Isso é bom, mas não é como eu queria que estivessem_ – encara o chão sentindo-se culpado – _queria que estivessem em suas casas ou na escola, sãos e salvos._

- _Não podemos ter tudo, pequeno anjo._

- _Mas não é justo! Por que ele faz isso? Por que não os deixa ir embora, já que é só a mim que quer?_

- _Não faça perguntas que não posso responder_ – acaricia a delicada bochecha dando um sorriso indecifrável _– parece que terá visita, melhor eu ir._

E antes que Harry pudesse responder ela já deslizava para fora da cama e saía do quarto.

- Visita?... – olha para os lados atordoado.

- Me procurando Harry? – uma conhecida voz invade os aposentos do garoto.

Para sua surpresa, medo, expectativa e mais um turbilhão de sentimentos que o confundia, a imagem de Tom Riddle estava parada a poucos metros o encarando com diversão desde a porta.

- O que você quer? – pergunta com fúria sem desviar o olhar daquelas preciosas jóias cor de sangue.

- Quanta agressividade – dá um sorrisinho de lado aproximando-se da cama – tudo isso é por que sentiu minha falta?

- Vai a mer...!

- Hei! Olha a boca garoto!

Após receber um olhar fulminante, Tom continua a falar.

- Para dizer a verdade essa não é uma visita de cortesia.

Harry estremece sem querer, imaginando o motivo que trazia aquele homem ao seu quarto depois de uma semana sem ver-lhe. – "Uma semana desde o beijo" – cora inevitavelmente.

- Oh, pelo visto está pensando que é uma visita um pouco mais íntima? – sorri divertido com a cor carmim que as pequenas bochechas tinham adquirido – Infelizmente também não é esse o motivo, não por enquanto.

O pouco alívio que Harry sentira, some após ouvir aquelas ultimas palavras.

- Por que está aqui afinal? – pergunta exasperado. Já estava cansado de ver o Lorde se divertindo a suas custas.

- Ok, calma – adota uma postura mais séria – quero te fazer uma proposta.

- Hum? – o Gryffindor que mais parecia um Slytherin nesse momento, estreita os olhos, desconfiado – do que está falando?

Tom não pode deixar de sorrir internamente ao ver aquela atitude tão Slytherin no aluno favorito de Dumbledore.

- O acha de ver seus amigos?

Harry arregala os olhos com o coração disparado.

– "Ponto!" – pensa maliciosamente continuando a "jogada" – Imagino que eles estejam preocupados com você. E vice-versa, claro.

Ao ver o menino morder levemente o lábio numa expressão de pura preocupação, Voldemort já sabia que o jogo estava ganho. Só mais algumas peças e sairia tudo como planejado.

- Eles devem estar desesperados achando que você morreu ou algo assim – suspira falsamente – devem estar perdendo a esperança de viver. É... Que triste não?

As lágrimas começavam a brotar dos lindos olhos verdes, que se desviam para o chão do quarto numa tentativa inútil de não mostrar debilidade.

- "E agora a cartada final" – Se coloque no lugar deles Harry, como se sentira trancado nas masmorras sem saber o que esta acontecendo com seu melhor amigo? – a voz do lorde possuía um tom doce e compreensivo nada característico dele – Sem saber se ele está vivo ou morto? Suas esperanças desapareceriam. A não ser que ele aparecesse, pelo menos para mostrar que está bem e trazer um pouco de tranqüilidade ao seu pobre coração.

Os segundos passavam, enquanto a mente do jovem mago tentava assimilar tudo aquilo. As lágrimas já não eram mais contidas, e ele chorava silenciosamente. Indiferente a ser visto ou não pelo pior inimigo. A única coisa que o preocupava eram os três amigos presos na masmorra.

- O que devo fazer? – sua voz sai quebrada pelos leves soluços, mas mesmo assim mostrava toda a sua decisão.

- "Touché!" – sorri – Dentro de mais o menos um mês realizarei a iniciação de alguns Comensais da Morte, será uma espécie de festa. E você deverá vir comigo para que todos vejam "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" no poder do Lorde das Trevas.

- Nunca! Eu... Eu não vou!

- Vai sim – diz calmamente – a não ser que queria deixar seus amigos sem noticias até morrerem.

- Isso não! – suspira derrotado – Por favor...

- Ótimo! Como é bom chegar num acordo – acaricia levemente o rosto de Harry fazendo-o sobressaltar – você irá como meu acompanhante. Não se preocupe, ninguém se atreverá a tocá-lo sem minha ordem.

- Me sinto bem mais seguro – sorri com pura ironia.

- E deveria. É bom mostrar respeito também, pois existem muitas outras formas de torturas, se é que me entende?

Aquele tom de malicia não agradou nem um pouquinho o Gryffindor, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem conseguir fixar o olhar nas magníficas órbitas vermelhas do Lorde.

- Agora para mostrar que sou um Lorde das Trevas bem bonzinho vou deixar sua estadia aqui o mais agradável possível - ao ver a confusão no rosto do menor, continua – Imagino que deve ser um tédio ficar trancado o dia inteiro no quarto, não é?

- Uhum... – confirma com um murmúrio.

- Muito bem. Deixarei que ande por toda a mansão quando quiser, poderá explorar o jardim, a biblioteca, as muitas salas de estar, a piscina e todo o resto a vontade.

Os olhos verdes brilham de excitação. Odiava estar trancado, se sentir preso, mesmo passando apenas uma semana aquilo havia sido uma tortura para seu espírito Gryffindor aventureiro.

- É claro que a mansão Riddle possui mil vezes mais magia de segurança do que qualquer outro lugar no mundo. O ministério da magia, Gringotts, Hogwarts, todos não passam de um cadeado barato perto da segurança daqui – sorri com arrogância – Então espero que não tente nenhuma loucura, ainda mais por estar sem sua varinha.

O coração de Harry aperta ao pensar em sua varinha que agora, sem duvida, estava no poder do Dark Lord, junto com as de seus amigos.

- Não se preocupe, jamais fugiria sem meus amigos! – replica com a famosa coragem Gryffindor.

- Claro! – encara aquele olhar desafiante com diversão – Ah, aconselho também que não tente ir até as masmorras. Por acaso há uma segurança bem rígida por lá.

- Hum... Certo – murmura contrariado.

- Enfim, não tente fazer nada que vá se arrepender depois – acaricia os cabelos revoltos levantando-se da cama – Não quero ser obrigado a aplicar-lhe um corretivo.

Novamente aquele tom de malícia que faz Harry estremecer.

- Céus, o que vou fazer? – suspira vendo-se finalmente sozinho – Hum, pelo menos vou poder sair daqui.

Com aquele pequeno pensamento reconfortante o Gryffindor vai para o banheiro se arrumar, ligeiramente animado por conhecer aquela misteriosa casa em que estava "hospedado".

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Um mês depois... na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**

- Um mês!! Um mês!! – Sirius Black gritava no escritório do diretor mais uma vez. Aquela cena já estava virando rotina nos últimos tempos – Você sabe o que é isso Dumbledore? Um mês sem ter noticias do meu afilhado!

- Sirius...

- Ele só tem 16 anos!**1 **É praticamente uma criança! E ainda sim você não faz nada para tirá-lo das garras de Voldemort!

- Sirius... – suspira exasperado – por favor, acalme-se.

- Professor Dumbledore, tenho que concordar com Sirius, já faz mais de um mês que não temos noticias de Harry, não sabemos sequer se está viv... – Lupin se cala. Não queria pensar naquela possibilidade. É claro que Harry estava vivo. – "Tem que estar..."

- Estou tão preocupado quanto vocês. Acreditem, já tomei providências para saber de Harry.

Antes de Sirius voltar a gritar, ouvem-se batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença, diretor – Severo Snape entrava na sala com seu ar frio de sempre – Lupin, Black... – "cumprimenta" com evidente rancor.

- O que...? – um indignado Sirius olhava de Dumbledore para Snape – ELE! VOCÊ ACHA QUE O RANHOSO VAI AJUDAR EM ALGUMA COISA?

- Sirius...

- NEM PENSAR! QUEM VAI ATRÁS DO MEU AFILHADO SOU EU! E NÃO QUERO SABER!

- Sirius...

- ESSE RANHOSO VAI É SUGERIR DIFERENTES FORMAS DE TORTURA PARA VOLDEMORT USAR COM O HARRY!

- CALE A BOCA BLACK! – Snape grita surpreendendo a todos – Hum! Não quero saber o que você acha, vou fazer o que Dumbledore me pediu quer você queria ou não!

Para surpresa ainda maior, Sirius mantêm-se calado.

- De acordo com o professor Snape – Dumbledore começa a falar, mais aliviado pelo silencio do animago – Voldemort fará a iniciação de novos Comensais da Morte esse final de semana. E a meu pedido Severo buscará informações de Harry.

- É, parece uma boa idéia – Lupin concorda.

- De fato. Mas nesse instante já posso garantir que permanece vivo. Os Comensais não param de falar sobre o garoto, dizem até que Voldemort o mandou para um confortável quarto na mansão.

Aquilo surpreende a todos, mas principalmente ao diretor.

- Um quarto?...

- Mas então as outras crianças também estão bem? – pergunta Lupin.

- Parece que ainda seguem com vida, mas continuam nas masmorras.

- Ele deve estar planejando algo – diz Sirius – E boa coisa não é!

- Bom, só vamos ter certeza quando Severo voltar.

- Se é só isso. Com licença.

Snape sai batendo a porta atrás de si. Deixando três adultos extremamente preocupados dentro da sala. Cada um por suas razões.

- "Esteja bem Harry, por favor..." – Sirius e Lupin não paravam de pensar nas crianças.

- "O que pretende Tom?" – já o diretor tinha pensamentos mais obscuros em mente – "Não pode me tirar o garoto assim, não vou permitir!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Masmorras da mansão Riddle**

- Como será que ele está? – Hermione não parava de pensar em Harry, ainda tinha esperanças do amigo estar vivo.

- Ele está bem.

- Como pode ter certeza Cedrico?

- É o Harry! Você o conhece, Rony, ele não vai sucumbir ao Lorde! – seu olhar era um misto de esperança e carinho – Eu sei que não vai.

- Tem razão – o ruivo suspira desanimado. Sabia que o amigo daria conta, mas tinha medo de pensar nas torturas terríveis pelas quais ele deveria estar passando - "Com certeza está pior que nós".

Os três continuavam trancados na masmorra, mas agora se encontravam livres das incômodas correntes e tinham um colchão. Um colchão velho e duro, mas onde podiam ficar juntos.

- Já deve ter passado mais de um mês.

- Calma "Mione" nós vamos sair daqui – Rony tentava animá-la.

- Espero que sim...

Nenhum dos três estava em boas condições, com o ar úmido do lugar e a comida precária, uma forte gripe se apoderou deles. Mas mesmo assim permaneciam fortes e ajudavam uns aos outros.

- Cedrico está com febre – Hermione colocava a mão na testa do Hufflepuff com o olhar cheio de preocupação.

- Nós vamos ficar bem... – murmura se contorcendo de dor –...O Harry está bem, eu sei que está...

- Sim, fique calmo.

- Delirando? – Rony encarava os dois, preocupado.

- Uhum – a garota suspira, colocando um pedaço de pano arrancado de sua túnica e molhado num pequeno caneco de água, na testa de Cedrico – "Só espero que não esteja tão mal Harry..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Enquanto isso um adolescente moreno de encantadores olhos verdes estava deitado no jardim da bela mansão, apreciando o céu. Já fazia mais um mês que estava naquele lugar, um mês sem ver seus amigos, seu padrinho, seus colegas de classe. Estava sentindo falta até do odioso professor Snape e do insuportável Draco Malfoy. Sentia falta de sua antiga vida, mas não podia negar que a atual não era tão ruim...

– "Droga! Que diabos estou pensando, é lógico que é ruim!" – Mas na verdade, não era. Harry Potter passeava pelos jardins da mansão Riddle todos os dias. Os pequenos animais que vivam por lá o adoravam. Sempre estava cercado por coelhos e pequenos esquilos. E aquilo o encantava.

Também passava boa parte do dia devorando centenas de livros que nunca tinha visto em Hogwarts, pois a maioria era de Magia Negra, mas mesmo assim não podia negar que eram incríveis. Entre maravilhosas leituras e passeios pelo jardim, raras vezes encontrava-se com o Lorde, exceto na hora das refeições onde Voldemort exigia sua presença. Mas comiam em silêncio e sem muitas discussões. Certas vezes até conseguiam ter conversas civilizadas.

- Senhor Potter? – uma esganiçada voz o tira de seus devaneios.

- Sim?

- Mikey trouxe suco para o senhor – o pequeno elfo coloca uma bandeja com um copo de suco e algumas uvas ao lado de Harry.

- Ah, er... Obrigado Mikey – sorri meio sem jeito.

- De nada senhor, qualquer coisa é só chamar. Com licença, senhor. – E com um "plop" o elfo desaparece, deixando-o novamente sozinho.

Harry mal conseguia pensar que estava ali saboreando uvas no jardim de Voldemort enquanto seus melhores amigos estavam presos na masmorra. Seu coração apertava só de imaginar os três encolhidos num canto tendo que comer aquela coisa nojenta que serviam dizendo ser "comida" e passando frio naquele lugar escuro e sombrio.

- E eu aqui! – suspira com o sentimento de culpa consumindo seus pensamentos.

- _Não se sinta tão culpado, logo poderá vê-los – _a bela cobra deslizava pelo gramado indo ao encontro do garoto.

_- Mesmo assim! Eles estão sofrendo naquele lugar enquanto "eu curto umas férias" no jardim de Voldemort!_

_- Aiai... Você sabe como complicar as coisas, pequeno._

_- Mas não é justo!_

_- A vida nem sempre é justa Harry, um dia aprenderá isso – _diz seriamente_ - Nem todos podem viver da forma que gostariam, ignorar seus problemas, trocar de lugar com outra pessoa. Devemos aceitar nossa situação._

_- Pode ser... – _suspira derrotado.

_- E pensar um pouco mais em nós – _ encara o menino fixamente. A esperta cobra sabia o que se passava no coração dele e não podia culpá-lo. Mas ajudaria Harry a perceber que certas vezes egoísmo é necessário.

- Harry... – uma conhecida voz surpreende o Gryffindor.

- Hum? – fixa seus belos olhos verdes no homem a sua frente. Encarando aquelas órbitas vermelhas, frias e indecifráveis.

- Hoje a noite será o jantar que lhe falei. Esteja pronto às seis horas.

- Certo – murmura ainda contrariado com aquilo, mas não tinha outra escolha se quisesse realmente ver seus amigos.

- Até a noite, pequeno – sorri com um leve ar de malícia – _vamos Nagini. _

E mais uma vez Harry se vê sozinho. Só que agora com um pensamento desagradável em mente. "– Alguma coisa me diz que não vou gostar dessa noite".

Afastando as sensações ruins, Harry levanta-se preguiçosamente e segue para o quarto. Pensando que se tivesse sorte um meteorito poderia cair na terra, acabando com sua vida e com todos os seus problemas. "Infelizmente" percebe que aquilo estava fora de cogitação ao ver a belíssima túnica verde esmeralda em cima de sua cama.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O relógio em cima da cômoda marcava exatamente seis horas, e Harry Potter já estava devidamente arrumado esperando o Lorde chegar. Sem duvidas Voldemort demonstrara todo o seu bom gosto ao separar a roupa que o menino deveria vestir esta noite. Uma calça branca ajustada ao corpo e uma camisa de seda na mesma cor, e por cima vinha à túnica verde esmeralda cravejada de brilhantes que refletiam a luz a medida em que o Gryffindor andava. Dando impressão que ele brilhava naturalmente.

- Ele só pode estar brincando – Harry encarava, perplexo, sua imagem refletida no espelho. Não tinha conseguido "domar" seu cabelo de jeito nenhum, mas resultava ainda mais lindo com as mechas morenas desordenadas dado um ar de "inocência rebelde".

- Perfeito – escuta uma voz atrás de si – foi desenhada para você, pequeno, sabia que ficaria ainda mais lindo com uma túnica da cor de seus olhos.

- Hum... – cora inevitavelmente, virando-se para encarar o dono daquela conhecida e bela voz.

Tom percorre o olhar pelo delicado corpo do mais novo, ficando ainda mais admirado, se é que podia, com tamanha beleza. Uma aura de inocência e bondade se desprendia naturalmente de Harry, e com aquela roupa se tornava ainda mais visível. Não eram os brilhantes que desprendiam tamanha luz, era Harry.

E como ninguém é de ferro, o jovem Gryffindor não pôde deixar de notar a elegância e o poder que Tom Riddle exalava naturalmente. Vestido totalmente de negro, os belos olhos do mago se destacavam fazendo contraste com os pequenos detalhes em rubi que a caríssima túnica possuía.

- Só mais um pequeno detalhe e estará pronto – sorri sensualmente abrindo uma caixa de veludo negra e mostrando ao menino.

- O que...? Uau! – exclama sem conseguir desviar o olhar da preciosa jóia dentro da caixa.

- Que bom que gostou.

Em poucos estantes Harry sente uma gargantilha ser colocada em seu pescoço, e fica sem palavras ao contemplar-se no espelho. Magnífica seria pouco para descrevê-la, era feita do mais puro ouro branco e possuía uma esmeralda em forma de raio no centro, delicada e ostentosa, como ele.

- Agora sim, perfeito!

- O que pretende com isso Tom? – murmura receoso.

- Apenas destacar ainda mais sua beleza, meu pequeno anjo – sorri – bom, devo admitir que essa linda jóia também o impossibilita de fazer qualquer tipo de magia.

- Estou sem minha varinha, esqueceu?

- Não seja bobo, sabe tão bem quanto eu que não precisa dela – acaricia o delicado rosto - Então mandei fazer esse presente especialmente para você.

- Oh, devo agradecer "amo"? – sorri com puro sarcasmo.

- Engraçadinho – aperta levemente a bochecha rosada – por enquanto não, fará isso mais tarde.

Novamente aquele tom de pura malicia que faz as bochechas do Gryffindor ficarem da mesma cor dos olhos do Lorde. E antes que pudesse responder, Harry se vê sendo puxado para fora do quarto. Não literalmente, é claro. Voldemort segurava-o com firmeza contra o próprio corpo, de uma forma bem possessiva, enquanto se dirigiam em silêncio ao salão principal da mansão.

-x-x-x-

Ao chegarem no salão de festas, um enorme e luxuoso lugar que se encontrava vazio de móveis, a não ser pelo trono com adornos em ouro e rubis no centro; Harry tem que conter a respiração para não deixar seus impulsos falarem mais alto e sair correndo dali. No mínimo trinta pessoas entre Comensais da Morte e futuros Comensais, encontravam-se ajoelhados em um semicírculo à volta do trono, todos em suas túnicas negras com as cabeças, escondidas pela máscara branca, abaixadas, esperando o amo se acomodar.

- "Ridículo!" – pensa resignado, acompanhando Voldemort até o trono que agora tinha uma grande almofada verde esmeralda ao lado, com várias menores e de diferentes cores claras em volta desta.

Vendo-se sentado naquele confortável lugar ao lado do trono do Lorde, este acariciando suavemente seus cabelos, Harry se sente no antigo Egito onde os faraós tinham suas "criadas" em volta deles, sentadas em almofadas de seda como aquelas. – "Humilhante" – suspira mentalmente.

- Boa noite – a voz do lorde ecoa pela habitação. Conforme esperado, todos se levantam prontamente e fazem uma profunda reverencia.

- Hoje é um dia muito especial na vida de alguns de vocês, não, na vida de todos vocês! – sorri cruelmente – a partir desta noite os aprendizes serão iniciados e receberão, finalmente, a marca negra que tanto esperam.

Um arrepio percorre o corpo de um jovem aprendiz, mas por sorte a máscara impedia que seu temor fosse visto. Seu pai não podia nem sonhar com o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali. E o "motivo" estava sentado ao lado do lorde, rodeado de almofadas, com o olhar perdido num pondo distante.

Não era só Draco que reparava o quão belo e cativante Harry estava, mas todos os outros Comensais e aprendizes tinham seus olhares voltados ao jovem Gryffindor, olhares cheios de curiosidade e luxuria. E ao contrário do adolescente que era praticamente comido por aqueles pares de olhos e não se dava conta, permanecendo perdido em seus pensamentos, Voldemort percebia claramente os pensamentos "puros" que os Comensais estavam tendo com o lindo garoto.

- Oh! Perdoem minha falta de etiqueta – comenta com puro sarcasmo – deixe-me apresentar-lhes meu convidado, creio que já ouviram falar de Harry Potter, não é mesmo?

Risadas burlonas e cheias de cinismo são ouvidas.

- Espero... – as risadas param subitamente -...que todos sejam educados com ele.

A essa altura Harry queria, mais do que nunca, sua capa de invisibilidade.

- E quero deixar claro que é terminantemente proibido tocá-lo – diz lentamente enfatizando cada palavra – Qualquer um que ouse me desobedecer sofrerá as conseqüências – o tom mortal e frio de suas palavras faz os Comensais empalidecerem de medo.

_- Por que tem que fazer isso? – _Harry murmura em parsel sem despregar os olhos do chão.

_- Ora, não quero que você se machuque, pequeno._

_-Oh, como é carinhoso "Mi Lord"! – _replica com ironia_ – Hum! Você quer é mostrar que eu... eu... – _as palavras morrem em sua boca.

_- Me pertence._

Ao ver o olhar indignado e de puro ódio do Gryffindor, Tom Riddle sorri divertido, voltando-se novamente aos fiéis servos.

- Bom, vamos dar inicio a cerimônia.

-x-x-x-

Repugnante.

Humilhante.

Insensata.

Um pesadelo.

Definitivamente Harry estava tendo problemas em encontrar uma palavra que definisse a situação em que estava. Não conseguia manter os olhos fixos no meio do salão. Aquilo era insuportável. Os gritos eram insuportáveis.

A cada grito que escutava seu coração apertava mais, era um novo Comensal da Morte nascendo. Se é que é possível chamar aquele "ritual" de nascimento. Cada grito que invadia o salão era recebido com glória. Era a prova que a Marca Negra fora grava em sua carne.

Eles pareciam tão jovens, tão cheios de futuro pela frente, e agora Harry sabia que a única coisa que podiam esperar era um destino cruel. Pelo menos era isso que o pequeno Gryffindor imaginava.

– "Eles não sabem o que estão fazendo" – pensa com angustia, percebendo que a maioria ali deveria ter sua idade. – "Hogwarts está em feriado de Natal. Aposto que a maioria dos Slytherins está aqui".

E qual a surpresa do Gryffindor ao ver que o próximo futuro Comensal, que tirava a mascara e se apresentava à frente do amo para receber a marca, possuía um cabelo loiro quase branco conhecido desde o primeiro ano de Harry.

- Malfoy – murmura inconscientemente.

Por sua vez Draco fixa seus olhos em Harry e esquece de tudo. Esquece que estava parado na frente do lorde. Esquece que em poucos minutos receberia a Marca Negra. Esquece que a partir daquele momento seu destino estaria traçado, para não dizer, amaldiçoado. Mas não importava. Era por isso que estava ali, por Harry. Como Comensal da Morte poderia estar perto do moreno e protegê-lo de tudo.

E seguiria até o fim.

Por Harry.

O olhar cheio de sentimentos que Malfoy deixou transparecer ao encarar Harry não passou desapercebido por Voldemort, que não gostou nada daquilo.

- Você jura fidelidade ao seu único amo? – pergunta friamente estudando as expressões dele.

- Sim, Mi Lord – responde com a cabeça baixa - "Por Harry".

- Obedecerá toda ordem e nuca se voltará contra o seu senhor? – o tom possuía uma clara ameaça. Afinal, Voldemort era o melhor "Legilimênce" do mundo. E Malfoy parecia ter se esquecido disso, pois sequer tentava usar "Oclumência" para esconder seus pensamentos amorosos para com Harry.

- Sim, Mi Lord.

- Muito bem – aproxima a varinha do pálido braço estendido.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Não! Malfoy não!

Harry não podia acreditar. Era obvio que o arrogante loiro sempre mostrou que seguiria os passos do pai, mas mesmo assim Harry não queria acreditar. Ele tinha certeza que Draco não sabia o que estava fazendo.

- "Ele pode ser um nojento presunçoso, mas não é mal" – aperta os punhos – "Não faça isso Malfoy! Não!"

Mas era tarde de mais.

Uma luz negra saia da varinha do Lorde e queimava a pele do antebraço esquerdo de Draco. Uma cobra verde saindo da cabeça de um crânio era desenhada e o grito afogado de dor podia ser ouvido por toda habitação. Grito que gerou diferentes sentimentos entre alguns presentes no salão.

Lucio Malfoy sentia-se orgulhoso de seu único filho.

Narcisa Malfoy estava igualmente orgulhosa.

Harry Potter sentia um enorme pesar. Imaginava que Draco estava fazendo aquilo só para impressionar o pai.

Lord Voldemort, por sua vez, estava se segurando para não lançar um "crucio" no atrevido garoto que ousava ter esses tipos de sentimentos pelo SEU Harry.

- Seja bem vindo à nossas filas Draco Lucio Malfoy – encara a expressão de dor com diversão – "Isso não é nem a metade do que vai sentir se tentar aproximar-se do MEU Harry".

- Agradeço vossa magnitude, Mi Lord – replica forçadamente, pela dor que ainda consumia seu corpo e pelo desejo de sair correndo dali com Harry em seus braços.

Após mais uma profunda reverencia, Malfoy finalmente se dirige aos outros graduados. Ele havia sido o ultimo. Todos os presentes, exceto Harry e o próprio Voldemort, agora eram Comensais da Morte.

- Meus fiéis seguidores...- começa o lorde.

- "Ótimo!" – pensa Harry – "Mais um discurso idiota sobre puro-sangue e dominação do mundo. Que horas vai acabar essa palhaçada toda?"

Para azar do Gryffindor, o pior estava por vir.

- Agora que o dever está cumprido, vamos à descontração – com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios Voldemort estala os dedos, e de repente o grande salão se vê ainda maior. Com mesas redondas distribuídas estrategicamente pelo local e várias bandejas flutuando ao redor dos "convidados".

- Senhoras e senhores, sintam-se à vontade – anuncia com burla. Voltando-se novamente ao seu trono, que permanecia majestoso, no mesmo lugar.

Harry estava perplexo.

A musica clássica invadia o ambiente dando um ar de festa aristocrática. Os Comensais tinham trocado de roupa por meio de magia e agora se encontravam com seus mais belos trajes de gala, todos na cor negra, é claro.

- O que significa isso? – pergunta em voz baixa vedo o Lord ao seu lado.

- Não gosta de festas Harry? – sorri ironicamente.

- Não! Quero ir embora daqui!

- Aiai... – solta um falso suspiro – achei que já tínhamos passado dessa etapa.

- Mas você não falou que teria uma festa! E, sinceramente, não vejo motivo algum para comemorar!

- Oh! – coloca a mão sobre o peito, numa encenação de dor – não seja tão mal Harry. Não está vendo que fere meus sentimentos?

O jovem cora violentamente ao encarar os profundos olhos vermelhos que pareciam analisá-lo por dentro.

- Você é insuportável, sabia?

- Uhum... Você já me disse isso, pequeno – sorri – agora que tal abrirmos a pista de dança? – "pergunta" já segurando o pulso de Harry para arrastá-lo ao meio do salão.

Mas ao se virar, Voldemort depará-se com alguém inesperado.

- Snape?

- Mi Lord – faz uma profunda reverencia – sinto interromper...

- O que quer? – diz seco.

- O senhor crê que será oportuno falar aqui? – olha indiferente para Harry, que parecia estar vendo uma miragem.

- Não vejo problema – Voldemort mantinha-se imutável – Você deve ter reparado bem que Harry não representa mais perigo para os meus planos. Não é mesmo, pequeno? – sorri maliciosamente, acariciando o cabelo do Gryffindor.

Harry apenas desvia o olhar para o chão, evidentemente humilhado – "Mione... Rony... Cedrico..." – precisava ser forte. Por eles.

Severo Snape observa a cena com o coração apertado. Por um lado acreditava nos ideais do Lord, tanto que era a quem ele verdadeiramente servia. Mas por outro lado, há muito tempo prometera a Lily Evans que cuidaria e protegeria seu filho, se preciso com a própria vida. E não falharia. Não romperia sua promessa.

- A Ordem da Fênix está agindo, Mi Lord.

- Por quais meios? – o encarava fixamente, procurando qualquer sinal de emoção na mente do professor de poções. Mas aquele era Snape, um "Oclumênce" habilidoso que conseguia burlar até o próprio Lord.

- Dependendo das informações que eu levar, farão o possível e o impossível para achar a mansão e invadi-la.

Aquelas palavras deixam Harry atordoado. "A Ordem da Fênix" - "Sirius" – "Lupin".

Voldemort percebe que o coração do Gryffindor acelera e sua respiração se altera, numa mostra clara de expectativa e esperança.

- Hum! "Infelizmente" é impossível tentar achar a localização – solta uma risada fria que faz Harry e o próprio Snape estremecerem de medo – qualquer um que tente passar essa informação morrerá antes de conseguir. Você conhece o feitiço Severo.

- Sim senhor – concorda passando os olhos rapidamente por Harry – Mas eles não sabem disso.

- Ótimo! – sorri com arrogância – Mesmo que aquele velho tonto saiba que a própria morte é o "Fiel Segredo" da Mansão Riddle, ele não poderá fazer nada!

O coração de Harry aperta.

Não havia esperança.

- Exatamente, Mi Lord.

- Bom, é só isso Severo?

- Sim senhor. Queria apenas mantê-lo informado.

- Fez bem, continue com seu trabalho de espião conforme planejado. Dentro de pouco tempo posso assegurar que essa guerra terá seu fim traçado - aquelas palavras fazem Harry sobressaltar – não se preocupe, pequeno. Está a salvo comigo – sorri com um misto de sarcasmo e malicia segurando-o com firmeza pela fina cintura.

Snape faz uma profunda reverencia, e vê o "terror do mundo mágico" se dirigir ao meio do salão com o "menino-que-sobreviveu" em seus braços.

- "Pobre garoto, preciso tirá-lo daqui" – suspira mentalmente – "Lily morreria novamente se visse seu único filho nessa situação".

-x-x-x-

As coisas não podiam ficar piores, não é mesmo?

Era o que Harry pensava até se ver arrastado para o meio do salão, e notar que todos os Comensais da Morte paravam o que estavam fazendo para prestarem atenção no mestre e em seu "convidado".

Tom coloca um braço ao redor da cintura de Harry e o trás para perto de si, deixando os dois corpos bem colados. A outra mão do Lord segura delicadamente a do menino, enquanto este não tem outra opção a não ser aceitar e pousar sua outra mão no forte ombro de Voldemort.

- Espero que não se importe em ser o centro das atenções – comenta divertido ao ver o desconforto nos olhos verdes.

Harry não responde, apenas deixa-se guiar pelo Lord no ritmo da valsa que começava a tocar.

Se não fosse uma visão tão impossível de se crer, poderia até ser considerada bela. Sem duvidas os dois desprendiam uma aura diferente juntos. Enquanto Tom Riddle mostrava-se imponente e dominante ao guiar o corpo que tinha entre seus braços, Harry parecia feito de porcelana, tão frágil naquelas roupas brancas, um pequeno anjo nos braços de um demônio. A túnica verde clara cravejada de brilhantes iluminava o salão a cada volta que ele dava nos braços do lorde, com as luzes pousadas nos dois, mostrando a todos aquele belo espetáculo.

Branco e Preto.

Luz e Sombras.

Bem e Mal.

Um não existe sem o outro, e isso podia ser visto claramente agora. Um dependia da força do outro, da beleza, da existência. A aura branca de Harry misturava-se com a aura negra do Lord a medida em que os passos formavam a bela e harmoniosa dança.

Olhares cheios de inveja eram lançados a Tom Riddle, pois qualquer um ali, homem ou mulher, gostaria de ter aquela preciosa jóia, que era Harry, em seus braços. Mas apenas podiam observar, em silêncio, como Voldemort guiava-o por todo o salão, e este o acompanhava sem cometer um mínimo erro. Para surpresa do próprio Gryffindor que nunca aprendera a dançar.

- Quero sair daqui – murmura encostando seu rosto no peitoral forte.

- Shiiii... Aproveite a dança, pequeno – sussurra com a voz rouca no ouvido do moreno, fazendo-o estremecer inconscientemente.

- Por que... – suspira vendo o próprio corpo arrepiar ao sentir o do Lord tão junto ao seu, explorando cada curva, sem deixar de guiá-lo no ritmo da musica.

- Porque você é meu.

Verde contra vermelho. Os olhares se encontram, fazendo explodir uma grande quantidade de emoções. Os olhos verdes estavam cheios de angustia, culpa, duvida... Já os vermelhos estavam transbordando de desejo, luxuria e até paixão?

-x-x-x-

A uma certa distancia dali, um recém graduado Comensal observava a valsa dos dois com uma raiva incontrolável dentro de si.

- "Como esse monstro se atreve a manuseá-lo dessa forma!" – estreita os olhos – "Meu pobre Gryffindor, tão corajoso, aposto que está fazendo isso pelos seus inúteis amigos".

Draco respirava fundo, tentando se controlar para não puxar Harry dos braços do lorde e sair dali. Protegendo-o de todos aqueles olhares repugnantes que eram lançados ao belo corpo. Olhares que Draco via o próprio pai lançar, e até sua mãe parecia cobiçosa.

- "De certo gostaria de fazê-lo sua bonequinha" – pensa com ódio.

Mas não deixaria aquilo acontecer. Manteria a mascara de frieza até o fim, para poder fugir com o amado quando menos esperassem.

"Só mais um pouco Harry. Agüente".

-x-x-x-

Do outro lado do salão um homem mostrava-se impassível à cena. Mas por dentro só ele sabia o que estava sentindo, sua preocupação era palpável.

- "Preciso tirá-lo daqui..." – observava as mãos do Lord passearem pelo pequeno corpo – "... Antes que seja tarde de mais".

-x-x-x-

Alheios aos olhares e pensamentos dos Comensais da Morte, o casal dava o ultimo passo da valsa, parando abraçados e o mais novo visivelmente corado. Ambos estavam mergulhados em um mar de sensações. Um se perdia no olhar do outro sem ter noção de mais nada.

Mas logo são acordados, escutando os aplausos entusiasmados inundarem a habitação. E com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, Voldemort volta ao seu trono com um Harry de cabeça baixa e bochechas avermelhadas em seus braços.

- Agora que você já deu seu "showzinho" posso sair daqui? – pergunta com raiva, sentado novamente na grande e confortável almofada verde.

- Tenha paciência, pequeno, a festa já está acabando.

- Isso tudo é ridículo! – murmura com raiva, contrariado por estar ali, por sentir-se um objeto nas mãos do Lord.

Voldemort, que podia penetrar facilmente na mente do mais novo, se dá conta daqueles pensamentos resignados e sorri internamente.

- Não seja bobo – segura com firmeza o queixo de Harry, fazendo encará-lo – você não é um simples objeto... - aproximava seus lábios perigosamente dos pequenos lábios rosados que tremiam ao sentir seu hálito quente e delicioso tão perto.

Mas antes que pudesse provar aquela suave boca, uma voz o interrompe:

- Mi Lord! – Lucio Malfoy e sua família, estavam ao lado do Lord, sorrindo, mas evidentemente constrangidos por "não terem visto" que acabavam de interromper.

- Malfoy – reponde, seco, encarando friamente os três.

- Perdoe-nos Mi Lord – Narcisa inclina a cabeça numa reverencia – não pretendíamos interromper.

Voldemort sorri internamente, com pensamentos cruéis, ao observar o jovem Malfoy encarar Harry de esgueira.

- Tudo bem Narcisa, é um prazer ver que estão apreciando a festa – passa a acariciar os cabelos de Harry, pousando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

- "Desgraçado" – pensam Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Harry por ter que se submeter àquela humilhação para poder ver seus amigos.

E Draco por ver "seu" Gryffindor ter que se submeter ao Lord, sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

Voldemort, por um breve instante, encara fixamente o jovem Draco e dá um sorriso superior, deixando claro a quem Harry pertencia. O herdeiro dos Malfoy não tem outra opção a não ser desviar os olhos e apertar os punhos, frustrado, sentindo como a Marca Negra começava a queimar ligeiramente.

- "Moleque idiota, irá se arrepender profundamente se tentar chegar perto do MEU Harry!"

O Gryffindor, por sua vez, estava alheio à troca de farpas dos Slytherins. Apenas levanta o olhar, encarando Draco com pena pelo triste destino que era "obrigado" a segui por causa do pai.

-x-x-x-

A essa altura, o tempo passava sem que Harry notasse. As caricias suaves que Tom fazia em seus cabelos levaram o jovem a um estado de deliciosa inconsciência. Estava acordado, mas alheio a tudo que se passava. A única coisa que seus sentidos percebiam eram os toques carinhosos. E o lorde observava aquilo com coração palpitando calidamente de felicidade, algo que nunca imaginou acontecer. Felicidade por ver Harry tão entregue a ele.

Duas horas havia passado desde que os Malfoy estiveram elogiando seu amo. E Tom continuou o resto da festa no mesmo lugar, acariciando o jovem Gryffindor em seus braços, observando os discretos olhares de inveja dos Comensais que ansiavam estar no lugar do amo.

Ao ouvir o terceiro bocejo de Harry e ver que este já se entregava ao sono, com a face ainda em seu colo, decide que a festa havia acabado. – "Na verdade, vai começar daqui a pouco" – Se levanta com cuidado, deixando um sonolento Harry recostado no trono.

- Meus "queridos" Comensais da Morte – começa com o tom irônico de sempre – foi um imenso prazer tê-los aqui, porém meu jovem convidado gostaria de se recolher agora – os olhares se voltam a um adormecido corpo que se encontrava deitado no trono do Lord – dentro de pronto nos reuniremos para tratar de questões, digamos, "oficiais".

Todos os presentes fazem uma profunda reverencia, observando o Lord sair com Harry, adormecido, em seus braços.

- "Droga..." – Snape pensa, frustrado, pois seria impossível tentar tirar o aluno da mansão naquela noite.

- "Desgraçado! Mas vou dar um jeito nisso Harry! Por favor, agüente..." – Draco estava igualmente contrariado, vendo como o jovem moreno saía da habitação nos braços daquele homem.

E sem terem outra escolha, todos os Comensais desaparecem do salão, deixando apenas um vulto negro de rastro.

**-x-x-x-**

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **(O LEMON!)

**-x-x-x-**

**N/A: 1** No primeiro capítulo coloquei que Harry teria 14 anos, mas na verdade ele está com 16, pois a fic se passa no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas prometo que o **Próximo Capítulo** virá mais rápido e adivinhem? Finalmente o **LEMON!** Então, não percam!

Por favor, mandem Reviews e ele virá rapidinho! – sorrindo saltitante.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões são sempre bem vindos!**

Beijos especiais a Natalia Autumn Evans e a Botan Minamino!!

Muito Obrigada pelas Reviews meninas!!

**Beijos...**

**Tassy-Riddle!**


	6. My pain, your thrill

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A(2): **Este capítulo contém **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens).

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior:** - Meus "queridos" Comensais da Morte – começa com o tom irônico de sempre – foi um imenso prazer tê-los aqui, porém meu jovem convidado gostaria de se recolher agora – os olhares se voltam a um adormecido corpo que se encontrava deitado no trono do Lord – dentro de pronto nos reuniremos para tratar de questões, digamos, "oficiais".

Todos os presentes fazem uma profunda reverencia, observando o Lord sair com Harry, adormecido, em seus braços.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O barulho da porta fechando atrás de si não alcança os sentidos de Harry, que se encontrava entre os fortes e protetores braços do Lord. O corpo do maior era naturalmente frio, mas passava um calor tão cálido para o Gryffindor que inconscientemente se aninhava como um pequeno gatinho em busca de proteção, enterrando o nariz na curva do pescoço do Lord, para delírio deste.

Tom permanecia parado no meio do quarto e parecia criar coragem para depositá-lo na cama, mas segurar aquele delicado corpo era tão prazeroso que não estava muito animado em deixá-lo. O corpo de Harry era quente e mostrava-se ainda mais frágil acuado em seus braços.

Os olhos vermelhos percorriam a face do menor com tamanha devoção que ninguém diria que um dia quis matá-lo. Por que essa era a verdade. "Quis" Não queria mais, nem sequer pode pensar na possibilidade de perder o SEU pequeno Gryffindor. É claro que ninguém estava ciente disso, Nagini talvez, mas aquela ardilosa serpente não conta. Ela sempre será fiel ao seu amo.

"- Nagini, Nagini... – suspira mentalmente – por que tem que estar sempre certa?"

Com muito cuidado Tom deposita o adormecido menino na cama contendo um suspiro de excitação ao vê-lo entre os lençóis negros, e sem deixar de encará-lo retira os sapatos e as meias que possuíam a mesma cor celestial do resto da roupa, expondo os pequenos pés que pareciam femininos de tão delicados e bem cuidados.

"- Perfeito... -" morde levemente o próprio lábio ao contemplá-lo. Os cabelos de Harry estavam espalhados no travesseiro, caindo algumas mechas no rosto que possuía um lindo tom rosado na região das bochechas. Os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos pela respiração davam um ar sensual e convidativo, em contraste com o pequeno corpo que estava relaxado, desfrutando de um merecido descanso, alheio ao olhar devorador que o Lord lançava-lhe.

"- Parece um anjo..." – sorri embelezado, deslizando suavemente os longos dedos pela face de Harry, contornando com sumo cuidado aqueles lábios que pareciam chamá-lo.

- Humm... – um pequeno gemido de prazer escapa daqueles deliciosos lábios e toda a razão de Tom Riddle parece desaparecer, dando lugar a um incontrolável desejo.

- Você sabe que quer tanto quanto eu, pequeno – sussurra no ouvido dele, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Mas o Gryffindor permanecia alheio a tudo, mergulhado nos braços de Morpheu sem importar-se com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

"- Pobrezinho, não posso deixá-lo dormir com a roupa da festa" – sorri cruelmente, percorrendo o apetitoso corpo com os olhos brilhando de luxuria.

Apoiado em suas "nobres" intenções Tom começa a desabotoar a túnica de Harry, tomando muito cuidado para não acordá-lo. A cada botão livre, o brilho nos olhos vermelhos aumentava. E quando, por fim, a bela túnica já estava totalmente desabotoada, o Lord puxa o pequeno corpo para perto de si e a retira pelas costas do Gryffindor, com uma destreza tão grande que este permanece imutável. Soltando apenas um outro gemido, mais suave, por vê-se novamente entre os cálidos braços do mais velho.

"- Se continuar com esses suspiros deliciosos temo que adiantarei um pouquinho às coisas, pequeno" – um brilho de maldade acentua o sorriso do Lord, observando o pequeno corpo coberto pela camisa de seda branca e a calça ajustada da mesma cor.

Com movimentos gatunos Tom começa a desabotoar a camisa de Harry tocando propositalmente na pele suave, mas tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Por mais que seu desejo crescesse, a medida em que a tez do Gryffindor ficava descoberta, não queria correr o risco de despertá-lo. "- Não agora..." - sorri com malícia.

Seu sorriso se junta a um olhar predador ao ver o tórax totalmente exposto de Harry. Era delicado e ao mesmo tempo definido pelos treinamentos de Quadribol, mas ao contrário dos colegas não possuía músculos visíveis. Eram apenas contornados e não tinha nenhum pêlo sequer, dando a imagem de um anjo perfeito.

- Delicioso... – murmura percorrendo o abdômen com pequenos beijos, que fazem Harry gemer baixinho.

Os beijos logo param no cós da calça de Harry e o sorriso de Tom volta-se mais obscuro, transbordando luxuria ao pensar no que estava por vir. Com a expectativa de uma criança que estava prestes a fazer a maior e mais prazerosa travessura de sua vida Tom desabotoa aquela "inconveniente" peça de roupa e desliza o zíper até o final, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Agora, com o dobro de cuidado, ele puxava a calça devagar. Por ser bem ajustada ao corpo precisava de paciência. Coisa que ele estava lutando para ter.

Mas seus esforços são recompensados e logo aquele "irritante pedaço de pano" voa para o chão do quarto e ele se vê contemplando um adormecido Harry com a camisa de seda aberta e uma cueca branca ajustadíssima, que não deixava nada na imaginação.

Diante de tal espetáculo Tom prende a respiração, sentindo seu sangue se tornar puro fogo. O desejo percorria seu corpo de um jeito que nunca pensou que pudesse acontecer. Apenas a visão de Harry exposto daquele jeito, a mercê de suas vontades, fazia uma importante parte de sua anatomia ergue-se orgulhosa tornando incômoda à calça que vestia.

- _Meu. Todo esse delicioso..._ - desliza os longos dedos pelas pernas torneadas – _suave _– levando as acaricias lascivas aos glúteos firmes e apetitosos – _delicado_ – concentrando-se na entre perna que já se encontrava meio desperta - _e lindo corpo, é meu_. – sussurra em parsel, com a voz embargada de desejo, próximo a nuca de Harry. Passando a acariciar o membro semi-ereto deste por cima da cueca.

- Tom... – Harry geme inconscientemente, sentindo seu corpo estremecer pelas carícias. Respondendo ao Lord desde o mundo dos sonhos em que se encontrava.

- _Sim, Harry. Eu sei que você quer_ – o sangue parece pulsar em suas veias com mais força após ouvi-lo gemer seu nome com tanta devoção. Incorporando-se na cama Tom debruça o próprio corpo em direção ao Gryffindor, ficando deitado de lado, apegado a este. O que garantia uma vista privilegiada e acesso total a região que captava toda sua atenção e não parava de acariciar, mesmo por cima da ajustada peça de roupa. – _Por que você é meu, pequeno, só meu._

Aquele a voz sedutora, exalava poder, tanto que penetrava na mente de Harry da mesma forma que as carícias tomavam o controle do seu corpo. Mesmo imerso em seu mundo de sonhos Harry percebia os toques "indevidos" sem conseguir resistir a eles. Desejando mais. Desejando saber de onde vinha tamanho prazer. Movendo-se inconscientemente nas mãos do Lord em busca de mais contato. – Mais... Tom... Mais... – murmura com as bochechas rosadas pelo deleite, soltando pequenos gemidos.

Aquele pedido faz os olhos do Lord brilharem perigosamente e sem pensar duas vezes ele desliza a cueca com cuidado para os pés de Harry, podendo contemplar a crescente ereção que "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" tinha graças aos seus toques. A imagem com certeza estava digna de um quadro de Michelangelo. Era o que Tom pensava, e qualquer um que presenciasse a cena não duvidaria. Vê-lo totalmente exposto, com a face corada pela excitação, os lábios entre abertos soltando pequenos gemidos e ainda sim entregue ao mundo de Morpheu, era mais que tentador... Era irresistível.

A habilidosa mão do Lord envolve a ereção de Harry e começa a fazer movimentos ritmados, para cima e para baixo, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos sinais de prazer que o menino demonstrava. Pouco a pouco os movimentos ritmados iam aumentando e com eles a intensidade dos gemidos que invadiam a habitação.

- _Eu quero você assim, Harry. Totalmente entregue._ – sua voz possuía um tom de luxuria que assustaria qualquer um que ouvisse – _Entregue e dócil a mim, pequeno._

- Tom... – murmura soltando um gemido alto ao sentir o Lord pressionar seu membro com mais força. – O que?... – aquilo parece tirá-lo, finalmente, de seus sonhos e trazê-lo à realidade – TOM!! – grita desesperado ao deparar-se com o Lord debruçado sobre ele, acariciando-o daquela forma.

- Olá, Bela Adormecida. – diz sem importar-se em esconder todo o desejo que sua voz possuía. O que serve apenas para desesperar o menor.

- PARA! – tenta empurrá-lo – PARA COM ISSO!

- Por que? – sorri maliciosamente, sem parar os movimentos na entre perna do Gryffindor – Me parecia que você estava gostando... – lança um olhar de pura luxuria ao membro totalmente ereto de Harry.

- NÃO! EU...eu... – por um momento seu desespero dá lugar ao prazer, sentindo como Tom aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos – por...favor...não...- morde o lábio com força, frustrado por tanta debilidade.

- Shiii... Não fique assim, pequeno. Esqueça a culpa e apenas aproveite.

- NÃO! – aquilo parece despertá-lo – ME SOLTA! – começa a se debater com agonia – SEU ASSASSINO, DESGRAÇADO!

- Harry – diz seriamente – não me obrigue a usar a força.

- EU TE ODEIO! – continuava a se debater sem prestar atenção em nada do que o Lord falava – ME SOLTA, ASSASSINO!

Tom suspira, colocando-se por cima de Harry, com uma perna em cada lado do pequeno corpo, segurando os pulsos do Gryffindor em cima da cabeça para tentar contê-lo.

- Harry, pare com isso! – o encara deixando claro que não estava para brincadeiras.

- SEU MALDITO! ASSASSINO, VIOLADOR, DESGRAÇADO! – gritava com todas suas forças – EU TE ODEIO, VOLDEMORT! ME SOLTA!

O olhar de Tom Riddle se tornava ainda mais vermelho, com um brilho assassino inconfundível.

- "Immobilus" – murmura encarando Harry fixamente.

- SEU FILHO DA... – para aumentar o desespero do Gryffindor as palavras morrem em sua boca, ao senti seu corpo totalmente imobilizado sem precisar da força do Lord sobre si.

- Eu avisei – sorri cruelmente – se você tivesse ficado quietinho e se comportado, não precisaríamos ter chegado a tanto.

Os olhos de Harry se enchem de lágrimas, por vê-se totalmente indefeso diante do seu "pior inimigo".

- Oh, não – acaricia uma mecha de cabelo que caia no delicado rosto – não precisa ter medo, logo essas lágrimas serão de prazer.

- por...favor...Ohh... – geme baixinho ao sentir aqueles habilidosos dedos percorrem novamente sua ereção. Tom voltava a estimulá-lo com ainda mais velocidade e destreza que antes, adorando as tentativas inúteis que Harry fazia para não mostrar que estava desfrutando.

- Eu quero ouvi-lo gritar, pequeno – pousa seus lábios nos dele dominando aquela deliciosa boca com um desejo incontrolável, explorando cada pedacinho, no mesmo ritmo necessitado que estimulava o membro já dolorosamente erguido do Gryffindor – quero que grite de prazer... – sussurra descendo os beijos pelo pescoço até o tórax, indo cada vez mais para baixo – grite o meu nome, Harry – o encara profundamente engolindo num só movimento toda a ereção de Harry.

"O-menino-que-sobreviveu" estava em choque, a principio, mas logo o choque dava lugar a um prazer que nunca sentira em toda sua vida. Um prazer incontrolável que aumentava mais e mais a medida em que o Lord tragava com maestria toda a sua masculinidade. Subindo e descendo. Hora rápido, hora mais devagar. Sem desviar aqueles penetrantes olhos vermelhos dos dele.

- Tom... Por favor... Ahhhh... – sua respiração estava acelerada e apenas os gemidos saiam com facilidade da delicada boca, para delírio do Lord que ao vê-lo entregue ao prazer retira o feitiço mentalmente.

Mas Harry não se dá conta disso, as ondas elétricas que percorriam seu corpo eram fortes de mais e livre do feitiço ele agarrava os lençóis com força impulsionando o quadril para frente, em busca de mais contato com a cálida boca que o envolvia.

- Tom!... Ah...

- Sim, Harry? – sorri, separando-se por alguns instantes daquele delicioso "doce" que saboreava com tanto prazer.

- Oh, por favor, não pare! – respira fundo, mordendo o lábio com força.

- Não? – passa os lábios apenas na parte de cima, o encarando com luxuria – Tem certeza?

- SIM!... Ahhh... – geme alto, sentindo como o Lord voltava a devorá-lo totalmente – TOM!!... Ahhh...

"- Isso, pequeno" – sorri mentalmente acelerando os movimentos – "Grite o meu nome, Harry. Grite, pois você é meu!"

- TOM!!... AH!... TOM!!... EU... AHH!... EU VOU...

Sem conseguir agüentar mais, Harry despeja seu néctar na boca do Lord que engole tudo prazerosamente. E logo se incorpora, puxando o Gryffindor para um beijo apaixonado, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto.

- Delicioso... – murmura nos lábios rosados – sempre imaginei que você fosse doce, pequeno – sorri acariciando a bochecha corada – E tinha razão, é doce e aditivo como chocolate.

- Por que? – após alguns segundos a respiração desregulada dá lugar às lágrimas que começavam a escorrer abundantes, acompanhadas de pequenos soluços – por que você faz isso comigo, Tom? – se encolhe embaixo do corpo dele, agarrando os lençóis com desespero – Por que... me... humilhar... assim? – soluçava, tremendo pelos espasmos de prazer que ainda o consumia e pelo choro que não conseguia conter – Por que... você me... odeia?

Aquela cena desconcerta o Lord, que se levanta e ajeita a própria túnica em silêncio, sem deixar de observá-lo. Harry parecia tão desamparado, tão confuso... Mas não podia mostrar debilidade na frente do garoto. Não podia mostrar que se importava. Harry precisava saber quem mandava em quem ali.

- Amanhã o levarei para ver seus amigos, conforme o combinado – anuncia com indiferença acariciando os cabelos revoltos que sacudiam acompanhando os soluços - Descanse. Parece que está precisando – sorri maliciosamente ao notar as bochechas corarem mais, e não devido ao choro.

Antes que fizesse "algo" que realmente traumatizasse o garoto para o resto da vida, Tom se dirige à porta do quarto, lançando um último olhar àquele corpo tentador.

- Lindos sonhos, meu "doce" – bate a porta atrás de si. Deixando o "menino-que-sobreviveu" sozinho, aos prantos, dentro do quarto.

-x-x-x-

Ao entrar no próprio quarto Tom respira profundamente pensando no que acabara de acontecer.

- Doce... – sorri, tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. O sabor de Harry ainda estava em sua boca, da mesma forma que os pequenos soluços provenientes da habitação ao lado ainda podiam ser escutados.

- Logo, logo você irá se render, pequeno – seus olhos brilham com pura luxuria – e vai implorar para que eu o possua.

Sorrindo e com esse pensamento em mente Tom dirige-se ao elegante e enorme banheiro de sua habitação. Desfazendo-se de suas vestes no caminho. – "Droga! Preciso de uma ducha fria" – suspira olhando para sua ereção que continuava pulsante e orgulhosamente erguida, pensando tanto quanto ele no delicioso Gryffindor que estava no quarto ao lado.

Estalando os dedos ele liga a potente ducha. "Pelo menos esses muggles pensam em coisas úteis" – geme prazerosamente sentindo a água fria percorrer seu corpo.

Com movimentos suaves ele começa a ensaboar seu corpo escultural, contornando os músculos firmes e definidos com a espuma. Sem deixar de pensar em Harry, imaginando que era ele que o ensaboava com tanta dedicação.

- Meu pequeno e rebelde Gryffindor – sorri sensualmente, deslizando seus dedos para aquela parte de sua anatomia que, mesmo com a água fria, continuava mais potente que nunca. – Ahhh... Harry... – envolvendo-a totalmente, começam as lentas estocadas, imaginando serem as pequenas e delicadas mãos de Harry que faziam aquele delicioso trabalho para ele.

Logo o ritmo já se via alucinante e seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados ao momento que acabara de desfrutar no quarto do SEU pequeno Harry. Os gemidos deste ainda estavam vivos em sua mente. Ainda podia ouvi-lo gritar seu nome com aquela voz melodiosa e necessitada.

Com um gemido rouco, despeja seus fluidos em sua própria mão e encosta-se na parede fria para normalizar a respiração. – Não vou agüentar por muito tempo, pequeno – um sorriso cruel, cheio de malícia, aparece nos lábios do Lord – Você vai ser meu, Harry Potter. Vai implorar para que eu possua esse lindo corpo. Para que eu o submeta. – os olhos vermelhos brilham, tornando-se quase roxos – E eu o farei com prazer, meu pequeno.

- _Você será meu de corpo e alma_, _Harry_ – murmura em parsel, deixando um sorriso obscuro transparecer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte Harry mal acorda e já vai direto para o banho. Passara a noite toda chorando e adormecera sem perceber. A única coisa que queria agora era borrar a lembrança dos toques do Lord de seu corpo. – "Desgraçado!" – aperta os punhos com força, deixando a água fria cair pelos ombros. O pior de tudo é que havia desfrutado!

"- Oh, Merlin! Tive um orgasmo na boca do assassino dos meus pais!" – coloca as mãos sobre o rosto numa tentativa inútil de amenizar toda a vergonha que sentia.

Aquilo era irreal de mais para o pobre Gryffindor. Tudo aquilo! Ser educado para salvar o mundo e matar o "Senhor das Trevas", logo perceber que ele era o único que o entendia e passarem a conversar diariamente, mas então o Lord some por meses e agora o seqüestra, prende seus amigos e o mantém confortável. Para logo depois expô-lo na frente dos Comensais da Morte e, por fim, aquela atitude tão... tão... - "Por que, Tom?" – suspira atordoado.

Harry passava a esponja pelo corpo de uma forma quase frenética, como se fosse uma borracha que pudesse apagar cada pensamento. Não podia entender porque Voldemort fizera aquilo com ele, não tinha explicação!

"- Por que me... me... – cora inevitavelmente – Humilhar! É isso!"

Joga a esponja no chão com fúria, voltando para debaixo da água. Era óbvio Voldemort queria humilhá-lo! Queria que Harry Potter "O-desgraçado-do-menino-que-sobreviveu" mostrasse prazer, mostrasse o quanto era fraco ao se deixar manusear e derramar-se nos lábios do assassino de seus pais.

"– Droga de vida..." – suspira, cerrando os olhos, concentrando-se apenas na água quente que o envolvia.

Depois de se acalmar... Ou pelo menos tentar, Harry desliga a ducha, enrola a bela toalha negra em torno da cintura e volta para o quarto.

Como era de se esperar o café da manhã já estava na mesa. Uma grande variedade de pães e bolos rodeados de vários tipos de geléias e queijos, três tipos diferentes de sucos, leite com chocolate, waffles, biscoitos... Em fim, um café da manhã para no mínimo quatro pessoas. – Que exagero...- murmura colocando dois waffles no prato com um pouco de mel e servindo-se de um grande copo de leite com chocolate.

Seu desjejum não durou quinze minutos, já que não tinha paciência nem para comer. – Calma Harry, calma... Você os verá hoje... – suspira tentando se autoconvencer que alguma coisa boa ainda podia surgir naquele dia. Por fim, dirige-se ao grande armário no fundo do quarto para se vestir, pois se o Lord entrasse naquele momento as coisas ficariam ainda mais incômodas para o Gryffindor.

- Vejamos... – abre o armário com pouco ânimo e sem nem escolher direito pega uma roupa íntima e uma túnica que, ao contrário da que usara na festa, não era aberta. Por tanto, não precisava de roupa por baixo. Era verde escura e possuía um bordado prateado em volta – "tão Slytherin..." – suspira mentalmente, colocando a roupa.

Encara o espelho na porta do armário. Estava, sem sombra de dúvidas, encantador com aquela túnica que parecia um pequeno vestido bordado. Com uma sandália estilo "romano" de amarrar os fios na perna, e o cabelo naturalmente despenteado. – Ele acha mesmo que eu... – pára de repente ao ver uma conhecida cor no meio de todo aquele verde. Lá no fundo do armário, jogadas de qualquer jeito, estavam suas antigas vestes escolares.

- O que isso está fazendo aqui? – murmura, pegando-as com cuidado e levando para a cama. Evidentemente eram as vestes que usava quando fora seqüestrado. A camisa, a calça, a gravata com as cores de Gryffindor e a capa com o emblema de sua casa – "provavelmente os elfos esqueceram de queimá-las" – pensa com amargura, deslizando os dedos pelo tecido suave.

Mas após alguns segundos contemplando-a, seus dedos se deparam com uma forma irregular que não deveria estar ali. – "O que é?..." – hesitando um pouco ele coloca a mão no bolso da capa. Algo que nunca deveria ter feito, era o que pensava ao sentir as lágrimas querendo começar a escorrer.

Sob o mesmo feitiço "reducto", que colocou para guardá-la no bolso enquanto enfrentava seu destino lutando contra Voldemort em Hogwarts, encontrava-se a pequena esfera que ganhou de Sirius. E mesmo cabendo na palma de sua mão Harry podia ver muito bem a "miniatura" de seus pais com ele no colo. Sorrindo. Felizes. Orgulhosos do filho que tinham nos braços. O mesmo filho que gemeu de prazer ao sentir o assassino deles o tocar.

Sem conseguir se conter o pequeno Gryffindor chora. Lágrimas de vergonha, humilhação, impotência, mas principalmente de confusão. Não sabia o que estava sentindo. Voldemort havia brincado com ele, mas no fundo ele desejou aquilo. Desejou aqueles toques...

- NÃO! – aperta a esfera contra o peito.

- Olá pequeno.

Aquela voz fria faz Harry sobressaltar.

O causador de toda sua confusão estava parado na porta o encarando com um brilho indecifrável nos olhos.

- "Merda!" – respira fundo apressando-se em esconder a pequena esfera no bolso da túnica verde e prata, e borrar qualquer sinal de lágrimas do rosto.

- Interrompo algo? – estreita os olhos com desconfiança, mas logo sorri ao ver o que o Gryffindor se apressava em esconder.

- Não! – se levanta e ajeita a túnica tentando mostrar indiferença.

- Mesmo?

- O que você quer? – pergunta agressivo. Afinal todos sabem que a melhor defesa é o ataque.

- Calma, pequeno... – sorri maliciosamente aproximando-se dele. Queria aborrecê-lo um pouco, mas era melhor não tocar no assunto da esfera, pois aquilo podia interferir em seus planos. – Estou aqui para levá-lo às masmorras.

Um intenso brilho aparece nos olhos verdes. Finalmente poderia ver seus amigos de novo e, com sorte, convenceria o Lord a deixá-los ir.

- Ou desistiu de ver seus "amiguinhos"? – pergunta com burla.

- Não! Eu...

- Ótimo, então vamos – antes que Harry pudesse responder já o segurava pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-o para fora do quarto – a propósito, você está encantador... – sorri divertido ao ver as bochechas do Gryffindor ficarem intensamente vermelhas e este desviar o olhar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Não pode ser! – Hermione encarava o menino a sua frente com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto – Harry?... – o nome do amigo sai embargado pelo choro. Ao seu lado Rony e Cedric, que melhorara febre, estavam da mesma forma observando um silencioso Harry Potter parado a poucos centímetros deles.

Antes que pudessem pensar em uma reação a castanha já abraçava o amigo, o segurando com força como se temesse que aquilo fosse apenas uma miragem.

- Mione...

- Harry! É você! – sussurra emocionada, separando-se lentamente dele para encarar seus olhos. Aqueles conhecidos olhos verdes que brilhavam de emoção, carinho, saudade... Culpa?

- Hey cara! – antes que a esperta Gryffindor pudesse perguntar algo, Rony já o puxava para um igualmente forte abraço – graças a Merlin você está bem! Ficamos com tanto medo que... – as palavras engasgam na boca do ruivo ao observar, temeroso, o Lord na porta.

Voldemort mantinha-se afastado dos adolescentes. Parado na porta das masmorras aparentava ouvir o Comensal da Morte que estava de guarda relatar informações sobre os prisioneiros. Mas Harry sabia que monitorava seus movimentos, e os outros temiam a presença do Lord mesmo a alguns bons metros.

- Não se preocupem – dá um pequeno sorriso – eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza? – vendo que o três observavam-no minuciosamente tenta acalmar a voz e soar convincente.

- Sim! Por favor, não se preocupem comigo.

Rony encarava o amigo de cima a baixo, franzindo uma sobrancelha ao reparar na túnica tão Slytherin e no colar que este usava. Com certeza Harry parecia bem cuidado, mas... Era muito estranho aquilo.

- Porque você está usando essa túnica e esse colar Harry? – pergunta preocupado. Era óbvio que Voldemort estava tratando-o bem para usá-lo na guerra. Obvio para Rony e Cedric, mas não para Hermione que percebe uma leve cor carmim tomar conta das bochechas do Gryffindor e este desviar o olhar, envergonhado, humilhado, derrotado...

- Melhor não entrarmos em detalhes sem importância agora – murmura com a voz apagada – só quero que sejam fortes e não se preocupem, vou arrumar um jeito de libertá-los.

Hermione o abraça como uma mãe protetora. Entendendo, finalmente, o que estava acontecendo. – Sinto muito, Harry... – murmura com as lagrimas voltando a escorrer. Seu coração estava dolorosamente apertado, imaginando o tipo de situação pela qual Harry estaria passando nas mãos do Lord. Literalmente nas mãos daquele odioso homem. Por sorte os outros dois acreditavam cegamente que os bons tratos se deviam a intenção de usá-lo na guerra.

– Calma Mione, eu vou ficar bem... - suspira, ainda mais envergonhado.

Aquela imagem tão indefesa, triste, necessitada de proteção faz Cedric raciocinar por impulso e puxar um Harry, que acabava de sair dos braços de sua amiga, para os seus. Ao contrário dos outros dois Cedric abraçava-o com carinho, preocupação e um amor diferente.

- Sinto muito Harry, não pude te proteger. Não pude impedir... – acariciava levemente suas costas – Mas você não vai mais sofrer, eu estou aqui...

As palavras doces que o Hufflepuff sussurrava em seu ouvido fazem Harry gelar. E de repente o mundo parece parar ao sentir os lábios de Cedric pousarem nos seus, de uma forma apaixonada que necessitava demonstrar naquele ato o quanto o amava e estaria pronto para cuidar dele.

Atordoado.

Em choque.

Imóvel.

Harry sequer respirava, esperando seus piores temores se concretizarem. O que não demorou a acontecer. Em questão de minutos, não! Segundos! Uma aura maligna invadia todo o lugar.

Tom, que estava ciente de todos os movimentos deles, viu quando Cedric puxara Harry para seus braços e uma inexplicável cólera tomou conta de si. – "Como ele ousa!" – seus olhos passam de vermelho a um roxo intenso e o Comensal ajoelhado aos seus pés se prostra no chão, temendo essa ira nunca antes vista nos olhos do seu senhor.

Mas essa ira dá lugar a um ódio inimaginável ao ver o castanho beijar SEU Harry tão apaixonadamente. E para angustia do pequeno Gryffindor, em milésimos de segundos, Tom já se encontrava atrás dos dois.

Rony e Hermione, que estavam tão surpresos quanto Harry, se encolhem instintivamente ao verem a cólera nas feições do Lord.

- Harry, eu... – alheio ao perigo a sua volta Cedric separava-se de Harry lentamente. Sentindo seu coração palpitar de emoção. – Eu...

- O que pensa que esta fazendo, Diggory? – aquele tom de voz faz os quatro estremecerem. Principalmente Harry que encara Voldemort com um olhar suplicante.

- Ele não sabia. Por favor, Tom...

- Não gosto que toquem no que é meu – diz com frieza, ignorando as palavras do moreno. Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente e com apenas um leve movimento de varinha Cedric é arremessado na parede.

Ainda debilitado pela febre, o corpo do castanho absorve o impacto com dificuldade. Os ossos estalam e alguns inevitavelmente se quebram. Entretanto não era seu corpo o que mais doía, e sim seu coração, marcado pelas palavras do Lord. – Não... – murmura com a voz embargada pela dor -...Harry não é seu! – diz com firmeza o encarando desafiante. Não deixaria SEU Gryffindor nas mãos daquele assassino. Não sem lutar.

- Cedric! – Harry se desespera ao ver a expressão que Voldemort adquiria. - Por favor, fique quieto!

- Não é meu? – uma gargalhada macabra invade o local, congelando o sangue dos três Gryffindors que temiam pelo Hufflepuff - Vejamos então, Diggory... CRUCIO!

A maldição atinge em cheio o peito do jovem mago e uma dor que nunca imaginou existir toma conta de todo o seu corpo. Levando-o ao chão. Gritando, se contorcendo, convulsionando...

O casal de adolescentes grita assustado, encolhendo-se na parede. Rony abraçava a amiga não sabendo dizer quem tremia mais, se era ele ou ela. Ambos pediam, em lágrimas, que aquilo parasse.

Gritos de dor.

Gritos de agonia.

Gritos.

E mais gritos.

A voz de Cedric espalhava-se pelas masmorras como uma maldição, atordoando os sentidos de Harry.

Aquilo era de mais para ele...

Em um baque mudo Harry cai de joelhos ao lado do Lord e agarra a túnica negra com força, como uma criança assustava. – Por favor, pare... – implora sentindo as lágrimas saírem livremente.

Gritos de dor.

Gritos de agonia.

Gritos.

E mais gritos. Pareciam afogá-lo.

Sem suspender a maldição, Voldemort o encara. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto prazer ao ver tamanha súplica e debilidade naqueles belos olhos verdes – O que ele disse... – começa suavemente – estava certo, Harry?

- NÃO! Não, é claro que não! – responde entre soluços – Eu pertenço... Eu... – aperta os punhos com força. Odiando-se e, num breve momento, odiando Cedric.

Gritos de dor.

Gritos de agonia.

Gritos.

E mais gritos. Iam consumi-lo. Precisava pará-los.

-...Eu pertenço ao senhor! Mas por favor, pare com isso!

Tom sorri com altivez, fazendo caso omisso ao pedido de Harry. Com um estalar de dedos um belo trono negro aparece e ele se senta confortavelmente, observando o insolente Hufflepuff se contorcendo sob o feitiço.

Gritos de dor.

Gritos de agonia.

Gritos.

E mais gritos. Não adiantava, não podia pará-los.

- Vem aqui, Harry – ordena ao menino ajoelhado no chão que observava Cedric com lágrimas de impotência banhando seu rosto.

Gritos.

E mais Gritos...

Só queria que parassem.

Em um estado quase inconsciente Harry se levanta, com certa dificuldade devido ao tremor que tomava conta de seu corpo, e vai até o Lord. Seus sentidos estavam submersos nos gritos de Cedric. – Pare, por favor... – murmura implorando ao vento – Por favor...

Ignorando-o novamente Tom faz o Gryffindor sentar em seu colo e este obedece perdido naqueles agonizantes gritos. O sorriso do Lord se acentua ainda mais, passando um braço em torno da fina cintura de forma possessiva, enquanto a outra mão começava a afagar suavemente os cabelos revoltos.

- Quer mesmo que pare, pequeno? – sussurra beijando com carinho a nuca de Harry.

- Por favor... – murmura se encolhendo naqueles fortes braços - Faça parar...

Pequenos beijos.

Caricias suaves.

Toques cálidos e envolventes.

- Shiii... Calma, pequeno – beija o pescoço – calma...

- Faça parar... – pede com angustia.

Pequenos beijos.

Caricias suaves.

Toques cálidos e envolventes. Um estranho calor invadia seu corpo. Um notório bem estar o consumia lentamente.

- Meu pequeno anjo – sussurra pousando os lábios nas lágrimas que escorriam – não chore.

- Faça parar...

Pequenos beijos.

Caricias suaves.

Toques cálidos e envolventes. Aquela conhecida voz o tranqüilizava.

- Já acabou, pequeno – acaricia os lábios rosados – Está tudo bem agora.

- Tom...

Pequenos beijos.

Caricias suaves.

Toques cálidos e envolventes. Não queria que aquela sensação acabasse.

- Estou aqui, pequeno.

- Tom...

- Estou aqui, Harry. Estou aqui...

Sussurros.

Silêncio.

A voz de Cedric se apagava lentamente.

Os sentidos de Harry, que antes captavam apenas os gritos, se concentravam nos toques suaves do Lord. A cada pequena carícia desprendida daqueles dedos longos e frios o corpo menor estremecia. O mundo ao seu redor se apagava. Tornava-se silencioso e aconchegante.

O calor emanado por Tom parecia embriagá-lo. Levá-lo a um estado de estupor sem volta. Uma realidade paralela onde não eram inimigos, onde não existia Cedric e os outros, onde a única coisa que importava eram aqueles cálidos toques.

Rony e Hermione observavam a cena entre assustados e surpresos. A castanha não tanto quanto o outro. Imaginava os tipos de interesses que o Lord tinha por Harry... No entanto, contemplar a situação tornava tudo irreal de mais.

Aquele não era o Harry que conheciam. Se bem que nos últimos tempos "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" nunca se mostrou tão irreconhecível. Fechado. Ausente. Mergulhado em seu próprio mundo. E agora o jeito acuado que Harry se mostrava nos braços do Lord fazia os dois encará-lo com pena.

O olhar perdido do Gryffindor mostrava claramente que sua sanidade esvaía-se. A cada grito que escapava dos lábios de Cedric, seu olhar escurecia, ficando marcado em sua mente apenas os toques de Tom Riddle.

-x-

Um relógio invisível parecia existir ali. Todos podiam ouvir um tic-tac imaginário enquanto suplicavam silenciosamente que Voldemort se detivesse.

Harry, mergulhado num escuro vazio, não sabia quanto tempo aquilo estava durando. Quiçá se estava mesmo acontecendo.

Uma hora...

Duas horas...

Três horas...

Dias talvez?...

Não ouvia mais os gritos de Cedric, não avistava seu corpo se contorcendo no chão imundo da masmorra sob efeito de um Cruciatos tão poderoso que nunca fora usado antes. Não estava mais ciente dos prantos de Rony e Hermione, nem podia vê-los acuados contra a parede fria, implorando para que a tortura parasse.

Tão pouco viu quando o Lord deixou de torturar Cedric que permaneceu no chão inconsciente. Passando a torturar Hermione que num momento de angustia tremenda o chamara de monstro e ordenara a suspensão do feitiço.

Não viu sua amiga cair com um baque mudo no chão quando a tortura dela passou para Rony que tentou, em vão, atacar o Lord.

Harry não viu os três amigos desmaiados no chão.

A única coisa que Harry via eram sombras. A única coisa que ouvia era a voz doce do Lord dizendo para ele se acalmar que tudo ficaria bem. A única coisa que sentia era a suavidade das caricias de Voldemort.

- Shiii... Não se preocupe, pequeno. Estou aqui com você – sussurra com ternura.

Horas intermináveis se passaram entre gritos e torturas, tanto que a súbita queda de temperatura anunciava o pôr-do-sol. Mas agora os três amigos do Gryffindor jaziam desacordados e o Lord observava, com um sorriso nos lábios, a serenidade no rosto de Harry. Este deixara de suplicar e chorar. Encontrava-se com um olhar distante desfrutando dos mimos que Tom proporcionava-lhe.

- Hora de ir – diz calmamente, pegando-o no colo com cuidado – a diversão acabou por hoje, pequeno...

Voltavam, finalmente, para o quarto.

Os outros ficariam como estavam. Não importava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O lençol negro em contraste com a pele imaculada, coberta pela túnica verde e prata, dava um ar de inocência irresistível a Harry. Era o que Tom pensava enquanto observava o pequeno corpo descansando na cama e acariciava os cabelos revoltos como fizera instantes atrás.

Já se encontravam nos aposentos do Gryffindor há horas, e este permanecia adormecido. No instante em que o pegara no colo Harry submergiu em um sono profundo e achou melhor não acordá-lo. Parecia tão tranqüilo...

- "Como pode ser tão belo e puro ao mesmo tempo?" – sorri, pousando os lábios na bochecha rosada sem cessar as pequenas caricias.

Após mais alguns minutos Harry finalmente parece despertar. Atordoando-se ao sentir a confortável cama embaixo de si, sem os gritos de Cedric inundando a habitação junto com os prantos de Rony e Hermione.

Ao invés disso uma cálida mão acariciava seu rosto e brilhantes olhos vermelhos o encaravam profundamente constatando o que mais temia. Tudo aquilo não era um sonho. Não despertaria em sua cama na Torre Gryffindor.

- "Não..." – sente o coração apertar.

Estava na Mansão Riddle. Nas mãos de ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Lord Voldemort. Ele e seus amigos...

Cedric...

Rony...

Hermione...

...Seus amigos...

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – grita fora de si, dando um tapa na mão do Lord para afastá-la de seu rosto. Seu olhar era assustado e confuso. Tinha se incorporado da cama tão rapidamente que parecia ter levado um choque.

- Acalme-se Harry – diz tranqüilamente.

- ONDE ELES ESTÃO? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELES, SEU ASSASSINO!!

- Você estava lá, pequeno – sorri cruelmente – ou não se lembra?

- DESGRAÇADO!! VOCÊ ME... ME... – as palavras parecem sufocá-lo. Em poucos segundos as imagens do que acontecera nas masmorras inundam sua mente.

Esquecera de Cedric, Rony e Hermione. Deixara de ouvir os gritos do Hufflepuff e o choro desesperado de seus melhores amigos só porque Voldemort o acariciava.

- EU TE ODEIO!! – grita desesperado. Lançando-se contra o Lord na tentativa de golpeá-lo.

A ação repentina do Gryffindor pega Tom de surpresa e o máximo que consegue fazer é segurá-lo enquanto o jovem desferia socos e chutes a esmo que por pouco não acertavam-no. Estava claro que única intenção de Harry era causar, ao menos, uma pequena parcela de dor àquele homem.

- Pare com isso, Harry – ordena seriamente.

Mas Harry não escutava. Continuava na árdua tentativa de golpeá-lo, aos berros:

- EU TE ODEIO, VOLDEMORT!! ODEIO, ODEIO!! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM ASSASSINO, DESGRAÇADO E ASQUEROSO!!...

Aquelas palavras sim, o golpeiam em cheio, e uma súbita raiva toma conta de si escurecendo seus olhos. Deixando o mórbido roxo tomar conta.

-...NOJO!! – Harry continua, alheio às conseqüências de suas palavras – EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ!!

Foi questão de instantes. Não viu a mão chegar. Só se deu conta quando caiu novamente na cama devido à intensidade daquele ato tão violento. A marca da mão de Tom estava impressa no rosto de Harry e este o encarava atordoado. Sentindo a bochecha esquerda arder dolorosamente.

Mas antes que o Gryffindor pudesse articular qualquer palavra, Tom já o acurralava na cama mantendo o pequeno corpo embaixo de si com uma perna em cada lado dos quadris e as mãos segurando com firmeza os pulsos de Harry em cima da cabeça.

- Então é nojo o que você sente por mim? – a voz era assustadoramente calma e seus olhos brilhavam, emanando perigo, num misto de fúria e luxuria.

O pequeno corpo se encolhe inconscientemente, sentindo um frio percorrer a espinha. O medo ansiava tomar conta, mas não podia deixar. Não permitiria que Voldemort fizesse o que bem entendesse com ele – desgraçado! - murmura voltando a se debater como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- ME SOLTA!! SEU...- antes que Harry pudesse voltar a gritar, o Lord toma seus lábios num beijo violento sem o mínimo de cuidado. Sua língua explorava avidamente a pequena boca, enquanto as mãos rasgavam a túnica verde e prata, expondo o jovem corpo ao seu bel prazer.

Aquilo parece despertar o Gryffindor e fazê-lo esquecer de toda fúria, pois esta dá lugar ao medo, imaginando o que ia acontecer.

- Não... Não, por favor... – consegue articular ao ver-se livre do beijo para recuperar um pouco de ar. Seus olhos, antes cheios de fúria, agora estavam inundados de medo e angustia – Tom, por favor, não...

- Isso! Suplique Harry! – sorri com maldade e desejo contemplando o pequeno corpo que tremia embaixo de si. As vestes rasgadas davam um ar de anjo indefeso que estava prestes a ser corrompido – Suplique! Implore! Chore! Você não sabe como isso torna as coisas mais divertidas!

Com movimentos brutos e impacientes Tom se desfazia da túnica do Gryffindor, mandando os destroços para o chão. Apenas uma peça de roupa impedia-o de ver o jovem mago como veio ao mundo, mas esta não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

- Não!... – por mais que Harry tentasse impedir, segurando a cueca com força, aquilo apenas parecia excitar o Lord que num movimento brusco arranca a peça de roupa e a lança no chão. Deixando, finalmente, o corpo de Harry totalmente exposto. Entregue aos seus olhos, ao seu desejo...

A pele clara possuía algumas marcas vermelhas feitas nas horas de resistência e mostrava-se sensível ao seu toque. – Perfeito... – murmura com a voz tomada pelo desejo, percorrendo o corpo que parecia quase infantil com olhos famintos.

Os olhos cheios de luxuria, acompanhados pelo comentário do Lord fazem o adolescente estremecer de medo. Sentia suas bochechas, totalmente vermelhas, arderem de vergonha. E a vontade de chorar aumentava cada vez mais.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Harry – sorri com burla vendo o Gryffindor desviar o olhar – você não tem nada do que se envergonhar. Muito pelo contrário...

- Tom... Por favor, para com isso... – murmura debilmente.

Ignorando-o Tom pronuncia um feitiço em Parsel e antes que Harry pudesse entender o que significava as vestes do Lord somem. Tom Riddle agora se encontrava como veio ao mundo. Ou seja: Carne, ossos, músculos bem formados e definidos acentuados por uma sensualidade natural que quase hipnotizava o pequeno Gryffindor.

Repreendendo-se mentalmente Harry desvia o olhar daquele belo corpo. Tom parecia ter um magnetismo natural que o atraia inevitavelmente, porém mesmo com a confusão de sensações em sua mente o que falava mais alto no momento era o medo. E este se acentua ainda mais, ao ver o olhar predador do Lord examinando-o.

- Se você for bonzinho e cooperar as coisas podem ser mais fáceis – pisca maliciosamente, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas do Gryffindor, roçando a ponta do dedo naquele estreito lugar que daqui a pouco o pertenceria.

Terror.

O sentimento de Harry podia ser definido em apenas uma palavra. Terror. Foi o que invadiu seu corpo ao notar o Lord tocá-lo tão intimamente.

Em uma ação quase instintiva Harry começa a se debater, lutando contra o corpo que o mantinha preso. Movimentando-se como um animal assustado que tentava a todo custo escapar de uma armadilha. Debatia-se e lutava como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria na vida, tentando incessantemente se livrar do Lord que o segurava com mais força e começava a se irritar com aquilo.

- Fique quieto, Harry!

- NÃO! ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – grita aterrorizado.

- Eu já avisei! Pode ser do jeito fácil ou difícil, você escolhe!

- ME SOLTA, DESGRAÇADO! SEU FILHO DA... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

O Penetrara numa estocada só. Com uma investida brusca. Descontando sua irritação e suas tenções de uma só vez, mostrando a Harry quem comandava a situação.

Um gemido rouco escapa de sua garganta. O corpo de Harry era tão apertado que esmagava a ponta do seu membro sem consideração. – "Claro, é a sua primeira vez" – pensa sentindo sua excitação aumentar ainda mais. Sabia que Harry era virgem, mas comprovar que fora o primeiro a possuir aquele anjo quase o leva ao clímax na mesma hora. – "MEU anjo" - Seria o único! Ninguém que não fosse ele poderia tocar tanta beleza. Apenas Voldemort era merecedor de tamanha perfeição.

Harry, por sua vez, sentia-se partido em dois. Não apenas seu corpo, mas sua alma, seu coração... Tudo... Uma dor indescritível tomava conta de si. Uma dor que ultrapassava a de mil Cruciatos. Uma dor no corpo e na alma que fazia as lágrimas escorrerem inevitavelmente.

Ignorando as lágrimas do moreno, Tom desfrutava com egoísmo a sensação de ser parcialmente engolido por um lugar tão apertado. E sem esperar Harry se recuperar um pouco, impulsiona o quadril para frente, fazendo o pequeno corpo tragar com dificuldade a extensão de todo o seu avantajado membro. Soltando um gemido extasiado de prazer.

O súbito preenchimento faz Harry gritar de tal forma que suas cordas vocais pareciam a ponto de se romper. Mas nada que pudesse ser comparado à outra parte de seu corpo.

Para calá-lo Voldemort toma seus lábios violentamente. Enquanto dá inicio a bruscas e rápidas estocadas. Saindo do corpo de Harry quase totalmente para depois, facilitado pelo sangue que escorria por entre as paredes, voltar a penetrá-lo com o dobro de força.

Harry apenas chorava incontrolavelmente, seus gritos eram abafados pelos lábios do Lord e a única coisa que desejava agora era acordar daquele pesadelo.

Alheio propositalmente a dor do Gryffindor, Tom não parava para observar suas reações, parecia que queria machucá-lo. Submetê-lo. Mostrar quem era seu dono.

Separando-se para tomar ar, o Lord deixa seus gemidos de puro prazer invadirem o local. Enquanto Harry soluçava baixinho, sem forças para gritar. Apenas chorar silenciosamente.

- Por favor, senhor... – murmura com a voz fraca – Por favor, não me machuque... – implorava com um olhar perdido. - Dói... Dói muito... - Novamente a sanidade parecia escapar lentamente de Harry que repetia aquelas palavras como um mantra. – Por favor... Dói...

Tom pára de mover subitamente. Aquela súplica cheia de dor, medo, sofrimento... Fez algo dentro dele se quebrar. O sentimento de ódio e desejo incontido que possuía desaparece, dando lugar à ternura e carinho ao ver aqueles olhos verdes enevoados pelas lágrimas.

- Por que eu não deveria machucá-lo se você me desafia e se nega a admitir o que sente por mim? – pergunta suavemente, mas com seriedade.

- Eu... Por favor... – o encara, enfocando o olhar nas belas órbitas vermelhas.

- Por que eu não deveria machucá-lo se você tenta me agredir e me ofender na minha própria casa?

- Eu não... Eu... – murmurava confuso.

- Você acha mesmo que eu não devo machucá-lo, Harry? – segura delicadamente o queixo do moreno mantendo aqueles belos olhos verdes fixos nos seus.

- Sinto muito... Eu não queria...

- Sabe? – o interrompe – Não era minha intenção machucá-lo. De verdade, queria que você desfrutasse de sua primeira vez – mentaliza um feitiço não-verbal e move o quadril com suavidade e cuidado, tocando em um ponto chave que faz o Gryffindor soltar um leve gemido.

- Ahh... – cerra os olhos. Estranhamente a dor parecia ter diminuído.

- Eu vou fazer isso quer você queria ou não. Aconselho que colabore, Harry – diz seriamente – E prometo que toda a dor que sentiu se tornará um prazer que nunca imaginou existir.

Na verdade não sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo. Era mais fácil tomá-lo a força e saciar a vontade que sentia daquele corpo a hora que quisesse, mas algo dentro dele o impedia. Algo, no fundo do seu ser... O coração quiçá... Queria que Harry desfrutasse e que fosse inesquecível para ambos.

- Uhum... – o menor concorda timidamente com a cabeça. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que a dor que sentira e se era para ter relações, que pelo menos desfrutasse. Pensaria na culpa depois...

Sorrindo internamente pelo consentimento Tom começa a beijá-lo com carinho. A principio apenas um roce, acariciando os lábios machucados, para depois invadir a pequena boca de uma forma calma e calorosa. Totalmente diferente das outras vezes uma prazerosa sensação invadia Harry e este correspondia ao beijo quase inconscientemente. Deixando sua língua acariciar a de Tom e as duas se envolverem numa dança calma e sensual.

Enquanto isso as mãos do Lord passeavam, habilidosas, pelo corpo do moreno. Os dedos longos e frios deslizavam pela pele quente estimulando cada ponto sensível. Arrancando pequenos gemidos de prazer dos lábios entreabertos – Apenas relaxe, pequeno... – sussurra mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. O feitiço não-verbal que realizara a pouco possuía um forte poder curativo e anestésico, ou seja, além de restituir o dano em seu interior Harry estaria imunizado de possíveis dores e poderia se concentrar apenas no prazer.

- Tom... – geme baixinho sentindo o Lord mover os quadris lentamente, com cuidado.

- Shiii... Relaxa – toma o membro de Harry em uma das mãos começando a estimulá-lo naquele mesmo ritmo lento, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava as costas que se arqueavam levemente.

Vendo que a tenção do Gryffindor diminuía, aumenta um pouco o ritmo e aprofunda a penetração, conseqüentemente, tocando em sua próstata. O que faz o moreno soltar um gemido alto de prazer e se agarrar com força aos ombros do mais velho.

- Mais!... Ah, aí! – pede entre gemidos. Cena que encanta a Tom, e sem pensar duas vezes aumenta a intensidade tanto no estímulo do membro de Harry, quanto na penetração. Segurando-o com firmeza e se concentrando naquele ponto que dava tanto prazer ao menor.

Os gemidos de Harry agora eram equivalentes, ou mais, que os seus. E aquilo só aumentava seu prazer. Nunca, em toda sua vida, se preocupou com ninguém que não fosse ele próprio e aquilo aplicado ao sexo significava que a única coisa que importava era o seu deleite. Suas relações na adolescência e mesmo depois de se tornar o "Senhor Tenebroso" eram sempre de uma noite, onde a única prioridade era o seu próprio prazer e nada mais. No entanto, com Harry era diferente. Os gemidos do Gryffindor o estimulavam de tal forma que o prazer de Harry parecia triplicar o seu.

Seus pensamentos se confirmam ao abrir os olhos e contemplar o rosto de Harry. A boca entre aberta em busca de ar soltando pequenos gemidos. As bochechas rosadas. As pálpebras cerradas que ao se abrirem revelavam um par de brilhantes olhos verdes. Que encaravam Tom com ternura e amor. Entregando-se de corpo e alma ao Lord.

- Ah... Tom... – geme seu nome com uma entrega tão grande, submetendo-se à vontade daquele que deveria ser seu inimigo, que este fica quase sem fôlego. E para surpresa ainda maior do Lord, Harry passa as pernas em torno dele juntando os corpos e aprofundando ao mesmo tempo a penetração.

Um gemido rouco escapa dos lábios de Tom ao sentir como Harry passava a movimentar os próprios quadris de uma forma lânguida incitando que aumentasse o ritmo. E aquele pedido mudo é prontamente atendido por um Lord mais que interessado em realizar seu pequeno... Amante?... Sim, seu amante.

Era seu e de mais ninguém. A forma intensa e apaixonada que Harry se entregava era aditiva. O jovem mago colocava todos os seus sentimentos naquele ato. O que deixava Tom atordoado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado – "Perfeito! Simplesmente Perfeito!" – o encarava com devoção.

Logo as investidas se tornavam exigentes, intensas, quase violentas. Mas a única coisa que Harry sentia era um prazer inimaginável. Como Tom lhe prometera, estava sentindo algo que nunca imaginou existir.

O barulho dos corpos se chocando, os gemidos roucos, os suspiros extasiados de deleite invadiam cada pequeno canto do quarto. Assim como a aura dos dois magos, que se misturavam, envolvendo-os numa dança mágica e erótica onde o branco e o negro de suas respectivas magias se fundiam. Completavam-se.

O pensamento de um estava voltado para o outro. O prazer que percorria o corpo de um era o mesmo que o do outro. Ambos estavam mergulhados num estado do estupor, onde a única coisa que importava era aquele momento. As correntes elétricas percorriam cada fibra dos dois corpos e as pequenas gotas de suor perdiam-se no contato das peles. A temperatura subia cada vez mais tornando a respiração dificultosa, acelerada, como o coração dos dois.

Seus corpos estavam conectados em uma onda de prazer. A cada nova estocada. A cada movimento acelerado. A cada gemido rouco sentiam o orgasmo cada vez mais próximo, um orgasmo novo para os dois, cheio de sentimento... Intensidade... Significado...

- TOM!!... AHHHH... – gritando o nome do Lord numa voz tomada por puro prazer, Harry derrama-se naquelas habilidosas mãos, contraindo todo o corpo com o clímax. O que faz uma arrebatadora sensação percorrer cada célula de Tom, que sentindo seu membro esmagado pela deliciosa cavidade, libera seus fluidos praticamente ao mesmo tempo. E deixa um gemido rouco emanar de sua garganta enquanto caia sobre o pequeno corpo com cuidado, é claro, para não machucá-lo.

Os dois ficam alguns segundos naquela posição, sem se mover, procurando normalizar suas respectivas respirações. Instantes depois o Lord sai com cuidado do corpo de Harry, que inconscientemente solta um pequeno gemido de protesto, e deita ao seu lado trazendo-o para os seus braços.

A calor dos braços do Lord embriagavam ainda mais um sonolento Harry que se aninhava preguiçosamente no peitoral forte de Tom, cerrando os olhos lentamente, desfrutando das caricias suaves que o mais velho fazia em seus cabelos.

Palavras não precisavam ser ditas. O suspiro feliz do Gryffindor, junto com o sorriso bobo nos lábios de Tom falavam por si só. E depois do Lord depositar um doce beijo nos lábios de Harry e este sorri lindamente os dois, satisfeitos, entregavam-se aos braços de Morpheu.

-x-

A lua ainda estava majestosa no céu, espalhando seu brilho, quando Harry despertara. Abrindo lentamente os olhos sonolentos e deparando-se consigo mesmo e com Tom deitados de lado na cama. O Lord abraçando-o possessivamente pelas costas.

– "Se alguém me contasse que algum dia uma coisa assim pudesse acontecer, provavelmente eu ia sugerir que se internasse na ala de casos irrecuperáveis de St. Mungus" – pensa com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios já se preparando para voltar a dormir quando um brilho entre os destroços de sua túnica, que jazia esquecida no chão, chama sua atenção.

Lá estava o presente que ganhara de Sirius. A pequena esfera com a imagem de seus pais. Mesmo sem enxergar direito pelo breu da noite, sabia que eles estavam observando-no. E com um pequeno suspiro Harry se volta na cama, dando as costas à esfera, descansando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Tom. E este o abraça ainda mais forte, de forma protetora.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno... – aquela conhecida e cálida voz invade seus sentidos – Apenas descanse.

Silenciosamente Harry se aninha naqueles braços que o envolviam com carinho. E ambos adormeciam outra vez. Submersos no calor um do outro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: - **"Não, de novo não!" – pensa resignado, cerrando os punhos com força ao observar aquele característico sorriso na face do Lord.

- Sim, de novo sim, pequeno - segura o queixo de Harry delicadamente puxando-o para um beijo calmo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**N/A: **Finalmente o primeiro Lemon desses dois! – suspira aliviada – espero ter atendido, pelo menos um pouquinho, às expectativas de vocês. Foi feito com muito amor e carinho num momento de grande inspiração graças a um e-mail super fofo! **Rosana, **agradeço novamente pelo e-mail e pela review!

Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo ansiosamente **Reviews**! Por favor, não deixem de mandar! – sorri com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Muitos beijos e agradecimentos especiais também a **amdlara**... **St. Luana**... e a **Botan Minamino**!!**  
**Obrigada pelas lindas Reviews meninas!!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	7. I wanna love you, but I better not touch

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A(2): **Este capítulo contém **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens).

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior:** - Não se preocupe, pequeno... – aquela conhecida e cálida voz invade seus sentidos – Apenas descanse.

Silenciosamente Harry se aninha naqueles braços que o envolviam com carinho. E ambos adormeciam outra vez. Submersos no calor um do outro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Já passava das dez horas da manhã quando Harry, finalmente, começava a despertar. Ninguém poderia culpá-lo, afinal depois da noite passada seu pequeno corpo estava esgotado.

- Hum... Que horas são? – murmura, esfregando os olhos. Espreguiçando-se na cama feito um gatinho – Tom?...

Depois de levantar-se lentamente, pois uma certa parte do seu corpo ainda estava um pouco dolorida, o Gryffindor vai para o banheiro imaginando que o Lord estaria lá.

- Tom?... – pergunta novamente, abrindo a porta daquele belo lugar que era ainda mais ostentoso que o de sua própria habitação. Uma mini-piscina para no mínimo cinco pessoas, feita de marfim, estava situada ao meio. Uma espaçosa ducha ficava mais para o fundo rodeada por uma bela cabine de acrílico. Com vários armários na cor marfim, embutidos nas paredes. – Tom?... – Mas o Lord não estava ali.

- "Estranho... Onde será que ele está?" – suspira, voltando para a cama.

Os lençóis negros, remexidos, mostravam o ato consumado na noite anterior. E aquilo fazia o coração de Harry apertar – "O que você esperava Harry James Potter? Ele te acordar com flores e o café da manhã em uma bandeja?" – pensa com amargura.

Abraçando um travesseiro contra o corpo, tentava não deixar as lágrimas escaparem.

- "Como fui estúpido! No final das contas deixei ele fazer o que quisesse comigo!" – aperta os punhos, frustrado – "E o pior de tudo é que... eu... eu gostei!"

A cada pensamento seu coração parecia ficar mais apertado e os soluços escapavam de sua boca, baixinho...

- "Agora que ele já conseguiu o que queria – suas bochechas coram inevitavelmente – irá me matar... Ou me mandará esperar pela morte nas masmorras... – aperta o travesseiro com mais força – Oh céus! Como fui idiota!"

Harry estava tão concentrado em sua batalha interna que não percebeu a porta do quarto se abrir e um imponente homem cruzá-la, indo em sua direção.

Com passos sorrateiros, Tom Riddle se aproximava do adolescente. Deixando um sorriso malicioso aparecer no canto de seus lábios ao ver a angustia na face do Gryffindor e as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

- Preocupado com algo, pequeno? – pergunta suavemente, deixando o hálito quente tocar a nuca do moreno.

- TOM!

- Sim?

-Você... você... – sua respiração estava acelerada devido ao susto -...Quer me matar, é? – murmura, desviando o olhar daquelas belas órbitas vermelhas.

- Não – diz calmamente, segurando com delicadeza o queixo do menor para fixar seus olhos nos dele – Você sabe que não.

Ouvir aquilo, encarando os profundos olhos de Tom, faz o jovem mago estremecer inconscientemente.

- Hum... Err... Onde você estava? – pergunta com aparente indiferença, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Ora, ora! – sorri – Queria acordar ao meu lado, pequeno? – vendo que as bochechas de Harry adquiriam uma linda cor carmim, Tom ri divertido trazendo o pequeno corpo para os seus braços.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma! Só perguntei por curiosidade – cruza os braços na frente do corpo, numa espécie de birra infantil.

Aquela encantadora cena leva o Lord a apertá-lo mais contra si, sentando-o em seu colo.

- Claro, claro curiosidade... – repete com sarcasmo – Bom, eu queria ter visto você acordar, pequeno – acaricia os cabelos revoltos – mas precisei fazer uma reunião com alguns Comensais logo cedo.

- Não estou pedindo satisfações, Riddle – diz seco, mas não afastava os toques do Lord – "Estou deixando ele fazer isso... Er... Só porque não quero sofrer o mesmo da noite passada. Sim! Só por isso!" – cerra os olhos levemente - "Não estou gostando... Não mesmo..." – solta um pequeno suspiro tranqüilo.

Tom observava a cena, entre divertido e ligeiramente irritado. Não sabia por que aquele Gryffindor tinha que ser tão teimoso.

- De qualquer forma... – resolve continuar –...era um assunto do seu interesse.

- Meu interesse?

- Exato. Por isso trate de se arrumar que em meia hora haverá outra reunião com meus Comensais da Morte e quero a sua presença.

- "Não. De novo, não!" – pensa resignado, cerrando os punhos com força ao observar aquele característico sorriso na face do Lord.

- Sim, de novo sim, pequeno – segura o queixo de Harry delicadamente, puxando-o para um beijo calmo.

A principio Harry não corresponde, mas a carícia que a língua de Tom fazia em sua boca era tão envolvente que sentia vontade de se unir àqueles movimentos sensuais. E com um pouco de insegurança ele passa a corresponder ao beijo. Fazendo sua tímida língua se encontrar com a do Lord e começarem uma pequena batalha de onde, obviamente, Tom saia vencedor.

Após alguns minutos eles se separam. Harry com as bochechas coradas, sem conseguir encarar o mais velho e Tom com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, se dirigindo finalmente à porta.

- A propósito Harry, não precisa ir aos seus antigos aposentos para se arrumar. Tomei a liberdade de transferir todas as suas coisas para cá. Esta será sua nova habitação. Junto comigo, é claro – avisa com naturalidade, como se não tivesse a mínima importância para o Gryffindor. E sai sem dizer mais nada. Deixando um perplexo Harry Potter dentro do quarto.

- "Como... Como ele pode ser tão irritante!" – joga um dos macios travesseiros na porta que o Lord acabara de cruzar, tentando descontar sua raiva.

-x-x-x-

Meia hora mais tarde Harry já esperava por Tom devidamente arrumado. Usava uma túnica negra cravejada de pequenas esmeraldas, dando um belíssimo aspecto de anjo caído. Assim como a da noite passada, esta não precisava de roupa por baixo, pois parecia um belo e delicado vestido.

O jovem olhava para a esfera que ganhara de sirius. Tinha achado o presente do padrinho cuidadosamente guardado dentro do armário e agora contemplava a imagem dos pais com um olhar nostálgico.

- "Melhor não pensar nisso" – suspira, voltando a guardar a esfera na caixa de veludo negra onde a encontrara. Obra do Lord, com certeza.

E naquele instante o mencionado Lord entrava no quarto. Imponente e poderoso como sempre. Vestindo um conjunto de camisa de seda e calça social, ambas na cor negra. Com uma bela túnica vinho por cima.

Harry estava de costas para a porta, guardando a caixa de volta no armário quando Tom aproveitou para se aproximar e colar seu corpo no dele. Fazendo o Gryffindor tomar o segundo susto do dia.

- AH!... TOM!

- Harry, Harry... Hoje você está um gatinho assustado, hein? – sorri, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Tom estava hipnotizado com tamanha doçura. Não conseguia evitar encarar o menor com olhos famintos, desejando mais do que nunca repetir a experiência da noite passada. Harry, por sua vez, tentava ao máximo não reparar na sensualidade e no magnetismo que o Lord naturalmente emanava. Aquela aura de poder era tão envolvente que parecia deixá-lo em transe.

- Melhor descermos – diz o Lord.

- Er... Certo.

-x-

Na sala de reuniões um secretamente apaixonado Draco Malfoy e um preocupado Severus Snape esperavam Harry chegar com o temido "Senhor Tenebroso". Mas não tiveram que esperar por muito tempo.

- Vejo que já podemos começar – a imponente voz de Voldemort invade a habitação. Fazendo os dois Comensais se levantarem e ajoelharem-se diante de seu amo.

Harry revira os olhos, exasperado, diante de tal cena. – "Patético".

Após beijarem respeitosamente os pés da túnica do Lord, os dois Comensais se levantam e deparam-se com a imagem mais bela que já viram. Diga-se: Harry Potter.

O mais impressionado foi, sem duvidas, Draco. O jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy teve que se conter para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Coisa que não passou desapercebida pelo Lord.

- Podemos nos sentar – anuncia, segurando o jovem Gryffindor de forma possessiva pela cintura.

- Sim senhor – dizem os outros dois.

Após Voldemort sentar-se na ponta da grande mesa retangular, com Harry a sua direita, Severus se senta ao lado esquerdo e Draco ao lado do professor de poções.

- Ótimo. – volta-se para o Gryffindor – Bom, Harry, você está aqui há quase dois meses...

- Sim, obrigado por me lembrar – murmura contrariado.

-...E conseqüentemente seus amigos também – continua, ignorando o comentário anterior – Sem dúvidas todos em Hogwarts estão preocupados com vocês.

- "Onde ele quer chegar?" – encarava-o com desconfiança.

- Mas você deve saber, melhor do que nunca – acrescenta com malicia – que não tenho nenhuma intenção em deixá-lo ir.

Harry sente as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e desvia o olhar, fazendo o Lord sorrir internamente.

- Porém não vejo porque continuar mantendo seus preciosos amigos como meus prisioneiros.

Aquelas palavras fazem o Gryffindor estremecer de medo.

- "Não! Ele não pode matá-los!... Por favor, que não seja isso..."

- Por esse motivo Severus e Draco estão aqui...

- "Oh não! Ele mandará os dois executá-los!" – olha para os Comensais com angustia.

-...Eles farão um trato com Dumbledore a meu pedido.

- Ãhn? – o encara confuso – Trato?

- Correto. Se Dumbledore cumprir sua parte, seus amiguinhos voltarão sãos e salvos para Hogwarts.

Harry parecia em choque. Encarava o Lord fixamente, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Você... O que?...

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, pequeno.

Vendo a incredulidade no rosto do menor, Tom continua:

- Libertarei seus amigos.

Harry pisca os belos olhos verdes várias vezes.

Era bom de mais para ser verdade...

- Está falando sério?

- Sim – olha para o dois Comensais que permaneciam em silêncio apenas contemplando a conversa do amo – Não é mesmo?

- Sim senhor – respondem prontamente.

Voltando-se novamente para Harry, o Lord continua:

- E além de libertar seus amigos mostrarei a você e a todos da estúpida Orem da Fênix que o "bondoso" diretor de Hogwarts não vale absolutamente nada.

- O que?... – Harry sabia que Dumbledore não passava de um manipulador, mas não era por isso que acreditaria nas palavras de Voldemort.

- A máscara daquele velho maluco dará uma boa balançada... – sorri cruelmente.

- Como... Mas... O que pretende Tom? – pergunta confuso.

- Ao seu tempo, pequeno... Ao seu tempo... – acaricia suavemente o rosto de Harry – Correto, Severus?

- Sim senhor. Hoje mesmo comunicarei sua oferta.

Independente da confusão que sentia pelas ultimas palavras do Lord, Harry quase não cabia em si de tanto alivio e felicidade, mas ainda não conseguia entender outra coisa.

- E o que Malfoy faz aqui?

O loiro estremece ao ver aquele belo par de esmeraldas, tão profundamente fixos nele. E não consegue evitar sentir um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo, ao imaginar como seriam aqueles olhos turvos pelo prazer. Mas sua imaginação é logo cortada pela voz fria do Lord.

- O senhor Malfoy entrou para a Ordem da Fênix como meu espião, não é mesmo senhor Malfoy?

- Sim senhor.

- Ele ajudará Severus em todo o processo.

- Ah... Entendi – Harry encara o loiro com evidente rancor – "É bem a cara dele! Traiçoeiro!"

- Vocês dois já podem ir. A reunião terminou por hoje.

- Sim senhor – respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se esqueçam. Dois dias.

- Será como o senhor ordenou – diz Snape, fazendo uma longa reverência, seguido por Draco.

- Ótimo. Podem se retirar.

Após outra longa reverencia, finalmente eles saem da sala.

- O que acha de almoçarmos agora, pequeno? – sorri levantando-se da mesa e estendendo a mão para Harry como um perfeito cavalheiro.

A principio Harry parece hesitar, mas logo segura a mão do Lord e o acompanha até a sala de jantar.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, os dois Comensais da Morte chegavam em Hogwarts e se dirigiam diretamente ao encontro do diretor.

- Entre – diz ao ouvir as batidas na porta.

- Professor Dumbledore – cumprimenta Snape. Draco apenas acena com a cabeça.

- Severus, Draco... – sorri amavelmente – Espero que tenham trazido boas noticias.

- De fato, senhor – Snape começa sem rodeios – Voldemort mandou fazer-lhe uma proposta.

- O que?... – adquire um semblante sério – Do que está falando, Severus?

- Voldemort deseja devolver as crianças em troca de um acordo.

O diretor de Hogwarts estava sem fala. Não entendia o que significava aquela ação repentina de Tom. Mas na verdade aquilo não importava.

- "Terei Harry de volta! A vitória será minha!" – sorri internamente – Isso não é comum em Tom... O que ele pretende? – pergunta com aparente cautela.

- Pelo visto ele quer mesmo fazer a troca, senhor.

- Mas trocar as crianças pelo o que?

- Infelizmente não nos disse.

- Voldemort falou que comunicará suas exigências pessoalmente – Draco se pronuncia – Mas ele garante que é algo favorável a ambos os lados.

Dumbledore arqueia uma sobrancelha, mas antes que pudesse interromper, Draco continua:

- Ele pensa que estamos enganando o senhor e que apenas à ele se deve nossa lealdade...

- "O que é verdade" – pensa Snape.

-...Mas mesmo assim não se arriscou contando todos os detalhes do que fará.

- Entendo... Tom é sempre muito precavido – comenta pensativo – Mas de qualquer forma a vida das crianças está em jogo. Aceito a proposta.

Snape e Draco concordam com a cabeça, e o mais velho anuncia:

- Voldemort estipulou que se encontrassem nos terrenos onde foi realizada a copa de Quadribol há dois anos. É um lugar discreto e afastado, perfeito de acordo com ele.

- E ele levará seus Comensais, Severus?

- Sim senhor. E disse que não se importa que o senhor leve a Ordem da Fênix. Apenas a Ordem, porque se aparecerem Aurores ele não virá.

- Uhum...- murmura pensativo - Sim, levarei a Ordem comigo.

- Dentro de dois dias, ao por do sol.

- Certo. Estarei lá.

Severus e Draco tinham o mesmo pensamento em mente:

- "Hum. Foi mesmo fácil, velhote estúpido".

-x-

No dia seguinte, à noite...

Harry encontrava-se recostado no peito forte do Lord, e este acariciava com ternura seus cabelos revoltos, concentrando-se no delicioso aroma que emanavam.

Ao contrário daquela marcante noite, o Lord apenas distribuía pequenas caricias pelo corpo do Gryffindor sem tentar nada "a mais".

A principio Harry oferecera certa relutância, mas depois temendo sofrer "coisas piores" e vendo que não tinha muita escolha deixou-se levar. Acabando por desfrutar imensamente. É claro que nunca admitiria tal fato.

- "Tudo ao seu tempo..." – pensava com astúcia. Tendo que se controlar para não "atacar" aquele amável adolescente que descansava em seus braços.

O adolescente, por sua vez, pensava com preocupação e ansiedade no destino dos amigos.

- "Amanhã... Sim, amanhã Rony, Hermione e Cedric poderão voltar para a segurança e o conforto de Hogwarts" – cerrando os olhos levemente lutava para não se entregar ao sono que queria invadi-lo.

- "E quem sabe não vejo Sirius e Lupin... Sinto tanto a falta deles..." – deixa escapar um pequeno bocejo. Ganhando um sorriso do Lord. – "Só espero que dê tudo certo e o final não acabe resultando em uma guerra..." – seu corpo estremece levemente ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

Notando os temores que vagavam pela mente do jovem mago, Tom o trás para mais perto de si.

- Shiii... Esqueça essas preocupações, pequeno... – sussurra em seu ouvido – Tudo dará certo... Apenas durma tranqüilo.

Aquilo chegava a ser irritante. Harry não conseguia evitar. As palavras cálidas de Tom Riddle atuavam como um anestésico para o Gryffindor que lentamente deixava o sono tomar conta de si.

- Por que tudo isso, Tom?... – pergunta inconscientemente, já mergulhando no mundo dos sonhos.

- Logo saberá Harry... Meu pequeno Harry... – deposita um suave beijo nos lábios do menor, abraçando-o de forma possessiva para cerrar os olhos e entregar-se também a tranqüilidade de Morpheu.

-x-x-x-

O sol já estava se pondo quando Dumbledore e os de mais membros da Ordem da Fênix - Sirius, Lupin, O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e outros três magos que as crianças não conheciam – apareciam no local indicado pelo Lord.

As feições de todos estavam tensas como se aguardassem a qualquer momento uma emboscada.

- Oh, céus! Só espero que as crianças estejam bem... – a Sra Weasley se mostrava a mais angustiada, mas todos pediam a Merlin que os adolescentes estivessem salvos.

- Tenha calma Molly, logo estarão aqui – o marido tentava acalmá-la.

E o Sr Weasley tinha razão. Não passara nem cinco minutos e dezenas de vultos negros apareciam à frente de todos.

Os Comensais da Morte, usando seus trajes e suas máscaras habituais, formavam um meio circulo e ao centro deste encontrava-se o temido Lord das Trevas com o "menino-que-sobreviveu" ao seu lado e outros dois Comensais segurando três adolescentes desacordados. De acordo com o Lord, estavam "apenas" em coma.

- Meu Filho!... – a Sra Weasley tenta ir até Rony, mas o marido a impede.

- Molly, por favor, pode ser perigoso... – diz com o coração apertado da mesma forma.

Ao mesmo tempo Lupin segurava Sirius para impedi-lo de fazer qualquer loucura.

- Harry!

- Sirius, por favor...

- Mas Lupin, o Harry... o Harry! – Sirius parecia desesperado e se não fosse o lobisomem segurando-o já teria corrido ao afilhado faz tempo.

- Acalme-se Sirius. Pode ser perigoso tanto para você, quanto para ele – diz seriamente sem desviar o olhar da gargantilha que Harry usava.

Apenas Lupin e o diretor sabiam que aquela belíssima jóia submetia o Gryffindor ao Lord, impedindo-o de usar seus poderes, deixando-o a mercê de qualquer perigo.

- Dumbledore, meu caro, há quanto tempo... – a voz de Voldemort era puro sarcasmo.

- Olá Tom – responde com sua característica calma. Mas por dentro se controlava para não lançar uma maldição no mago obscuro e arrancar Harry de seus braços.

Harry, por sua vez, mantinha-se calado com os olhos cravados em seus próprios pés. Não conseguia sequer encarar o padrinho e os amigos, achando-se de alguma forma indigno de suas preocupações.

Não merecia o afeto deles.

Não depois do que tinha feito...

- Você está bem, Harry? – Dumbledore pergunta suavemente, encarando-o com preocupação. Mas parecia nem notar que os outros três alunos jaziam desacordados, feridos, em trapos sendo segurados com total descuido por dois Comensais.

- Sim.

- Mesmo?

- Estou bem, senhor – responde angustiado, olhando para seus amigos que naquele instante eram jogados sem cuidado no chão.

- Como você pode ver, velhote... – Voldemort toma a apalavra -...Harry está muito bem.

Sem dúvidas todos viam aquilo. O "menino-que-sobrevieu" mostrava-se bem cuidado e descansado, como se tivesse passado uma temporada num SPA muggle. Sua pele parecia ainda mais suave, seus cabelos mais sedosos e por mais magro que fosse era evidente que se alimentara como um príncipe pela bela cor rosada que suas bochechas adquiriram.

Com certeza estava melhor do que em Hogwarts. E até Sirius, por mais que negasse, podia ver isso.

O Gryffindor usava uma magnífica túnica branca bordada com fios de ouro branco e cravejada de pequenos diamantes. Transmitindo uma aura imaculada e angelical impossível de resistir.

- O que você quer afinal, Tom? – Dumbledore o encara seriamente.

- Tão rápido, meu querido diretor? – sorri com burla – Mas tudo bem. Vamos aos negócios então.

O clima era no mínimo tenso. Ambos os lados estavam com as varinhas preparadas para qualquer eventual ataque.

- Como podemos notar, esses três... – indica os jovens caídos no chão -...não se adaptaram tão bem. Talvez por que as masmorras não sejam assim tão confortáveis... – solta uma gargalhada arrepiante.

A Sra. Weasley deixa escapar um soluço angustiado, sentindo as lágrimas saírem livremente. Só mantinha-se em pé ainda, pela ajuda do marido.

- Meu filho!... Oh Merlin...

Dumbledore finalmente reparava nos três. Mas continuava impassível, com suas atenções totalmente voltadas para Harry.

- "Preciso tirar Harry das garras de Tom..." – pensava o diretor – "Antes que seja tarde".

- Pelos meus cálculos – Voldemort continua - eles não durarão mais de uma semana se continuarem aos meus "cuidados"...

Ouvir aquelas palavras cínicas, desprovidas de qualquer sentimento faz o coração de Harry apertar. O moreno encarava seus amigos jogados no chão como animais, tendo que se segurar para não correr até eles e nem deixar as lágrimas caírem.

- "Por favor, Tom..." – pensava com angústia.

- Por isso, ofereço que você leve esses três de volta... – todos os membros da Ordem encaram o Lord, perplexos -...com a pequena condição de Harry permanecer comigo por mais um tempo. Mas não se preocupem, ele voltaria para cursar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Sirius já estava abrindo a boca para protestar quando sente o cutucão de Lupin em seu braço, ordenando que ficasse quieto até Voldemort terminar.

- É evidente que Harry está sendo muito bem tratado. Se eu quisesse matá-lo já teria feito faz tempo, mas o meu único interesse é que ele conheça o outro lado dessa guerra.

- "Desgraçado..." – Dumbledore aperta os punhos ligeiramente. Estava a um passo de perder sua preciosa arma, pois se Tom conseguisse persuadir o adolescente seria seu fim.

- Não posso permitir isso, Tom – o diretor tentava se manter calmo – quem me garante...

- Se você quiser, meu querido diretor – sorri com cinismo – posso fazer um "Tratado Mágico". Como você deve saber impediria que eu sequer tocasse em um fio dos cabelos de Harry.

- "Droga!"

- Mas... – Tom continua -...se você preferir posso devolver seu precioso "menino-que-sobreviveu".

Dumbledore cerra os olhos com desconfiança. E todos encaram o Lord, ainda mais intrigados.

- Porém os outros três morrerão.

Naquele instante pode-se ouvir o som do choro angustiado da Sra Weasley.

- Não... Meu filho, por favor... Não... – soluçava desesperada, tendo que ser firmemente contida por seu marido que se encontrava tão abalado quanto ela.

O velho diretor não desviava os olhos de seu inimigo. Encarava-o com raiva, rancor, ódio... Quem visse aqueles olhos azuis sempre tão cálidos, cheios de cólera diria que a qualquer momento lançaria um "Avada Kedrava" em Voldemort.

- A decisão está em suas mãos, velhote... – Tom parecia se divertir com a situação, a julgar pelo sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios.

Enquanto isso o cérebro de Dumbledore estava a mil. Não podia deixar Harry nas mãos do Lord. É claro que o Gryffindor estaria bem e a salvo, mas corria o risco de ser influenciado e conseqüentemente arruinar seus planos. No entanto se escolhesse levar Harry de volta os outros três adolescentes seriam executados e isso mancharia sua imagem diante dos demais.

- "Você me paga Tom Riddle! Juro que paga!"

- Aiai... – suspira falsamente - Estou esperando, velhote... Já se decidiu?

- Você não pode me fazer escolher entre meus alunos Tom.

- Posso sim. E é o que estou fazendo, por tanto agilize que eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira!

- Não mesmo, então escolha logo. A não ser que prefira que eu leve todos de volta. Pois como pode ver estou em vantagem numérica, vocês não durariam cinco minutos.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Dumbledore não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar sua mais preciosa arma nas mãos de seu pior inimigo.

Precisava de Harry com ele.

Precisava de Harry sob sua influencia. Seguindo suas ordens.

Precisava que Harry acreditasse nele e lutasse a seu favor.

Não podia deixar Tom levá-lo tão facilmente.

- Às vezes em tempos de guerras... – Dumbledore finalmente se pronuncia -...sacrifícios precisam ser feitos.

Os membros da Ordem ficam tensos. A Sra Weasley tentava abafar seus prantos inutilmente e todos esperavam a sábia decisão do diretor.

- Então, o que vai ser? – Voldemort o encara profundamente.

- Quero Harry de volta.

Choque.

Todos, exceto o Lord, estavam em choque.

Até Sirius mesmo na condição de padrinho sabia que a melhor escolha era, sem dúvida, deixar Harry com o Lord sob a condição de um "Tratado Mágico".

- Então é assim, você prefere trocar três vidas por uma só? – Voldemort pergunta com astúcia – Aliás, não é nem uma troca de vidas, pois eu jamais levantaria um dedo contra Harry... Com isso podemos concluir que você prefere ver três alunos mortos a ficar longe de sua preciosa "arma".

Harry encarava o diretor com surpresa, afinal por mais que soubesse do caráter corrompido dele, não imaginava que chegasse a tal ponto.

- Isso é loucura, Riddle! O Harry... O Harry... – gagueja de nervoso - Eu preciso dele!

- Loucura, meu caro Dumbledore? – sorri com malicia – Loucura me parece matar três alunos apenas para ter uma arma de volta. Loucura para quem se intitula um homem bondoso e amável. Vocês não acham? – pergunta diretamente aos membros da Ordem.

Estes estremecem por ter a atenção do "Senhor Tenebroso" voltada para eles, mas mesmo assim não podem deixar de concordar, ainda que seja inconscientemente.

O homem íntegro e sábio que tanto admiravam acabara de fazer uma escolha voltada a seus próprios interesses.

- Pare de joguinhos Tom! – Dumbledore finalmente parece sair do controle – Apenas me dê o garoto de volta!

A voz o diretor estava tão alterada que inconscientemente Harry se esconde atrás do corpo de Tom. Segurando a túnica do Lord como uma criança assustada em busca de amparo. E para surpresa de todos, Voldemort passa o braço em torno dos ombros de Harry num ato protetor.

- Infelizmente não será possível, velhote maluco. Não deixarei que você continue manipulando a vida dele como bem entender.

Todos estavam surpresos com as palavras do Lord. Inclusive Harry que o encarava com o coração batendo acelerado.

- Você não passa de um assassino! – agarra a varinha com fúria - ESTUPEFAÇA!

- PROTEGO HORRIBILIS! – lança a barreira na mesma velocidade, fazendo o ataque ricochetear - E você, meu caro, não passa de um assassino camuflado.

Os membros da Ordem estavam pasmos. A ultima coisa que esperavam era a perda de controle do diretor. Mas estava claro que o ancião escondia muitas coisas... Coisas que fariam questão de especular.

- Vocês acabam de ter uma pequena mostra de quem é o amado diretor que tanto veneram... – Voldemort dá seu característico sorriso sarcástico - Espero que não se deixem enganar.

- E meu querido Dumbledore... – o Lord continua –...Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. Mas está aqui o que posso oferecer. Até mais...

E antes que o diretor ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse fazer algo, Voldemort sumia em um piscar de olhos. Levando consigo Harry e os Comensais da Morte. Mas para o alívio da Sra Weasley deixava os três adolescentes no lugar que estavam.

- Meu filho! – finalmente ela se separa do marido e sai correndo em direção ao Gryffindor desacordado.

E por mais tensos que estivessem, os membros da Ordem pareciam aliviados por recuperarem três dos quatro seqüestrados.

No entanto um certo mago, considerado por muito o mais poderoso de todos os tempos, tinha apenas uma coisa em mente:

- "Você vai me pagar Tom! E muito caro!... Logo, logo eu terei Harry de volta!"

-x-x-x-

Naquela mesma noite, na Mansão Riddle...

Harry e Tom encontravam-se na biblioteca, pois o mais velho aproveitava para fazer uma pesquisa em seus livros obscuros enquanto Harry desfrutava da segunda sobremesa do jantar sentado, ou melhor, espalhado no confortável sofá de couro negro.

- Sabe... – Harry começa. Não tinham trocado uma palavra desde que chegaram-...Não pensei que Dumbledore faria aquilo.

- Por que, pequeno? – pergunta sem tirar os olhos dos livros.

- Não sei... – murmura pensativo, colocando outra colher de sorvete de flocos na boca –...Talvez eu ainda tivesse esperanças que ele não fosse tão ruim.

- Sinto desapontá-lo.

- Não se preocupe. Foi bom saber.

- E já não é só você que sabe, pequeno.

- É... – suspira – Imagino como eles vão tratá-lo a partir de agora.

- Espero que pensem um pouco mais antes de seguirem as ordens. Hum. – fecha os livros, mandando-os de volta à prateleira com magia – Vivem atrapalhando meus planos.

- Ah, esse é o nosso trabalho – Harry deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso que alegra imensamente o Lord.

- Sei, sei... – sorri dirigindo-se ao sofá e se sentando ao lado dele.

- A propósito... – Harry desvia o olhar timidamente – Obrigado. Eu sei que você podia tê-los matado se quisesse.

- Sim, fiz isso por você – segura o queixo do Gryffindor delicadamente, aproximando os rostos.

Harry não consegue evitar ficar tenso e tenta se afastar, mas o Lord é mais rápido e num simples movimento tira a taça de sorvete das mãos do menor colocando-a no chão e o puxa para mais perto, fazendo seus lábios quase roçarem.

- Não, por favor... – Harry murmura. Ainda não tinha esquecido da noite que vivera há três dias.

- Shiii... Relaxe, pequeno – morde o lóbulo de sua orelha sensualmente – você sabe que pode desfrutar se cooperar.

As palavras de Tom deixavam claro que não era um pedido.

- Não... Eu não quero... – diz com angustia.

- Mesmo? – sorri com malicia, fazendo-o deitar no sofá e abrir ligeiramente as pernas para poder se acomodar entre elas -...Não parece, pequeno - desliza os dedos para a entre perna do Gryffindor, acariciando o membro adormecido lentamente.

- Ah... – Harry deixa escapar um pequeno suspiro. Tentando a todo custo afastar as mãos de Tom daquela região tão sensível – Humm... Pára...

Mas era impossível, seu corpo não trabalhava de acordo com sua mente. Tornando dificílimo resistir às carícias do mais velho.

Tom possuía um magnetismo natural que envolvia e embriagava o Gryffindor. A essa altura, Harry nem percebia que se encontrava com a túnica inteiramente aberta, à mercê dele. Apenas podia se concentrar naqueles lábios frios que percorriam seu tórax. E nas experientes mãos que vagavam pelo seu corpo explorando cara pedacinho.

- Você não está me convencendo, pequeno... – sorri com malicia, aproveitando para pegar a colher com sorvete dentro da taça e lambuzar o alvo tórax de Harry com aquele delicioso doce gelado -...quer mesmo que pare?

Um pequeno grito de prazer escapa dos lábios de Harry ao sentir o sorvete deslizar pelo seu corpo acompanhado da faminta língua do Lord.

- Ahhh... Tom!...

- Isso é um sim, ou um não? – pergunta "inocentemente" aproveitando para num, literalmente, passe de mágica sumir com a roupa que ambos usavam. Na mesma hora Harry pode sentir com mais clareza a já bem acordada ereção de Voldemort roçando na sua própria que tembém erguia-se inevitavelmente.

Após lambuzar três dedos na taça de sorve, Tom guia um para dentro de Harry, entrando lentamente a principio.

- Ah!... – o Gryffindor não consegue conter um pequeno gemido de dor, mas este logo é abafado pela incrível sensação de prazer ao sentir o Lord estimular seu membro no mesmo ritmo lentamente torturante que movia o dedo.

Após alguns segundos, Tom encontra a próstata de Harry e ao roçar seu dedo nela o adolescente deixa escapar um grito de puro prazer.

- Parece que a decisão está ficando ainda mais difícil... – sussurra com a voz sensualmente rouca, iniciando um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Há muito tempo que o Lord queria desfrutar da sensação de estar novamente naquele delicioso corpo e não podia deixar a afobação tomar conta de si. Por mais fácil que fosse virar o Gryffindor de costas e tomá-lo sem qualquer preparo, Tom não desejava desfrutar daquela forma.

Notando que a estreita entrada de Harry já estava um pouco mais acostumada, o Lord introduz um segundo dedo acelerando o ritmo.

- Ah... Pára... Humm... Tom! – por mais que Harry tentasse lutar contra, as sensações em seu corpo falavam mais alto e sua expressão de prazer dizia tudo que o Lord precisava escutar.

Com a entrada, finalmente, de um terceiro dedo e mais alguns movimentos circulares no interior daquele pequeno corpo, Tom nota que Harry estava pronto para algo bem maior.

- Agora apenas relaxe que eu não o machucarei, está bem? – pergunta com a voz estranhamente doce. Algo que nenhuma pessoa imaginaria ouvir do temido "Lord das Trevas".

- Isso... não... é... certo... – Harry tinha a voz entrecortada pelo prazer. E mesmo com aquelas palavras, apenas o ato de abrir mais as pernas esperando por Tom com ansiedade mostrava o que desejava realmente.

- É sim. Apenas esqueça tudo e concentre-se nas sensações, pequeno... – retira os três dedos, ganhando um gemido frustrado por parte do Gryffindor -...você verá como vale a pena.

Com cuidado o Lord começa a penetrá-lo. Sua ereção chegava a latejar de tanto desejo em possuir aquele delicioso corpo novamente.

Harry segurava os ombros do mais velho com força, tentando não pensar na dor que o invadia. É claro que esta nem se comparava com a da primeira noite, mas mesmo assim ainda o incomodava.

- Ahhh... Tom...

O Lord puxá-o para um novo beijo cheio de ansiedade e desejo. Preenchendo-o totalmente numa firme estocada. E após alguns minutos consentidos a Harry para que se recuperasse, o movimento já começava.

Num vai e vem ritmado e sensual.

- Ahhh...

Onde os gemidos de ambos já começavam a invadir a habitação.

Envolvendo a cintura de Tom com suas pernas, Harry agarrá-se com mais força a ele incitando o aumento da velocidade.

Em questão de minutos o ritmo já se tornava quase frenético. Tom investia contra o corpo de Harry com força, chegando a ser quase violento, mas o Gryffindor não se importava. A sensação arrebatadora que o preenchia toda a vez em que Tom tocava em sua próstata era delirante.

Precisava de mais.

Os dois queriam cada vez mais. Um do outro.

- Ah... Mais... – murmura entre gemidos.

E Tom atende prontamente.

Novamente a aura de um envolvia-se com a do outro e se completavam. Tornando aquele ato mágico. Um verdadeiro pecado divino.

O aroma dos dois se unia e espalhava-se por todo o lugar. Assim como o barulho dos corpos se chocando, formando uma bela melodia. Mas nada se comparava à sensação da pele de um contra a do outro. O sorvete lambuzando os dois e tornando aquele ato ainda mais delicioso.

- AHHHhh... TOM! – com grito extasiado de prazer Harry derramá-se na mão do Lord. E este, após mais algumas investidas sente o extraordinário clímax percorrendo seu corpo e despeja seus fluidos do interior de Harry soltando um gemido rouco de puro prazer.

Após alguns segundos normalizando a respiração, Tom sai de dentro do Gryffindor e deita ao seu lado, puxando-o para junto de si.

O sofá estava uma perfeita mistura de sorvete e sêmen, mas aquilo não importava. A única coisa que ocupava a mente de Tom era o fato de estar com Harry em seus braços. E o Gryffindor, por sua vez, deixava o sono consumir cada célula de seu corpo.

- Durma bem, pequeno... – é a última coisa que Harry ouve antes de cair no mundo de Morpheu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Não quero! – pára subitamente, assustado – Digo, não posso...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá!... Nhaa peço desculpas gente, era para eu ter postado esse capitulo domingo passado, mas teve um evento de anime aqui e acabei não tendo tempo... Nhai pardon! i.i ...Hehe, não pude resistir e coloquei mais um Lemon dos dois, bom, nunca é de mais né? – sorrisinho malicioso. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito à **Rosana** (Obrigada moça! Adorei muito!)... **AnaBella Black's** (Nhai, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Super fofas!)... **Botan Minamino** (Nhai aparece no MSN logo moça, para continuarmos nosso rpg!)... E é claro, **St. Luana** (Nossa... – emocionada – já te disse, mas repito: Adorei de mais sua review! Obrigada mesmo!)

Bom, é isso!... Aguardo ansiosamente **Reviews**! Por favor, não deixem de mandar! – pedindo com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	8. I wanna hold you

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A(2): **Este capítulo contém **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens).

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior:** -Durma bem, pequeno... – é a última coisa que Harry ouve antes de cair no mundo de Morpheu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Que calor insuportável... – suspira, tirando o roupão de seda transparente que o cobria.

Fazia um lindo e ensolarado dia na mansão Riddle e naquele momento o "menino-que-sobreviveu" vestia apenas uma sunga verde esmeralda, da cor de seus olhos, e se preparava para dar um mergulho relaxante na piscina. Uma enorme, mas não muito funda piscina que na parte rasa batia um pouco acima de sua cintura.

Ficava na parte de trás da mansão, rodeada por um belo jardim, com algumas mesas e cadeiras próprias de praia bem distribuídas pelo lugar. Mas conhecendo o Lord achava difícil este ir ali com freqüência.

- Ah, bem melhor! – sorri sentindo a água gelada em contato com seu corpo.

Aquele era um dos raros momentos relaxantes de Harry, pois desde que seus amigos foram libertados não tinha mais noticias, e como bom Gryffindor a preocupação consumia sua mente.

- "Será que eles estão bem?" – apóia os braços na borda descansando a cabeça neles, enquanto o resto do corpo permanecia submerso – "Já faz mais ou menos duas semanas que Tom os libertou..." – sente as bochechas corarem sutilmente.

- "Tom..." – um pequeno suspiro escapa de seus lábios. Por um lado ficava feliz do Lord libertar seus amigos e mostrar-se tão protetor com ele, mas por outro era impossível esquecer que aquele homem era Voldemort, principalmente quando este usava "sutis" ameaças para lembrá-lo.

Harry estava confuso e envergonhado. Confuso por não saber o que deveria sentir e envergonhado por entregar-se tão facilmente àquele que era o assassino de seus pais.

- "Desgraçado! Deve estar adorando me deixar assim!" – mergulha a cabeça na água, como se tentasse esfriar os pensamentos.

É claro que todas as vezes que Tom o tocava, Harry reagia, mas bastava uma ameaça do Lord seguida de um toque sensual para o Gryffindor rendê-se e entregar-se aos seus braços.

- _Qual o problema, pequeno?_ – uma conhecida voz o tira de seus devaneios.

Nagini vinha deslizando seu majestoso corpo pelo piso de cerâmica em torno da piscina e parava ao seu lado, contemplando aquele belo menino com os cabelos molhados caindo no rosto.

- _Ah, o de sempre Nagi..._ – suspira, voltando a encostar-se na borda -..._Não entendo o que Tom quer afinal._

- _Não mesmo?_ – se as serpentes sorrissem Harry poderia jurar ter visto um sorriso malicioso nela.

_- Não! Mas se for me deixar louco, ele está conseguindo!_

_- Por que, pequeno? – _usa a ponta de sua cauda para tirar delicadamente uns fios de cabelo que ainda cobriam o belo rosto do Gryffindor – _Ele o machuca? O maltrata? Se for isso pode falar que eu vou resolver!_

_- Não! Não é isso... _– responde rapidamente, corando – _Ele... Bom, ele me deixa confuso!_

_- Ah... Entendo..._

_- Por que não me deixa ir embora? Eu quero ver meus amigos, quero voltar para Hogwarts._

_- Mesmo? – _pergunta o encarando fixamente – _Quer voltar com aquelas pessoas que o vêem apenas como uma arma? Quer voltar a se fechar em seu próprio mundo porque ninguém se importa com você?_

_- Eu..._

_- Quer deixar a única pessoa que o protege e o entende?_

_- Se ele me entendesse não faria isso!_

_- Não? E você dá alguma chance para ele tratá-lo de outro jeito?_

_- Mas... – _desvia o olhar – _Ele é..._

_- Não importa quem ele é, pequeno, mas sim o que sente._

_- E o que ele sente?_

_- Humm... Porque não pergunta pessoalmente? – _ela parece sorrir divertida, e sem dizer mais nada, desliza seu grande corpo para longe dali.

- Hum! Essa serpente acha que sabe de tudo! – murmura contrariado.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo...

Aquela bela voz faz o Gryffindor se virar rapidamente, encontrando um par de olhos vermelhos fixos em si.

- "Era só o que me faltava..." – suspira mentalmente.

Tom estava com sua habitual túnica negra, encarando-o com o rosto impassível.

- Interrompo algo?

- Não! – responde depressa, envergonhado por vê-se quase nu diante do Lord – "Ainda bem que estou dentro da água".

- Hum... A água está boa? – um sorriso malicioso aparece no canto dos seus lábios, coisa que parece preocupar o Gryffindor.

- Sim, mas... Eu já estou saindo!

- Já? Tão cedo? – sem deixar de sorrir, pega a varinha e com um simples movimento a túnica desaparece, dando lugar a uma sunga negra.

Aquela visão deixa Harry literalmente boquiaberto. Tom Riddle estava parado na borda da piscina usando apenas uma sunga negra que marcava com precisão seus atributos, com o tórax forte amostra assim como as belas pernas. Tudo isso em conjunto com os cabelos negros ligeiramente desalinhados por causa do vento e aqueles olhos vermelhos que pareciam decifrá-lo como um livro aberto.

O pobre Gryffindor estava tão hipnotizado que só voltou à realidade quando uns braços fortes envolveram sua cintura e aquelas conhecidas órbitas vermelhas mostraram-se perigosamente próximas.

- O que está fazendo? – pergunta assustado.

- Aliviando o calor, pequeno... – pressiona ligeiramente a virilha de Harry com sua coxa –...Ou aumentando um pouco mais – sussurra no ouvido dele, maliciosamente.

- Ah... – deixa escapar um pequeno gemido – pára com isso Tom!

- Por que?

- Porque... Porque sim!... Você deveria estar, sei lá, planejando algum homicídio em massa! Qualquer coisa!

A risada do Lord invade o lugar. E ao contrário do que Harry estava acostumado, aquela não era uma risada irônica ou macabra, era sincera e divertia. Coisa que o deixa confuso.

- Na verdade eu resolvi tirar o dia de folga para ficar com você – morde o pescoço do Gryffindor, arrancando-lhe outro pequeno gemido.

- Hum... Não precisava se incomodar... – morde o lábio, tentado desviar a atenção das carícias que o mais velho passava a fazer em seu corpo.

- Oh, que isso! – sorri, o prendendo contra a borda a piscina – é um prazer – diz com malicia, acariciando-o lentamente por dentro da sunga.

- Pára! Pára com isso! – pedia desesperado, debatendo-se no forte agarre do Lord.

Mas Tom ignorava as suplicas de Harry. Na verdade já se acostumara a elas, sempre que estava em seus braços o menor não parava de debater-se e tentar resistir. É claro que o Lord sabia bem como ser persuasivo.

- Você sabe que é inútil resistir, pequeno... – usa sua coxa para abrir as pernas do Gryffindor e situar-se entre elas -...Só torna as coisas ainda mais divertidas – sorri, puxando-o para um beijo exigente e cheio de desejo.

As habilidosas mãos de Tom passeavam pelo pequeno corpo, acariciando cada pedacinho, estimulando-o com toques apaixonados e sensuais.

- Desgraçado!... – murmura com raiva, após o Lord deixá-lo recuperar um pouco de ar.

Mas antes que tivesse tempo de formular algum outro comentário, Harry ouve o mais velho murmurar algumas palavras em parsel e segundos depois sente sua única peça de roupa sumir inexplicavelmente, deixando-o completamente à mercê daquele homem. E para "piorar" a situação percebe, ao sentir a ereção do Lord contra a sua, que sua sunga não foi a única a desaparecer.

- Não adianta negar, Harry... – diz próximo ao ouvido dele, com a voz sensualmente rouca – apesar de ser bonitinho, é evidente que você quer tanto quanto eu.

O Gryffindor já abria a boca para replicar quando sente um intruso dedo invadir seu interior subitamente. E apenas um gemido sai de seus lábios.

- Ahhh... – aperta os ombros de Tom com força, tentando ignorar aquele dedo que se movimentava sensualmente. Num vai e vem excitante.

O mais velho sorri e aproveitando que a água era um lubrificante natural coloca um segundo dedo, passando a estimular o membro de Harry no mesmo ritmo. Lento e pausado. Entrando e saindo, a medida em que os gemidos deixavam aqueles belos lábios.

- Está vendo? – morde o lóbulo de sua orelha, provocando-o – Seu corpo mostra o que você quer, pequeno...

- Ah... Tom...

A imagem do Gryffindor com o corpo molhado, o cabelo caindo no rosto, agarrando-se a ele com força enquanto mordia o lábio para evitar que os gemidos escapassem, era irresistível. Seu próprio membro pedia um alivio imediato. Pedia para estar dentro daquele cálido e pequeno corpo. E ele não podia negar tal necessidade.

Com cuidado Tom tira os dois dedos do interior de Harry, ganhando um gemido frustrado por parte deste, e introduz seu membro devagar para não machucá-lo.

Não sabiam se era por causa do calor, ou pelo fato de estarem numa deliciosa piscina com a água batendo em seus corpos, mas os dois estavam muito excitados.

- Ahh... – Tom deixa um gemido rouco escapar de seus lábios vendo-se completamente engolido por aquele estreito e prazeroso lugar.

Após alguns segundos, parado para Harry se acostumar, o Lord já começa a investir contra aquele pequeno e irresistível corpo. A principio entrando e saindo devagar.

- Ahhh... Tom! – Harry aperta os ombros do Lord com mais força e passa suas torneadas pernas em volta da cintura dele, buscando maior contato ao sentir aquela deliciosa pressão em sua próstata.

E em questão de segundos, Tom já o penetrava num ritmo rápido e profundo, arrancando-lhe gemidos altos e cheios de prazer.

- Ahhh!... Isso!... Tom!...

O barulho da água agitando-se devido ao choque alucinante dos corpos tornava a cena ainda mais sensual. Mas os dois estavam alheios a tudo, só podiam notar as sensações que percorriam cada célula, tornando a respiração agitada, os lábios trêmulos e a necessidade de estar fundido um ao outro cada vez maior.

Tom segurava a esbelta cintura de Harry com firmeza, chegando a deixar a marca de seus dedos na pele clara, enquanto invadia aquela convidativa boca com sua língua ávida e os dois começavam uma excitante batalha para decidir quem estabeleceria o ritmo. E é claro, fazendo jus ao seu nome, o Lord sai vencedor. Submetendo o Gryffindor a um beijo tão apaixonado e delirante quanto seus toques, que este retribui com total entrega e desejo.

- Ahhhh!... Mais!... – Harry murmura.

- "Mais" o que, pequeno? – pergunta com a voz rouca pela excitação, sem deixar de mover-se.

- Mais! – passa os braços em volta do pescoço do Lord trazendo-o, para total surpresa deste, para outro beijo – Mais, Tom! Mais rápido! – apertava suas pernas em torno dele, com força, beijando-o uma e outra vez.

No primeiro momento aquela ação tão apaixonada deixa o mais velho em choque. Mas logo se recupera e com um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios, atende o pedido de Harry. Instantes mais tarde os dois sentem aquelas inconfundíveis ondas de prazer percorrendo seus corpos.

- Ahhhhhhhh!... – Harry contrai seu interior devido àquela arrebatadora sensação e, por fim, derrama-se nas mãos do Lord.

Ao sentir seu membro ser deliciosamente esmagado pelo corpo do mais novo, Tom também chega ao clímax, derramando seus fluídos dentro do Gryffindor.

Os dois permanecem alguns segundos na mesma posição para normalizar a respiração, mas quando Harry movimenta ligeiramente o quadril mostrando seu incomodo, Tom sai de dentro dele com cuidado.

O Gryffindor mal encarava o Lord, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas tanto pelo orgasmo quanto pela vergonha de vê-se novamente naquela situação. Mas Tom ignorava o embaraço do menor, achando-o ainda mais encantador.

Num movimento habilidoso o mais velho sai da piscina e faz a varinha aparecer em sua mão, com ela convoca um confortável roupão negro e uma toalha branca. O roupão Tom veste sob olhar de esgueira de Harry e para surpresa deste, o Lord puxa-o cuidadosamente da piscina, envolvendo-o na toalha.

- O que está fazendo? – pergunta atordoado, vendo-se envolto como uma criança que acaba de sair do banho.

- Cuidando de você, oras... – senta em uma das cadeiras com ele em seu colo – é tão raro assim receber os cuidados de outra pessoa? – pergunta com astúcia, encarando-o fixamente.

Harry, por sua vez, desvia o olhar. Sentindo aquelas palavras, que apenas confirmavam o que Nagini dizia, perfurá-lo como facas afiadas.

- Vou mandar servir o almoço aqui – continua – assim aproveitamos o resto do dia.

- Ok... – murmura, encolhendo-se inconscientemente naqueles fortes braços.

-x-x-x-

**Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts...**

Hermione, Rony e Cedric estavam na sala do diretor junto com Sirius e Lupin. Os três adolescentes, já em melhor estado, contavam aos adultos o que presenciaram na fortaleza do Lord.

- Nós acordamos nas masmorras... – Hermione descrevia com sua visão analítica -...Então "vocês-sabem-quem" apareceu e levou Harry com ele.

Naquele instante Dumbledore aperta os punho em baixo na mesa.

- Pensamos que Harry seria torturado, ou até morto – Rony acrescenta - Mas quando o vimos novamente pareceu todo o contrário...

- O jeito que "vocês-sabem-quem" o abraçou naquela hora... – a castanha estremece de medo lembrando-se da cena. O Lord com Harry em seu colo, torturando Cedric – foi assustador, mas ele parecia cuidá-lo...

- Não diga bobagens! – Dumbledore a interrompe – Er... Digo, é o que ele quer que vocês pensem...

Sirius e Lupin estreitam os olhos, desconfiados. Desde a cena de Dumbledore no encontro com o Lord, viam o diretor com outros olhos.

- Precisamos tirá-lo de lá! – Cedric interrompe os pensamentos de todos com aquelas palavras angustiadas – Precisamos tirar Harry das garras dele!

- Calma Cedric, por favor... – Hermione o encarava com pena.

- Isso mesmo senhor Diggory, tenha calma, nós vamos trazê-lo de volta.

- Mas diretor, o Harry...

- Por favor, senhor Diggory, não se preocupe – Dumbledore mantinha seu característico ar calmo – nós vamos resgatá-lo.

- Sim, mas o senhor não viu! O senhor não viu o jeito que aquele desgraçado o tocou, nem como se referiu a ele!

- O que? – o diretor encara-o, assustado – "Não Tom, você não ousaria..."

- Disse que Harry pertencia a ele! O tratou como um objeto, aquele monstro!

Sirius e Lupin também pareciam chocados.

- Meu afilhado...

- Oh, Merlin!

No entanto Hermione interrompe o Hufflepuff:

- Ele estava furioso por Cedric ter... er... beijado o Harry, mas depois quando estava com Harry em seu colo – cora discretamente – foi estranho... Harry parecia e paz... Como se "vocês-sabem-quem" fizesse bem a ele.

- Isso é loucura Srta. Granger! – os olhos azuis do diretor ganham um brilho de fúria – Não diga mais estupidez!

- Mas senhor...

- Mas nada! Está aqui para defender aquele assassino ou tentar ajudar seu amigo?

- Eu... Eu... – as lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos – não estou defendendo ninguém, senhor! Por favor, quero Harry de volta...

- Não se preocupe Hermione – Lupin interrompe, dando um cálido abraço na menina – nós sabemos.

- Professor...

- Shiii... Tenha calma, sim? – o lobisomem lança um olhar mortal ao diretor – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sirius, por sua vez, também encarava Dumbledore com receio.

- "De fato... – o animago pensava -... Naquela hora, quando Dumbledore pareceu perder a razão, Voldemort colocou-se diante de Harry. Protegendo-o".

Os dois marotos tinham o mesmo pensamento em mente:

- "Estranho, muito estranho... O que será que Dumbledore não quer que saibamos?"

-x-x-x-

**Alguns dias depois, de volta à Mansão Riddle...**

Harry e Tom estavam deitados na confortável cama de seu quarto. O mais velho abraçava o menor pelas costas, concentrando-se em distribuir pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo corpo suave do qual nunca se cansava.

- Hoje darei uma festa e aproveitando o feriado de Páscoa, terei todos os meus Comensais da Morte presentes – Tom anuncia – esteja pronto às sete.

- O que? – Harry vira-se bruscamente – Do que está falando?

- Quer que eu desenhe? – pergunta com ironia.

O adolescente aperta os punhos com força. Odiava quando o Lord mostrava-se cínico com ele e odiava ainda mais receber ordens, principalmente se envolvia sua presença junto àquele bando de assassinos carniceiros.

- Hum! Não precisa porque eu não pretendo ir! – amarrando o lençol em volta da cintura Harry se dirige com passos decididos ao armário, para escolher uma roupa qualquer e tomar uma ducha.

Tom estreita os olhos, começando a se irritar com a atitude rebelde do Gryffindor.

- Não é um pedido. Um elfo estará aqui às sete horas para levá-lo ao salão e é bom que você esteja arrumado – diz friamente.

- Claro, espera sentado!

Sentindo a raiva tomar conta de si, o Lord se levanta e agarra Harry com força pelo braço. Fazendo o menor encará-lo.

- Não me obrigue a arrastá-lo pelos cabelos na frente de todos – diz perigosamente baixo, o encarando fixamente.

- Estou morrendo de medo! – replica com ironia, puxando seu braço do agarre dele – Você está muito enganado se acha que eu vou participar desse circo de horrores novamente!

- Cuidado com o que fala...

- Ou o que? Vai me bater? – sorri com deboche – Vai me matar?... Então não espere e faça! Eu não tenho medo de você, seu maníaco, assassino, psicopata...

- Harry...

- Demente! Problemático! Você não passa de um idiota que acha que manda em alguém!

- Harry...

- Com essa corja beijando seus pés! Acha que eles respeitam você? Haha! Não me faça rir! – o encarava com fúria, descontando toda confusão e frustração que o perturbava desde que chegara – Você é só um louco, megalomaníaco, estúpido!...

- Harry...

- EU TE ODEIO! – grita – DESGRÇADO! EU...

Mas um sonoro tapa silencia o Gryffindor. Um tapa tão forte que o fizera virar para o lado, sentindo a marca dos dedos de Tom em seu rosto.

- O que? – o Lord pergunta com sarcasmo diante do olhar surpreso e assustado do menor – Qual o problema, Harry Potter? Onde está sua estúpida coragem?

Vendo que Harry retrocede, ainda mais assustado ao vê-lo se aproximar, Tom sorri com arrogância, segurando os braços do Gryffindor com uma força que chegava a machucá-lo.

- Você não passa de uma criança teimosa e mimada – diz friamente, encarando-o com os olhos roxos de fúria – acha que pode fazer o que quer na hora que bem entender, mas não é assim não, Potter.

- Me solta... Está machucando! – murmura entre os dentes, contendo a raiva.

- Ótimo! É para machucar! – aperta ainda mais, arrancando-lhe um pequeno gemido de dor – E vai machucar muito mais se às sete horas você não estiver pronto!

- Ai!...

- Fui claro?

- Ai! Pára! – tanta se soltar, mas o Lord aperta com ainda mais força, voltando a perguntar:

- Fui claro?

- Foi!

- Muito bem... – solta-o e sem dizer mais nada, veste um roupão negro que estava em cima da poltrona e se retira do quarto.

Contendo as lágrimas de impotência, Harry pega a primeira coisa que vê na frente – no caso, o belo abajur de cristal que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira – e joga contra a porta. Espatifando-o.

- EU TE ODEIO! – grita, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

-x-x-x-

O relógio em cima da cômoda marcava sete horas em ponto e Harry encontrava-se devidamente arrumado, esperando o elfo aparecer. E enquanto este não dava sinal de vida, aproveitava para olhar sua face no espelho, vendo o "estrago" que Voldemort fizera. É claro que não era nada de mais, após um elfo curá-lo magicamente a mando do Lord, ficara apenas uma pequena dormência e um tom rosado.

- Idiota... – murmura contrariado.

O Gryffindor usava sapatos brancos, um belo conjunto de calça e camisa de seda ambas na cor verde clara, com uma túnica aberta por cima, na cor branca. Esta possuía um lindo bordado em volta, de esmeraldas e fios de ouro branco, tornando-a magnífica e ostentosa como tudo que o Lord gostava que ele usasse.

- Senhor... – uma voz esganiçada invade a habitação – Mikey está aqui para levá-lo ao amo.

- Hum! Já era hora... – diz mal humorado, seguindo o elfo até o Salão de Festas.

O ambiente aristocrático chegava a enjoar Harry, só de observar aqueles assassinos divertindo-se e conversando como pessoas da alta sociedade, o adolescente sentia seu estômago revirar.

Já estava dando meia volta com a intenção de fugir dali, quando sente seu braço ser firmemente agarrado.

- Indo a algum lugar? – o Lord sussurra em seu ouvido, conduzindo-o ao seu lugar, nas belas e confortáveis almofadas junto ao trono.

No caminho Harry não pôde deixar de notar, com relutância, como Tom Riddle estava deslumbrante. O Lord vestia uma elegante túnica verde-escura com detalhes em prata de lei, por cima do conjunto social de calça preta e camisa verde-musgo, um pouco mais escura que a túnica, dando um ar de pura elegância Slytherin.

- Como se eu tivesse escolha... – murmura irritado, desviando os olhos dele e deparando-se com o olhar de todas aquelas pessoas que pareciam devorá-lo. Se Tom não estivesse ali, tinha certeza que não duraria "intacto" um minuto.

- É bom ver que gosta de festas – sorri com burla, acariciando com delicadeza a bochecha levemente corada do Gryffindor.

Tom sentia-se culpado pelo tapa, mas não se arrependia. Harry tinha de saber qual era o seu lugar e quem mandava ali.

- E eu gosto, só não gosto das suas! – replica, vendo-se novamente naquela humilhante situação, como uma escrava no antigo Egito sentada nas almofadas de seda enquanto era acariciada pelo faraó.

- Deixe esse mau humor de lado, pequeno... Aproveite a festa! – puxa-o para um beijo ardente, sendo observado por olhares cheios de inveja de muitos que desejavam estar no lugar de seu amo.

Mas um, em especial, dizia a si mesmo que aquela situação não duraria muito tempo...

-x-x-x-

Algumas horas mais tarde, Harry via-se sozinho em frente ao buffet pegando algumas uvas para disfarçar a fome.

- "Aquele desgraçado! Além de tudo, me deixa sozinho aqui!" – olhava em volta irritado.

Tom precisou ir ao escritório com Snape e McNair, pois o professor de poções trazia informações importantes de Hogwarts e precisava voltar logo para a escola. Mas é claro que ao sair, o Lord lançou um olhar ameaçador aos de mais Comensais, deixando claro que não deveriam sequer se aproximar de Harry.

No entanto mesmo com a ordem do Lord, Harry percebia os olhares que eram lançados a ele e aquilo o deixava nervoso.

- Entediado com a ausência de seu amo, Potter? – aquela voz arrastada o pega de surpresa.

- Hum! Malfoy... – lança um olhar de esgueira.

- Bingo.

– Ele não é meu amo, é o seu amo!

Draco dá seu característico sorriso sarcástico:

- Claro, esqueci que você ocupa posições mais importantes... Digamos, na cama do Lord.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy! – Harry aperta os punhos, se aproximando perigosamente do loiro – Não fale daquilo que você não sabe!

- Eu sei, Harry...

- "Harry? Ele me chamou pelo meu nome" – pensa surpreso.

-...E é por isso que eu estou aqui – suaviza um pouco o tom de voz – mas antes quero dizer que seus amigos estão bem.

Harry sente o coração acelerar. Finalmente tinha noticias de seus amigos e justo por Malfoy!

- Como? Eles...?

- Estão bem, não se preocupe – um imperceptível sorriso parece surgir nos lábios de Draco – Granger e Weasley recuperaram a consciência em menos de uma semana, Diggory demorou um pouco mais, mas já estão todos bem.

- Er... Obrigado, mas porque você está me contando isso? – pergunta desconfiado.

- Porque eles estão preocupados com você também – o encara seriamente – e eu quero te dizer uma coisa...

- O que?

- Não, aqui não – nota uma discreta porta que ligava o salão ao jardim – venha comigo.

- Mas... – Harry, inquieto, via que o loiro se afastar em direção a porta.

Sabia que o Lord ficaria furioso se descobrisse que ele havia sumido, porém a curiosidade falava mais alto. E ao ver aqueles Comensais ligeiramente alterados pelo álcool, contando das torturas que praticavam em Muggles, Harry decide não pensar mais e apressa-se em seguir o loiro.

- Pronto. O que você quer Malfoy? – pergunta, ao se verem afastados de tudo aquilo, no belo e amplo jardim.

- Certo, mas não conte para ninguém o que vou falar.

- Ok. Não se preocupe.

- Você tem que jurar...

- Anda logo, estou perdendo meu tempo! – diz sem paciência.

- Ta bom! – suspira – Eu entrei para a Ordem da Fênix.

Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha graciosamente.

- Sim, estou sabendo. E daí?

- Não! – revira os olhos, irritado – Não a mando do Lord! Eu entrei por vontade própria, estou do lado deles!

- Hum... Sei... – cruza os braços, o encarando com desconfiança.

- É sério, Harry! – segura os ombros dele com firmeza, fixando seus olhos naquele belo par de esmeraldas – Eu nunca quis me juntar aos Comensais da Morte, só fiz isso porque meu pai me obrigou! – diz com um fio de desespero na voz – Por isso procurei a Ordem e me ofereci para ser um espião, já que Snape estava sobrecarregado.

- Isso é mesmo sério?

- Claro! Para quê eu estaria contando? – obviamente Draco ocultava a parte de ter feito tudo aquilo por causa do moreno.

Vendo sinceridade naqueles olhos que sempre se mostraram tão frios e inexpressivos, Harry fica impressionado.

- Malfoy... Draco – diz o nome dele, fazendo o loiro esquecer sua mascara de frieza e abrir um lindo sorriso – Isso que você fez, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Fico muito feliz por você ter visto qual é o lado certo.

- "Estar ao seu lado é o certo, Harry" – pensa – "Farei o que for preciso para tê-lo comigo".

- Imagino que não deva ser fácil para você – Harry continua, falando com sua característica doçura – Mas é com esses sacrifícios que vamos derrotar Voldemort.

- Como o seu?

- O meu o que?

- O seu sacrifício. Ficar com esse desgraçado – não consegue conter a raiva na voz – para impedir mais problemas.

- Er... Bom, digamos que sim – dá um sorriso nervoso.

- Mas você não precisa mais fazer isso, Harry – o encara profundamente – estou aqui para levá-lo de volta!

- O que? – arregala os olhos, totalmente surpreso – Que loucura é essa Draco?

- Não é loucura – puxa a varinha das vestes, olhando ao redor com cautela – Essa noite sairemos daqui!

Harry parecia assombrado.

- Você está louco, Draco – se afasta – Voldemort nunca...

- O Lord não está aqui agora – segura o braço de Harry novamente – Por isso precisamos ser rápidos, não tem ninguém olhado! Devemos chegar no final do bosque e lá vamos poder aparatar**(1) **para os arredores de Hogwarts!

- Não! Isso, não pode... – Harry sentia uma mistura de surpresa, nervosismo, apreensão e uma inexplicável angustia.

Mas Draco já o puxava em direção ao bosque.

- Pára! É perigoso!...

- Calma, nós vamos conseguir!

- Não, isso...

- Vamos, Harry! – o puxa com mais força – Voltaremos para Hogwarts!

- Não quero! - pára subitamente, assustado - Digo, não posso...

Draco o encara com espanto.

- Do que você está falando?

- Er... Isso é loucura, Tom mandaria Comensais atrás de nós!

- Quem?

- Tom! Er... Digo, Voldemort!

O herdeiro dos Malfoy estreita os olhos.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... – balança a cabeça negativamente – Parece que aquele monstro fez sua cabeça.

- Não, ele...

- Me perdoe, mas não tenho outra escolha – o interrompe – quando chegarmos em Hogwarts você voltará a si.

- Mas eu não...

- DESMAIUS!

O feitiço atinge Harry de forma certeira e antes do corpo inerte cair no chão, Draco o segura.

- Sinto muito, mas cedo ou tarde você irá me agradecer – sussurra no ouvido dele, pegando-o cuidadosamente no colo, come se fosse uma jóia que pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento.

A alguns passos dali, escondida em um arbusto, Nagini seguia as ordens do amo e seus próprios sentidos maternos, espionando o Gryffindor.

_- Tom não vai gostar disso... _

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Enervate!

Em segundos o pequeno corpo começava a se mover:

- Hum... O que?... – pisca os olhos várias vezes, procurando saber onde estava -...Draco?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Oie!... Nhai, mil desculpas pelo atraso! – olhando para o chão envergonhada – Era para eu ter atualizado final de semana passado, mas... Provas na escola! E para completar, de recuperação... – suspira.

Mas agora... FÉRIAS! – sorri radiante – o que significa que atualizarei mais rápido!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Finalmente Draco mostrou as garrinhas... Hehe... Mas isso é só o começo! Não percam no que essa atitude – cof.. cof.. Suicida cof.. cof.. – do loiro, vai dar!

Por isso dêem suas opiniões para o futuro do herdeiro dos Malfoy!... Querem que Draco vire churrasco? Ou que fique ileso e com Harry em seus braços? Ou quem sabe um pequeno susto?... Hehe... **Mandem Reviews com suas opiniões e digam o que gostariam para Draco Malfoy!**

Nhai e para o próximo capítulo chegar rapidinho, mandem Reviews também! – sorrindo inocentemente.

**(1) – Aparatar**: De acordo com os livro da série, teletransporta-se de um lugar para o outro.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito... De mais mesmo a **Minakashun! **(Obrigada moça! Hehe.. fiz o possível com o Voldie e o Dumby xD) **Rosana!** (Bom espero ter esclarecido as duvidas xD ...e se você queria sangue... hehe o momento se aproxima! Nhai Obrigada mesmo pela review! Você não sabe o quanto eu adoro receber essas reviews super lindas que você manda!) **Pri Malfoy Potter! **(Nhai obrigada mesmo moça! Hehe que bom que se apaixonou por ela! Farei o possível para que continue assim!) **AnaBella Black's! **(Super fofa sua review! Adorei! E pode deixar que no próximo capítulo colocarei a Bella em sua homenagem, viu?) **Laura! **(Obrigada pela review moça! Nhai está aí o Tom aprontando mais uma vez com o pobre Harry... hehe... mas é só o começo!) e é claro, **St. Luana! **(Nossa... já te disse que fico emocionada só de ler suas reviews? – sorrindo feito boba – sério mesmo! Adorei! Fico muito feliz mesmo que você esteja gostando! E espero fazer o possível para que continue assim! Obrigada de novo!)

Bom, é isso!... Aguardo ansiosamente **Reviews**! Por favor, não deixem de mandar e dizer o que gostariam para o futuro de Harry e do loiro abusado! É sempre bom saber o que estão achando! – sorri com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	9. but my senses tell me to stop

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A(2): **Este capítulo contém **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens).

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior: **A alguns passos dali, escondida em um arbusto, Nagini seguia as ordens do amo e seus próprios sentidos maternos, espionando o Gryffindor.

_- Tom não vai gostar disso... _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

No final de um elegante corredor da Mansão Riddle, encontrava-se o escritório de Voldemort e este estava sentado atrás de sua mesa ouvindo os relatos de Snape e as observações de McNair. Apenas ouvindo, porque suas atenções estavam todas centradas num certo Gryffindor de belos olhos verdes que o esperava no Salão de Festas.

- "Não devia deixá-lo sozinho..." – pensava com uma sutil preocupação. Muito sutil, pois o Lord das Trevas não se preocupava com ninguém... – "Será que está tudo bem?"

É óbvio que nenhum Comensal da Morte seria suicida o bastante para ousar tocar em Harry, mas mesmo assim não gostava que lançassem olhares ao SEU menino. Ainda mais quando não estava por perto para deixar bem claro à quem ele pertencia.

-...Dumbledore está buscando um meio de localizar a mansão, e quando achar virá preparado para a guerra. Mi Lord o conhece, sabe que ele sacrificaria vidas inocentes apenas para conseguir Potter de volta... – Snape seguia falando.

Mas Tom continuava com seus pensamentos totalmente voltados ao "Menino-que-sobreviveu", até porque aquelas informações não eram nenhuma novidade.

- Senhor, creio que seria melhor mudarmos de fortaleza – sugere McNair – Deixarmos esta como uma armadilha para Dumbledore...

- Aquele velho idiota não é assim tão tolo – diz o Lord.

- Sim, e ele...

Mas antes de Snape completar o raciocínio, uma enorme serpente ingressa na sala, arrastando-se apreçada pelo piso até o encontro de seu amo.

- Nagini? – Tom arqueia uma sobrancelha, interrogante.

_- Temos problemas._

Só aquela frase já serve para o Lord levantar-se prontamente e encará-la com atenção.

_- O que houve? –_ pergunta, tentando esconder o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

_- Levaram Harry..._

_- O QUE?_

_- Ou melhor, estão tentando levar._

Voldemort já tirava a varinha da túnica e preparava-se para sair atrás do Gryffindor, com os olhos adquirindo uma temida cor arroxeada, que colocava em alerta os dois Comensais presentes. Mas antes de abrir a porta, a furiosa voz de Nagini o detém.

_- Você vai me ouvir, ou vai sair atrás de alguém que não sabe quem é, por um lugar que nem imagina onde fica?_

Apesar de Snape e McNair não entenderem parsel, apenas o tom da serpente já fazia os dois se afastarem, apreensivos.

_- Fale logo!_ – ordena, sem paciência.

- _Um novato... _– começa, contendo as ganas de morder o próprio amo. Pois a segurança do seu "filhote" era mais importante -..._Loiro, um pouco pálido, se não me engano é o herdeiro dos Malfoy..._

Aquele simples nome faz o sangue de Tom ferver. Pela sua mente já passavam diferentes formas de torturar e matar aquele estúpido, atrevido, intrometido, desgraçado, fedelho, irresponsável...

-_ Ele deu um jeito de levar Harry para o jardim..._ – Nagini interrompe os pensamentos assassinos do Lord _-...E chegando lá deve ter pedido que fugissem._

- _O QUE? HARRY FUGIU COM AQUELE..._

- _NÃO! _– interrompe_, _irritada _– deixe-me terminar!_

- _Anda logo!_

_- Parece que Harry não quis fugir com ele, então Malfoy o enfeitiçou e agora está correndo em direção ao bosque, com o menino desmaiado em seus braços – _diz rapidamente.

O pulso do Lord acelera, sua respiração se torna irregular, os olhos escurecem malignamente e, para completar aquele temível espetáculo uma aura negra e ameaçadora toma conta de todo o lugar, fazendo Snape e McNair se afastarem, temerosos.

O primeiro impulso de Tom é ir atrás dos dois na mesma hora. Mas como um bom Lord das Trevas deveria saber, agir de forma passional e impulsiva nunca dá certo.

- Severus, chame Bellatrix e Lucius.

- Sim senhor.

O tom assassino do Lord foi o que bastou para Snape sair da sala e voltar em menos de três minutos com os dois Comensais ao seu lado.

- Mi Lord... – Lucius e Bella fazem uma longa reverencia.

Os olhos roxos de fúria se voltam ao patriarca da família Malfoy.

- Malfoy... – começa, encarando o loiro friamente -...Acabo de saber que seu filho está fugindo da mansão.

Aquelas palavras fazem o sangue de Lucius gelar. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Com Harry, desmaiado, em seus braços...

Perdido.

Draco Malfoy estava definitivamente perdido.

E, portanto, Lucius também.

- "Draco, seu idiota! – Lucius pensava com o coração na mão. Não literalmente, ainda... – É claro que Potter é mais do que seqüestrável, até eu o levaria, mas que estupidez! Fazer isso no nariz do Lord!"

Do outro lado da Sala, Severus pensava que seu aluno deveria estar em Hufflepuff, ou em Gryffindor...

- "Como pôde ser tão estúpido, Draco! Ainda não estava na hora de tirar Potter daqui! – suspira mentalmente - Garoto impulsivo!"

Já Bella e McNair pensavam, divertidos, em que roupa usariam no enterro do jovem Malfoy.

- Mi Lord, ele... ele não... – Lucius gagueja, sentindo que suas pernas já não tinha forças para sustentá-lo. Não diante da aura homicida de Voldemort.

- Não os chamei aqui para ouvir suas desculpas – corta-o energicamente – Quero os quatro em direção ao bosque, agora!

- Sim senhor! – respondem prontamente

- Busquem Harry e cuidem para que não esteja com nenhum arranhão, caso contrário – encara Lucius fixamente – pagarão com suas vidas.

Após quatro longas e amedrontadas reverências, o Lord acrescenta.

- E o outro garoto, tragam-me vivo.

- Como ordenar, Mi Lord – sem nem piscar os Comensais já desapareciam em direção ao obscuro e perigoso bosque que rodeava a Mansão Riddle.

- _Nagini..._ – ao ver-se finalmente sozinho, Tom volta-se à serpente – _Venha comigo, não posso confiar naqueles idiotas..._

_- Nem ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada, não é? – _acrescenta com malícia.

_- Vamos logo!_

-x-

Nesse meio tempo, um jovem loiro caminhava apressado pelo jardim da Mansão Riddle em direção ao bosque que ficava no final das terras. Esse jovem carregava consigo um anjo adormecido, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava do lindo menino que estava em seus braços.

- Não se preocupe Harry, dentro de pouco tempo estaremos sãos e salvos em Hogwarts – sussurra, acariciando delicadamente a face suave do Gryffindor.

Por sorte Harry pesava quase o mesmo que uma pluma, e por ser mais desenvolvido fisicamente conseguia carregá-lo com muita facilidade. Levando-o nos braços como uma noiva que acaba de se casar, mas neste caso "a noiva" estava desacordada, sendo seqüestrada.

- Você não precisará mais ficar com esse desgraçado – segura-o com mais força contra si. Temendo perdê-lo a qualquer instante – e irá me agradecer por salvá-lo.

Finalmente Malfoy já ingressava no bosque e podia perceber porque aquele lugar era proibido à qualquer um.

- Que Merlin me ajude... – murmura, vendo-se rodeado por gigantescas árvores que se embrenhavam tornando a passagem cada vez mais dificultosa, num terreno irregular, com roxas e relevos espalhados pela terra, que fazia qualquer Comensal bem treinado tomar cuidado. Sem contar os uivos e ruídos de criaturas que, com certeza, seriam muito perigosas. Afinal viviam nas terras do Dark Lord.

Mas o jovem Comensal tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar e estava disposto a ir até o fim, se necessário sacrificaria sua vida pelo menino que carregava nos braços.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, Harry... – consegue adentrar ainda mais naquele difícil lugar, sentindo suas vestes ficarem imundas e até rasgarem um pouco, mas não fazia diferença, precisava chegar lá -...E quando sairmos daqui você vai perceber que eu sou o único que pode amá-lo de verdade...

Quem ouvisse as palavras de Malfoy acreditaria que Harry estava sorrindo, encarando-o apaixonadamente, como um jovem sonhador. No entanto, o moreno mantinha seus lindos olhos verdes fechados. Alheio a tudo e a todos que o rodeavam.

-...E se entregará a mim, como sempre deveria ser! – sorri, pousando seus lábios na bochecha de Harry – Não pensaremos mais em guerras, em Voldemort, Dumbledore, seus patéticos amigos, meus odiosos pais...

Avista uma luz clara a alguns metros e percebe que estava perto. Encontrava-se na metade do bosque, só mais alguns instantes para aquela aura de magia negra desaparecer e eles poderem sumir dali para sempre.

- Estamos perto, Harry! Finalmente! – um sorriso radiante toma conta de sua face. Por fim, teria o moreno só para si e seriam "felizes para sempre" – Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... – encara os convidativos lábios de Harry que pareciam chamá-lo, e sem pensar duas vezes aproxima os seus lentamente com a ansiada intenção de beijá-lo – "Finalmente..."

- CRUCIO!... Accio Potter!

A conhecida maldição parece despertar Malfoy de um sonho, quando sente as milhares de facas perfurarem seu corpo e Harry ser arrancado de seus braços, enquanto caía e se contorcia no chão.

Bellatix Lestrange era, sem dúvida, uma das melhores Comensais da Morte presente nas filas de Voldemort. E agora, esta segurava cuidadosamente o menino Potter enquanto observava seu sobrinho se contorcer baixo a certeira maldição que lançara.

- Aiaiai... Tolo "mini-Malfoy" – comenta com sua irônica voz infantil – Não sabe que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros?

Draco mordia lábio com força para evitar que os gritos escapassem, deixando o sangue escorrer e tornar o pálido queixo avermelhado. Mas o que doía mesmo era sentir que o calor do corpo de Harry não estava mais junto ao seu e que agora seria praticamente impossível tirar seu moreno dali.

- Hum... Tenho de admitir que você e o amo têm muito bom gosto – sorri com malicia, deslizando um fino dedo pelo rosto terno do Gryffindor – Potter parece ser um ótimo brinquedo...

- Des...AH!... Desgraçada!...AHHH!...Solte...Solte-o! AHHH!!...

Bella ignora as palavras do loiro, concentrando-se em estudar o lindo menino que estava em seus braços.

- "O bebê Potter realmente se tornou um belo rapaz... – pensava, analisando-o com interesse -...mesmo com tantas tragédias em sua vida ainda conserva uma inocência cativante, e uma alegria que se parece até com o idiota do padrinho... Hum!"

Naquele instante uma sombria presença aparece no local, tirando a Comensal de seus devaneios.

- Mi Lord... – rapidamente ela se ajoelha, com Harry ainda em seus braços.

- Dê-me o garoto.

Por mais fria que a voz de Voldemort parecesse, sua tensão era palpável e qualquer um que observasse bem aqueles olhos sempre inexpressivos, poderia ver a avalanche de sentimentos e preocupação que os inundavam.

Diante de tal ordem Bella não pensa duas vezes e passa o menino aos braços do amo, que o envolve num agarre possessivo.

- "Isso não acontecerá novamente, pequeno" – pensa, encarando a face adormecida fixamente, enquanto o estreitava com firmeza.

Após alguns minutos o Lord parece, finalmente, perceber a presença do jovem Malfoy e dirige seus penetrantes olhos roxos, agora cheios de uma fúria assassina, ao deplorável garoto que ainda se contorcia no chão.

- Bella, traga-me este lixo e convoque Lucius e os outros ao Salão Principal – diz friamente, dirigindo-se com Harry à mansão.

Ao entrar no Salão carregando Harry desacordado, os olhares curiosos de todos os Comensais presentes na festa se voltam ao amo. Mas este é taxativo e com uma única ordem resolve o problema.

- Sumam! – a voz imponente do Lord ecoa pelo local, e em questão de segundos todos desaparecem sem fazer qualquer ruído.

-x-

Poucos minutos depois os quatro Comensais – Bella, Lucius, Severus e McNair - aparecem, e o Lord observa, desde o seu confortável trono, Draco sendo trazido pelo feitiço "Levicorpus" de Bellatrix.

- Mi Lord... – fazem uma longa reverência e a Comensal deixa o corpo de Draco cair ruidosamente no chão, ganhando um gemido abafado por parte deste.

Ignorando solenemente a presença dos quatro, o Lord se volta ao garoto caído.

- Diga-me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, você achou mesmo que conseguiria sair daqui levando algo que é meu? – pergunta friamente, fixando seus olhos vermelhos no pálido rosto.

- Ah... Harry... – um gemido fraco sai dos lábios de Draco, chamando pela única pessoa que importava para ele. Aquela pessoa que estava deitada no colo do Lord sendo segurada como sua mais importante posse.

Ouvir o nome do SEU Harry sair daqueles lábios imundos faz o sangue de Voldemort ferver ainda mais, se é que era possível.

- CRUCIO!

- AHHHHHHHhhhh!! – a maldição atinge o coração em cheio. Mil vezes mais forte que a de Bellatrix.

- Como? – um sorriso cruel aparece no rosto de Voldemort – Não estou ouvindo... CRUCIO!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Outro grito.

Outra maldição ainda mais forte.

- "Draco... – Lucius mantinha seus olhos inexpressivos fixos na cena, mas por dentro não sabia se temia pela vida do filho ou se o amaldiçoava também por tamanha burrice - como pode ser tão inconseqüente?"

Os gritos de Draco se tornavam cada vez mais fortes.

Nem Cedric fora torturado com tamanha intensidade. O ódio do Lord parecia dar força a cada maldição lançada.

- Sabe, jovem Malfoy... – diminui um pouco a intensidade do feitiço apenas para o garoto prestar um pouco de atenção -...foi uma grande tolice a que você fez.

Os outros não sabiam se temiam mais pela violência das maldições ou pelo tom frio e calculado que Voldemort usava.

- Desde o dia em que nasceu, Harry me pertence... – acaricia o rosto adormecido delicadamente, sem despregar seus olhos do loiro que o encarava com fúria e impotência -...O único que pode tocá-lo...

Draco sente uma solitária lágrima escorrer ao ver como Voldemort acariciava o peito alvo de Harry por dentro da túnica.

-...O único que pode beijá-lo... – percorre seus lábios pelo pescoço macio do Gryffindor até chegar aos lábios entre abertos que incitavam-no a invadi-los, e com um desejo imenso misturado ao sentimento de posse, toma-os de forma ardente diante do olhar chocado de Draco.

Aquilo era pior que um pesadelo.

- Harry... – sussurra com a voz quebrada pela dor.

A sensação de impotência perante aquela cena doía mais que qualquer Crucio.

-...O único a quem Harry pertence... – abraça o pequeno corpo com mais força – é a mim!

- Não! – Draco aperta os punhos, tentando juntar forças para enfrentá-lo. Mas era impossível... O olhar assassino que Voldemort lançava naquele instante, deixava bem claro que era impossível...

- CRUCIO!

Novamente a maldição.

E como esperava, esta vinha com o dobro de força.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – seus ossos pareciam não existir mais. Era como se cada célula do seu corpo sentisse dor.

Mas o que mais doía eram as palavras do Lord. Ter que ouvi-las sem poder replicar. Ver como Harry era tocado pelas mãos do Senhor das Trevas sem poder impedir. Saber que ele estava certo e não poder fazer nada para mudar a verdade.

- "Bem feito mini-Malfoy, com isso você aprenderá a não tocar mais nos pertences do amo... – Bellatrix sorria, contemplando a cena -...Por mais sangue puro que seja, pensar como um impulsivo e repugnante muggle é imperdoável!"

Ao lado dela, McNair também se divertia.

- "Até eu seqüestraria o Potter... – encara o menino adormecido um brilho de luxuria contida em seus olhos –...Mas fazer isso na cara do Lord é suicídio, garoto estúpido! Haha!"

Harry, por sua vez, continuava alheio a este mundo. Mas agora a respiração tranqüila e o imperceptível sorriso em seus lábios, mostrava que parecia desfrutar do calor daquele corpo que o envolvia.

- Não adianta negar o inevitável, jovem Malfoy... – Tom sorri com malicia, acariciando os cabelos revoltos do menino em seu colo -...Harry me pertence e ele próprio sabe disso.

- Ele não... Ah... – murmura, sentindo a voz quebrar em sua garganta por tamanha dor.

- E todas as vezes que ele geme e grita pedindo para que eu o tome com mais força, não parece muito contrariado com este fato.

Aquelas palavras sim foram um punhal direto no coração do loiro.

Só a imagem de Harry se entregando à outro que não fosse ele, causava náuseas e uma fúria impensável que consumia sua mente.

E dessa vez estava tudo perdido.

- Não... – mais lágrimas de debilidade banhavam seu rosto.

Seu sonho de fugir com o moreno estava perdido.

Suas esperanças...

Seus planos...

Sua vida...

Tudo...

Perdido.

Acabado.

Destruído.

Destruído pelas mãos daquele homem. O único à quem Harry pertencia.

- CRUCIO!

Outra vez a maldição o atinge. Mas as forças para gritar, os sentidos para perceber a dor, a vontade de viver para levar Harry dali parece apagar-se pouco a pouco. Não tinha mais forças. Não tinha mais vontade. Não tinha mais nada. Voldemort levou tudo o que ele tinha quando tirou Harry de seus braços. E agora as sensações humanas de dor e sofrimento que ainda consumiam seu corpo desapareciam lentamente.

- CRUCIO!

De novo...

- CRUCIO!

E de novo...

- CRUCIO!

Cada vez mais forte...

O corpo do loiro parecia o de um indigente jogado às traças, e a única coisa que este ansiava agora era a morte... A única que lhe restara...

- Mi Lord?... – Severus Snape, o único que temia de verdade pela vida do garoto estirado no chão, intervém, mantendo a voz fria e o olhar sem qualquer emoção.

- O que quer, Severus? – pergunta sem paciência. Se havia uma coisa que Voldemort odiava era ver-se interrompido em seus prazerosos momentos de tortura.

- O jovem Malfoy está a um passo da morte, senhor.

- Sim, eu notei... – replica com ironia - ...E daí?

- O senhor não acha que...

- Vá direto ao assunto Severus! – ordena energicamente – Ou será a sobremesa de Nagini assim que ela acabar com o prato principal! – indica o corpo maltratado se contorcendo no chão.

A serpente, por sua vez, olhava mortalmente para Draco desfrutando do sofrimento dele. Todo o tempo ela esteve com seu amo e agora, mantinha-se protetoramente envolta do trono, cuidando do sono de seu "filhote".

- Perdoe-me, senhor – engole em seco – É que se o garoto não voltar para a escola comigo, Dumbledore desconfiará.

Vendo que o Lord arqueava uma sobrancelha de maneira interrogante, o professor de poções continua:

- Dumbledore acha que Draco e eu somos espiões duplos então se o senhor matar o menino, ou ele simplesmente desaparecer, o velho maluco ficará desconfiado e mesmo se não ficar, a situação não terá nenhum proveito... – analisava com uma frieza impressionante -...Por outro lado, se eu voltar com Draco alegando que ele tentou salvar Harry e eu o ajudei, Dumbledore confiará ainda mais em mim e com certeza contará todos os detalhes de seu plano...

- Hum... É uma hipótese... – comenta pensativo, olhando sem emoção para o corpo do adolescente se contorcendo de dor.

- E o senhor não precisará se preocupar, porque me parece que o jovem Malfoy não sairá do coma por um bom tempo...

- "Se eu deixar o idiota vivo posso jogar isso na cara de Harry, e até chantageá-lo um pouquinho" – pensava com malicia.

Enquanto o Lord pensava em como tirar proveito da inútil vida de Draco para com o seu Gryffindor, os outros aguardavam, expectantes, a decisão do amo. Bella e McNair esperavam que o Lord acabasse com o estúpido loiro, já Lucius queria o filho vivo para não ter que contar o triste episódio à Narcisa e esta lançar um Avada nele, e Severus rogava a Merlin que seu plano desse certo.

- Lucius... – o Lord finalmente se pronuncia, chamando o loiro mais velho com uma voz de poucos amigos -...Se algo desse tipo acontecer novamente, não serei tão piedoso e toda sua família será torturada e, em seguida, executada. Entendeu?

- Si...Sim... Senhor – responde prontamente, tremendo.

Voldemort lança um olhar de esgueira ao corpo inconsciente no chão.

- Todos sumam daqui! – ordena friamente - ...E você, Severus, leve o lixo.

- Sim, senhor! – todos respondem sem hesitar, mas antes do professor de poções levitar o corpo de seu inconsciente aluno para tirá-lo dali, o Lord se volta novamente à eles.

- Ah, Severus! – um sorriso cruel aparece nos belos lábios de Tom Riddle - Acredito que este feitiço seja invenção sua.

- Senhor? – pergunta sem entender.

- SECTUMSEMPRA!

Na mesma hora o corpo, já maltratado de Draco Malfoy, se vê envolto por um rio de sangue. Como se milhares de facas o perfurassem ao mesmo tempo. E mesmo inconsciente o garoto deixa um grito de dor escapar dos seus lábios, acompanhando o sangue que não parava de sair. Manchando sua pele, suas vestes, o piso... Tudo...

Aquela ação repentina deixa os quatro comensais sem fala, principalmente Snape que encarava o garoto totalmente ensangüentado sem conseguir acreditar.

- É um ótimo feitiço – Tom comenta despreocupado – muito útil...

- Er...Obri...Obrigado... – o professor agradece, catatônico ainda.

- Agora sim, sumam!

Sem que o Lord precisasse repetir, os quatro Comensais desaparecem, levando com eles um definhado, acabado e maltratado Draco Malfoy que por milagre de Merlin ainda continuava com vida. Em coma por tempo indeterminado, mas com vida.

-x-

Sim, agora Harry estava onde sempre deveria estar. Deitado confortavelmente na cama que compartia com Tom, e este observava aquele rosto tranqüilo transmitindo tanta paz e ternura... Entre outros sentimentos que chegavam a assustar o temido Lord das Trevas, pois a remota possibilidade de não ver nunca mais aqueles lindos olhos cor de esmeralda, fazia Voldemort perder a noção de tudo.

Não poderia perdê-lo. Nunca.

Harry era seu.

Apenas seu...

- Ennervate!

Em segundos o pequeno corpo começa a se mover:

- Hum... O que?... – pisca várias vezes, procurando saber onde estava -...Draco?

Tom arqueia uma sobrancelha, interrogante.

Aquele nome não era o seu. Harry não estava chamando por ele. Não estava chamando por quem deveria chamar.

- Draco?... – murmura novamente, esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos, como uma criança que acaba de acordar.

Sem que pudesse evitar a fúria começa a tomar conta do Lord e seus olhos vão escurecendo lentamente...

- "Ele está procurando aquele garoto desgraçado!" – pensava com ódio, encarando os inocentes olhos verdes que percorriam toda a habitação, ainda atordoados.

- O que está acontecendo?...

- Ora, ora, ora... – deixa um sorriso prepotente aparecer em seu rosto - Resolveu dar uma de bela adormecida, Potter?

- Tom? – Harry arregala os olhos, assustado – O que?... Mas...

- Pelo visto não sou bem o príncipe que você queria, não é? – aproxima-se perigosamente.

- Não... Err...

Harry tenta se afastar, um pouco nervoso, mas aquilo só serve para enfurecer ainda mais o Lord. E este, sem pensar suas vezes, segura o pulso do Gryffindor com firmeza trazendo-o para si.

- Mas infelizmente, felizmente no meu caso, devo dizer que você terá de se acostumar com este príncipe aqui – sussurra com malícia, devorando o pescoço de Harry com beijos e chupões. Fazendo questão de deixar boas marcas.

- Ai!... Ah... Pára! – Harry tenta empurrá-lo – A festa!... O que aconteceu?...

- Oh, não se lembra? – pergunta com pura ironia.

- Não, eu só lembro que o Draco... – pára subitamente, encarando o mais velho com temor –...O que você fez com ele?

- Preocupado com seu amiguinho, Potter?

Harry podia ver claramente nos olhos de Tom toda sua fúria contida, uma conhecida fúria que pôde distinguir naquele fatídico dia da sua primeira vez. E aquilo faz um arrepio de medo percorrer sua espinha.

Percebendo o temor que o Gryffindor emanava, uma sensação de luxuria misturada a poder começa a tomar conta do Lord.

- Não! Ele não é meu amigo! Deve ter feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto... – tentava explicar, tremendo diante daquele olhar que praticamente o desnudava –...Foi bobagem!

- Claro, sei...

Com um movimento rápido Tom deita o garoto na cama, posicionando-se em cima dele, com uma perna em cada lado do estreito quadril, enquanto segurava os pulsos em cima de sua cabeça.

- Pára! Me solta! – Harry tentava se soltar, debatendo-se assustado.

- Quieto – diz friamente – será melhor para você.

Aqueles penetrantes olhos vermelhos só o encararam assim uma vez. Com um misto de luxuria, sentimento de posse, rancor, raiva, desejo, poder... Uma única vez que ficou marcada para sempre em sua vida e não queria que repetisse.

- "Não... De novo não!... Por favor, não!"

O corpo de Harry começava a debater inconscientemente e a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça eram terríveis "flashs" daquela noite. Apenas os momentos ruins, os mesmos momentos em que Tom o encarava com aquele idêntico olhar.

Ao sentir Tom retirando sua única sem o mínimo de delicadeza, Harry se coloca a gritar, tentando a todo custo afastar aquelas mãos que tanto o machucavam.

- ME SOLTA!... SOCORRO!...

Tapas.

Socos.

Chutes.

Harry fazia de tudo, mas era inútil. Tom continuava aprisionando seu corpo, mantendo-o firmemente preso, enquanto ocupava-se marcando cada centímetro de sua pele.

- PÁRA!

- Quieto Potter! – segura o delicado queixo com força, fazendo o menino encará-lo – É melhor você calar a boca e se acostumar! Entenda de uma vez por todas que você é meu!

- NÃO! NÃO SOU!

- É sim...

Tom o encarava fixamente, adorando aquela sensação de poder, aquela sensação que deixava claro que ninguém tiraria Harry dos seus braços. Nunca.

- NÃO! – tirando forças não se sabe de onde, Harry consegue empurrar o Lord para longe e rapidamente se levanta da cama correndo em direção a porta.

Aquela atitude desconcertante parece divertir o Lord, que o encarava sentado na cama com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Está trancada, pequeno... – comenta calmamente, concentrando-se em desabotoar sua própria túnica sem despregar os olhos de Harry.

-EU QUERO SAIR! – começa a bater, ou melhor, esmurrar a porta – SOCORRO!

- Ninguém vai te ajudar, pequeno...

As palavras do Lord pareciam as de um lobo que estava a ponto de devorar um pequeno cordeiro. Uma situação, na opinião do mais velho, extremamente excitante.

- Conforme-se, Harry... – Tom continua, deixando sua elegante túnica negra cair no chão junto com a calça e a camisa social que completavam o conjunto, permanecendo apenas com uma ajustada e provocante cueca preta -...Ninguém virá porque eles sabem que você é meu.

Por alguns segundos Harry inevitavelmente se perde na visão do Deus Grego à sua frente. Aqueles músculos firmes e bem marcados, a pele pálida como a de um verdadeiro nobre, os cabelos ligeiramente desalinhados com uma mecha caindo no olho e dando um ar selvagem... Um verdadeiro monumento encarando-o com pura luxuria e desejo naqueles envolventes olhos que pareciam duas bolas de fogo.

No entanto, as palavras do Lord ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e Harry tirava suas próprias conclusões sobre o que elas queriam dizer.

"Meu..."

Posse.

Objeto.

Descartável.

- EU NÃO SOU SEU! – grita com ódio.

- É sim... – sorri, se aproximando como uma perigosa serpente preste a dar o bote - Meu e de mais ninguém...

- EU NÃO PERTENÇO A VOCÊ, NEM A NINGUÉM! – sentia suas cordas vocais doerem –...SOCORRO!!

A risada sarcástica de Tom ecoa pelo quarto.

- Pelo visto devo mostrar quem está com a razão... – sorri com malicia.

Novamente um arrepio de medo percorre a espinha de Harry ao ver aquele conhecido sorriso.

- SOCORRO! – batia na porta desesperado – ALGUÉM!

- Não adianta...

- ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR! – lágrimas angustiadas molhavam a face do Gryffindor – ALGUÉM... DRACO!!

Erro.

Definitivamente Harry acabara de cometer um terrível erro.

Um erro que, a julgar pelo olhar do Lord, pagaria caro por ele.

Tom Riddle, no momento mais reconhecível por Lord Voldemort... O Temido Senhor Tenebroso... Terror Do Mundo Mágico... E todos os outros milhares de adjetivos que agora Harry percebia porque se encaixavam perfeitamente, estava estático encarando o jovem Gryffindor com uma expressão no mínimo assustadora.

Os olhos vermelhos iam escurecendo pouco a pouco, a medida em que sua respiração tornava-se acelerada, no mesmo ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos. Como se o ódio o bombeasse.

Ele se aproximava lentamente de Harry com o rosto sem sentimento algum, coisa que fazia o jovem mago retroceder ainda mais, encostando-se à porta amedrontado.

A cada passo que o Lord dava, uma aura negra saída do seu corpo e espalhava-se por toda a habitação, deixando aquela cena ainda mais aterrorizante para o pobre menino.

- Eu... Eu não quis... – Harry tentava murmura alguma desculpa, mas era impossível. Apenas aquele olhar o mantinha em silencio, temendo o pior.

Um "pior" que não demorou a chegar.

Com um movimento certeiro a mão de Tom desfere um doloroso tapa no rosto do Gryffindor. Um tapa tão violento que faz o garoto perder o equilíbrio e ir direto ao chão.

- Você não aprende mesmo, não é? – seu tom é frio e indiferente, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção diante das lágrimas que escorriam pelo delicado rosto que agora estava com a marca de seus dedos estampada na pequena bochecha.

Surpresa.

Medo.

Dor.

Uma mistura de sentimentos vagava pelo interior do Gryffindor, que mantinha o olhar no chão, sem forças para encarar o mais velho e descobrir que coisas ainda piores estavam por vir.

- Mas tudo bem, não me importo em repetir a lição... – sem mais palavras, Tom segura o braço de Harry com força e joga-o de volta na cama.

- Ah... – Harry solta um pequeno gemido surpreso.

- Hum... – sorri com sarcasmo – não se preocupe, ainda viu nada.

Segurando os pulsos de Harry em cima da cabeça, o Lord arranca a bela túnica que o Gryffindor usava rasgando-a com violência, sem importar-se. Ignorando os choro abafado e angustiado do adolescente, que apenas implorava mentalmente para que não doesse tanto quanto daquela vez.

Em poucos segundos Voldemort pôde contemplar Harry totalmente despido, com alguns arranhões e marcas avermelhadas pelo jeito pouco sutil que o tratara, mas que mesmo assim não deixava de emanar perfeição.

- Lindo... – sussurra com a voz rouca, o encarando fixamente, coisa que faz o jovem mago corar inevitavelmente.

Lindo.

Gentil.

Terno.

Com certeza seriam adjetivos perfeitos para caracterizar o "meino-que-sobreviveu". Seu corpo adolescente era frágil e parecia porcelana, quebrável a qualquer toque, a pele clara fazia um contraste exato com os cabelos cor de ébano, desalinhados e revoltos, dando um verdadeiro ar de rebeldia sexy. Enquanto aqueles brilhantes e inocentes olhos verdes o encaravam, envoltos em lágrimas de angustia.

- Quando você se dará conta de que é meu? – pergunta seriamente, posicionando-se entre as torneadas pernas do Gryffindor.

- Eu... eu... não... – o coração de Harry estava a mil, esperando a qualquer instante aquela dolorosa intromissão que parecia rasgá-lo ao meio.

- Será que precisarei sempre tratá-lo assim? – com um feitiço não verbal a ultima peça de roupa que Tom usava desaparece, deixando-o no mesmo estado do menino, como veio ao mundo – Porque se for preciso eu farei!

Ao sentir a dureza daquele membro roçando em sua região íntima, Harry se desespera e ao ver-se firmemente preso pelo Lord percebe que não há mais nada que possa fazer, apenas se deixar usar.

- Tom... – murmura baixando, virando o rosto para o lado e deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente. Permitindo ao Lord fazer o que quisesse.

Aquela cena parece despertar Tom Riddle.

Trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Uma realidade em que aprisionava o corpo de Harry e estava a ponto de violá-lo pela segunda vez. Enquanto este apenas chorava em silêncio, com o rosto virado para o lado, evitando contemplar seu agressor.

Culpa.

Consciência.

Arrependimento.

Palavras que o Lord das Trevas não conhecia, mas que naquele momento martelavam sua mente, ou melhor, seu coração.

Para total surpresa de Harry, ao invés de sentir o avantajado membro do Lord abrir passagem em seu corpo, o que sente é um atrevido dedo acariciá-lo suavemente. Enquanto o mencionado Lord distribuía pequenos e carinhosos beijos pelo seu ombro e pescoço, brincando com a língua em algumas regiões que sabia que o Gryffindor não resistia.

- Ahhh... – Harry deixa escapar um suspiro de prazer, voltando suas intensas órbitas esmeraldas àquele surpreendente homem.

Ao ver aquele olhar interrogante, Tom sorri. Não com sarcasmo, nem malicia, ou ironia... Apenas sorri. O que deixa o jovem Gryffindor ainda mais surpreso, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado, mas dessa vez não era por medo... Era outra coisa que não sabia ao certo...

- Relaxe... – sussurra com a voz sensual, mordendo levemente a ponta de sua orelha.

E após pensar num feitiço não verbal o Lord introduz um dedo delicadamente no interior, lubrificado, do menino. Fazendo movimentos circulares e envolventes que levavam Harry a gemer inconscientemente.

- Ahhh... Tom... – morde o lábio, tentado se conter, mas o mais velho o puxa para um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo, murmurando em seguida:

- Quero ouvir você gemer...

- Ahhh...- com a face lindamente corada, Harry dá um imperceptível sorriso tímido, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Tom.

Vendo-o mais relaxado o Lord introduz um segundo dedo, movimentando-o no mesmo ritmo do primeiro e após alguns instantes num delicioso vai e vem, Tom acaba encontrando a próstata de Harry, ganhando um gemido cheio de prazer por parte do Gryffindor.

- AHHhh!... Aí!

Após mais alguns minutos preparando-o Tom sente que não agüentaria mais, pois seu próprio membro estava latejando, clamando por penetrar aquele lindo e perfeito corpo. Que era seu. Apenas SEU.

Numa investida forte e profunda o Lord o penetra totalmente, de uma vez só, fazendo o Gryffindor gritar com um misto de dor e prazer. E após alguns instantes, parado para ele se acostumar, já começa a se movimentar num vai e vem ritmado. Profundo e prazeroso, que envolvia Harry cada vez mais.

- Ahhhhh... Tom!... – Harry correspondia aos beijos e às carícias inconscientemente. Esquecendo de onde estava, com quem estava, e o que estava fazendo... A única coisa que importava era a deliciosa sensação que o preenchia cada vez que o Lord investia com mais força.

Tom encontrava-se no mesmo estado de delírio, a única coisa que importava era acariciar, beijar e penetrar aquele delicioso corpo que emanava uma aura intensa e envolvente. O estreito interior de Harry parecia tragá-lo de uma forma tão prazerosa que desejava que durasse para sempre.

Os dois estavam conectados, fundidos em todos os sentidos. As pernas de Harry envolviam a cintura do Lord com força, tornando a penetração ainda mais profunda e prazerosa enquanto o mais velho estimulava o necessitado membro do amante, sem deixar de segurar o estreito quadril com firmeza, movimentando-o ao seu bel prazer. Deixando a marca de seus dedos na pele clara, para provar que era seu. Apenas SEU.

- Meu!... Ahhhhh... – diz em meio ao prazer.

- Ahhhh... Tom!...

- Você é meu!... Ahhhh... – repete, voltando a preenchê-lo com ainda mais força, sentindo as correntes elétricas do orgasmo começarem a tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Ahhhhh Sim!... Ahhhh... – concorda, agarrando-se aos ombros do adulto com força, sentindo aquela arrebatadora sensação preencher todo o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que despejava seus fluidos entre o abdômen do Lord e o seu. Manchando a ambos.

E com um gemido rouco Tom chega ao clímax junto com o Gryffindor, sentindo aquela maravilhosa sensação de ser esmagado pelo interior de Harry quando este se contrai pelo prazer.

Após alguns segundos para normalizar a respiração, Tom sai com cuidado de dentro do menino e se deita ao dele, trazendo-o na mesma hora para os seus braços.

- Você é meu... – sussurra carinhosamente no ouvindo do Gryffindor.

- E você é um maníaco possessivo – replica, se aninhando naquele confortável abraço.

- Não, sou realista, é diferente.

- Claro... – boceja, sentindo o sono chamá-lo sem cerimônia.

Com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios, que por sorte Harry não podia ver, Tom acaricia os cabelos revoltos, aconchegando-o em seu peito.

- Uhum... Depois veja as marcas e me diga o que achou – dá um beijo suave na bochecha ainda avermelhada pelo tapa.

- Des..graçado... – murmura, entregando-se ao mundo dos sonhos, aproveitando o calor daquele delicioso corpo que o envolvia.

Tom apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, estreitando o menino contra si. Podendo finalmente entregar-se a um merecido descanso nos braços de Morpheu. Sem deixar de pensar no lindo Gryffindor em seus braços.

Era seu e de mais ninguém.

E agora que estava com ele, mataria quantos fosse preciso para mantê-lo ao seu lado.

Graças àquele sentimento estranho que o consumia...

Posse?  
Também...

Luxuria?  
Sim, mas...

Era "algo mais". Um sentimento compartilhado pelos dois, ainda que não admitissem. Por enquanto...

- "Esse Gryffindor teimoso podia dar o braço a torcer..." – pensa, cerrando os olhos e deixando-se levar ao maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos. Onde ele e Harry eram felizes sem interrupções.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- TOM! - grita assustado. Seus preciosos olhos verdes se enchiam de lágrimas rapidamente diante da cena - Não! Não pode ser, por favor...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá! – acena animada - Aqui está o capítulo nove! E atendendo aos pedidos Draco continua vivo! xD  
Bom, "um pouquinho" debilitado... Mas com vida! xD E não se preocupem porque o loiro ainda vai aprontar. Logo, logo ele mostrará suas garras novamente!

Nhai... Não pude deixar de fazer o Harry sofrer um pouquinho, pouca coisa xD  
Afinal lidar com um Lord "ligeiramente" possessivo não é muito fácil Ah... Mas que acaba sendo muito prazeroso, acaba sim! xD

Espero que tenham gostado! – olhinhos brilhando – E, por favor, mandem **Reviews** que o próximo capitulo virá rapidinho! – sorriso inocente.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Super beijos e agradecimentos especiais à:

**Minakashun** (Nhai espero que tenha gostado! O Draco está vivinho, mas a crise de ciúme do Voldie quase mata o pobre Harry xD Hehe... Obrigada pela Review! Beijos!)

**AnaBella Black's** (Oie! Olha só a participação especial da Bella que eu prometi, especialmente para você! –sorrindo- Espero que tenha gostado! Pode deixar que ela ainda vai aparecer mais! Nhai, super beijos e obrigada pela review!)

**Lyra Lestrange Black Riddle** (Olá! Espero que esteja gostando! Bom, morrer o Draco não morreu... Mas que ele sofreu bastante, Ah isso o Voldie pode garantir! xD Nhai, Muito obrigada! Beijos!)

**Pri Malfoy Potter **(Nhai o Draco está vivo! – joga confetes - Eba! xD Hehe... Muito boa sua idéia, estou analisando para ver se os dois merecem um final feliz xD –sorriso malvado- Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos!)

**amdlara** (Olá moça! Nossa, tentei atualizar o mais rápido possível i.i Mas minha irmã veio para cá... –suspira- ...bom agora ela já foi! xD Será mais rápido! Hehe... Nhai, o Draco foi mesmo estúpido! E o Voldie cuidou para ele não esquecer mais quem é o chefe! Espero que tenha gostado! Muitos Beijos! E muito obrigada!)

**Laura **(Hauahauhauahua realmente doparam o Draco, ou ele bebeu alguma coisa! – se diverte com o sofrimento alheio - Mas o Voldie cuidou de trazê-lo de volta à realidade xD Nada que uns bons crucios não façam! xD Nhai, muito obrigada pela review! Muitos Beijos!)

**St. Luana** (Nhai! – babando ao ler suas reviews - Lindas, lindas, lindas! Fico muito feliz mesmo que você esteja gostando da história! – olhinhos brilhando - Simplesmente AMO ler o que você me manda! Nhai nesse cap. o Harry sofreu um pouquinho, mas ficou claro que ele é do Tom e ninguém tasca! xD Claríssimo principalmente para o pobre Draco, que continua vivo... Mas, enfim... pobrezinho xD Espero que goste do capitulo! Muito Obrigada mesmo! Super beijos!)

Nhai vocês podem imaginar o quanto eu adoro receber suas Reviews, não é? – sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Agradeço de todo o coração mesmo! São todas LINDAS e ESPECIAIS! Fazem com que eu queira melhorar sempre para corresponder!

Enfim, é isso! Aguardo ansiosamente **Reviews** para saber o que acharam! – olhinhos brilhando – Até mais! E muito obrigada!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	10. I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A(2): **Este capítulo contém **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens).

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior: **- "Esse Gryffindor teimoso podia dar o braço a torcer..." - pensa, cerrando os olhos e deixando-se levar ao maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos. Onde ele e Harry eram felizes sem interrupções.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Um novo dia. O sol brilhava insistentemente no céu brindando todos os arredores da mansão Riddle com um luminoso e radiante dia. No entanto, um certo jovem de 16 anos e lindos olhos verdes, permanecia deitado na cama que dividia com seu... seu... Enfim, ele não sabia ao certo o que Tom Riddle representava agora em sua vida, e essas duvidas é que mantinham o pequeno Harry com os olhos vidrados no teto, tentando achar uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

- "Por que ele é assim?" – suspira, virando-se de lado na cama e contemplando o vazio leito que todas as noites era ocupado pelo Lord – "Grita, me dá um tapa, me aterroriza e no final é gentil comigo".

Se confusão e incerteza matassem, o pobre garoto já estaria fazendo companhia aos seus pais. Pela sua cabeça só passavam imagens do Lord ora machucando-o, ora tratando-o com carinho, pareciam pessoas diferentes que queriam a todo custo confundi-lo.

- "Mas o pior de tudo é que acabo me deixando levar" – cerra os olhos levemente, trazendo para junto ao seu corpo o travesseiro que era usado pelo mais velho, o abraçando e sentindo aquele delicioso aroma de fragrância masculina que só os melhores perfumes muggles poderiam oferecer e que em Tom Riddle era totalmente natural – "Devo estar louco..."

- "Ou apaixonado" – uma voz rebate dentro de sua cabeça.

- "O que?... Isso é impossível! Ele ma..."

- "Matou seus pais e mais um monte de gente que você também nunca conheceu".

- "Mas poderia ter conhecido!" – responde, sentindo-se um idiota por estar discutindo com sua própria consciência. Que por sinal era muito cruel.

- "Só que não conheceu! O que está feito está feito. Tom teve seus motivos para se tornar o Dark Lord – diga-se: Uma vida sofrida num orfanato com asquerosos muggles – Mas mesmo assim libertou seus amigos e não fez nenhum mal a você!"

- "Não?"

- "Não! Se ele quisesse, as coisas poderiam ser bem piores e você sabe disso!"

- "Mas..."

- "Vai ficar se martirizando por pessoas que nunca conheceu e um mundo de bruxos egoístas que não estão nem aí para os seus sentimentos e só querem saber de serem salvos pelo menino-que-sobreviveu?"

Harry coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça, apertando-a com força, numa tentativa inútil de calar aquela voz que ele sabia que estava certa.

- Droga... – murmura, escondendo seu rosto no travesseiro – Por que isso tem que ser verdade, Tom?

Suspirando mais uma vez, Harry resolve colocar o travesseiro do Lord no lugar e ao erguesse, percebe um pedaço de pergaminho cuidadosamente colocado na cabeceira da cama.

- O que é isso? – perguntava-se com curiosidade, pegando o pequeno bilhete.

"Bom dia Harry..."

Sem duvida era a letra de Tom.

"Espero que tenha descansado bem..."

O Gryffindor poderia jurar ver um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do Lord ao escrever aquela frase.

"Infelizmente não pude esperá-lo acordar, precisei resolver alguns assuntos de trabalho. Mas não se preocupe, logo estarei de volta..."

- Como se eu fosse me preocupar – replica contrariado.

"Não esqueça de tomar café da manhã. Nos vemos mais tarde. Ass: Tom M. R."

- Hum! Pelo menos dessa vez deixou um bilhete... – uma estranha sensação de calor percorria seu peito enquanto lia pela segunda, terceira e quarta vez o recado do Lord. Até guardá-lo com muito cuidado dentro da gaveta.

Voltando a deitar-se na cama, o Gryffindor finalmente se dá conta que ainda estava nu e uma linda cor carmim toma conta de suas bochechas.

- Melhor tomar um banho e mandar o elfo servir o café... – sorri inconscientemente ao lembrar-se das palavras de Tom.

-x-

Logo após uma relaxante hora desfrutando da água quentinha da banheira, Harry já se encontrava arrumado e agora contemplava sua imagem no imenso espelho do armário. O Gryffindor vestia uma roupa mais ao estilo muggle, calça jeans ajustada que marcava suas belas e torneadas pernas, camisa de seda na cor branca combinando com os sapatos do mesmo tom e de quebra uma túnica aberta, creme com delicados bordados em ouro, que parecia um jaleco de médico, mas que acentuava ainda mais seu ar angelical.

Saindo finalmente da frente do espelho, com o pensamento: "O que Tom viu em mim, afinal?" Harry se dirige para a mesa de refeições que tinha no quarto. Uma mesa de mármore, para quatro pessoas, bem confortável e espaçosa.

- Mikey!

Em menos de dois segundos seu elfo pessoal já atendia o chamado. Fazendo a longa e exagerada reverência que Harry já estava acostumado.

- Pois não, senhor? Mikey está aqui para servil-o humildemente – diz com emoção.

- Er... Obrigado, Mikey. Por favor, sirva o café da manhã.

- Sim senhor!

O elfo estala os dedos e um verdadeiro banquete aparece na frente do adolescente. Panquecas com mel, bolos de diversos tipos, frutas maravilhosas que nem estavam na estação, waffles, biscoitos, uma enorme cesta de pães que oferecia desde croissant até pão francês, vários tipos de geléias, pelos menos três tipos diferentes de sucos, chocolate quente e frio... Enfim, uma infinidade de coisas que Harry observava com uma sobrancelha levantada, perguntando-se para que tanto exagero.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, amo? – pergunta preocupado – Quem sabe um tipo de bolo especial? Ou uma outra geléia?

- Não! Er... Está tudo ótimo, Mikey! Pode se retirar.

- Sim senhor! – sorri radiante – Qualquer coisa é só chamar, senhor, com licença.

E com um "plop" o elfo desaparece.

Harry balança a cabeça negativamente, divertido, pensando em como tudo naquele lugar oferecia reações exageradas.

- Exageradas e confusas... – suspira, voltando seus pensamentos para o Lord novamente, enquanto colocava um pedaço de waffle na boca.

Ninguém poderia culpar o pobre Gryffindor por estar tão confuso naquele momento, quando sentia seu coração bater acelerado cara vez que era tocado pelo assassino do seus pais. Mas o que atormentava ainda mais sua mente bagunçada, eram as repentinas mudanças de atitude do Lord.

- Parece que quer me deixar louco... – murmura consigo, bebendo um pouco de suco.

Harry tinha de admitir, mesmo sentindo as bochechas corarem, que na maioria das vezes o Lord tratava-o muito bem. É claro que era um pervertido, cínico, possessivo, autoritário, chantagista... Mas quando não era desafiado pelo Gryffindor, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, sempre se mostrava agradável, carinhoso ao seu "jeito", protetor, sincero, dedicado, extremamente sexy e um amante formidável na cama...

- Oh, Merlin! – Harry sente seu rosto ficar escarlate, de tamanha vergonha, ao pensar nessas qualidades específicas.

- _Vejo que está pensando em Tom... _

Uma conhecida e divertida voz faz o Gryffindor sair de seus devaneios para contemplar a bela serpente que entrava no quarto e, naquele exato momento, enroscava-se em sua cadeira, pousando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- _Eu?... Er... Hehe... Que idéia, Nagini! – _sorri com nervosismo – _Estou apenas tomando meu café da manhã._

_- Hum, mas parecia que..._

_- Servida? _– antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, Harry já colocava alguns biscoitos em sua boca.

- _cof..cof.. – _balança a cabeça ligeiramente, encarando-o com censura – _Não adianta vir com isso, pequeno, pode contar o que houve._

Harry suspira derrotado, sabendo que não teria escapatória da preocupação materna de Nagini.

- _Está certo..._ – murmura, desviando o olhar para o chão – _Eu estava pensando nele._

- _Bingo!_

- _É que ele me confunde muito! Por exemplo, uma hora me trata bem e na outra me bate!_

- _ELE TE BATEU?_

- _Calma... Foi só um tapa..._ – se assusta um pouco com o olhar furioso dela.

- _Hum! Espero que não volte a acontecer, se não aquele Lord esquentadinho vai se ver comigo!_ – diz mais para si que para o garoto – _Bom, mas por que ele fez isso?_

- _Por que?_

- _Sim..._

- _Ah, por que eu disse que não pertencia a ele, e como fiquei assustado com a cara que ele ficou, comecei a gritar pedindo ajuda..._

_- E o que mais?_

_-...Er, então, até aí ele estava calmo_ – sorri meio sem jeito _– só que eu estava tão desesperado que acabei chamando pelo Draco..._

_- O QUE?_ – se as serpentes arregalassem os olhos, Nagini estaria fazendo isso agora.

- _Eu não sei o que me deu_ – murmura envergonhado – _pode ser que isso tenha tirado ele do sério, mas não era para tanto!_

A cobra balança a cabeça negativamente e o encara como uma mãe que está prestes a dar um conselho para o filho.

- _Harry, Harry... Você não sabe como Tom ficou ao saber que você tinha sido seqüestrado _– diz seriamente – _Por mais que ele tentasse esconder, pude ver muito bem, pela primeira vez, o medo no olhar do Lord das Trevas._

_- Ele...?_

_- Sim, ele teve medo de perdê-lo. Não perder uma "posse", mas perder uma pessoa importante para ele. Perder você, Harry._

_- Importante? _– pergunta sem conseguir conter a emoção na voz.

_- Exato. Importante, não como uma arma, mas pelo que você é._

Vendo o adolescente morder o lábio levemente, tentando esconder as emoções que queriam aflorar a todo custo, Nagini resolve continuar:

- _Imagino que você perceba o que Tom sente de verdade cada vez que ele te toca, não é mesmo? _– a cor das bochechas do Gryffindor era a resposta que a serpente precisava – _Mas será que você também demonstra o que sente?_

_- O que? – _arregala os olhos, totalmente surpreso.

_- Isso que ouviu. Você demonstra o que sente por ele, Harry?_

_- Eu...Eu... – _desvia o olhar, angustiado – _Não sinto nada por ele!_

Nagini balança a cabeça negativamente.

_- Novamente aquele blábláblá de matou seus pais, é o Lord Obscuro, cruel assassino e todas essas bobagens? _

_- Mas isso tudo é verdade!_

_- Sim, e daí? Ele matou seus pais, ok foi errado, mas você não pode sentir falta de pessoas que nunca conheceu. Cada um tinha sua posição na guerra e o Lord apenas cumpriu a dele, eliminando os riscos para sua vitória._

_- Isso é..._

_- Egoísta? Sim. Então me diga, Harry, se Tom não pensasse nele mesmo quem pensaria? – _o encara fixamente –_ Os asquerosos muggles que o perseguiam no orfanato, o pai que mandou a mãe embora ao saber que ela estava grávida, ou quem sabe o bondoso e gentil professor Dumbledore que sempre viu apenas seus próprios interesses?_

Aquelas palavras deixam o Gryffindor em choque.

Eram todas muito...

Verdadeiras.

- _Você é a primeira pessoa com quem Tom se preocupa de verdade. E deveria mostrar o que também sente por ele, porque sabe muito bem que sente algo sim!_

Harry abaixa o olhar com um misto de vergonha e culpa.

_- E se ainda achar que eu estou enganada, tente imaginar-se sem ele_... – vendo que o Gryffindor a encarava, espantado, Nagini continua -_...Pense em como seria estar longe daqui para sempre e nunca mais vê-lo._

Ao notar o brilho de angustia inundar aquelas belas órbitas verdes, a serpente se desenrola dele e dirige-se à saída, sabendo que seu trabalho de colocar uma luz na cabecinha teimosa de seu filhote estava feito.

-x-x-x-

**(Enquanto isso, no Beco Diagonal) **

Terror.

Medo.

Agonia.

Palavras necessárias para definir o que os bruxos que faziam suas compras no Beco Diagonal passaram a sentir assim que Comensais da Morte começaram a atacar o local. E para piorar, o próprio Lord Voldemort, mais conhecido como "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" estava presente no ataque.

Luzes vermelhas e verdes misturavam-se como fogos de artifícios trazendo pânico e destruição a todo lugar. Os homens com máscaras de prata lançavam malefícios em qualquer direção sem se preocupar com os atingidos. E contemplando tudo de cima, flutuando em nuvens negras no ar, Voldemort mantinha-se com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- "Isso mesmo, corram, supliquem por suas inúteis vidas... – pensava malignamente – Não deixarei que esqueçam quem está no controle por aqui".

O Lord observava satisfeito, como os aurores que chegavam às pressas eram massacrados pelos seus Comensais. Não existia piedade, não existiam malefícios para atordoar... Eram maldições para matar, torturar, eliminar!

Saíra logo cedo com este propósito fixo. Mostraria a todos aqueles inúteis bruxos, principalmente aos seguidos de Dumbledore, que O Senhor das Trevas não estava para brincadeiras e logo, logo, o mundo mágico estaria totalmente submetido aos seus pés.

- "Conquistar o mundo é fácil, se comparado a fazer aquele Gryffindor teimoso deixar de lutar contra os seus desejos por mim..." – sorri com malicia.

De fato, para Tom aquele ataque era "matar dois muggles com um Avada Kedrava só", pois além de deixá-los cientes da grandiosidade de seu poder e assim desmoralizar totalmente o ministério, também aproveitava para aliviar um pouco suas tensões causadas por um certo adolescente rebelde.

- Hum! Esses aurores são tão inúteis... – revira os olhos, entediado, ao ver como caiam mortos um a um.

- EXPELLIARMOS!

A maldição passa quase raspando.

Por questão de meros segundos que sua preciosa varinha não lhe escapou da mão. E, enfadado, o Lord volta-se à direção do ataque.

- O que?... – arqueia uma sobrancelha, contrariado.

Aquilo não estava em seus planos.

- Surpreso em me ver, Tom?

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é, velhote? – sorri com burla – mas podemos dar um jeito nisso...

Dumbledore não parecia dispor de muita paciência naquele momento e logo prepara a varinha, sendo prontamente imitado pelo Lord Obscuro.

- Por que não me entrega logo o Harry e damos um fim nisso?

- Ah, então é pelo garoto?

- Por quem mais seria?

- Estou começando a ficar com ciúme... – seu olhar escurece e um brilho de malicia era facilmente detectado – Não gosto que fiquem atrás do que é meu.

Um raio vermelho proveniente da varinha de Dumbledore é lançado em direção ao Lord, mas este bloqueia com perfeição, divertindo-se muito ao ver o olhar cheio de fúria do ancião.

- Seu maníaco! Ele é só um menino!

Uma gargalhada maliciosa é o que Dumbledore obtém como resposta. Coisa que o enfurece ainda mais, fazendo-o voltar a atacar.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Obviamente o Lord desvia e encara o "bondoso" diretor com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Ora, ora, meu velho, eu não sabia que seus princípios permitiam tais maldições...

- Para um bem maior. Ou como diriam os muggles: "os fins justificam os meios".

- Muito bom, mas deixe-me ensinar como se faz... AVADA KEDRAVA!

Por muito pouco que o raio verde não atingiu em cheio o diretor, que rapidamente teve que convocar uma parede de cristal e lançar-se para longe dali. Tinha de admitir que o Lord sabia o que fazia, mas não se deixaria vencer facilmente... Não com o trunfo que possuía na manga...

E assim Lord Voldemort e Alvo Dumbledore enfrentavam-se de igual para igual. Lançando maldições antigas, proibidas, esquecidas... Não importava mais nada, se não a vitória.

Verde.

Vermelho.

Azul.

Roxo.

As cores das maldições faziam uma aquarela viva nas ruas, e enquanto os dois maiores magos de todos os tempos duelavam flutuando no ar, Comensais da Morte enfrentavam aurores e agora os membros da Ordem da Fênix, numa batalha árdua e sangrenta.

- CONFINGO! – grita Dumbledore, com a intenção de atingir Tom com a maldição explosiva. Mas este repele facilmente.

- CRUCIO! – é a vez do Lord, que por pouco não atinge o alvo.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Desviando novamente, Tom observa a gigantesca estátua de um dragão situada no telhado de Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos, e não pensa duas vezes antes de lançar o feitiço.

- DRACONIFORS!

Para a agonia de Dumbledore, o Lord transformara um dragão de pedra em um de carne e osso, e possuía total controle sobre ele.

- Ataque! – Voldemort ordena e rapidamente as chamas saem da boca do dragão em direção ao corpo do diretor.

-x-

- Parece que o amo está se divertindo... – Bellatix comenta, com um sorriso cheio de maldade no rosto.

À sua frente estava seu "querido" primo, em posição de ataque, lutando contra vários Comensais. Mas a bela mulher não se intimidou e entrou no meio dos jorros de luzes indicando a todos os outros, com apenas um olhar, que aquele oponente era seu.

- Sentiu minha falta, priminho?

- Tanto quanto ficar preso em Azkaban – sorri cinicamente.

- Hum! Você continua o mesmo cão mal educado!

- E você a mesma psicopata assassina – a encara fixamente – Onde está meu afilhado, Bellatrix? Não me obrigue a perguntar novamente!

Uma risada entre infantil e maligna toma conta do local.

- Não se preocupe, o pequeno Harry está em ótimas mãos... – diz a ultima palavra sugestivamente.

- Ora sua...!

- CRUCIO! – grita com ódio

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – ele rebate da mesma forma.

-x-

De volta a batalha nos céus, os dois experientes magos continuavam no mesmo patamar. No entanto, Voldemort parecia manter certa vantagem, pois Dumbledore precisava proteger-se dos ataques do Lord e das investidas brutais do Dragão.

- Já não tem a mesma velocidade não é, meu velho? – comenta com burla – CRUCIO!

E outro feitiço quase atinge o ancião de raspão.

- Não me subestime, Tom...

Pegando o enfurecido Dragão desprevenido, Dumbledore lança um feitiço certeiro no coração.

- REDUCTO! – e em poucos segundos o animal era apenas cinzas no chão.

Vendo que aquilo aborrecera o Lord, cortando rapidamente sua concentração, o velho diretor aproveita para usar o tão esperado truque que tinha na manga. E murmurando diversas palavras numa língua desconhecia, ele invoca o antigo e maligno feitiço.

- Desgraçado... – Tom murmura, e esquecendo seu Dragão vencido, volta-se novamente para o velhote. Mas logo percebe que, estranhamente, os dois encontravam-se em pé sob uma rua do Beco, e as de mais lutas aconteciam alheias a eles.

- O que signi...? – mas antes do Lord completar a pergunta, seus olhos vermelhos fixam-se numa figura inesperada.

Não podia ser verdade.

Era loucura.

Não podia ser ele.

- Harry! – Tom grita, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso pela segurança do menino. O belo moreno de olhos verdes vinha andando impassível em direção aos dois, passando no meio das maldições sem temer nem desviar o olhar. Seu corpo esguio e sedutor aproximava-se a passos decididos, fazendo a respiração do Lord falhar por alguns instantes.

Os passos cada vez se tornavam mais rápidos e logo o Gryffindor estava correndo em direção aos dois magos, com sua face angelical emanando aquela doçura e sensualidade inocente que o Lord tanto adorava. Mas para total surpresa e desconserto deste, o menino se lança nos braços do velho diretor de Hogwarts.

E o que mais causara impacto em Tom Riddle foi o olhar cheio de agradecimento de Harry, junto ao sorriso aliviado, enquanto abraçava Dumbledore com carinho e ternura.

- O que?... – por mais que não quisesse, o Lord ficara atordoado, vendo como Harry abraçava o velho desgraçado como uma criança que acaba de encontrar seu salvador.

Era irreal de mais para ser verdade...

Dumbledore era um velho manipulador!

Ele, Tom Marvolo Riddle, era o verdadeiro salvador de Harry!

- Vamos, minha criança... – o diretor acariciava os cabelos revoltos do Gryffindor calidamente.

Aquilo faz uma aura de fúria envolver o Lord, fazendo seu olhar tornar-se roxo com um brilho negro, mas mesmo assim Dumbledore continuava:

- Muito bem, pequenino... - sorria com auto-suficiência, segurando Harry delicadamente pelos ombros e o virando para que encarasse o Lord -...Faça o que foi treinado para fazer.

Sem hesitar Harry pega a varinha e caminha em direção a Voldemort.

- Sim, senhor.

Tom encarava o menino sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de emoção, mas só ele sabia o turbilhão de sentimentos que o inundava por dentro.

Medo.

Este era o principal deles.

Não por perder sua vida, estranhamente não se importava com o que aconteceria a ele, mas sim com o fato de perder Harry para sempre. Pois de um jeito, ou de outro, o perderia... Vivendo ou morrendo não estaria com o Gryffindor... Nunca mais.

- Seus dias de terror acabaram, Lord Voldemort! – Harry o encarava decidido.

- "Lord Voldemort" – repete mentalmente, observando aqueles olhos verdes.

Um verde sem brilho...

Apagados...

Vazios...

Sem vida...

Como se fosse uma ilusão...

- "É Claro! – na mesma hora um grande alívio percorre seu corpo – Como não vi isso antes?"

Um sorriso sarcástico aparece nos seus lábios. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa um raio vermelho é disparado em sua direção.

E acontece tudo muito rápido.

Dumbledore lançara uma perigosa maldição em direção ao Lord. Mas este consegue, ainda que debilmente, bloqueá-la. Entretanto vê-se atingido de raspão, ao notar o sangue escorrer de seu ombro esquerdo.

- Miserável! – murmura entre os dentes, sentindo como a dor o invadia rapidamente.

- Mi Lord! - Rodolphus Lestrange, o comensal que estava mais próximo ao Lord, se assusta com a cena, mas tranqüiliza-se ao ver seu amo, mesmo ferido, lançar um poderoso feitiço contra o ancião e este escapar por muito pouco.

Mas pouco a pouco as coisas iam piorando para os Comensais da Morte. Os inexperientes e fracos aurores passavam a receber cada vez mais reforços de aurores consagrados e dos membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- As coisas não estão indo bem... – McNair aparece para ajudar Bella, que por pouco não é atingida por um Rictusempra de Sirius.

- Eu sei...

Naquele exato momento o poderoso feitiço do Lord atinge em cheio o velho diretor, que rapidamente se vê envolto por uma resistente esfera de gelo. Com isto Bella aproveita para falar com o amo.

- Senhor! – a Comensal encarava-o, apreensiva – São muitos! E cada vez chegam mais reforços!

Mas parecia inútil. Voldemort mantinha-se em silêncio, observando como Dumbledore se esforçava para livrar-se do gelo, enquanto trazia seu braço esquerdo firmemente sujeito por sua mão direita já ensangüentada.

- Amo! – agora era Lucius quem aparecia – Precisamos sair daqui! O senhor está ferido, além do que já causamos todo o alvoroço que desejava...

- "Maldição..." – Tom pensava.

Entretanto, Lucius e Bella tinham razão. Naquelas condições seria pior continuar ali. E o mais importante era que seu recado já estava dado.

- Muito Bem! Vamos Voltar!

O Lord dá um aceno afirmativo para McNair e este lança a "Mosmordre" no céu, indicando que o terror e a agonia marcaram presença naquele lugar.

- Isso não termina aqui, velhote – são suas ultimas palavras para o diretor, que acabara de sair da esfera e tentava debilmente normalizar a respiração, antes de aparatar de volta para a fortaleza.

-x-x-x-

Em poucos segundos todos os Comensais desaparecem do Beco Diagonal e quatro deles – Bellatrix, McNair, Lucius e Rodolphus – seguem com o Lord para a fortaleza obscura.

Ao se encontrarem, finalmente, na bela sala de estar da mansão, Rodolphus e McNair amparam o Lord sujeitando-o cuidadosamente por cada braço, observando como o amo ficava cada vez mais pálido pela grande quantidade de sangue que estava perdendo.

- Me soltem!... Estou bem! – Voldemort rosnava, mas era visível que cairia a qualquer momento.

- Mi Lord... – Bella o encara, temerosa – Precisamos cuidar desse ferimento.

A pele já naturalmente pálida de Tom cada vez mais ia perdendo a cor. Seus olhos encontravam dificuldade de manter-se abertos, pois uma grande sonolência se apossava do seu corpo. E aquela agonizante dor do ferimento, pouco a pouco era neutralizada, a medida em que toda sua veste era tingida de vermelho.

- "Velho desgraçado!..." – Tom amaldiçoava Dumbledore mentalmente, sentindo uma estranha dificuldade para respirar tomar conta de si.

- O que vamos fazer? – Lucius olhava para os de mais comensais, preocupado. Não podiam desobedecer Voldemort, mas se acontecesse algo com ele os interesses de todos cairiam por água abaixo. E também se o Lord melhorasse e visse que eles não haviam feito nada, com certeza suas cabeças rolariam, mesmo que alegassem estar cumprindo ordens.

Naquele instante os esforços de Tom para bloquear os efeitos da maldição chegam ao limite e acaba por perder a consciência, tendo que ser firmemente amparado pelos dois Comensais que já o seguravam.

- Por Salazar!... – Bella grita.

Todos se encontravam com as mesmas preocupações.

E enquanto os Comensais debatiam-se em batalhas internas, um jovem e curioso Gryffindor, que estava na biblioteca próxima a sala, aproximava-se cuidadosamente do local para saber qual a origem de todo aquele alvoroço.

A passos tranqüilos Harry abre a porta e ingressa na sala, podendo contemplar a imagem de quadro vultos mascarados ao redor de um homem que parecia ferido. Muito ferido.

- "O que está acontecendo?" – perguntava-se mentalmente, enquanto se aproximava dos adultos, e podia distinguir com mais clareza os cinco personagens.

Quatro Comensais da Morte e o Lord.

O Lord...

- "NÃO!"

Aquilo não podia ser verdade...

O Lord não estava...

- TOM! - grita assustado. Seus preciosos olhos verdes se enchiam de lágrimas rapidamente diante da cena - Não! Não pode ser, por favor...

Sem pensar em mais nada o Gryffindor corre em direção ao homem desacordado, segurando sua mão com desespero e percebendo como ela estava gelada.

Os quatro Comensais encaravam o menino, boquiabertos, atordoados com tamanha mostra de preocupação.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry pergunta a beira do desespero, encarando os subordinados do Lord seriamente. E estes não sabiam se respondiam, socorriam Voldemort, ou se deixavam os queixos caírem no chão por tamanha surpresa.

- Dumbledore... Ele... Ele... – McNair se pronuncia, não sabendo muito bem por onde começar -...O atingiu, mas foi de raspão...

Bella encarava o menino, intrigada, e estranhamente vê a necessidade de tranqüilizá-lo.

- Está só desacordado – diz rapidamente.

Aquelas palavras fazem um enorme peso sair das costas do Gryffindor, mas mesmo assim seu coração continuava apertado. Se seguisse daquela forma, Tom não resistiria por muito tempo...

Encarando Rodolphus e McNair com seus olhos verdes decididos, Harry toma a palavra:

-E O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO PARA LEVÁ-LO AO QUARTO? – praticamente rosna. E diante daquela ordem tão segura e direta, os dois não pensam duas vezes antes de transportar rapidamente o Lord para o quarto.

Em menos de um minuto Voldemort já estava confortavelmente deitado na cama, com as vestes limpas graças a um feitiço de McNair e com o preocupado Gryffindor sentado ao seu lado, molhando o ombro ferido com uma toalha umedecida com água quente que fora convocada por Bellatrix.

- Se continuar assim ele não vai melhorar... – Harry murmura para si mesmo, alheio aos quatro Comensais que o encaravam abismados, ao redor do leito dos dois magos.

Aquela cena era a ultima que eles imaginaram ver em suas vidas. Harry Potter passando um pano umedecido sobre o ombro ligeiramente descoberto do Lord das Trevas, enquanto o encarava com preocupação e temor. Uma preocupação e um temor diferente dos quais estava acostumado, não temia ser ferido pelo Lord.

Temia...

Temia perdê-lo...

- Precisamos de um medi-mago! – diz o Gryffindor.

- O que? – Lucius arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Quer que eu desenhe, Malfoy?

- Mas isso é muito perigoso – ignora o cinismo do Gryffindor – eles podem denunciar a localização da fortaleza e...

- NÃO ME INTERESSA A MERDA DA LOCALIZAÇÃO! – o encara, furioso – Se for o caso, mate-o depois! Mas me traga um medi-mago AGORA!

Os quarto arregalam os olhos, surpresos.

Aquela atitude era irreal de mais. O frágil e inocente Harry tinha um brilho de cólera no olhar e sua voz caracterizava-o mais como um leão furioso, que tentava a todo custo proteger... proteger... O Lord?

Seja lá como for, ninguém parecia muito disposto a contrariá-lo, ainda mais notando a poderosa aura que o adolescente emanava mesmo estando com a gargantilha que deveria conter sua magia.

- "Quem ele pensa que é?" – Lucius pensa por alguns segundos, mas a poderosa magia de Harry envolve o corpo do loiro de uma forma hostil, chegando a sufocá-lo, e rapidamente o patriarca dos Malfoy faz uma sutil reverencia.

- Traremos um medi-mago em instantes.

Ainda com um pouco de falta de ar, Lucius se apressa em sumir com os outros três em direção ao Hospital St. Mungus, deixando o Gryffindor sozinho com Tom.

Harry encarava os olhos fechados de Tom Riddle com uma profunda dor em seu peito, desejando acordar daquele pesadelo. Porque aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Não tinha outra explicação.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo... – murmura, sentindo as lágrimas deixarem seus olhos, inconscientemente.

Lentamente a respiração do Lord se tornava mais pesada, mais dificultosa, como se fosse perdê-la de vez. E aquilo fazia o pobre coração do menino apertar ainda mais.

Não queria perdê-lo.

Não podia sequer imaginar tal fato.

Quando Nagini propôs que ele se imaginasse sem o Lord, seus olhos se voltaram nublados de repente, pois não sabia como fazê-lo. Não queria.

Tom Riddle significava mais em sua vida do que poderia pensar, ou admitir.

- Você não pode me deixar!... Acorda, Tom! – pedia entre lágrimas. Dando-se conta que se o Lord não acordasse mais, perderia a oportunidade de contar a ele seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Os sentimentos que nunca admitira ter.

Naquele instante uma bela serpente ingressa no quarto e encara, chocada, seu amo desacordado na cama. Nagini sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, pois os Comensais não ficaram para comemorar a vitória e Tom ainda não tinha dado as caras.

E agora sabia o porque.

Seu amo estava ferido, e pelo cheiro de sangue que ela detectava, parecia muito grave.

_- Por Salazar... _– murmura preocupada, subindo rapidamente na cama e notando um jovem mago ajoelhado ao lado do Lord, com os olhos banhados de lagrimas.

Aquilo sim era outra cena impressionante. Impressionante e absurdamente melancólica. Seu pobre filhote se dava conta do que sentia, da forma mais dolorosa que podia existir.

- _Nagini?_ – Harry murmura com a voz quebrada, percebendo a presença da serpente.

- _Estou aqui, pequeno..._

_- Por favor, diga que ele ficará bem..._

_- Shiiii... Calma, ele vai ficar bem..._ – diz com doçura, enrolando-se em volta do menino. Tentando convencer a ambos de suas palavras.

Por sorte, Nagini ainda podia sentir os sinais vitais de Tom. Mas não sabia por quanto tempo poderia durar, afinal não era por nada que Dumbledore também era considerado o maior mago de todos os tempos.

- _Não quero que ele me deixe..._ – Harry passava sua pequena e delicada mão pelo rosto de Tom, sentindo falta daquele característico calor.

_- Eu sei, pequeno..._ – ela suspira – _Eu sei..._

-x-

Pouco mais de quinze minutos havia passados desde que os Comensais foram em busca de um médico, e agora os quatro retornavam, trazendo um aterrorizado homem prezo por feitiços. O médico parecia não ter mais de trinta anos e já conservava fios brancos na cabeça, o que para Harry significava que ele deveria ser bom, tendo em vista também que em seu crachá encontrava-se: "Diretor Clinico Geral".

O jovem Gryffindor ignora o olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo cheio de angustia do homem, encarando-o seriamente.

- Você sabe quem eu sou e sabe quem ele é – diz num tom que deixava claro que não estava brincando – Não faça perguntas. Apenas cure-o.

- Mas... Mas eu não posso... Ele...

- Você é médico?

- Si..Sim.

- Então fez um juramento, não fez?

- Eu..fiz...

- Não importa quem seja... – as esmeraldas de Harry agora emanavam perigo, e a serpente envolta do corpo do menino também não ajudava a acalmar o médico -...Seu trabalho é curar. Então faça isso!

- Sim...Sim, senhor.

Com as mãos tremendo, suando frio e sentindo um terrível nó em sua garganta o médico se aproxima daquele que é considerado o Terror do Mundo Mágico, sem conseguir parar de se perguntar: "o que HARRY POTTER, está fazendo ali? Preocupado com aquele que deveria ser seu pior inimigo?"

- Não pense. Apenas faça! – a voz do menino sai fria e taxativa, surpreendendo os próprios Comensais.

- Ce..Certo.

Com muito cuidado o médico pega sua varinha, estando sob a mira de outras quatro, e murmura um feitiço para controlar a hemorragia interna que ainda não havia parado. Em seguida, ele mentaliza outro feitiço para sumir com a queimadura e suprimir a dor.

- "Oh Merlin... O que estou fazendo?" – respira fundo por alguns segundos e logo volta a se concentrar em seu paciente.

Devagar ele abre um dos olhos do Lord e, após sentir um arrepio de medo percorrer sua espinha ao observar aquela orbe vermelha, avalia em que estado se encontrava para poder receitar as poções adequadas.

- Já curei a hemorragia e o ferimento... – diz com um nervosismo palpável na voz -...Receitarei uma poção para que seu corpo se estabilize e recupere-se mais rápido.

- Para seu próprio bem, é melhor que funcione.

- Ele... Ele ficará bem... – encara o menino com temor – Eu juro por Merlin! Estou fazendo meu trabalho...

- Ótimo. Falta mais alguma coisa?

- Não... – convoca um pergaminho e uma pena -...Colocarei aqui os ingredientes da poção, como deve ser feita e de quanto em quanto tempo deve ser administrada.

- Certo... - pensa por alguns instantes e dirige-se a um dos mascarados – Rodolphus providencie isso, rápido!

O Comensal não pensa duas vezes antes de pegar a lista e já sair para fazer a poção, enquanto os outros, ao verem o olhar de Harry, se apressam em tirar o medi-mago dali.

- Senhor Potter... Por favor, volte! – o homem grita ao ser sujeito pelo braço, surpreendendo a todos – O mundo precisa do senhor... Essa guerra...

- A guerra não me interessa. Tirem-no daqui.

Os três obedecem prontamente e tiram o relutante homem do quarto, deixando Harry com Nagini e o Lord. O menino acariciava a mão do mais velho rezando a Merlin, Grodric, Salazar... Quem quer que fosse, para que Tom melhorasse logo. Ver a face do Lord sem aquele sorriso malicioso que, silenciosamente, ele tanto gostava era muito doloroso.

_- Nagini... – _Harry encara a serpente com preocupação _-...Por favor, vá ver se Rodolphus está fazendo a poção corretamente e certifique-se de que ele não tente nada de errado._

_- Pode deixar, pequeno – _ela se desenrola do corpo dele e dirige-se à porta _– Não deixarei que ninguém tente nada contra ele... E contra você._

_- Obrigado._

Harry observa, com um pequeno sorriso cálido no rosto, a serpente sair do quarto. E logo volta suas atenções para o Lord, deitando sua cabeça no peito másculo de Tom Riddle e aproveitando para acompanhar as batidas do coração.

Lentas.

Tranqüilas.

Ritmadas.

Indicando que a vida ainda estava presente naquele belo corpo. E que o jovem Gryffindor podia ter esperanças que logo, logo, contemplaria aqueles penetrantes olhos escarlates percorrendo-lhe com desejo, como antes.

- "Não me deixe sozinho de novo, Tom... – pensava tentando conter as lágrimas -... Não quero que volte a ser como era antes. Não quero estar nas mãos deles".

A possibilidade de perdê-lo assustava mais que qualquer coisa. Mais do que aquele dia, quando Sirius quase caiu atrás daquele véu, no Ministério. Mais do que no dia do Torneio Tribruxo quando foi com Cedric para o cemitério e este quase foi morto. Mais do que pensar na possibilidade de sua própria morte... Era como se descobrisse algo que tentou esconder por muito tempo e agora não pudesse exteriorizar, pois a única pessoa que deveria ouvir a verdade mantinha os olhos fechados, num sono profundo e demorado.

A necessidade de ver aqueles olhos vermelhos se abrindo e o sorriso sensual tomando conta do belo rosto de Tom, fazia o mundo do pobre Gryffindor girar num emaranhado de confusões. Afinal, supostamente, Harry deveria estar contente pelo estado do Lord das Trevas, mas imaginar-se feliz naquela situação chegava a enjoá-lo.

Precisava daquele sorriso...

Daquela voz maliciosa...

Do olhar intenso...

Dos toques quentes...

Mas, principalmente, de sua presença cálida e envolvente.

- Você vai melhorar... – murmura, olhando impaciente para o relógio em cima da mesinha – Tem que melhorar...

Harry já estava ficando irritado com a demora de Rodolphus em trazer a poção, precisava administrá-la no Lord assim que este acordasse, e ansiava que isso acontecesse logo.

Finalmente, após uma longa eternidade para o Gryffindor – que na verdade não passou de vinte minutos – Rodolphus aparece com o pequeno frasco da poção arroxeada.

- Aqui está, Potter!... Err... Harry... Err... Senhor! – balança a cabeça, confuso.

- Já era hora!

Harry o encara aborrecido, pegando o delicado frasco e inspecionando meticulosamente. Infelizmente não era Snape, então não sabia como avaliar uma poção, mas não podia pedir para o professor cuidar disso por questões óbvias.

- Sinto muito – o Comensal começa - mas como o...

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda? – o Gryffindor pergunta, furioso – Já era para estar providenciando mais doses!

- Mas...

- Ou você acha que apenas uma será milagrosamente suficiente? – rosna com sarcasmo.

- É que eu...

- SUMA DAQUI AGORA!

Diante de tal ordem que parecia do próprio Voldemort, Rodolphus inconscientemente faz uma longa reverencia e se retira às pressas do quarto.

Harry, por sua vez, balança a cabeça negativamente, pensando no quão inúteis eram os servos de Tom. Com um suspiro aflito ele volta para a cama, senta-se na beira e encara os próprios pés com angustia, sem conseguir parar de pensar naquela situação.

- "Quando irá acordar? – sente uma nova lágrima escorrer – Eu não..."

Mas uma profunda e maliciosa voz o tira de seus pensamentos:

- Sabia que você tem um dom nato para Lord Obscuro?

O jovem Gryffindor volta-se rapidamente ao dono daquela bela voz, sentindo o coração a ponto de sair pela boca.

- Já pensou em seguir carreira? – pergunta com aquele característico sorriso malicioso, arrancando mais lágrimas dos olhos já avermelhados de Harry. Mas desta vez eram lágrimas de alívio e alegria. Emoções que inundavam o Gryffindor e o faziam agir por impulso...

Sem parar para pensar, Harry se lançava nos braços do Lord, abraçando-o com força enquanto sentia as lágrimas saírem livremente. Ato que a principio deixou Tom em estado de choque, mas logo em seguida permitiu-se envolver por todas aquelas emoções.

- Acalme-se, pequeno, eu estou bem... – acariciava os cabelos revoltos com ternura.

- Seu idiota! – murmura entre lágrimas, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço do mais velho – Queria me deixar sozinho, é isso?

- Não diga bobagens...

- Você... Você é imortal! – soluçava – Não pode morrer! Não pode me deixar!

- Não vou fazer isso – abraça o pequeno corpo com força, sentindo como tremia em seus braços.

Tom estava surpreso e ao mesmo tempo imensamente feliz com a revelação de tamanhos sentimentos. Ele próprio nunca sentira isso antes. Essa estranha felicidade que aquecia seu coração ao saber que Harry chorava por ele, que estava preocupado, que...

Sim, por que não dizer? O amava...

Ainda que não tivesse dito.

- Estava preocupado comigo, pequeno? – pergunta docemente, após sentir que o jovem mago se acalmara um pouco.

- Eu... – as bochechas do Gryffindor tornam-se intensamente carmim – er...Eu...

- Vamos, admita!

- Idiota! – desvia o olhar, encantadoramente envergonhado – É claro que sim... – murmura.

- Viu? Não doeu nada... – sorri com burla, acariciando a bochecha rosada.

- Apenas... Apenas não faça mais isso...

- Isso o que?

- Se ferir desse jeito e... – as lágrimas voltavam a se formar nos belos olhos verdes -...me assustar... – abaixa a cabeça – fiquei com medo...

- Não me feri porque quis – amaldiçoa Dumbledore mentalmente – mas não se preocupe, não acontecerá novamente.

- Eu não quero...

Tom o encara, intrigado:

- Não quer o que?

-...Perder você.

Aquelas palavras surpreendem os dois magos. Tom encarava o Gryffindor sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra, achando que poderia despertar a qualquer momento, já Harry sentia-se estranhamente leve ao confessar aquilo, como se revelasse um segredo que estava matando-o.

- Isso não vai acontecer, pequeno – o Slytherin sorri com carinho – eu...

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Harry já pousava seus lábios sobre os do Lord, fazendo o coração de ambos acelerarem. Num ato de pura surpresa e carinho, que Tom Riddle nunca imaginou provável acontecer.

A principio era um beijo suave e ingênuo, iniciado pelo inexperiente Gryffindor, mas que logo se tornava mais exigente e sensual. Afinal, após sair do transe momentâneo, o Lord passara seus braços em volta da estreita cintura do menino, trazendo-o para mais perto e aproveitando aquela oportunidade que parecia única.

Após alguns prazerosos minutos naquele beijo quente e envolvente, Harry parece finalmente cair em si e se afasta depressa do poderoso agarre de Tom.

- Você precisa tomar a poção! – diz preocupado, aproveitando para tomar um pouco de fôlego.

- Não, eu já estou bem...

Mas era inútil, Harry já alcançava o pequeno frasco na mesinha e o entregava ao Lord.

- Estou ótimo, não preciso disso...

- Tom!

- Mas é verdade, eu... – ao ver o olhar do Gryffindor, Tom se cala e resolve tomar aquela "coisa inútil e terrivelmente amarga" logo. Constatando que realmente era eficiente, pois o pequeno desconforto muscular que ainda tinha na região do ombro sumira rapidamente, junto com qualquer outro sinal de dor, trazendo-o de volta a ativa com força total.

- Viu? Não doeu nada... – Harry sorri com burla, imitando as palavras do Lord.

- Essas poções são horríveis!

- Mas eficazes! E é isso que importa – coloca o frasco de volta no lugar – Daqui doze horas te darei a outra dose para manter a cura...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse continuar, Tom já o puxava pela cintura, aprisionando-o em seus braços.

- Prefiro outro tipo de cura... – sorri com malicia, brindando o Gryffindor com aqueles maravilhosos olhos vermelhos, cheios de luxuria e desejo.

Harry cora inevitavelmente, mas sorri, aproximando seus lábios dos convidativos lábios do Lord, beijando-o com paixão.

Submetendo o Gryffindor a um beijo cada vez mais intenso, Tom percorria a alva cintura com suas mãos impacientes, irritando-se com as inoportunas roupas que tanto o atrapalhavam. Já Harry ainda encontrava-se um pouco tímido, mas deixava-se levar da mesma forma, adorando poder tocar aquele maravilhoso homem da forma que tanto desejara.

O jovem mago sentia uma sensação nova, como se fosse sua primeira vez. Pois podia deslizar seus finos e delicados dedos pela pele do Lord, percorrendo aquele corpo másculo e bem trabalhado, com um certo tremor ainda. Mas não existia mais culpa, martírio, ou qualquer outro pensamento inútil.

- Ahhh... – um gemido repleto de desejo escapa dos belos lábios do menino, mas este não se reprime e pelo contrário, deixa-se levar pelos toques quentes e sensuais que o mais velho distribuía por todo o seu corpo.

Tom estava adorando aquele "novo" Harry que se entregava sem medo e com pura paixão. Que o tocava e beijava da mesma forma intensa, seguindo seu ritmo com perfeição. Explorando cada parte do seu corpo com curiosidade e excitando-o cada vez mais.

Sem medo.

Sem preocupação.

Sem tormentos.

Apenas Desejo...

Apenas Amor...

- Tom... Ah... – Harry murmura, ao ver-se livre para tomar um pouco de ar – Você não pode... Ah... – geme, ao sentir a língua do Lord num ponto sensível de seu pescoço -...Se esforçar desse jeito! Seu ferimento vai...

- Estou ótimo, pequeno – sorri com malicia, virando-o repentinamente na cama para poder ficar por cima daquele lindo e convidativo corpo. Sendo, é claro, uma bela forma de mostrar que estava certo.

- Mas...

Harry não tem tempo de replicar, pois o Lord já voltava a invadir seus lábios. Percorrendo, com as mãos ávidas, aquele belo corpo adolescente que ainda estava escondido pelas roupas. Por pouco tempo, é claro...

Sem muita paciência, Tom se desfaz das vestes que Harry usava, jogando todas no chão do quarto. Com movimentos rápidos e precisos em poucos instantes o Lord pôde contemplar seu pequeno Gryffindor como veio ao mundo.

- Pára de me olhar assim... – Harry murmura, sentindo as bochechas ficarem irremediavelmente vermelhas. E aquela era uma das coisas que mais encantava o Lord, pois para o Gryffindor toda vez era como se fosse a primeira. Sempre mantinha aquele ar de doçura e inocência que já eram marcas de sua personalidade.

Mas, mesmo com as bochechas coradas, Harry passa a desabotoar a incomoda túnica de Tom, arrancando um sorriso cheio de desejo e malicia por parte deste.

Os dedos do menor lutavam com os botões da bela roupa, mas se continuasse daquele jeito o mais velho acabaria por perder a paciência e o possuiria de uma vez só. Então para evitar tal falta de romantismo, Tom ajuda o pequeno mago e se desfaz rapidamente de suas próprias vestes.

- Nossa... – Harry não consegue evitar soltar tal comentário, o que obviamente enalteceria o ego do Lord, se este não estivesse concentrado de mais contemplando o Gryffindor embaixo de si.

Os dois pareciam hipnotizados.

Estudavam-se mutuamente.

Tom observava como corpo do jovem era adorável e emanava, ao mesmo tempo, inocência e sensualidade. Harry era definitivamente perfeito. Esguio, cintura fina, musculatura delicada e pouco desenvolvida, pernas torneadas, pele macia, cabelos sensualmente revoltos, lábios rosados e chamativos, mas o que sempre chamara a atenção de todos estava ali, voltados à ele. Os brilhantes olhos verdes do "menino-que-sobreviveu" encaravam o Lord das Trevas nublados de desejo. Um desejo arrebatador por aquele homem que tanto o inundava de prazer.

Inconscientemente, Harry analisava o mais velho da mesma forma, perguntando-se como poderia existir tamanha perfeição. Se alguma vez Tom Riddle quisera se igualar a um deus, Harry pensava que não era preciso, pois estava claro que já era um. As costas largas e sensuais, o porte atlético, seus músculos varonis e bem marcados - sem nenhum exagero, apenas pura e viva perfeição – as pernas firmes, a tez suave, o cabelo alinhado com uma mecha caindo na frente do rosto dando um ar puramente sensual, e é claro, aquele olhos... Vermelhos... Intensos... Que pareciam decifrá-lo por dentro.

Ignorando o impulso de permanecer ali para o resto da vida, contemplando a imagem perfeita do Lord, Harry passa suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, seguindo seus mais profundos desejos.

- Ahhh... – outro gemido rouco escapa dos lábios de Harry, ao sentir o membro do Lord roçar-lhe intimamente.

E aquilo parece ser de mais para Tom. As pernas do Gryffindor envolta de si, o gemido rouco, sentir seu membro roçar naquele ansiado local, faz o Lord impulsionar o quadril para frente, provocando o pequeno corpo e fazendo seu próprio desejo crescer cada vez mais.

- Ahhh... Tom... - Harry geme com desejo, entrecerrando os olhos.

Diante de tal cena, Tom pousa dois dedos na boca do Gryffindor e observa, extasiado, como este os chupava com vontade. Lambuzando-os por vários minutos com sua cálida e convidativa língua.

Com um olhar cheio de desejo, o Slytherin guia um dedo até o interior de Harry e o penetra lentamente, sentindo seu próprio corpo tremer pela antecipada cobiça de possuir logo aquele estreito lugar.

Harry geme, sentindo um pouco desconfortável esse toque em seu interior, mas logo aquele longo dedo passava a fazer movimentos circulares, num ritmo lento e profundo, para depois entrar e sair num vai e vem ritmado e excitante. Enquanto o Lord tomava seus lábios da mesma forma quente e sensual.

Após mais alguns movimentos, Tom introduz o segundo dedo, vendo como a resistência do orifício diminuía pouco a pouco. Sem deixar de beijá-lo, passa a mover os dedos, um pouco mais rápido, procurando ir mais fundo até encontrar...

- Ahhhhh!... Tom!... Aí! – Harry geme por entre o beijo.

Sim.

Definitivamente havia encontrado sua próstata.

É o que o mais velho constata com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, concentrando os movimentos naquele ponto exato. E após alguns instantes, temendo que o Gryffindor não conseguisse se conter e porque ele próprio já não estava agüentando tamanho desejo, Tom retira os dedos subitamente. Ganhando um gemido frustrado por parte daqueles lindos lábios.

Mas logo o Lord substitui seus dedos por algo bem maior e penetra o menino com cuidado, lentamente, desfrutando da delirante sensação de ser engolido pouco a pouco por aquele delicioso lugar.

- Ahh... - um pequeno gemido de dor escapa dos lábios de Harry, que passa os braços em volta do pescoço do Lord, beijando-o pausadamente para esquecer aquele crescente incomodo.

Tom, por sua vez, concentra-se em beijá-lo e acariciar cada milímetro do suave corpo. Percorrendo com seus dedos longos as pernas torneadas e macias do menino. Tocando-o com pura doçura e sensualidade para que esquecesse da dor.

- Ahhhhh!... – agora é a vez do Lord gemer, com a voz rouca, sentindo-se completamente tragado pelo Gryffindor. Mas mesmo assim, mantinha-se parado até ele se acostumar, apenas fazendo lentos movimentos com o quadril.

Após alguns necessários minutos para respirar, Harry sorri com carinho e encarando o mais velho, diz:

- Ah... Tudo bem...

Tom concorda com a cabeça e corresponde ao sorriso. Beijando-o apaixonadamente, enquanto começava o lento, mas profundo movimento de vai e vem.

- Ahhhhh...

Aquela sensação era totalmente nova para os dois. Como se estivessem fazendo algo mais que sexo. Unindo-se de várias formas.

E de fato estavam.

A cada investida a aura de Tom envolvia o corpo de Harry com suavidade e calor, transmitindo todo desejo e emoção que lhe percorria naquele instante. Da mesma forma, a aura do Gryffindor desprendia-se do seu corpo, indo ao encontro do Lord e o envolvendo com toda a entrega e doçura que Harry oferecia.

A magia dos dois deixava seus corpos e se integravam de uma forma única. Tal poder podia ser visto a olho nu. E era impressionante, tanto que a sutil cicatriz que ficara no ombro do Lord no lugar do ferimento, sumira inexplicavelmente, deixando sua pele perfeita como antes.

Cada toque de Tom.

Cada beijo que Harry dava.

Cada investida.

Cada gemido.

Cada pequeno contato dos dois fazia suas magias se entrelaçarem numa dança hipnotizante e sensual.

As mãos do Lord mantinham-se firmes na cintura de Harry, investindo contra o delicioso corpo com força e desejo, e este respondia com total entrega, gemendo alto de prazer. Sentia como o Tom tocava aquele lugar preciso em seu interior, levando-o a beira da loucura.

- Ahhhhhh... Tom!... - Harry joga a cabeça para trás, cerrando os olhos com força ao aproximar-se da arrebatadora sensação do orgasmo.

E o Lord deixa escapar um gemido rouco, sentindo-se deliciosamente esmagado pelas estreitas paredes do Gryffindor que se contraiam devido ao prazer.

No mesmo instante, sem conter os gemidos, os dois chegam ao clímax. Harry no abdômen do Lord e este em seu interior.

- Ahhhhhhhhh...

Perfeito.

Único.

Arrebatador.

Um prazer que nunca sentiram em suas vidas...

Após alguns segundos, Tom sai com cuidado de dentro do menino e deixa-se cair ao lado dele na cama, com a respiração ainda um pouco agitada. Mas com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Pensando que este, sem duvida, fora o melhor sexo de toda sua vida.

Não.

Não foi apenas sexo.

Com Harry isso era diferente... Tudo era diferente...

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – o Gryffindor encarava-o com preocupação.

- Sim...

- Oh, Merlin! Eu disse para não fazermos isso! Seu ferimento deve...

Mas antes que Harry continuasse o discurso, Tom puxa-o para um exigente beijo. Explorando aquela cálida boca com sua língua e, é claro, sendo correspondido da mesma forma.

- Sinto que ser atingido pelo velhote foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu... – diz com um sorriso no rosto, ao separar-se do Gryffindor e encará-lo nos olhos.

-Não diga uma bobagem dessas!

- Mas é verdade... – trás o lindo menino para deitar nos seus braços -...Só assim um certo Gryffindor cabeça dura deu o braço a torcer.

- Hum! Você não tem jeito mesmo... – Harry sorri, se aninhando contra aquele caloroso corpo que o abraçava protetoramente.

Parecia que os dois tinham tirado um enorme peso das costas.

-x-

Naquele momento, desde o vão da porta, Nagini observava os dois teimosos finalmente se entenderem. E um grande alívio também percorria seu corpo, afinal a felicidade do seu amo e de seu filhote era o que importava para a bela serpente.

_- Esses dois não têm jeito mesmo..._

Quem presenciasse a cena poderia jurar ver um sorriso cálido em sua face, se as serpentes sorrissem, é claro.

-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Harry, não faça isso, deixe de ser bobo... - suspira, mas por dentro sorria divertido com a atitude do Gryffindor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá, everybody! – sorri feliz da vida – Como é bom vê-los de novo! Nha... Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso! T.T ...Era para este capitulo ser postado final de semana passado, mas com a volta às aulas minha vida ficou de cabeça para baixo... x.x ...Dá para acreditar que tive aula no sábado? – olhar indignado – Maldita grade curricular!

Mas vamos ao capítulo... Caraca! Ficou "um pouquinho" grande... Er... Desculpem... T.T ...Mas... Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! xD ...O Gryffindor mais teimoso de todos os tempos se rendeu aos encantos do Lord! Bom, antes tarde do que nunca, eu já estava quase me conformando em torturá-lo até o final da fic... (o que não seria nada ruim... – sorrisinho sádico – heheh... xD).

Nhai pelo visto na reta final nem tudo serão flores xD Será que eles vão conseguir? Oh, o que o futuro prepara para Tom Riddle e Harry Potter? Não percam essa turminha do barulho aprontando altas curtições! – voz do narrador da sessão da tarde – ignorando meus momentos problemático (xD) não percam!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! – sorriso esperançoso no rosto – Por favor, mandem **Reviews**!! E prometo que dessa vez o próximo cap. virá mais rápido! – olhinhos brilhando.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos super especiais à:

**amdlara** (Nhai Harry esperando um bebê? – momento suspense – Oh, quem sabe... Gostaria que fosse assim? Nhai no egiptólogo tudo pode acontecer xD Nhai fico feliz que tenha gostado do Cap. Muito obrigada pela review! AMEI!)

**Laura** (Desculpe! Acho que quase te matei de ansiedade né? T.T ah, mas ta aí um novo cap. grandão! Espero que goste! – sorrindo – Hehe tadinho do Harry, acho que agora ele aprendeu que não vive sem aquele Lord maravilhoso xD ...Muito obrigada pela review! Mesmo, mesmo!)

**St. Luana** (Kya! –olhinhos brilhando intensamente – Muito obrigada pela review! Nhai espero que goste desse cap! Nossa querida Nagini fez uma boa aparição – sorrindo – e o lemon dos dois foi daquele jeitinho... hehe... por isso não coloquei antes, achei que ficaria melhor nesse cap. Nhai espero que goste! – emocionada – Obrigada! Mesmo, mesmo! ADOREI de mais o comentário! MUITO, MUITO, MUITO! – super feliz.)

**Pri Malfoy Potter** (Heheh... – assobiando – Ok, eu confesso! Torturar o Harry é um dos meus esportes preferidos xD ...Nhai mas agora ele sofreu menos, viu? Er.. eu acho xD Bom! O importante é que o menino viu que não pode viver sem o Lord! Nhai mas... no final tudo pode acontecer... – tambores ao fundo – Espero que goste do cap! Nhai Muito obrigada pela review! – sorrindo, super feliz).

**AnaBella Black's** (Nha! – sorrindo animada – que bom que gostou! Pode deixar que vou tentar fazer o melhor possível com a Bella... Nesse cap. ela também teve uma boa participação xD lutando com o Sirius principalmente, quando comecei a fazer a confusão no Beco Diagonal, não pude deixar de colocar ela o primo se enfrentando.. pelo menos um pouquinho xD Nhai que bom mesmo que você gostou! – olhinhos brilhando – Muito obrigada pela review! Amei muito, muito, muito!)

**Giny Weasley Potter** (Nhai obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que siga lendo e que goste desse cap. – sorrindo – conto com próximas reviews dizendo o que achou! Muito obrigada, beijinhos!)

**Thais Cristina** (Olá! Nhai fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! – radiante – Obrigada mesmo! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo! Nhai, conto com sua review dizendo o que achou!... Muitos beijos!)

Muito obrigada de coração, everybody! – sorrindo super feliz – Vocês já sabem de cor e salteado, mas repito: suas _reviews_ são minha _inspiração_! Obrigada mesmo!

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! E mandam suas **Reviews**! – olhinhos brilhando mais e mais - Estarei aguardando ansiosa!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	11. I wanna taste you

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A(2): **Este capítulo contém **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens).

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior: **_- Esses dois não têm jeito mesmo...  
_

Quem presenciasse a cena poderia jurar ver um sorriso cálido em sua face, se as serpentes sorrissem, é claro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Os meses passavam realmente muito rápidos no colégio de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ainda mais quando os alunos vivem numa angustiante incerteza, sem saber o que está acontecendo de verdade, sem saber por que "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" sumira há mais de quatro meses e até agora não dava noticias. E mesmo com seus amigos e o próprio diretor alegando que estava tudo bem, era difícil acreditar, pois de hora em hora pareciam ouvir os latidos de um cão furioso à procura de seu filhote – Sirius, obviamente – e do nada um Draco Malfoy realmente debilitado aparecendo e sendo levado, às pressas, para a enfermaria onde estava a quase dois meses em coma, trazia um choque geral aos estudantes. Com isso, a cena do ataque do Lord das Trevas e o repentino sumiço de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Cedric logo vinham à mente de todos, fazendo calafrios aterrorizantes percorrem seus corpos.

- Mais dois meses... – Hermione murmura com um olhar nostálgico, fixo no prato de panquecas intocadas à sua frente.

Rony, que estava sentando ao seu lado, suspira, sabendo muito bem do que a castanha falava. Para ele acordar todas as manhãs sem as brincadeiras e as conversas com seu melhor amigo era agonizante, como se tirassem um irmão de sua vida.

- Ele está bem, não há ninguém mais corajoso que o Harry e você sabe disso, "Mione".

- Uhum... – desvia o olhar, evitando que as lágrimas começassem a cair – Mas já estamos no começo de Dezembro e ainda não temos sequer uma noticia.

- O professor Dumbledore está cuidando desse assunto, logo, logo ele dará um jeito...

- Ele? – a Gryffindor dirige seus olhos, desconfiados, à mesa dos professores – Sei... – observando o velho diretor conversar, com a expressão bem séria, com o professor de poções.

Desde que Harry Potter sumira, Dumbledore havia deixado de ser aquele amável e simpático diretor para se tornar um homem sério e preocupado, que passava praticamente todas as horas do seu dia atrás de uma solução para trazer o jovem Gryffindor de volta.

- Parece que não somos os únicos preocupados... – Rony comenta, indicando com a cabeça um certo Hufflepuff de olhos castanhos e ar de popularidade.

De fato, Cedric Diggory estava com o rosto sério e o corpo tenso, como se esperasse uma noticia ruim a qualquer instante. Ele ignorava completamente o que um de seus colegas de casa estava falando, seus olhos estavam fixos no diretor da escola, como se esperasse uma reação imediata deste. Imaginando que a qualquer momento seria anunciada a volta de Harry Potter, "O-menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-agora-estava-nos-braços-do-Lord-das-Trevas".

- Há alguns dias eu o vi saindo da enfermaria... – Hermione diz sem tirar os olhos do castanho - Madame Pomfrey disse que ele queria saber se o Malfoy demoraria muito para acordar...

- Sério? – o ruivo arqueia uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

- Uhum. Ou seja, Cedric imagina que Malfoy estava na Fortaleza e está esperando ele acordar para perguntar do Harry.

- Faz sentido...

- E é o que nós vamos fazer também.

- O QUE? – arregala os olhos – Falar com aquela doninha engomada?

- Exato. Pelo bem do Harry.

Ao ver o olhar sério da menina, Rony suspira e concorda com a cabeça.

- "Se eu preciso falar com a "doninha" para saber se o Harry está bem, então sem duvidas é o que farei. Só espero que você esteja bem mesmo, amigo... Seja forte..."

-x-x-x-

Força não era bem o que Harry precisava naquele momento...

Mas sim, paciência.

O Gryffindor encontrava-se na enorme biblioteca da Mansão com vários livros espalhados ao seu redor enquanto, e deitado no delicioso e confortável tapete persa, mantinha seus expressivos olhos verdes fixos no teto.

- Aiai... – suspira – Que tédio...

Harry já tinha perdido a conta de quantos livros, de diversos temas deferentes, havia lido. Seu tédio era tanto que até POÇÕES ele lera. Sim Poções! Ok, o livro de poções ele apenas folheara, pois seria demasiada heresia para uma pessoa só.

- A "Mione" ficaria louca aqui... – sorri lembrando-se da amiga, mas logo seu sorriso adquire um ar triste.

Realmente sentia falta de seus amigos, no entanto certas oportunidades a vida só dava uma vez.

- "Principalmente a oportunidade de achar a pessoa certa" – sua consciência acrescenta, fazendo uma cor carmim logo tomar conta de suas bochechas.

A relação com o Lord sem duvida estava as mil maravilhas. Desde que este aparecera ferido, Harry finalmente admitira o que seu coração há tanto tempo tentava lhe dizer. E agora sua estadia na Mansão Riddle, que já era muito boa, se tornara maravilhosa.

Na maioria das vezes o Lord estava com ele, ora na biblioteca com o menino em seu colo, lendo alguma história; Ora na piscina, aproveitando instantes relaxantes; Ou então no quarto, saboreado sua intimidade, se bem que esses momentos eles saboreavam em praticamente qualquer lugar. Não só pelo Lord, pois este descobrira que seu pequeno amante era insaciável e que atrás daquele rostinho angelical estava um adolescente cheio de hormônios vibrantes clamando por uma atenção que, obviamente, Tom não se negava a dar.

A única coisa que interrompia seus preciosos momentos juntos eram as "irritantes", de acordo com Harry, reuniões que o mais velho tinha. E pela incompetência da maioria de seus Comensais da Morte, Tom às vezes demorava horas para resolver os problemas. E nesse meio tempo o Gryffindor precisava achar alguma coisa para ocupar sua cabeça, principalmente quando Nagini não podia estar com ele, já que precisava ajudar o Lord aterrorizando os empregados incompetentes.

E agora o Gryffindor encontrava-se nessa situação. Depois de passar mais de duas horas passeando pelo jardim, para em seguida ficar lendo na biblioteca, sua cabeça e seu corpo imploravam por alguma atividade diferente.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar aqui trancado, sem fazer nada... – suspira, levantando-se calmamente e ajeitando a bela túnica verde-claro que usava -... Hum, será que o Tom está muito ocupado? – um sorriso travesso aparece em seu rosto.

Com a decisão de atrapalhar um pouco o Lord em mente, Harry segue para a sala de reuniões. E ao chegar à enorme porta de madeira, ele a abre bem devagar, para observar o que estava acontecendo primeiro.

- CRUCIO! – Voldemort diz, com sua bela voz cheia de impaciência.

O Lord estava sentado em seu trono e observava indiferente, um de seus inúteis Comensais contorcendo-se sob efeito da maldição. Os outros dez, mais ou menos, formavam um meio circulo em volta do infeliz.

- "Parece que esse aí não fez o que devia..." – Harry pensava, enquanto deixava sua silhueta aparecer no marco da porta.

De repente o Gryffindor vê todos os olhares voltados a ele.

- Er... Não parem por mim – dá um sorrisinho nervoso e ao sentir aqueles penetrantes olhos vermelhos mandarem uma clara mensagem, Harry se aproxima do Lord, tranquilamente.

Os Comensais, por sua vez, encaravam boquiabertos, o jovem mago se aproximar do amo com aquele ar tranqüilo e encantador, enquanto o temido Lord deixava sua aura negra desaparecer para contemplar o menino.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, pequeno? – Tom pergunta em voz baixa, contendo-se para não sorrir ao observar aquela linda expressão de "Ops... Acho que atrapalhei alguma coisa" do Gryffindor.

- Na verdade eu estava meio entediado, então queria ver o que você estava fazendo... – diz olhando para baixo, com as mãozinhas atrás das costas enquanto fazia pequenos círculos no piso com seu delicado pé.

Diante da cena, Tom não consegue evitar um sorriso e trás o lindo menino para sentar em seu colo, fazendo as bochechas deste rapidamente adquirirem um belo tom rosado.

- Sei... Mas estou um pouco ocupado, como pôde notar.

- Eu prometo que não faço barulho! – seus olhos verdes brilhando intensamente tornavam o jovem rosto ainda mais cativante.

- Uhum... Mas você está tirando a atenção dos meus subordinados.

Realmente, Harry pôde perceber que estupefação seria a palavra perfeita para descrever as dez pessoas que se encontravam no local. Os desconhecidos Comensais não usavam suas mascaras e, por tanto, o Gryffindor podia ver claramente o olhar surpreso de cada um.

- Hehe... – Harry sorri, mas antes que pudessem pensar em outra desculpa, uma bela serpente se aproxima do casal.

_- Deixe o menino ficar, Tom... – _Nagini sorria divertida_ – O pobrezinho está entediado._

Ao ver o olhar de "Sim! Escute ela!" do Gryffindor, o Lord sorri e concorda com a cabeça. Mas não sem antes dizer à serpente:

- _Você está mimando de mais esse menino, viu?_

_- Só eu? – _ela pergunta com malicia, voltando ao seu respectivo lugar, em frente à bela lareira.

Por fim o Lord volta suas atenção aos Comensais e continua a reunião, com a diferença de estar bem mais tranqüilo e até, por que não dizer? Feliz com o menino em seus braços. Harry, por sua vez, aproveitava aquele delicioso calor que o corpo do mai velho emanava enquanto escutava a imponente voz deste ordenar diversos planos e estratégias. Coisa que o Gryffindor não se preocupava mais, porque há muito tempo, quatro meses para ser exato, aquela guerra estúpida deixara de ser preocupação sua.

-x-

Após uma hora, que passara voando para Harry, o Lord finalmente dava por encerrada a reunião e quando os Comensais enfim desapareceram com uma longa e exagerada reverência, Tom pôde trazer o menino para um apaixonado e exigente beijo. Explorando aquela cálida boca com sua língua insaciável, que se encontrava com outra mais tímida, mas que mesmo assim correspondia intensamente e não deixava de participar daquele excitante jogo.

- Então... – o Lord começa, sorrindo, após se separarem um pouco para recuperar o ar – O que deu em você para vir aqui desse jeito?

- Ah... – com as bochechas ainda rosadas graças ao beijo, o menino suspira – Estava entediado.

- Nossa, achei que queria me ver – coloca a mão tragicamente sobre a testa numa cena de falso pesar.

Sentindo suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas, Harry dá um sorriso tímido.

- Isso também.

- Menos mal – o Lord estreita-o um pouco mais.

- Mas é que ficar trancado, tendo que fazer as mesmas coisas sempre, é irritante.

- Sei... – Tom não estava gostando muito do rumo daquela conversa.

- A Mansão é linda, mas sinto falta de ver outros lugares... – Harry tentava falar o mais delicadamente possível – Ver o movimento das ruas, das pessoas...

- Uhum...

- Sentir um pouco de liberdade.

- Liberdade?

- É...

- Você se sente preso aqui?

- Bom, convenhamos Tom, não posso sair quando bem entender nem ir a outros tipos de lugares. Isso limita um pouco minha sensação de liberdade.

- Você gostaria de ir embora? – pergunta seriamente, temendo a resposta.

Ao contrário do que o Lord esperava, Harry sorri e passa seus delicados braços em volta do pescoço do mais velho, falando calmamente:

- Não. Não gostaria de ir embora, o que eu gostaria é de sair um pouco, apenas isso.

- Entendo... – murmura pensativo – Bom, por que você não vai para o quarto se arrumar para o almoço e depois conversamos sobre isso?

Harry suspira, saindo do colo do Lord.

- Ok... – concorda, dirigindo-se à suas habitações.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Tom morde o lábio inferior com nervosismo, pensando no que poderia fazer para remediar aquela situação. Afinal, Lord Voldemort não podia simplesmente sair para dar uma volta com "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" no Beco Diagonal ou em Hogsmeade e esperar que o velhote irritante e sua estúpida Ordem não viessem atrás deles.

Inesperadamente uma majestosa serpente se enrola no tronco do seu amo, encarando-o com atenção.

_- O pequeno quer sair um pouco, não é?_

Tom apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

_- Por que você não dá um presente a ambos e se permite uma distração dessas?_

_- Seria perigoso..._

_- É claro que não. O velho maluco não possui controle sobre todos os lugares do mundo..._

- _Hum, você que pensa..._ – suspira – _Até parece que ninguém iria reparar no Lord das Trevas e no "Menino-que-sobreviveu" passeando por aí._

- _Não. Não no mundo muggle..._

E deixando aquelas palavras no ar Nagini se desenrosca do Lord para ir atrás de seu filhote. Largando para trás um Tom Riddle com uma sobrancelha levantada, numa expressão de surpresa e curiosidade.

- "Quem sabe..." – o Lord pensava, com um sorriso astuto nos lábios.

-x-x-x-

Três dias se passaram desde que Harry e Tom tiveram aquela conversa sobre sair da Mansão, e nenhum dos dois voltara a tocar no assunto desde então. Harry por não querer arrumar problemas agora que estava tudo bem com o Lord e este por estar planejando uma surpresa para o Gryffindor.

De fato Tom já estava com tudo organizado, e agora observava um adormecido Harry abraçado a sua cintura enquanto dormia tranquilamente. Com certeza o objetivo do Lord era fazer essa sexta-feira inesquecível para o menino e não descansaria até conseguir.

- Humm... Bom dia... – Harry murmura, tirando o mais velho de seus devaneios.

- Bom dia, pequeno – sorri, acariciando o delicado rosto que ainda mostrava sinais de sono.

- Está acordado há muito tempo?

- Não sei... – puxa-o para mais perto, sussurrando em seu ouvido – O suficiente para ver como você fica encantador quando dorme.

- Pare de bobagem! – cora instantaneamente, arrancando uma risada divertida do Lord.

Em seguida, após dar um beijo cálido no menino, Tom se levanta da cama:

- Bom... –observa o belo relógio na parede marcando onze horas – Como acordamos um pouco tarde hoje, sugiro que se arrume logo para sua surpresa.

- Minha... O que?

- S-u-r-p-r-e-s-a – diz pausadamente, divertindo-se com a cara de indignação do menor.

- Isso eu entendi! Quero saber que surpresa é essa? – pergunta curioso e impaciente.

- Se eu te contar não será mais surpresa.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Trate de se arrumar logo para descobrir – sorri maliciosamente – Te espero em uma hora no Hall de entrada.

Sem dizer mais nada o Lord se retira do quarto, indo aprontar-se no seu closet privado, deixando um curioso Harry para trás. Este por sua vez, não pensa duas vezes antes de fazer o que o Slytherin havia dito e praticamente corre para o banho, sem conseguir parar de pensar no que o Lord teria em mente.

-x-

O relógio do Hall marcava meio dia quando Tom pôde vislumbrar o belo menino descendo as escadas. Comprovando que Harry vestia a roupa que ele mandara um elfo colocar sobre a cama, e que esta caíra como uma luva no suave e delicado corpo adolescente.

O belo traje podia ser identificado como Esporte Fino. Calça de microfibra com excelente caimento, bege, combinando com a camisa pólo de manga comprida verde-água, bem discreta e elegante, com o cinto e o sapatênis num tom bege mais escuro, e é claro, completando o conjunto um suéter no mesmo tom do cinto e do sapato graciosamente pousado nas costas. Definitivamente uma obra prima. Uma obra prima cheia de vida, que contagiava qualquer um com aqueles expressivos olhos verdes, que nesse instante estavam fixos no Lord das Trevas.

- Estou pronto... – Harry murmura ao se aproximar do maior, notando como este o estudava milimetricamente. E por sua vez, o Gryffindor comprova que era impossível não encontrar-se na mesma situação, estudando o belo homem a sua frente.

Tom também aderira ao Esporte Fino. A calça e paletó cinza faziam um jogo perfeito com a camisa pólo branca, sapatos e cinto na cor preta e completando o look um belo sobretudo de lã, com um caimento leve, também preto. Elegância e charme, com certeza, seriam palavras essenciais para descrevê-lo, e Harry podia notar muito bem o porquê disso. Tom estava simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

- Ótimo! – finalmente o Lord parece sair de seu transe – Mais algumas coisinhas e já estaremos prontos.

Tom aponta a varinha para Harry, que curiosamente nem se abala, e murmura um feitiço numa língua desconhecida. Fazendo a bela gargantilha que o menino usava e que o impossibilitava de fazer magia, transformar-se numa discreta e delicada correntina de ouro branco. Em seguida Tom murmura outro feitiço, que Harry não vê nenhuma manifestação aparente, mas sentia que em poucos instantes iria descobrir.

- Então...? – Harry pergunta ao observar o mais velho enfeitiçar um estranho cartão metalizado, que parecia com os cartões de crédito muggles, mas que não tinha nada escrito.

- Tudo certo – o Lord diz, após guardar o cartão no bolso junto com a varinha sob um feitiço de encolhimento – Podemos ir...

- Ir para onde? – pergunta atordoado.

- Ora, ora, e eu achando que você é quem queria passear um pouco.

- Está... Está falando sério? – os olhos verdes de Harry tinham um brilho intenso, como se não acreditasse que aquilo podia ser verdade.

- Não, estou brincando, agora suba e vá trocar de roupa – diz seriamente, mas logo sorrir divertido ao ver o olhar incrédulo do menino – Calma, pequeno... É claro que eu estou falando sério... – puxa-o para um abraço carinhoso – Agora vamos logo antes de fique tarde.

- Certo! – Harry sorri, quase não cabia em si de tanta emoção. Finalmente, após quatro meses enclausurado o jovem mago poderia sair um pouco dali.

Por fim, sujeitando Harry firmemente contra si, Tom aparata com o menino para longe da Mansão... Muito longe...

Longe de seu esconderijo...

Longe dos arredores mágicos...

Longe do velhote e de sua estúpida Ordem da Fênix...

Longe de toda a Inglaterra.

-x-

"Uau!"

É a primeira expressão que vem à mente de Harry e definitivamente se encaixava perfeitamente.

- Isso... Isso é... – O Gryffindor não tinha palavras para articular. De repente sentira que o seu corpo e o do Lord tocavam o chão firme, e ao abrir os olhos pôde contemplar aquele magnífico cenário.

Encontravam-se numa rua um pouco estreita, mas que exalava esplendor. Para qualquer lugar que olhasse veria lojas e mais lojas, cada uma com um ar mais sofisticado que a outra. E as pessoas andando calmamente pela calçada, eram contagiantes. Todas vestindo roupas bonitas e cálidas, desprendendo uma elegância que combinava perfeitamente com aquele lugar.

- Gostou? – Tom sorri, abraçando-o calmamente pela cintura, ignorando os olhares de alguns muggles que passavam.

- Claro! Mas... Onde estamos?...

- Mon petit... – o Lord sussurra no seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe arrepiar -...Bienvenue at Paris.

- "Bem vindo à Paris?" Essa é... é capital da França? – Harry parecia não acreditar.

- Oui. Sim, meu pequeno.



– Mas é tão longe... E como eu entendi o que você disse se eu não falo Francês?... Estamos num tipo de Paris mágica, ou muggle... Como...?

- Hei, hei... Calma, respira... – Tom estava divertido com aquela reação tão espontânea e encantadora.

- Ah... Sim, desculpe – Harry cora, achando que estava fazendo papel de bobo.

Tom acaricia a bochecha rosada, segurando-se para não beijá-lo ali mesmo. Mas infelizmente aqueles muggles medíocres não entendiam esses tipos de relações que eram tão comuns no mundo mágico.

- Bom, porque não vamos almoçar e lá eu te explico tudo?

- Ok! – Harry sorri, mas logo o encara curioso – Mas almoçar aonde?

Delicadamente o Lord segura os ombros do menino, virando-o em direção a um magnífico edifício no final da rua. Sua estrutura era parecia a de um palácio, mármore branco, dobradiças douradas, tudo no mais puro esplendor de um hotel. Mas não era só um hotel, aquele era um dos mais famosos hotéis da França, principalmente por sua gastronomia. O "Le Bristol" oferecia a todos que pudessem pagar os mais deliciosos pratos da culinária francesa.

- Incrível... – o menino murmura, fazendo um sorriso satisfeito aparecer nos lábios do Lord.

- Isso é só o começo, pequeno. Agora venha...

Ao entrarem na recepção, Tom pede ao atendente que os encaminhem para o restaurante, e se Harry não estivesse tão estupefato observando a decoração do local, ficaria chocado ao notar o Lord das Trevas falar com um muggle de maneira polida e educada, sem deixar o "quê" presunçoso de lado, é claro.

Em poucos instantes o maître aparece para levá-los á mesa, que Tom faz questão de ser no jardim, oferecendo a Harry a visão mais bela de sua vida. Mesmo no agradável inverno de começo de Dezembro, algumas flores ainda podiam ser vistas e ficavam ainda mais belas cobertas por uma fina camada de gelo.

Então, após finalmente se acomodarem, Tom lê o menu e faz os pedidos. E enquanto estes não chegavam, ele aproveita para conversar com Harry e esclarecer-lhe as duvidas. Primeiro explicando que um dos feitiços que havia lançado nele era para que pudesse falar e entender perfeitamente Francês, e que outro era para que algum eventual mago que estivesse por ali não os reconhecesse. Segundo, dizendo que as surpresas ainda estavam apenas começando e que para, desde o inicio, Harry não se preocupar com o dinheiro.

Afinal, quem precisa de dinheiro muggle quando se tem magia?

Após uns vinte minutos, onde degustaram o couvert, os pratos chegam. Um delicioso Stuffed Macaroni de dar água na boca e para acompanhar um vinho tinto Romanée Conti - Domaine de la Romanée Conti 1990 por um precinho "super acessível" de 14.000 €

E assim, degustando aquele delicioso momento com uma conversa amena e divertida sobre os hábitos muggles e sobre os talentos que alguns tinham na cozinha, e é claro, Tom dando umas dicas de etiqueta que deixavam Harry estupefato por óbvias razões, os dois terminaram o almoço e a sobremesa – "Priceless Nyangbo Chocolate" - que Harry não sabia o que era, mas que tinha chocolate então não precisava de mais nada.

- Estava uma delicia! – um sorridente Gryffindor, segurava carinhosamente a mão do Lord após saírem do local.

- Já disse, é só o começo... – Tom dá um piscadinha e em seguida faz sinal para o táxi.

Ao entrarem no veículo o mais velho anuncia:

- Le Bon Marché. Rua de Sévres com rua du Bac.

-x-

Harry não sabia quanto tempo tinha decorrido, pois passara o caminho inteiro apreciando a maravilhosa vista da "cidade luz" e esquecera todo o resto. Apenas a mão de Tom sujeitando carinhosamente a sua, era o que às vezes o tirava de seus momentos de assimilação para corar ligeiramente e logo, voltar a olhar pela janela do táxi.

Finalmente, após eternos minutos, eles chegam àquele surpreendente local. A loja era um conjunto das mais famosas galerias de Paris, oferecia desde alimentos apurados até as mais sofisticadas marcas da moda mundial. Projetada por Gustave Eiffel esta loja da Rive Gauche era a mais chique e foi a primeira de Paris. Sua estrutura ocupava o quarteirão inteiro, mostrando a dimensão de seu comércio e o requinte de seus produtos.

- Incrível! – o Gryffindor não pode evitar o espanto ao entrar, acompanhado do Lord, naquele majestoso lugar.

Ao percorrer os arredores com seus olhos curiosos e cheios de expectativas, Harry podia observar muito bem a diversidade do local, que possuía lojas de roupas, perfumes, alimentos, vinhos, entre outras milhares de coisas. Era como um enorme, porém luxuoso mercado.

Tom, por sua vez, estava mais do que divertido e satisfeito com as reações do menino, e não demorou muito para segurá-lo pelo braço e literalmente arrastá-lo a uma belíssima loja de roupas. Lá ele resolve dar uma geral no guarda-roupa muggle de Harry e renová-lo totalmente.

Resultado, o Gryffindor passou a tarde inteira experimentando desde roupas até perfumes e tudo mais. E isso serviu para encantar ainda mais o menino que nunca pudera vivenciar essa sensação de sair com alguém para fazer compras.

- Hum... Não sei, dê mais uma volta.

- Mas eu já disse que está bom... – suspira, virando-se pela quinta vez para mostrar ao Lord um lindo pijama de seda, na cor verde-bebê.

- Certo. Separe-o com os outros.

Um Lord das Trevas muito tranqüilo estava sentando na confortável poltrona estofada em frente ao provador, bebendo um delicioso espumante branco, enquanto observava seu lindo Gryffindor desfilar para ele com diversos e maravilhosos "modelitos".

E após mais alguns minutos, eles seguem com as inúmeras sacolas, carregadas por um empregado contratado na galeria, é claro, para as outras lojas onde repetem o mesmo ritual de compras.

Nisso... Entre calças D Camisas Empório Armani; Sapatos Kelvin Klein; Roupa intima Gucci; Paletós Prada; Perfumes Dior; Entre muitas outras roupas de "sutis" marcas, os dois aproveitam a bela tarde para depois comprar alguns vinhos muggles, que o Lord achava uma delicia, mas que obviamente nunca admitiria. E então, entram na ultima loja, onde compram uma roupa especial, para uma ocasião ainda mais especial que o Lord por enquanto não revelara qual era.

- Nossa... – Harry olhava abismado para os três carregadores que quase caiam por sujeitar tantas sacolas – Não precisava tudo isso.

- Não seja bobo, pequeno, não é sempre que estamos aqui.

- Mas ainda sim...

- Além do que essa é sua única oportunidade de ver "você-sabe-quem" – sorri com ironia – interagindo e comprando de muggles.

Harry sorri, segurando a mão do mais velho, inconscientemente.

- É verdade. Estou muito orgulhoso, viu?

- Engraçadinho...

Assim, entre risos e brincadeiras, os magos observam o belo relógio no meio da galeria marcando 16h30min, pegam dois táxis para caber toda a compra, e seguem para um novo local.

-x-

Lindo.

Majestoso.

Elegante.

Em 1852, o imperador Napoleão III designou Georges Haussman para transformar Paris em uma moderna capital, que pudesse ter reconhecimento internacional e desde 1911 o lugar em que os táxis estacionaram e Tom e Harry desceram era um dos símbolos do tradicional estilo francês. Na famosa Avenue Montaigne, da The Leading Hotels of the World.

- Bem vindos ao Plaza Athénée, senhores.

- Obrigado. Tenho uma reserva para passar a tarde na suíte presidencial – Tom anuncia com seu característico e charmoso ar soberbo.

- Mas... – o pobre recepcionista não pôde nem replicar, pois uma estranha luz proveniente de um dos dedos do Lord atingira seus olhos, fazendo sua expressão perder o foco e encarar o mais velho com um olhar bobo – É claro... O registro deve estar com problema, senhor...

- Tom... – sorri satisfeito – Tom Marvolo Riddle e meu sobrinho, Harry James Riddle.

- Sim senhor. Já está tudo em ordem... – entrega um cartão dourado para ele – Suas coisas já estarão lá em instantes. Tenham uma excelente estadia.

- Teremos, é claro.

E sem dizer mais nada Tom segue com um assombrado Harry para o elevador.

Ao entrarem no quarto, se é que podemos dizer que aquele enorme e magnífico lugar era apenas um quarto, Harry até esquece por um instante de sua indignação, devido à ação pouco ortodoxa de Tom, para observar o local. A decoração era toda em creme e folheada a ouro, ao centro estava uma maravilhosa cama king size, com lençóis de seda braços. Pequenas mesas de marfim estavam rodeadas por poltronas estofadas, enquanto estantes cheias de livros ofereciam a habitação o calor incomum num hotel. O quarto, é claro, era imenso e se dividia em outros aposentos. Um magnífico banheiro parecido ao do quarto do Lord, com uma imensa banheira que mais parecia uma jacuzzi. Já a outra porta dava entrada a uma bela e confortável saleta com TV de plasma e tudo que o luxo e a tecnologia podiam oferecer, e separada por uma bela bancada, estava a cozinha, com frigobar, fogão e até uma bela adega com os mais deliciosos vinhos e espumantes.

- Uau...

- Sabia que você iria gostar – Tom sorrir, após mandar os funcionários deixarem as compras num canto do quarto e dar uma bela gorjeta de 1.000 euros para cada um, dinheiro proveniente de magia, mas que oferecia o mesmo resultado de olhos brilhando e agradecimentos exagerados.

- Nunca pensei que existisse algo assim...

- Que bom, pequeno – aproxima-se felinamente, abraçando-o por trás.

- Hei! Mas não esqueci os meios que você usou não, viu? – vira-se rapidamente, encarando-o com um olhar cheio de recriminação.

- Ah, não seja tão puritano... – puxa-o pela cintura, juntando sensualmente os corpos, fazendo o menino arrepiar – Os próprios muggles dizem: Os fins justificam os meios.

- Hum!... Não sei disso não... Ah, Tom! – Harry não consegue conter um gemido ao sentir o Lord, mordendo seu pescoço com pura malicia.

Ignorando o tom rosado que se apoderava das bochechas do Gryffindor, Tom vai guiando-o pela cintura até a cama, onde não pensa duas vezes antes de jogá-lo e encará-lo sem nenhum pudor. Coisa que serve para assustar e é claro, excitar ainda mais o menino.

- O que está fazendo?... Ah... – Harry murmura, sentindo como as mãos do Lord percorriam seu corpo, impacientes.

- Pense nisso como uma lua-de-mel.

- TOM!

- O que? – arqueia uma sobrancelha ao ver o vermelho escarlate na face do garoto.

- Não diga bobagens! Nós... Nós não somos casados...

- Por quê? Você gostaria, pequeno? – sorri com malicia.

- Ãhn?... Não, digo, eu... Não sei!

A risada cristalina do mais velho invade o local.

- Calma, pequeno. Ainda não é um pedido...

- Muito engraçado – mostra a língua, como uma encantadora criança contrariada, não podendo evitar pensar naquela sutil palavra: "Ainda".

Mas as mãos do Lord interrompem os devaneios do menino, pois estas se apressavam em livrar-se das belas vestes que o adolescente usava para poder, finalmente, deleitar-se com a visão daquele lindo e suave corpo. E após conseguir seu objetivo de desnudar o Gryffindor, Tom passa a contemplá-lo com 

deslumbramento. Um deslumbramento que se apoderava de seu ser cada vez que o tinha em seus braços.

- Tom... Ah... – Harry cerra os olhos, deixando seus suspiros excitados escaparem ao notar aquele maravilhoso olhar predador sobre si. No entanto o Gryffindor não ficaria para trás, tomando a iniciativa e logo se incorporando novamente para fazer aquele Deus Grego ficar como veio ao mundo.

Lentamente as pequenas e pouco habilidosas mãos de Harry vão se desfazendo do paletó e em seguida da camisa que o Lord usava. Então, com as bochechas ardendo, porém não mais que seu desejo, Harry se coloca em cima de Tom e passa a desabotoar a calça deste, para logo após deslizá-la, junto com a roupa íntima e os sapatos, e jogá-los longe do belo corpo.

Aquela ação do menino fazia os olhos do Lord brilharem de puro desejo. Precisava tê-lo. Precisava tê-lo agora. Precisava adentrar naquele estreito e delicioso corpo que se contraía com o mais puro sinal de prazer que alguém podia oferecer. Precisava contemplar aquele jeito inocente e apaixonado de demonstrar carinho. Precisava tocá-lo. Precisava beijá-lo. Precisava de Harry Potter, depressa.

- Harry... Ah... – Tom geme de desejo ao sentir o redondinho e perfeito bumbum do menino roçar no seu, já bem desperto, membro.

E sem parar para pensar, o Lord puxa o menino para um beijo quente e selvagem, tratando de inverter as posições durante o ato, enquanto sua boca submetia a do menino, num beijo que demonstrava todas as emoções que consumiam seus corpos. Mostrando que pareciam vulcões em plena erupção de desejo e luxuria, mas que não deixava de lado o carinho, a paixão e é claro, o amor que ambos nutriam um pelo outro.

Com muita sensualidade e destreza a língua do Lord percorria a cada canto da boca de Harry, aproveitando que sua companheira estava mais do que feliz em compadecê-la. Ambos travavam uma deliciosa batalha de sabores, não sabendo identificar se o doce do beijo se devia ao gosto natural de cada um ou ao chocolate da maravilhosa sobremesa. Mas isso era o que pouco importava, a única coisa que tomava conta de suas mentes e de seus corpos eram as maravilhosas sensações que vagavam alucinadas, levando desejo, carinho e luxuria a cada célula de seus organismos.

- Ahhh... Tom, por favor... – Harry suspira, apertando com força os lençóis.

Mas é claro que o Lord não se preocupava com as súplicas, pelo contrário, adorava-as. Pois sabia que se deviam ao maravilhoso prazer que consumia os sentidos de cada um. Aquele prazer que levava Harry às alturas, sentindo como a boca do mais velho percorria seu sexo com maestria e desejo, ato que ninguém nunca pensaria ver o Lord das Trevas fazer. Mas que este fazia com deleite. Movimentos ora acelerados, ora mais lentos, subindo e descendo, tragando tudo de uma vez para depois concentrar-se apenas na ponta. Até sentir que o menino não agüentava mais e engolir todo seu liquido com perfeição. E é claro, logo depois puxá-lo para um beijo ardente, onde Harry podia sentir seu próprio gosto.

- Ahhhh... – o Gryffindor geme novamente, com a respiração ainda acelerada, sentindo o membro do Lord roçar sugestivamente em sua coxa.

- Você é delicioso, sabia? – Tom sussurra em seu ouvido, com uma voz rouca e maliciosa, fazendo o menino corar e desviar o olhar.

- Não. Prefiro você... – E com um sorriso tímido, Harry para os braços envolta do pescoço do mais velho, trazendo-o para outro beijo apaixonado enquanto elevava ligeiramente o quadril para roçar ainda mais naquela região de Tom que tanto precisava de atenção.

- Ahhh!...

Deixando um gemido rouco escapar por entre o beijo, Tom leva dois dedos à entrada de Harry e introduz um, com impaciência. Não deixando de notar como o menino arqueava-se e deixava escapar um leve murmúrio de dor. E assim, o Lord passa a fazer leves e sensuais movimentos circulares, procurando aquele lugarzinho em especial que brindaria o menor com puro prazer.

Após alguns instantes naquele delicioso toque, Harry movimenta o quadril, num pedido mudo que é logo atendido. E agora, com dois dedos movimentando-se um pouco mais rápido e mais intensamente, Tom aproveita para percorrer e dilatar aquele estreito lugar que esperava algo ainda maior.

- Ahhh, Tom!...

Harry geme alto, sentindo os dedos do Lord pressionarem sua próstata sem compaixão, fazendo seu corpo arquear de desejo. Fazendo seus sentidos nublarem de uma vez. Fazendo sua mente apagar para dar lugar àquela maravilhosa e arrebatadora sensação que ainda podia melhorar.

- Ahhh..Mais..Por favor, Tom...Ah... – murmura, com os pensamentos desconexos. Desejando apenas sentir o Lord dentro de si.

Um pedido que o mais velho não se nega a atender, e após retirar os dedos começa a invadir com cuidado aquele apertado e delicioso lugar. Segurando-se para não investir com violência e sofreguidão, pois sabia que o machucaria.

E era isso que os diferenciava.

Não importava onde fosse. Em Paris, na biblioteca da mansão Riddle, na piscina, no quarto... Em qualquer lugar do mundo, seu carinho, seu desejo e sua preocupação com Harry seriam os mesmos.

- Ahhh... – após encontrar-se totalmente dentro daquele delicioso corpo, Tom não consegue evitar um gemido rouco e prazeroso. Sentindo que a qualquer instante 

deixaria de se segurar e passaria a investir contra o suave menino como se sua própria vida dependesse daquilo.

O menino, por sua vez, tentava não se concentrar na dor e aproveitar os beijos e caricias que Tom distribuía pelo seu corpo. Esquecendo a parte dolorosa daquela invasão para aproveitar os lentos e envolventes movimentos que o Lord fazia com o quadril. Quase roçando em sua próstata.

- Aí... Ahh... Mais...

Atendendo aquele delicioso pedido, Tom passa a aumentar o ritmo gradualmente, sem deixar de acariciar cada milímetro daquele delicioso corpo que era oferecido a ele. O que o tornava, em sua concepção e na concepção de muitos, o homem mais sortudo da História.

Cada gemido que escapava dos lábios de Harry, parecia uma deliciosa melodia para o Lord.

Cada estremecimento do pequeno corpo, o excitava ainda mais.

Cada expressão no rosto do Gryffindor, o cativava e o encantava profundamente.

Cada toque...

Cada beijo...

Cada suspiro...

Cada olhar...

Cada carícia de Harry parecia incendiar o corpo de Tom.

E novamente a aura que se desprendia de seus corpos e fazia os objetos muggles flutuarem ligeiramente, tornava aquele ato muito mais do que simples sexo. A magia do Lord se fundia a do Gryffindor, que por sua vez, podia sentir-se livre por alguns instantes. Alguns preciosos instantes que fortaleciam cada vez mais aquele que deveria ser o herói do mundo mágico.

- Ahhhh... Tom...

Os movimentos do mais velho estavam num ritmo rápido e profundo. Ambos precisavam da tão ansiada liberação. Ambos precisavam chegar ao clímax nos braços um do outro. E ambos aproveitavam aquela deliciosa sensação que percorria seus corpos, como se milhares de correntes elétricas estivessem percorrendo suas células. Os dois sentiam suas peles em brasa, sentiam o mundo todo parar de existir, sentiam uma arrebatadora onda de prazer inundar seus corpos no mesmo instante. Fazendo os dois chegarem ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Numa sincronia perfeita e delirante.

- Ahhhhhhh!!...

- Ahhhhhhh!!...

Harry despeja seus fluídos no abdômen do Lord e este, por sua vez, deixa sua semente no interior do menino. E esperando um pouco naquela posição para normalizar a respiração, o Lord sai com cuidado do Gryffindor e se permite cair ao seu lado. Ambos com os corpos suados, as respirações agitadas, o coração acelerado e um sorriso bobo no rosto, mostrando que aquele ato significava muito mais do que parecia ser.

- Você está bem? – Tom pergunta com carinho, colocando Harry deitado em seu braço.

- Melhor do que nunca... – sorri lindamente, dando um selinho carinhoso nos lábios do Lord, para logo após acomodar-se entre aqueles braços fortes.

- Ótimo... Então descanse um pouco, _mon petit ange_, que uma noite maravilhosa ainda nos espera...

- _Oui..._ – murmura, caindo rapidamente no mundo de Morpheu. Afinal uma tarde inteira de compras, seguida de uma maravilhosa sessão de amor, esgotava qualquer mortal, até mesmo um mago.

Dois magos, no caso, pois Tom também se deixara levar ao mundo dos sonhos, abraçando protetoramente o pequeno corpo que se encolhia nos seus braços.

-x-

Após dormirem tranquilamente pouco mais de meia hora, Tom e Harry já se encontravam acordados e terminando de se arrumar. O Lord fazia questão de manter o próximo destino em segredo e não se atrevia a dar nem uma dica, mesmo com os pedidos insistentes e os olhares de "cachorrinho perdido" que Harry fazia.

Todas as sacolas de compras já haviam sido mandadas para a Mansão Riddle por meio de magia e agora os dois se preocupavam apenas em dar os retoques finais no espelho. Bom, Harry se preocupava, pois o Lord já estava pronto e contemplava o menino tentando dar um jeito nos cabelos, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Harry usava um discreto e de elegância indiscutível, _dinner-jacket, _que se assemelhava ao tradicional smoking, mas que possuía uma jaqueta mais curta, na altura da cintura. A jaqueta era no mesmo tom da calça, grafite, enquanto a camisa branca dava um lindo ar angelical, assegurando elegância com a faixa de seda preta envolta da cintura. A gravata borboleta e os sapatos também eram na cor preta e acentuavam ainda mais a sofisticação que o menino desprendia.

Porém, o Gryffindor parecia estar perdendo a paciência com seu rebelde cabelo que parecia não querer ficar no lugar.

- Está perfeito assim... – o Lord abraça-o por trás.

- Hum! Você diz isso porque você já está perfeito – replica, encarando-o de cima a baixo.

De fato o Lord estava perfeito. Usava um magnífico smoking, de terno preto combinando com a calça da mesma cor, com uma camisa branca dando o único e belo contraste, pois a gravata borboleta, a faixa de seda envolta da cintura e os sapatos também eram na cor preta. E com certeza, perfeição seria pouco para defini-lo, já que além do belo traje seu cabelo estava perfeitamente alinhado e em seu rosto estava aquela característica expressão de auto-suficiência e elegância.

- Não... – Tom sorri, ajeitando o nó da gravata do menino -...Digo isso porque você é perfeito.

E antes de dar tempo para um corado Gryffindor replicar, Tom já o puxa pela mão em direção à porta do quarto, pois o táxi já deveria estar à espera.

-x-

Estiveram por mais alguns minutos no táxi, que para Harry duraram séculos, até pararem no local indicado pelo Lord. E mais uma vez, o menino encontrou-se estupefato com tamanha beleza e esplendor, imaginando que aquele lugar só poderia ser um palácio tirado de seus contos de fadas.

A Ópera Garnier, local onde se encontravam Harry e Tom, está localizada no IX arrondissement de Paris. O edifício é considerado uma das obras-primas da arquitetura de seu tempo. Construído em estilo neobarroco, é o 13º teatro a hospedar a Ópera de Paris, desde sua fundação por Luís XIV, em 1669. E hoje o musical em cartaz era nada mais, nada menos, que "O Fantasma da Ópera". Uma das mais famosas e incríveis obradas do teatro muggle, que Harry sempre foi louco para ver e que seus ignorantes tios nunca o levaram.

- Não acredito... – murmura baixinho.

- O que foi? – Tom encara-o, secretamente apreensivo – Não gostou?

Mas os olhos brilhando como duas esmeraldas reluzentes e as lagrimas que lutavam por sair já eram a resposta que o Lord precisava.

- Eu nunca pensei... Eu sempre quis... Eu... Eu... – Harry definitivamente não sabia por onde começar. Coisa que encantou o mais velho, fazendo abraçá-lo carinhosamente, novamente ignorando os odiosos olhares dos muggles que passavam.

- Entendo. Então é melhor entrarmos, não?

- Uhum... Claro.

E com um par de sorrisos no rosto, Harry e Tom ingressam no local.

Novamente o Lord usa o mesmo artifício do Hotel, mas dessa vez o Gryffindor nem se preocupa, pois estava ocupado de mais contemplando cada centímetro do belo lugar. E assim, os dois seguem para o camarote principal onde contavam com uma vista privilegiada, espumante e para diversão de Harry binóculos de um lado só.

Eles precisaram esperar pouco mais cinco minutos para as luzes diminuírem e o espetáculo começar.

E "que" espetáculo.

A obra toda teve dois atos, com dez cenas o primeiro e nove o segundo. E em cada cena emocionante, Harry, quase debruçado na mureta do camarote de tanta aflição, não conseguia evitar deixar as lágrimas rolarem a vontade.

Sua atenção estava mergulhada na musica de Christine, nos apelos do Fantasma, nos atos heróicos de Raoul... O movimento dos atores, suas expressões, as musica cantadas com tanta emoção e sentimento fazia o jovem coração do menino apertar, sem conseguir controlar-se.

O Lord, por sua vez, deixara de observar o espetáculo para contemplar algo ainda mais formidável:

As ações de Harry.

Cada morder de lábios, cada expressão de angustia, cada lágrima que rolava pela bela face do menino mostrava o quão humanamente gracioso este era. Seu envolvimento com a obra era tanto que ele parecia em um estado aparte, onde só existiam ele e os personagens, onde ele entendia perfeitamente o que cada um podia sentir, onde ele podia chorar livremente...

Aquilo era de mais para Tom. Era muita pureza, muita inocência, muita beleza desprendida por uma só pessoa. As bochechas rodas pelo choro contido, o olhar melancólico, os lábios entreabertos buscando alento diante daquele mar de emoções, o menino por inteiro, fazia algo apertar no coração do Lord.

Coração?

Sim. Um coração que descobrira com Harry e que, ao ver aquela peça, percebera que poderia machucá-lo mais do que pensara.

Mas então finalmente acaba a nona cena do segundo ato, e as cortinas se fecham, para logo voltar a abrir com o agradecimento dos atores diante da enxurrada de aplausos de todos. E um choroso Gryffindor volta suas atenções ao mais velho, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, murmurando aquelas palavras que tiraram Tom de seus devaneios.

- Obrigado... Isso... Isso foi incrível!

Ao ver aquele sorriso puro e cheio de carinho, as imagens de determinadas cenas onde o Fantasma prendia Christine por amor, surgem na mente do Lord, fazendo seu coração apertar ainda mais e uma expressão de angústia tomar conta do seu rosto.

- Sabe... – Harry encara-o profundamente, se aproximando dele e inclinando-se para sussurra em seu ouvido - ...Se eu fosse ela, ficaria com o fantasma.

E aquelas palavras sussurradas com tanto carinho e amor foram o que bastaram para acalmar o coração do Lord, e para que este trouxesse o menino para um beijo doce e suave. Aproveitando o escuro que ainda tomava conta do lugar.

- Obrigado... – Tom murmura por entre o beijo.

-x-

Mas como ninguém era de ferro, os dois magos precisavam comer algo, pois já eram mais de 23h00min e apenas espumantes e coquetéis não davam conta do recado. Então novamente eles seguem para um lugar indicado pelo Lord, em busca do melhor requinte e destreza culinária que a capital da França poderia oferecer.

Resultado, o táxi estacionava no "L'Ambroisie", provavelmente um dos melhores restaurantes de Paris. A decoração era magnífica, à luz de velas, mesas redondas com toalhas e guardanapos de seda, cadeiras com estofado vermelho queimado e para completar uma ótima seleção de vinhos.

- O que acha? – Tom pergunta em voz baixa, sujeitando Harry delicadamente pelo ombro.

- É... Lindo.

O Gryffindor estava com a expressão tão abobada, expressão esta que curiosamente conservara em seu rosto na maior parte do dia e que o encantava, que nem percebera o maître se aproximar e indicar o lugar em que poderiam tomar um delicioso drinque para esperar uma mesa desocupar. Afinal aquele concorrido restaurante era um dos mais requisitados da cidade luz e nem os melhores magos teriam como burlar o sistema sem chamar muita atenção. Então, aproveitando para conversarem um pouco, Tom decide sentar-se com Harry e esperar, enquanto degustavam um maravilhoso coquetel.

As pequenas mesas de mogno estavam encontravam-se ocupadas por algumas pessoas, que também conversavam e bebiam elegantemente. Tudo naquele lugar desprendia um esplendor e uma elegância, que Harry presenciara praticamente o dia inteiro e que, ao mesmo tempo, o assustava e cativava de uma forma impressionante.

- Fico feliz que esteja gostando – o Lord encarava aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes, com pura paixão e desejo.

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer algo assim... er... digo... – desvia o olhar lindamente – ...Nunca pensei que você conhecesse tanto esses hábitos muggles e que me trouxesse aqui.

- Eu não estive a um passo de conquistar toda a Europa Mágica à toa, pequeno – sorri com malicia – Conheci cada pequeno canto e batalhei em cada lugar dessa região, principalmente na parte muggle.

- Entendo...

- Mas não se preocupe, são águas passadas, como diriam os próprios muggles, e se tivesse que repetir não seria bem dessa forma.

Antes que o Gryffindor pudesse abrir a boca novamente, os dois se vêem interrompidos por uma mulher, na opinião de Harry, pretensiosa e vulgar, com uma roupa inadequadamente curta para aquele tipo de local. Esta não tirava os olhos predadores de cima de Tom, colocando a mão no quadril de forma sugestiva. O vestido vermelho que usava não chegava à altura das coxas e estava praticamente colado no corpo moldado pelas belas curvas. Seu cabelo castanho escuro caía como uma cascata até a cintura, movendo-se no compasso de seu andar.

- Boa noite... – ela cumprimenta o Lord.

- Boa noite.

Mesmo percebendo o tom indiferente que o Slytherin usara, o sorriso descarado da mulher faz o sangue de Harry ferver.

- Não o vejo muito por aqui... – se apóia sugestivamente na cadeira dele, colocando-se entre um indignado Harry e um intrigado Tom –...Não é da cidade?

- Não.

Mesmo com as respostas secas a bela mulher não se abalou, pelo contrário, colocou um sorriso ainda mais sensual e encarou o Lord de cima abaixo.

- Pelo visto está ocupado agora, como é lindo ver o irmão mais velho levando o irmãozinho para jantar – lança um olhar de esgueira à Harry – Quando deixá-lo em casa pode me procurar, meu telefone é...

Mas a mulherzinha descarada não pôde continuar com seu nojento flerte, pois um furioso Harry já tinha saído de sua cadeira e a puxava delicadamente, porém com firma, de "cima" do Lord.

- Sinto informar-lhe, mas não sou o irmãozinho dele – o tom perigosamente frio e enciumado do menino espantou até mesmo o Lord.

- Oh, eu pensei...

- Pois é, pelo visto você não é boa nisso – encara-a com ódio – Então se puder fazer a gentileza de deixar eu e o MEU MARIDO em paz, agradeço.

Com o rosto escarlate de vergonha, a mulher se afasta rapidamente dali, murmurando algumas desculpas e algo sobre o mundo estar perdido. E antes que algum dos dois pudesse falar algo, o maître já aparecia para conduzi-los a sua mesa.

E após se acomodarem e o Lord fazer os pedidos - L'Spécialité, que consistia em Caviar osciètre d'Iran, langoustines rafraîchies, nage réduite, bouillon parfumé, acompanhados de um belo espumante Dom Pérignon Moët & Chandon 1959 por precinho camarada de 2.300 € - o mais velho lança um olhar divertido ao Gryffindor.

- Então, o que o meu maridinho está achando do jantar? – sorri com malicia.

- Engraçadinho. Eu deveria é ter lançado um belo malefício naquela mulherzinha nojenta!

- Exagerado... – balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Ali está esta ela! – o menino localiza aquele indiscreto vestido vermelho saindo do banheiro e já se preparava para ir atrás dela – Como você disse que funcionavam as maldições proibidas mesmo?

- Harry, não faça isso, deixe de ser bobo... - suspira, mas por dentro sorria divertido com a atitude do ciumento adolescente.

- Ah claro! Queria ver se fosse o contrário.

- "Bom, se fosse o contrário ela não estaria viva para contar história" – pensa tranquilamente – Hum, sabia que você fica encantador querendo lançar maldições assassinas em muggles oferecidas?

- Muito engraçado, Tom.

- É verdade – sorri pousando discretamente sua mão sobre a dele, até a chegada do garçom com os pedidos.

E após degustarem a sobremesa: Soufflé fort en chocolat para Harry, e Cerises Burlat en déclinaison - crème glacée à la pistache - para Tom. Os dois pegam o ultimo táxi do dia, em direção ao ultimo lugar que veriam de Paris.

Finalmente, no Quai d'Orsay, um cais na margem esquerda do rio Sêna – conhecido como o rio dos namorados – os dois se abraçam aproveitando o breu da noite e trocam olhares apaixonados e agradecidos.

Um com a enorme gratidão de poder viver aqueles momentos maravilhosos, e o outro agradecendo por poder compartilhar tudo aquilo com seu amado menino.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... – Harry começa – Adorei cada segundo que passei aqui com você.

- Que bom, pequeno – Tom sorri, acariciando ternamente a cintura do Gryffindor, enquanto eram banhados pela magnífica lua da "cidade luz" – Foi justamente para isso que eu te trouxe aqui.

- Obrigado mesmo.

- Não me agradeça, fiz isso para deixá-lo feliz e para que esquecesse um pouco do tédio de ficar trancado na fortaleza.

- Eu sei. E percebi que lá ou aqui, o que eu quero mesmo é estar junto de você.

Segurando-se para não sorrir feito um bobo apaixonado, Tom o abraça ainda mais, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- É mesmo? Hum... Mas eu pensei em passar uma temporada nas praias do Caribe, ou quem sabe esquiar nos Alpes Suíços...

- Bom, claro que é ainda melhor nesses lugares! – sorri feito uma criança que acaba de saber que talvez irá para a Disney. Ganhando uma risada divertida por parte do Lord, para logo após este beijá-lo com paixão.

E nesse mesmo instantes, milhares de fogos coloridos brilhavam no céu na "cidade luz" tornando aquele momento o mais belo que algum dia os dois pensaram existir.

- Je t'aime...- o Lord sussurra, mas o Gryffindor não escuta, pois naquele exato momento um repentino puxão os levava de volta para fortaleza.

Os levava de volta para casa...

-x-

Enquanto isso, muito longe dali, mais precisamente na enfermaria de Hogwarts...

O diretor do colégio encarava o jovem garoto que acabara de sair do coma, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, sabendo que teria um útil aliado na busca por sua arma. Na busca por Harry Potter.

- Estamos combinados então, senhor Malfoy, conto com sua ajuda.

- Não se preocupe, farei de tudo para tirar Harry das garras daquele mostro... – a voz de Draco encontrava-se apagada, lembrando da ultima vez que vira o amável Gryffindor.

- Ótimo. Logo, logo, entraremos em ação.

-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Dentro de pouco tempo, você estará onde sempre deveria estar. Ao meu lado, Harry – o sorriso cheio de maldade se acentua ainda mais, ao observar o esconderijo de sua preciosa arma.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Vocabulário:

Mon Petit Ange - Meu pequeno anjo.  
Oui - Sim.  
Je t'aime - Eu te amo.

Pratos:

Almoço – Uma espécie de suflê de queijo, se não me engano.  
Jantar – Frutos do mar.

-x-

OLÁ! – se escondendo dos tomates e dos xingamentos – Nhai, em primeiro lugar peço mil, duas mil, infinitas desculpas pelo atraso... Mas esses últimos dias a "Lei de Murphy" estava ao meu lado – suspira.

Primeiro o idiota do técnico que veio instalar um roteador, acabou com a interner do PC – olhar indignado – Nossa, imagina uma pessoa querendo matar alguém... Era eu! Hum se eu pudesse faria a mesma coisa que o Tom fez ao Malfoy... hehe... – sorrisinho malvado.

Mas então, com a internet de volta, eu acabo ficando doente... – suspira mais – E ainda estou. Só que para completar ainda teve o ENEM... Que fui fazer doente e tudo, mas que por sorte estou só como treinera esse ano – alivio.

Bom... Quanto ao capítulo, peço novamente que não me matem. Pois quis fazer algo inusitado para esse casal tão fofo. Nhai, e nada melhor que Paris! É claro que praticamente tudo eu pesquisei da internet, então se tiver algo errado, peço mil desculpas. Mas foi com a melhor das intenções – sorrindo emocionada – Nha... é claro que as pessoas que não gostam desse tipo de saída de cenário, não precisam se preocupar, pois no próximo capítulo as coisas já voltam ao que eram antes.

E falando do próximo capítulo... **RETA FINAL!** Dumbledore vai mostrar as garrinhas e, oh, céus, o que irá acontecer? – momento drama – Nha... É só lerem para saber! xD

Ah, e temos mais uma coisinha... Eu gostaria de saber a opiniões de vocês sobre Mpreg (gravidez masculina) – sorrisinho misterioso – Ainda não posso adiantar nada... Bom, digamos que é mais uma coleta de informações para saber o que achariam de um Harry esperando um lindo "Lordezinho" ou "Ladyzinha" xD ...Nhai... Fofo! xD

Enfim, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo – olhar super esperançoso - Por favor, mandem **Reviews**!!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos super especiais à:

**Laura... amdlara... Giny Weasley Potter... AnaBella Black's... Minakashun... St. Luana... e Pri Malfoy Potter!!**

Obrigada de verdade! – sorrindo de orelha à orelha – Seu comentários maravilhosos é que fazem uma menina abeira do côma, praticamente morrendo e nem um pouco exagerada xD vir continuar o capítulo... Agradeço de coração e espero corresponder pelo menos um pouquinho à expectativa de vocês. Obrigada mesmo!

Bom... Espero que gostem! Aguardo **Reviews**, ansiosa! – sorrindo animada.

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	12. but your lips are venomous, Poison

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior: **- Não se preocupe, farei de tudo para tirar Harry das garras daquele mostro... – a voz de Draco encontrava-se apagada, lembrando da ultima vez que vira o amável Gryffindor.

- Ótimo. Logo, logo, entraremos em ação.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Afinal, o que estamos esperando?

- Sirius, por favor...

Um impaciente Sirius Black caminhava em círculos pelo escritório do diretor de Hogwarts enquanto este e os demais membros da Ordem da Fênix – O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Lupin, Snape, Tonks e mais outros dois ou três magos – observavam o animago, quase ficando tontos.

- Já estamos há quase meia hora aqui, Remus, e nada dele falar alguma coisa! – indica com a cabeça o velho diretor.

- Sirius, acalme-se – Dumbledore intervém – estamos apenas esperando mais algumas pessoas.

Nesse instante ouve-se batidas na porta, e após o diretor ordenar a entrada, três adolescentes ingressam na sala. Suas expressões mostravam claramente um misto de preocupação e expectativa, pois Hermione, Rony e Cedric não tinham nem idéia do que Dumbledore poderia querer com eles.

- Ótimo! Podemos começar?

- Ainda não, Sirius...

- O que? Mas...!

- Por que você não cala logo a boca e finge de morto, Black? – O professor de poções já não agüentava mais sequer a presença do animago e estava se segurando para não lançar uma maldição imperdoável nele.

- Ora seu...!

Mas antes mesmo que Sirius pudesse avançar contra o "seboso-mal-acabado", como costumava dizer, o diretor se levanta e encara as outras duas pessoas que acabavam de entrar, sem nem bater na porta, com um olhar cheio de maléfica expectativa.

- Finalmente...

Dumbledore encarava os dois Slytherins com seus olhos azuis praticamente flamejando com a possibilidade de seus planos estarem começando a dar certo.

- Você tem certeza mesmo que foi essa a ordem? – um dos garotos pergunta ao outro, inseguro.

- Tenho, Goyle – responde friamente.

- Mas Malfoy...

- Apenas faça tudo conforme eu disse e nada dará errado.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy, agora completamente recuperado após uma semana de seu despertar do coma, caminhava até a mesa do diretor sem um pingo de insegurança, sob o olhar chocado de todos – exceto do ancião e do professor de poções – sendo seguido pelo brutamontes que não parecia muito certo do que estava prestes a fazer.

- Muito bem Goyle, pode entregar ao diretor.

Após ouvir a voz fria do "amigo" o garoto, com as mãos trêmulas, retira um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso, escrito com sua letra-garrancho, e entrega ao ancião. Este não duvida em arrancá-lo da mão do menino e lê-lo rapidamente, deixando, por fim, um sorriso cruel aparecer nos seus lábios.

- Ótimo...

Antes mesmo de o diretor completar a frase, Goyle caía no chão, morto.

- Oh, céus! – a senhora Weasley grita e corre para ajudar o menino, assim seu marido, Remus e Tonks, mas era tarde de mais.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?... – Hermione encontrava-se entre lágrimas, tendo que ser amparada por um também surpreso Rony.

E ao contrário do que todos – exceto Draco e Severus – esperavam, Dumbledore permanecia calmamente imutável, com o sorriso inabalável no rosto.

- Finalmente tenho a direção da Mansão Riddle.

-x-

Enquanto isso, na fortaleza do Lord das Trevas...

- _Nagini!..._ – Harry choramingava – _Por favor, me ajude! Não tenho a mínima idéia..._

- _Acalme-se, pequeno _– se as serpentes sorrissem com ternura, seria isso que ela estaria fazendo enquanto observava o jovem Gryffindor com diversão – _ainda faltam algumas semanas para o Natal._

"O-menino-que-sobreviveu" e a fiel escudeira do Dark Lord estavam no jardim, sentados sob a sombra de uma deliciosa árvore, comendo bombons de chocolate com licor de cereja – mesmo o Lord tendo ordenado que Harry não poderia comer a sobremesa antes do almoço, mas quem o escutava? – e o encantador Gryffindor parecia aflito, tentando descobrir como presentear o amado no dia de Natal.

Fazendo jus a sua viagem para Paris, Harry usava um lindo conjunto que Tom havia comprado para ele na "Le Bon Marché", sendo uma confortável calça jeans Dior e uma camisa de gola alta preta, esportiva, Emporio Armani combinando perfeitamente com o tênis preto Gucci. Parecia um pequeno príncipe.

- _Hum... E se eu fizesse uma sobremesa especial para ele?_

- _Do jeito que aquele ali é... hum, só se fosse você coberto de Chantilly_ – ela murmura, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente para afastar a imagem do seu inocente filhote naquela situação.

- _O que?_

_- Nada não... Mas acho melhor você pensar em outra coisa, pequeno._

_- Verdade..._ – o menino suspira. Era praticamente impossível achar algo que Tom quisesse. O ostentoso herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin tinha tudo.

- _Calma, vamos pensar em algo_ – ela se enrosca mais nele. Permanecendo completamente envolta do delicado corpo de Harry, com a cabeça pousada em seu ombro.

- _E se eu colher algumas flores?_

O olhar da serpente já dizia tudo. Se ela possuísse sobrancelhas, com certeza uma estaria levantada com puro sarcasmo.

- _Ok. Ok..._ – ele suspira, colocando outro bombom na boca – _Meloso de mais. Não é a cara dele._

_- Exato, pequeno. Que tal uma noite "caliente"?_

_- NAGINI!_

_- O que? _– pergunta com pura inocência, divertindo-se com a exagerada cor carmim que as bochechas de Harry haviam tomado.

- _Hum! Que idéia!_ – olha para o lado, envergonhado – _Isso não seria nenhuma... er... novidade._

- _Woow! Desculpe-me, senhor guru do sexo._

_- NAGINI!_

Se as serpentes gargalhassem, seria exatamente isso que a "indiscreta Nagini", na opinião do Gryffindor, estaria fazendo a julgar pelos ruídos risonhos que sua boca emitia.

- _Você só recrimina o que eu digo..._ – ela suspira com falsa tristeza – _assim fica difícil ajudar._

- _Mas também, olha o que você fala!_

A carinhosa serpente se enrosca mais no "filhote" e passa sua língua na bochecha dele, num ato cheio de ternura, fazendo o jovem mago sorrir com carinho, afagando a cabeça da amiga.

De repente, quando levava aos lábios outro pequeno e saboroso bombom, um sorriso radiante toma conta do rosto de Harry.

- _Hum... Pelo jeito pensou em algo_ – Nagini o encarava com expectativa.

- _Sim!_ – um ligeiro ar tímido toma conta do Gryffindor – _Acho que eu nunca disse a ele o quanto esses meses foram significativos para mim..._

O réptil parecia sorrir, acariciando os cabelos revoltos do menino com a ponta de sua cauda.

- _Então..._ – Harry continua – _posso pegar um pergaminho bonito na biblioteca e escrever uma carta confessando... err..._ – cora ainda mais _-...o que passei a sentir._

_- Bem romântico, pequeno._

_- Mas não é "romântico de mais"?_ – pergunta temeroso.

- _Não... É perfeito! Adorarei ver a cara do "Dark Lord" quando sentir seu suposto coração de gelo derreter com suas palavras, Harry._

O menino, por sua vez, dá um sorriso tímido, assentindo com a cabeça. E sentindo-se até mais leve, após finalmente decidir o que irá fazer, Harry abraça a serpente com carinho, deitando-se na relva fresca e relaxando para aproveitar aquele agradável sol da manhã. Seus pensamentos encontravam-se voltados ao atraente Lord que naquele exato momento ocupava-se da incompetência de seus Comensais enquanto pensava, também, no seu amado menino. Alegrando-se com o fato que logo estariam juntos, desfrutando um delicioso almoço.

-x-

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a morte do jovem Goyle no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts, e este deixara bem claro que nada visto ali deveria ser dito. E sob o olhar chocado de todos – até mesmo de Draco e Severus, mesmo que não demonstrassem – Dumbledore literalmente pulverizou o corpo do adolescente com apenas um balançar de varinha.

Adotando um olhar de falso pesar, o diretor declarara que sacrifícios precisavam ser feitos em tempos de guerras. E como a localização da Mansão Riddle era guardada pela própria morte, o jovem Goyle havia "se oferecido" para ajudá-los. É claro que o diretor deixara de fora o fato de que Draco Malfoy enganara o "amigo" dizendo que este precisava entregar a localização por ordem do Lord e que isto deixaria Voldemort satisfeito. E a "avançada inteligência" do gorila de uniforme o fez cair direitinho na armadilha, acabando por acreditar que se escrevesse num papel nada aconteceria, sem ter a capacidade de pensar que se fosse assim o próprio Malfoy poderia escrever. Mas como resultado caiu morto logo após sua ingênua e estúpida ação.

E agora, os membros da Ordem da Fênix – mais Draco, Hermione, Rony e Cedric que já conheciam o local – estavam a alguns metros da fortaleza, com um grupo de no mínimo cem aurores dando cobertura.

- Você tem certeza que atacar assim é uma boca idéia, diretor?

- Não se preocupe meu caro Lupin, dará tudo certo. Harry voltará são e salvo conosco – um "estranho brilho", na opinião do lobisomem, toma conta do olhar do diretor.

- Espero que sim... – murmura, não podendo deixar de pensar na forma protetora que o suposto vilão cuidara de Harry no dia da entrega dos adolescentes. Algo estranho pairava no ar e o ex-professor sabia que estava prestes a descobrir.

Ao seu lado, Sirius olhava com desconfiança para Draco e este nem se dava conta, pois suas atenções estavam todas centradas num certo Gryffindor de cativantes olhos verdes que, em sua opinião, logo, logo estaria em seus braços.

Mais atrás Cedric parecia pensar a mesma coisa, e ainda que não esquecesse a sutil tortura que o Lord proporcionara-lhe, não deixaria nada impedi-lo de tirar Harry dali. Assim como Rony. Já Hermione encontrava-se pensativa, lembrando-se da expressão de Harry quando estava nos braços de Voldemort.

- "Será que estamos fazendo o certo?" – a Gryffindor pensava, com uma expressão de angustia no rosto – "Ele parecia tão... em casa".

Após mais alguns minutos, voando em suas vassouras, Dumbledore e os outros conseguem avistar a fortaleza. E diversos sentimentos se apoderam de cada um. O diretor estava com cruel e discreto sorriso nos lábios, pensando que nada daria errado a partir dali. Sirius e Lupin se encontravam preocupados, assim como todos os outros, mas não podiam deixar de pensar nas estranhas atitudes do Lord naquele "amigável" encontro. Já Draco e Cedric pareciam compartilhar um mesmo sentimento – amor – que dava forças para superar a lembrança dos amargos momentos vividos ali e enfrentar tudo, por Harry. Rony e os de mais membros da família Weasley queriam a todo custo resgatar aquele que consideravam como um verdadeiro integrante da família e não deixariam nada os deter. Assim como Hermione, que apenas parecia pensar mais no que Harry poderia estar sentindo e encontrava-se um pouco receosa de tudo aquilo.

- Só faltam mais alguns metros e as barreiras aparecerão – Draco falava com o diretor – Precisamos destruí-las rápido para ele não ter tempo de chamar reforços.

- Correto. Mas de qualquer jeito também podemos contar com Severus do lado de lá. Já está na hora dele se mostrar...

Ao seu lado, Sirius solta um pequeno grunhido contrariado que Dumbledore ignora e continua falando:

- Não esqueçam: Não importa o que farão, o importante é trazer Harry de volta.

- Certo... – todos concordam. Alguns convictos, outros mais desconfiados da atitude do diretor.

- "Dentro de pouco tempo, você estará onde sempre deveria estar. Ao meu lado, Harry" – o sorriso cheio de maldade se acentua ainda mais no rosto de Dumbledore, ao observar o esconderijo de sua preciosa arma.

-x-

- Não sei como um corpo que abriga tanto chocolate e sorvete pode ser assim tão levezinho e compacto...

- Hei!

A gargalhada divertida do Lord toma conta do local.

Ele e o seu adorado "Gryffindor-teimoso", como costumava dizer, encontravam-se na elegante sala de jantar da Mansão Riddle desfrutando a deliciosa sobremesa que os elfos tinham acabado de servir. Harry estava confortavelmente sentado no colo do Lord, na cabeceira da mesa, e este abraçava sua cintura com carinho enquanto o menino concentrava-se no maravilhoso doce francês a sua frente.

- Não tenho culpa se é uma delicia... – Harry responde, fazendo um gracioso "bico" de criança contrariada, o que leva o Lord a sorrir ainda mais, passando a ponta da língua no cantinho dos lábios do Gryffindor, pois se encontravam com um pequeno resquício de sorvete.

O doce em questão é conhecido como "Petit Gateau" – um bolinho de chocolate coberto e recheado com uma calda de chocolate quente, servido junto com sorvete de creme – e parecia encantar o pequeno Gryffindor viciado em chocolate. E é claro, encantava também ao Lord que além de desfrutar das colheradas que Harry lhe dava, aproveitava para ocasionalmente trazê-lo para um profundo beijo, sentindo o sabor doce do menino misturado a sobremesa.

E naquele exato momento Tom encontrava-se devorando os deliciosos lábios de Harry, quando gritos desesperados e uma pessoa abrindo a porta subitamente, o interrompe.

- O signifi...?

Mas o Lord não tem sequer tempo de perguntar, pois o Comensal encarregado da segurança se joga no chão, encarando-o com agonia.

- Mi Lord, estão atacando!

- O QUE?

- Dumbledore e a Ordem estão avançando e as barreiras não durarão por muito tempo...

Aquilo cai sobre o Lord como uma verdadeira bomba, mas ele não demora muito a raciocinar e uma fúria toma conta de si.

- E o que você está fazendo no chão, inútil? CRUCIO!

- AHHHHHHHHH...!

Ao seu lado, Harry, que se mostrava em choque com a notícia, parece sair de seu estupor e encara o mais velho com aflição.

- Tom... Ao invés de torturá-lo, você poderia fazer alguma coisa, não? – pergunta com a voz quebrada.

O Lord parece pensar por alguns segundos, mas sem dizer nada ao menino, suspende a maldição.

- Estenda seu braço – ordena friamente e o mal-acabado servo não pensa duas vezes antes de obedecer. Com apenas um tocar de varinha na Marca Negra, Voldemort manda o sinal aos outros que em poucos instantes deveriam aparecer, prontos para agir, no Hall de entrada.

Rapidamente, mas com cuidado, o Lord tira Harry de seu colo ordenando com apenas um olhar que o Comensal voltasse ao seu posto. Ao se verem finalmente sozinhos, Tom encara o menino seriamente, preocupado.

- Vá para o quarto e fique lá, Harry. Mandarei Nagini...

- Não!

Diante daquela negação tão segura e taxativa, Tom arqueia uma sobrancelha, interrogante.

- Como assim, não?

- De jeito nenhum eu deixarei você sozinho!

- Oh, por Salazar! – o mais velho suspira, puxando o menino pelo braço, para saírem dali – Deixe de ser teimoso pelo menos uma vez na vida e faça o que estou mandando, Harry!

- Já disse que não! Da ultima vez você se feriu e eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo... – desvia o olhar, seguindo com o Lord pelos corredores da Mansão.

- E fará o que para me proteger, senhor "Gryffindor-todo-poderoso", se não pode nem fazer magia? – pergunta, exasperado. Em hipótese alguma queria que Harry estivesse ao alcance daquele carniceiro desgraçado, também conhecido como Dumbledore.

- Mas...!

- Sem "mas"!

- Eu não vou sair de perto de você Tom! – grita, com os olhos nublados de lágrimas.

- Pirralho teimoso! – o Lord suspira, mas antes mesmo que pudesse replicar, sente uma poderosa rajada de vento vindo em sua direção. O que significava uma coisa só:

BOOOOOMM!!

O Feitiço de Dumbledore atinge a parede de cristal que rapidamente o Lord convocara, fazendo esta cair sobre e ele e sobre o menino que Tom protegia com seu próprio corpo.

- "Impossível!" – volta-se a porta que separava a parte de dentro da parte de fora da mansão, a tempo de contemplar a entrada do diretor de Hogwarts e da Ordem da Fênix. Por sorte, seus melhores Comensais haviam aparecido naquela exato momento.

Se uma ocasião poderia ser considerada tensa, era aquela.

Nenhum dos dois lados fazia qualquer movimento, apenas se estudavam silenciosamente. Enquanto aurores e Comensais de níveis menores batalhavam arduamente do lado de fora da mansão – mais ou menos cem para cada lado - dentro dela encontravam-se apenas os membros da Ordem contra os melhores Comensais de Voldemort. E este encarava Dumbledore friamente, recebendo por parte do diretor o mesmo tipo de olhar, sendo que o ancião não podia deixar de notar, furioso, como Tom abraçava protetoramente o menino.

- "Desgraçado! – Dumbledore pensava – Mas isso não vai ficar assim, Tom. Aproveite bem, porque logo, logo Harry estará de volta em minhas mãos" – E com esse pensamento em mente, um sorriso obscuro toma conta do diretor, sorriso este que Sirius percebe muito bem, e que deixa o animago confuso.

De um lado Sirius não podia deixar de notar, mesmo a contra gosto, o modo – que se mostrava até irreal de mais – do Lord das Trevas sujeitar Harry num abraço protetor. Enquanto seu afilhado, seu Harry, o filho de James e Lily parecia preocupado com Voldemort.

Sim! Preocupado com Voldemort! Pois não deixava de apertar os braços que o sujeitavam, com força, como se passasse a ele coragem para enfrentar aquilo.

- "Não pode ser..." – o animago morde o lábio inferior, preocupado. Seu afilhado querido não poderia ter se apaixo... Não, não poderia... – "Ou sim?"

Ao seu lado Lupin parecia notar a mesma coisa, observando, perplexo, o jeito que "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" empenhava-se em proteger o jovem Gryffindor. Não como quem conserva uma arma que seria usada depois – como sempre foi o caso do diretor, ainda que tivessem custado a perceber – mas como alguém que se preocupa verdadeiramente pela pessoa que mantém segura em seus braços.

- "Parece até loucura..." – o Lobisomem não pode deixa de pensar.

Mas se tinha alguém, fora o diretor, que não ficara nem um pouco satisfeito com o jeito que Harry se deixava sujeitar pelo "odioso Lord", este era Draco Malfoy. O loiro encarava doído como Harry parecia preocupado e insatisfeito com aquela invasão.

- "Não posso deixar você nos braços desse desgraçado, Harry! De jeito nenhum!" – os olhos de Draco mostravam todo o ressentimento contido, junto à insana adoração ao pequeno Gryffindor.

"Seu" Harry estava ainda mais perfeito do que na ultima vez que o vira, se é que era possível. O moreno usava uma túnica branca de seda, cravejada de diamantes e esmeraldas, que parecia um lindo vestido, mas deixava os delicados ombros amostra e chegava apenas ao meio da coxa. No entanto o Gryffindor usava também uma elegante calça verde-escuro, impossibilitando que suas adoráveis pernas pudessem ser apreciadas por qualquer um. E os olhos...

- Ah... – Draco suspira.

Que olhos... O Verde mostrava-se ainda mais intenso e parecia até conter certo brilho estranho, esperança misturada a paixão, que o herdeiro dos Malfoy tinha até medo de tentar decifrar.

- "Mas não importa!" – aperta os punhos com força, observando como o Lord colocava o Gryffindor para trás de si, num gesto protetor, preparando-se para atacar o ancião – "Você me agradecerá no final, Harry..."

Ao mesmo tempo, Cedric encontrava-se na mesma situação do jovem Slytherin, contemplando seu amado moreno de olhos verdes e amaldiçoando o homem que os separara.

- "Assim que isso acabar estaremos juntos de novo, meu pequeno Harry..." – suspira esperançoso, sujeitando a varinha com firmeza. Harry era sua única motivação e não sairia dali sem ele.

De repente Dumbledore lança outro feitiço em direção ao Lord, mas agora, preparado, este repele facilmente e o manda de volta ao ancião que por pouco consegue desviar.

- Não esperava que você fosse tão estúpido, velhote – a voz fria de Tom invade o local, estremecendo de medo até seus próprios Comensais que nunca haviam presenciado tamanha hostilidade num só lugar.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Tom, me entregue o garoto.

Ao contrário do que todos esperavam, o Lord sorri cruelmente e faz um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

- Claro, mas primeiro daremos a chance dele opinar...

O coração do diretor parece falhar uma batida e seu corpo todo se tensa.

- ...Quer ir com eles, pequeno? – a voz suave do Lord deixou todos em choque, achando que depois dessa nada mais os surpreenderia.

Tolo engano.

- Você sabe que não – Harry diz baixinho, mas sua voz era segura e "pior", sem um pingo de medo.

O jovem Gryffindor encontrava-se, porém, encarando o chão. Sob hipótese alguma arriscaria levantar o olhar e "enfrentar" seus amigos e aqueles que sempre o protegeram – excluindo o diretor, obviamente – Harry achava-se indigno do afeto e da consideração deles, afinal, estava se relacionando com o assassino dos seus pais. Mesmo que aquele fosse bem mais humano que o homem que matara seus pais, ainda sim era a mesma pessoa, e ninguém entenderia seus motivos. Já que nem ele mesmo entendia, apenas podia sentir...

Rony Weasley, assim como os outros, encontrava-se estático diante da declaração do amigo. Ao seu lado, Hermione parecia ser a única que percebia o que Harry estava sentindo, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de encontrar-se confusa.

Novamente outro raio, dessa vez com o dobro de força, segue na direção do Lord, mas este o bloqueia com um poderoso feitiço de repulsão. Lançando um olhar desafiante ao diretor, que não pensa duas vezes antes de pôr-se a atacar novamente.

Era iniciado o combate.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

- EXPELLIARMUS!

- CRUCIO!

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

- IMPEDIMENTA!

As vozes gritavam ao mesmo tempo. Todos sujeitando firmemente a varinha e concentrando-se em atacar o adversário. Tanto os melhores Comensais da Morte de Voldemort – Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, McNair, Crabbe e Goyle pais, Nott, Severus e outros – como os adolescentes e os membros da Ordem da Fênix – Sirius, Draco, Cedric, Remus, Hermione, Rony e os de mais – empenhavam todas suas forças em cada ataque. E como resultado, pareciam equiparados no sentido de eficácia.

Quase que naturalmente os dois grupos encontraram um oponente a altura e cada um parecia se concentrar em sua própria luta, mas sem nunca deixar de pensar e encarar o jovem Gryffindor que o Lord protegia com todo seu esforço.

Sirius Black, por exemplo, ocupava-se de se defender e atacar sua "queridíssima" prima.

- AVADA KEDRAVA! – ela grita. Mas o animago consegue repelir o feitiço e lançar outro a altura:

- CRUCIO!

No entanto, a experta Comensal consegue desviar com facilidade, encarando o moreno com diversão.

- Ora, ora... – sorri com malicia – Não sabia dessas qualidades suas, priminho. Com certeza a titia estaria orgulhosa!

- Por sorte a única coisa que resta daquela velha insuportável é sua repugnante memória – replica – E é o que sobrará de você hoje, priminha...

- Veremos. Mas deixe-me mostrar como se faz... CRUCIO!

Por pouco, na verdade por escassos centímetros, que a maldição não o atinge em cheio. Coisa que faz a Comensal gargalhar prazerosamente.

Mas a luta daqueles dois estava longe de chegar ao final. E ambos pareciam divertir-se com isso, lançando feitiços e comentários sarcásticos com destreza, e o outro parecia repelir com ainda mais desenvoltura.

Enquanto isso, próximo aos primos Black, outros familiares estavam se enfrentando da mesma forma mordaz. Afinal, mesmo tomando cuidado para não lançar nenhum feitiço mortal, Lucius Malfoy empenhava-se em fazer daquela luta uma verdadeira e dolorosa lição para o seu filho, mas este parecia ser tão habilidoso quanto o pai e enfrentava-o da mesma forma.

Apenas a visão de Harry, naquele momento, segurando a túnica do Lord em busca de proteção, fazia o sangue do jovem Slytherin ferver. A motivação de Draco tinha nome e sobrenome, Harry Potter, e o loiro não deixaria nada impedi-lo de "livrar" o pequeno Gryffindor daquele "martírio" que era viver com o Lord das Trevas, mesmo que para isso precisasse acabar de uma vez por todas com seu pai.

- Seu estúpido, inconseqüente, idiota! – Lucius encarava-o mortalmente, afinal, com mais essa burrada de Draco seria seu precioso pescoçinho a rolar com a ira do Lord – Não importa o que sua mãe diga, eu vou te dar uma lição para o resto de sua vida, moleque!

- Não tenho medo de você, pai – sorri com desprezo, ato herdado do próprio Lucius – a única coisa que me importa é o Harry, e vou tirá-lo daqui!

- Ora seu... CRUCIO!

Draco já estava esperando por aquilo e com apenas um levantar de varinha conjura o feitiço bloqueador.

- Desista logo dessa loucura, Draco! – Lucius volta a falar – Destruir a vida da sua família só por um par de pernas bonitas, jovens, delicadas... Enfim!... – balança a cabeça ligeiramente para afastar a imagem do apetitoso Gryffindor – Não vale a pena!

- RICTUSEMPRA!... – observa o pai impedir seu ataque facilmente – Você sabe que vale. Eu vou tirá-lo daqui e ele irá me agradecer depois, de um jeito... – cora de repente – de um jeito que só ele deve fazer...

Lucius balança a cabeça negativamente. Era notória a insanidade de seu filho.

- CRUCIO! – volta a tentar, mas o menino novamente desvia – "Pelo menos seus reflexos estão bons..."

- Não adianta pai! Eu levarei Harry comigo! – sorri com pura insensatez – INCARCEROUS!

- INCENDIO!

Por sorte, Lucius consegue deixar as cordas em chamas antes de se ver aprisionado e rendido pelo filho. Mas não se deixaria derrotar assim. Um Malfoy nunca perde. Ainda mais para alguém que não parece estar em seu juízo perfeito, mesmo este sendo outro Malfoy.

- Harry... – Draco murmura, levando os olhos ao moreno, novamente. Sentindo o coração apertar mais ao notar a preocupação nos olhos do Gryffindor dirigidas ao Lord das Trevas.

E Draco não era o único a encontrar-se naquela angustiante situação. A alguns metros dele, Cedric Diggory, que duelava contra Rodolphus Lestrange, parecia não querer acreditar no que seus olhos viam e tentava se convencer que Harry estava sob algum tipo de encantamento.

- Haha! Conheço esse olhar, garoto – Rodolphus encara-o com maldade – É o típico olharzinho apaixonado que só um Hufflepuff medíocre poderia ter – indica o uniforme que o jovem usava – E aposto que se deve ao menino Potter, não?

Cedric cerra os punhos, apertando a varinha com força.

- Sinto informar-lhe... – o Comensal continua – Mas seu querido Gryffindor não está sob nenhum encantamento – sorri ainda mais ao notar o mal dissimulado olhar de espanto do garoto – Apenas observe suas vestes, as jóias, o olhar de preocupação que ele lança ao amo, o jeito que ele segura sua túnica em busca de proteção...

- Chega!... GLACIUS! – grita com um ódio tão profundo que ele nunca achou possível existir.

- Hahahahaha... – o mais velho bloqueia o feitiço congelante com facilidade – A verdade dói, garoto?

- Desgraçado! – aperta ainda mais a varinha - EXPELL...

- CRUCIO!

Sua raiva era tanta que quase se vê atingido. Por sorte pensou rápido e lançou-se para trás de uma pilastra, evitando o ataque.

- "Isso não pode ser verdade, mas..." – olha na direção em que o menino e o Lord estavam, no alto da escadaria que levava do Hall aos corredores, e percebe a proteção que o mais velho se empenhava em transmitir ao pequeno e toda a preocupação que os belos olhos verdes deste deixavam transparecer – "Harry..." – suspira, segurando qualquer eventual lágrima que quisesse sair. Sua prioridade era a luta.

Sua prioridade era tirar Harry dali.

Assim também pensavam Rony e Hermione, que naquele momento lutavam contra Crabbe e Goyle pais.

Rony parecia o mais empenhado em salvar o amigo, não importando o que custasse.

- EXPELLIARMUS! – o ruivo colocava toda sua fúria no ataque contra Crabbe, mas este, apesar de um gorila idiota como o filho, mostrava-se um competente Comensal e desviava e contra-atacava com perfeição.

Hermione também estava preocupada com Harry – e muito – mas parecia insegura. Ainda mais depois de ouvir as palavras do moreno, mostrando que ele realmente não queria ser salvo. Desde que o vira no colo do Lord, quando ainda estavam no calabouço, a Gryffindor percebeu a tranqüilidade que se apoderava das feições do amigo. E ali, bem cuidado como se mostrava, Harry parecia feliz...

- AVADA KEDRAVA! – Goyle grita.

- PROTEIGO! – a castanha se apressa em replicar, desviando o ataque do pobre homem. Sim, um pobre homem que nem sabia que seu filho estava morto.

Mas voltando suas atenções novamente ao "Golden-Boy", a menina e quem quisesse perceber, poderia notar facilmente a preocupação e o apoio que ele dava ao Dark Lord. Hermione notava, com um sorriso triste nos lábios, que agora que estava com o Lord um conhecido brilho que há tempos não notava naquelas esmeraldas finalmente havia voltado aos olhos do amigo.

Harry estava em casa e ela sabia disso.

Todos sabiam.

Mas não queriam ver...

E com isso os jorros de luzes continuavam a tomar conta do gigantesco Hall de entrada da Mansão Riddle. Os de mais membros da Ordem, como a família Weasley, mostravam-se mais do que empenhados em ganhar aquela batalha e "livrar o pobre menino daquele destino cruel". Mas da mesma forma, os Comensais não se mostrariam fracos diante do seu amo, e lutariam com toda a lealdade que possuíam.

Azul.

Vermelho.

Lilás.

Preto.

Verde...

As luzes dos feitiços deixariam aquele momento magnífico se não fosse pelo fato de que a qualquer instante, no menor descuido, qualquer um poderia ser morto. Mas nem assim eles deixavam de lutar.

- CRUCIO!

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

- IMPEDIMENTA!

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

- EXPELLIARMUS!

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

- EXPELLIARMUS!

- CRUCIO!

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

- IMPEDIMENTA!

As maldições e os feitiços seguiam...

O cansaço assolava a todos, mas ninguém se atrevia a parar. Ninguém se renderia. Ninguém se deixaria cair diante do inimigo.

Os que caiam, estavam mortos, feridos de mais, não possuíam mais nenhuma chance... E os outros seguiam.

Morte.

Destruição.

Dor.

Agonia.

Lágrimas.

Jorros de Luzes.

Maldições.

Feitiços certeiros...

O estrago podia ser notado dos dois lados. Aurores mortos, Comensais feridos, e vice-versa... Mas a luta continuava. Os interesses egoístas de Alvo Dumbledore haviam determinado que este dia recuperariam Harry Potter e nenhum auror se atrevia a dizer o contrário. Os familiares e amigos, egoístas de certo modo também, mas bem menos cruéis, se empenhavam em salvar o menino, mesmo vendo claramente que ele não queria ser salvo.

E a batalha continuava.

Morte.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

E os feitiços seguiam.

Destruição.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

E as pessoas continuavam a cair. Uma a uma.

Dor.

- CRUCIO!

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Harry olhava tudo aquilo com agonia. Acreditava que era sua culpa, e mais de uma vez quis estar morto para não causar tanta dor. Para não presenciar tanta dor.

Mas o braço forte de Tom, envolta do seu ombro, parecia bombear sangue para o coração do menino, que sentia naqueles penetrantes olhos vermelhos – dirigidos ao diretor com o maior ódio que era capaz de demonstrar, ou seja, infinito – toda a confiança que precisava para seguir em frente e não se deixar cair também, cansado de tudo aquilo.

No entanto Harry não conseguia conter as lágrimas que insistiam em deslizar para fora de seus olhos, ao ver as pessoas morrendo, sofrendo, agonizando ali na sua frente. E ele sem poder fazer nada. Sem poder impedir as luzes que saiam das varinhas com ânsia por destruição.

Maldições.

Feitiços certeiros e sem sentido.

Que Harry sabia que apenas causavam a dor.

- Pare, por favor... – Harry encara o diretor pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, assustando-se com o olhar sinistro deste, mas não deixando transparecer – Leve-os de volta!

Um sorriso que poderia muito bem ser identificado como cruel aparece nos lábios do velho mago, junto a um brilho indecifrável nos penetrantes olhos azuis.

- Claro, Harry... – diz calmamente, suspendendo a maldição que estava prestes a lançar no Lord – Eu levarei todos de volta, é só você vir comigo, meu menino.

- Como se atreve! – os olhos vermelhos de Tom escurecem de fúria – AVADA KEDRAVA!

- PROTEGO!

Um muro de cristal é rapidamente convocado pelo diretor, a tempo de deter o furioso ataque do Lord. A aura negra de Voldemort pairava ao seu redor, completando aquele cenário assombroso, mas Dumbledore não deixava por menos e liberava uma aura igualmente hostil, que espantava até mesmo os mais antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Os próprios aliados do diretor pareciam temerosos diante daquele "homem" que deixava, finalmente, sua máscara cair.

- Seu velhote desgraçado! Cuidarei para que você nunca mais atrapalhe os meus planos!

- Isso, meu caro Tom... – sorri com pura maldade – sou eu que devo lhe dizer.

- SECTUSEMPRA! – o Lord grita, colocando-o na mira exata de sua varinha.

- REPELIUM!

- PROTEGO!

As luzes se chocavam com violência. Por todos os lados feitiços e maldições iam de encontro a uma nova vítima. O terror e o medo espalhavam-se numa velocidade vertiginosa, ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos tomavam conta do local.

Morte.

- INCENDIO!

E os feitiços seguiam.

Destruição.

- BOMBARDA!

E as pessoas continuavam a cair. Uma a uma.

Dor.

- IMPERIO!

De uma forma quase incontrolável, as lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelos angustiados olhos de Harry. Suas pequenas mãos sujeitavam a elegante túnica negra do Lord com força, temendo que a qualquer momento pudesse vislumbrar seu amado, ferido, como naquele fatídico dia no qual finalmente revelara seus sentimentos.

A sua frente, Tom usava todo o seu conhecimento em magia – que não era pouco – para proteger seu pequeno Gryffindor e acabar com aquele velho maluco de uma vez por todas, mas Dumbledore parecia tão empenhado quanto o próprio Lord e procurava usar qualquer artifício – legalizado ou não – para derrotar seu rival.

- AVADA KEDRAVA! – inesperadamente a maldição assassina parte da varinha do diretor em direção ao Lord, deixando todos que estavam ao redor dos dois, chocados. Por sorte, os reflexos de Tom Riddle eram invejáveis e num ato imediato, vendo que não daria tempo de deter a maldição, ele pega Harry no colo - como se fosse uma noiva - e se joga para trás de uma pilastra.

Boquiabertos.

Pasmos.

Espantados.

Essas, com certeza, eram palavras essenciais para descrever o estado de todos os integrantes do "bando da luz". Sirius, por exemplo, parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ver e piscava os olhos várias vezes tentando assimilar que Lord Voldemort visivelmente protegera Harry da maldição assassina lançada por Dumbledore.

Era impossível. Inacreditável... Todos haviam interrompido suas próprias lutas para contemplar aquela estranha cena.

- "Droga..." – vendo a expressão de incredulidade unida à indignação que começava a tomar conta do rosto de seus "aliados", Dumbledore percebe a burrada que tinha feito e pensa rápido pare tentar contorná-la – Não adianta tentar proteger sua arma, Tom, o menino voltará comigo.

- Hahahahahaha... – a risada sarcástica e abarrotada de desprezo é ouvida por toda a habitação – Realmente a idade afetou seus neurônios, velho maluco. Ao contrário de você, eu jamais usaria o Harry e ele sabe disso. Não tente trocar as bolas.

- Ora seu...!

- Mas não importa o que tente dizer, meu velho, você perdeu. Sua preciosa arma não se deixará mais usar. Ele não voltará mais para suas asquerosas mãos!

Os olhos do diretor estreitam-se de ódio, encarando o ar superior de seu antigo aluno com fúria, enquanto murmurava um feitiço antigo – magia obscura – muito poderoso. E sem pensar duas vezes lança o raio negro em direção ao Lord, que com dificuldade consegue repelir e mandá-lo de volta ao diretor, tendo este que jogar-se para longe, às pressas, para não ser atingido.

Destruição.

- CONFRINGO!

As pessoas continuavam a cair. Uma a uma.

Dor.

- INCARCEROUS!

- PROTEGO!

Harry já estava cansado de toda aquela destruição. Eles estavam ali por sua causa, então precisava fazer algo. Precisava parar com toda aquela dor e estragos. Todas aquelas mortes desnecessárias...

Se algo acontecesse ao Lord, ele nunca se perdoaria.

- Dumbledore! – Harry encara-o, ainda choroso, mas convicto de suas palavras – Tire-os daqui! Eu prometo que ficarei imparcial na guerra... Não quero mais saber de nada disso, mas, por favor, pare com isso...

- Harry, Harry... – o diretor tentava parecer tranqüilo, mas era notável seu descontentamento – Você não sabe do que está falando.

- É claro que sei! Quero que essas batalhas inúteis acabem!

- Mas isso tudo é para resgatá-lo, meu menino... – diz entre os dentes, tentando conter seus nervos e a vontade de lançar um "Desmaius" naquele moleque.

- Só que eu NÃO QUERO ser resgatado! – replica com ódio, entre lágrimas, sentindo-se ainda pior por admitir aquilo na frente de seus amigos. Mas era preciso.

- Você está sob efeito...

- Não! Não estou sob efeito de feitiço nenhum e você sabe muito bem disso, diretor... – encara, pela primeira vez, a direção em que seus amigos estavam, com suas brilhantes esmeraldas inundadas de culpa – Eu só posso pedir que me perdoem, mas é a verdade.

E todos, por algum motivo, sentem seus corações apertarem no peito. A imagem do jovem e encantador Gryffindor com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, a cabeça abaixada, mordendo o lábio inferior num ato de infinito arrependimento, contorcendo suas pequenas mãozinhas com aflição, parecia deixá-los sem ação. Era muita angustia e ternura unidas numa só visão.

- Harry... – Hermione murmura com tristeza e compreensão.

Subitamente Harry sente uns braços fortes envolverem seu corpo, transmitindo ao Gryffindor, e a quem quer que contemplasse a cena, toda a ternura e afeto que alguém poderia sentir.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno – Tom murmura junto ao ouvido dele – Tudo ficará bem, eu prometo.

- Tom...

Aproveitando aquele momento "asquerosamente romântico" - de acordo com o diretor – Dumbledore lança outro poderoso feitiço de magia antiga e obscura contra o Lord e este, por estar distraído com Harry, acaba levando o impacto pelas costas, sendo arremessado com o Gryffindor para longe. E ao caírem no chão, a única coisa com que Tom se preocupava era proteger o menino, abraçando-o firmemente para que este não recebesse o impacto do piso.

A maldição lançada pelo diretor parecia ter os mesmos efeitos de um "Sectusempra", com a diferença de focar mais nos danos internos. O que deixou o Lord caído no chão, com uma terrível expressão de dor em seu rosto.

- TOM! – Harry grita desesperado, ajoelhando-se ao lado do amado com rapidez.

- Estou...bem... – murmura entre os dentes, apertando-os pela dor.

Dumbledore, por sua vez, observa a cena com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e a sensação de que tudo estava prestes a acabar de uma vez por todas.

- "Finalmente..." – aproximava-se perigosamente do casal, com a varinha em punho.

Vendo o que o diretor pretendia fazer, Harry se levanta prontamente e coloca-se na frente do Lord, com os braços abertos, protegendo-o.

- Saia da frente, Harry.

- NÃO! – grita, sentindo as inevitáveis lágrimas continuarem a cair.

- Saia!

- NÃO!

- Moleque atrevido! – uma imensa onda de fúria toma conta do diretor.

- Eu não vou sair! Pare com isso!

A essa altura, mesmo concentrados em suas batalhas, os membros da Ordem e os Comensais não podiam deixar de contemplar a cena do diretor com o menino. E principalmente os membros da Ordem da Fênix pareciam chocados, tanto pela ação do jovem Gryffindor, quanto pela atitude assassina do diretor.

- Não me obrigue a matá-lo também, Harry - diz com frieza, atraindo os olhares incrédulos de Sirius, Remus e os outros.

Aquilo era impossível!

Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, não podia estar cogitando a possibilidade de matar um de seus alunos. Não podia sequer pensar em matar Harry Potter, "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" e que ele deveria proteger.

Mas aquele não era mais o bondoso e gentil ancião. A máscara havia caído. E muitos já começavam a perceber isso, tanto que na mesma hora Sirius deixou de lado sua luta com Bellatix e voltou-se, raivoso, ao diretor:

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Dumb...

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase, Dumbledore já lançava uma poderosa e letal maldição em direção ao desprotegido menino e ao corpo ferido do Lord.

- Nããããoooo!! – gritam todos.

Mas parecia ser tarde de mais...

-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **...encontrava-se em choque, sem ação, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Mas era, e ele não podia mudar os fatos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alguns Feitiços:

RICTUSEMPRA: Funciona como um grande soco na barriga.

INCENDIO: Produz fogo, no caso, para lançá-lo conta o adversário.

GLACIUS: Congela o adversário.

PROTEGO: Funciona como uma barreira. Os feitiços ricocheteiam contra quem os lançou.

IMPEDIMENTA: Paralisa o alvo e/ou o impede de prosseguir contra o oponente.

REPELIUM: Inventado por mim ( xD ), não sei se existe, basicamente repele o ataque lançado.

BOMBARDA: Faz um arrombo no alvo atingido.

CONFRINGO: Qualquer coisa que tem contato com esse feitiço explode.

INCARCEROUS: Cria cordas que se prendem ao corpo do alvo.

Observação:

A fonte da pesquisa dos feitiços é do site "O Mundo de Harry Potter" (muito bom!) ...Mas em determinados casos eu fiz algumas modificações para se "adequar" à situação.

-x-

Não me matem, por favor! – indo atrás de um seguro de vida – Sim, eu sei que foi maldade parar a história bem agora... Nesse momento crucial, mas... – sorrisinho inocente – a vida é assim! xD Do contrário, onde ficaria o suspense e o drama?... Ok, não precisam dizer que na put...(piiiiiiiiiiiii) -censurado!- Mas é assim mesmo, o momento tensão valerá à pena!... Eu espero... xD

E agora, mesmo com provinhas maravilhosas de recuperação – suspiro exasperado – prometo **atualizar** rapidinho! – sorrindo – Nhaaaii... É só mandarem **REVIEWS! **–olhinhos brilhando.

Quanto ao Mpreg... – momento suspense – Ainda está em cogitação, mas se caso eu colocar, não se preocupem! Eu sei que não dá para agradar a gregos e troianos, maaaas... Tento fazer o possível! xD então é provável que haja dois egiptólogos, um com e outro sem! Nhai, para todos os gostos e fregueses! xD

Bom, é isso... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo – olhar esperançoso – e não se preocupem por que o **próximo** já está saindo. Nele veremos uma **atuação** mais focada **do Draco, do Cedric e do Snape**... Entre outros...

E... RETA FINAL! xD

O que será do futuro do nosso querido Gryffindor de olhos verdes, do Lord mais sexy do pedaço e de todos os outros?... Não percam as respostas no próximo capítulo! xD – Oh céus, se mata! xD –

Nhaaaaiii Por favor, mandem **Reviews**!!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

E é claro, meus agradecimentos de todo o coração à:

**St. Luana**

**Elizia Kiyamada**

**Thais Cristina**

**Paty (pmryaoi)**

**Laura**

**AnaBella Black's**

**Minakashun**

e **Jousilene Silva****.**

Nhai, nessa reta final, são os comentários de vocês e de todas que me fazem querer seguir a diante e tentar corresponder às expectativas – sorriso agradecido – Obrigada de verdade! Não sei o que eu faria sem os comentários maravilhosos de vocês! Provavelmente não estaria mais escrevendo xD ...Agradeço de verdade! Vocês são de mais!

Espero que gostem e aguardo suas **Reviews** ansiosa!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


	13. Your poison running through my veins

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

-x-

**No Capítulo anterior:** - Nããããoooo!! – gritam todos.

Mas parecia ser tarde de mais...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Era como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta.

Dumbledore sujeitava a varinha de forma ameaçadora e apontava para os dois magos desprotegidos. A maldição logo era sussurrada por seus lábios, sem pensar nas conseqüências, sem levar em conta que aquele sob sua mira era apenas um garoto desprovido de chances de fazer magia, sem ponderar os prós e contras de sua decisão, pois esta já estava tomada. Independente do grito desesperado de Sirius e dos outros, seu único objetivo era acabar com Voldemort. E de quebra, livrar-se de Harry Potter.

O raio negro se formava na ponta da varinha e estava prestes a ser lançado em direção ao casal. Em questão de poucos segundos o diretor poderia se considerar o vencedor daquela interminável guerra, pois as principais ameaças ao seu poder estariam mortas.

Finalmente acabaria com eles.

- Nããããoooo!! – gritam todos.

Mas parecia ser tarde de mais, se uma bela serpente não tivesse surgido naquele decisivo momento e cravado suas presas na perna do diretor, conseguindo que este se desconcentrasse e perdesse suas vitimas de mira, lançando a poderosa maldição em direção ao teto enquanto um grito de dor saía de seus lábios.

- AHHHHHHH!

Por pouco, muito pouco, que o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin e o "menino-que-sobreviveu" não estavam mortos. Na verdade graças à bela serpente que agora se posicionava intimidadoramente a frente de Harry e do Lord, protegendo-os. Seus olhos tão vermelhos quanto os de Voldemort estavam ameaçadoramente fixos em Dumbledore, observando como este sujeitava sua perna ferida com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

E todos, Comensais da Morte e membros da Ordem, pareciam tremendamente aliviados. Os primeiros por verem que a vida de seu amo não estava mais em perigo e os outros por verem que Harry também se encontrava a salvo.

Por enquanto.

Pois se dependesse de Dumbledore essa tranqüilidade não duraria muito tempo. Já que nesse exato momento o diretor agüentava a dor e voltava a se colocar em posição de ataque.

Mas dessa vez não se seria tão fácil.

Pela primeira vez, desde que o mundo é mundo, Comensais da Morte e membros da Ordem da Fênix se unem por uma causa em comum. Unem-se, colocando-se a frente de Harry e de Tom para protegê-los. Enquanto a luta fora da mansão continuava a todo vapor.

- Pois é, priminho, nosso acerto de contas fica para a próxima, porque esse velho maluco precisa receber uma lição – Bella sorria malignamente, encarando o diretor, com seus belos olhos negros cheios de frieza.

- Cala a boca, sua maluca... – Sirius replica sem prestar muita atenção. Sua mente estava confusa de mais com tudo aquilo. Não que Dumbledore não oferecesse provas de seu péssimo caráter, o problema era a preocupação mutua que parecia existir entre seu afilhado e o Lord das Trevas.

Mas não era hora de pensar naquilo.

Harry precisava dele.

Precisava de todos eles.

- Sirius... Arthur... Srta. Granger... – Dumbledore encarava-os, surpreso – O que estão fazendo?

- Seu desgraçado, cínico! – Molly Weasley parecia furiosa, como jamais haviam visto – O que pensava fazer com o pobre garoto?

- Eu... – agora sim o diretor dava-se conta do seu erro – Eu não queria...

- COMO OUSA! – para o animago aquilo era de mais. Como o velho desgraçado podia ser tão petulante, tentando enganá-los daquela forma? Já não eram mentiras suficientes, não?

E mesmo sem pronunciar uma palavra, os Comensais o encaravam da mesma forma raivosa, com as varinhas ameaçadoramente erguidas e suas auras hostis tomando conta do lugar.

Perdido.

Eram todos contra um.

Não teria a mínima chance.

- Foi um erro... – diz com falso arrependimento – Eu precisava acabar com Voldemort, e...

- MENTIRA! – Draco o encarava furioso, como se por um momento estivera a um passo de perder a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. E nunca perdoaria o diretor por aquilo – Você deixou bem claro que mataria a ambos, seu velho desgraçado! – aperta os punhos com força - Você queria matar o Harry!

Vendo que estava praticamente perdido o diretor dá um passo para trás, temeroso.

- O senhor tentou enganar a todos nós – Hermione o encarava com perspicácia e desprezo – sempre quis acabar com eles para não ter ninguém com poder suficiente para ameaçá-lo!

- Eu jamais...

- Ele confiou no senhor! – Cedric segurava a varinha com fúria.

E o diretor dá outro passo para trás.

- Nem nós, o suposto "bando das trevas", aceitaríamos alguém tão baixo – Rodolphus o encarava com puro nojo.

Mais um passo.

- Não sei como pudemos deixar Harry com você todo esse tempo – pela primeira vez um olhar de verdadeiro ódio estava refletido nos olhos castanhos de Lupin – Foi um erro que não se repetirá nunca mais.

E outro passo.

- Porque você não sairá vivo daqui – Bellatrix sentencia.

Mas a essa altura o diretor já conseguira concentrar poder suficiente para aparatar dali. E deixava um sorriso sarcástico aparecer nos seus lábios, encarando pela ultima vez – pelo menos por enquanto – aqueles que deveriam ser inimigos mortais.

- Sinto desapontá-los, mas não será dessa vez... – replica com ironia. Estava a um passo de sumir dali quando uma poderosa aura toma conta do local.

Uma aura intensa e até perigosa que o diretor sempre temeu despertar.

- "Não pode ser..." – pensa desesperado, sentindo suas forças tornarem-se nulas diante da magnitude de tal poder.

Todos pareciam sentir aquela aura envolver cada canto da habitação, mas ainda não conseguiam identificar de onde ela vinha. Era poderosa. Intensa. Viva. E consumia seus corpos pouco a pouco, com uma sensação estranha de medo e admiração.

Mas de onde vinha...

- Como...? – Sirius já estava prestes a abrir a boca quando, de repente, uma intensa luz surgiu a suas costas.

Uma luz proveniente de Harry.

E para assombro de todos, inclusive do próprio Lord, o jovem Gryffindor encontrava-se com os olhos cerrados e o corpo desprendendo um intenso brilho. Algo nem um pouco natural, mas magnífico. Assustadoramente magnífico.

- Harry... – Hermione murmura, encarando-o assombrada.

O poder era tão grande que rajadas de vento envolviam o corpo do menino, fazendo seu cabelo e suas vestes se mover de forma vertiginosa.

- Harry! – a Sra. Weasley tenta chamá-lo, mas era inútil. O Gryffindor parecia em um estranho estado de transe e, para temor do Lord, a bela gargantilha em seu pescoço começava a desprender o mesmo brilho do seu corpo.

Qualquer um que contemplasse a cena diria se tratar de algum anjo descendo à terra, mas a bela imagem era preocupante e poucas pessoas – entre elas Tom, Lupin e Dumbledore – sabiam seu verdadeiro significado.

Perigo.

Perigo para Harry e para todos.

E diante daquela visão "aterrorizante", em sua concepção, Dumbledore afasta-se vários passos com a clara intenção de sair dali. No entanto, o poder do Gryffindor é mais forte e sem dar tempo para ninguém raciocinar se lança bruscamente contra o diretor, fazendo com que este fosse direto ao encontro de uma parede. E antes mesmo que Dumbledore pudesse voltar a se mover, deixando um gemido abafado escapar dos seus lábios, a aura branca que se desprendia de Harry envolve seu corpo de uma forma dolorosa e sufocante, fazendo o ancião ficar preso numa espécie de esfera mágica à pelo menos dois metros do chão.

Surpreendente.

...E ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante.

Inacreditável.

...E também alarmante.

Incrível

...E muito perigoso.

Harry Potter, agora, encontrava-se rodeado pelos Comensais e membros da Ordem, mas parecia totalmente alheio a presença de todos. Seu corpo agia por si só e sua mente, no momento, mostrava-se completamente ausente da situação. Coisa que preocupava seus amigos, deixando-os com a amarga sensação de algo ruim estar prestes a acontecer.

- "Não pode ser..." – Tom mordia o lábio inferior com força, tentando conter a dor em seu abdômen que fora atingido pelo diretor, e concentrava-se em algum feitiço que pudesse anular o arriscado estado em que Harry se encontrava.

O Lord estava parado a poucos metros do Gryffindor e tentava inutilmente se aproximar dele. Mas uma barreira invisível estava ao redor do menino, que naquele exato momento começava a flutuar ligeiramente, deixando todos com uma expressão de assombro no rosto.

A túnica branca dançava conforme as rajadas de vento que o envolvia e agora, a alguns passos do chão, seu pequeno corpo parecia ainda mais frágil e angelical. Os braços caídos graciosamente, a cabeça levemente inclinava para trás, os lábios entreabertos... Era simplesmente perfeito.

E se o Lord não estivesse preocupado de mais com a situação, com certeza estaria admirando seu pequeno Gryffindor. Mas não havia tempo. Precisava deter aquilo.

- Preciso trazê-lo de volta... – murmura com angustia.

Tom, Lupin e Dumbledore - o ultimo desacordado e aprisionado na poderosa esfera de Harry – sabiam exatamente o porquê de aquilo estar acontecendo.

Tudo graças à gargantilha que o menino usava. Não apenas por ela, mas em grande parte devido a ela, pois a jóia especialmente feita para ele possuía um grande potencial mágico que deveria anular a magia do Gryffindor. No entanto, aquele era "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" e obviamente nada poderia ser simples de mais no seu caso, ou seja, seu poder era equivalente ao do Lord, de proporções inimagináveis, e a poderosa jóia não poderia contê-lo por muito tempo. Ainda mais quando se visse numa situação de risco, onde mente, corpo e coração estivessem conectados com um só propósito e necessitasse liberar uma grande quantidade de magia – como foi o caso a pouco, tentando proteger a si e ao amado do ataque de Dumbledore – Mas o perigo era iminente, pois a jóia tentaria ao máximo sufocar aquela magia e se não fosse retirada a tempo, Harry poderia acabar destruindo a si e a tudo ao seu redor quando conseguisse se libertar.

- Precisamos fazer algo! – Lupin mostrava-se claramente aflito.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sirius pergunta, preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso com tudo aquilo.

- Harry está em perigo...

- O QUE? – na mesma hora Sirius tenta se aproximar, mas a barreira invisível o repele com violência, mandando-o ao outro lado da habitação e fazendo expressões de terror tomar conta da face de muitos.

Algo precisava ser feito...

E rápido.

A qualquer momento a magia de Harry poderia entrar em colapso e então seria tarde de mais.

- "Resista pequeno, só mais um pouco..." – Tom pensava, enquanto tentava se aproximar com dificuldade, sem conseguir abandonar uma leve expressão de dor no seu rosto.

O Lord, mesmo sentindo a poderosa barreira tentando a todo custo repeli-lo, usava todas suas forçar – que não eram poucas – para se aproximar do menino. A cada passo seu corpo parecia ficar mais pesado, sua respiração mais lenta, seus olhos densos e a dor maior. Cada vez maior.

Obviamente se fosse outra pessoa no lugar de Harry, o Slytherin não estaria se preocupando nem um pouco e iria se ocupar de seus próprios ferimentos, deixando cada um com seus respectivos problemas. Mas não era o caso. Aquele anjo que parecia que a qualquer momento subiria finalmente ao céu era o SEU anjo. O seu menino... Seu pequeno Harry... E de jeito nenhum, sequer cogitava a possibilidade de deixá-lo ali.

- Só mais um pouco... – murmura entre os dentes fortemente cerrados pela dor. A dor do ferimento, unida a dor da magia que tentava afastá-lo de seu objetivo e a dor em sua consciência.

Sim, Lord Voldemort possuía consciência, apenas quando se tratava de Harry. E esta fazia uma imensa culpa tomar conta de si por ver que graças a sua insegurança o Gryffindor estava em perigo, pois mesmo que negasse até a morte o verdadeiro motivo de deixá-lo com a jóia era porque temia que ele fosse embora.

Sim, Voldemort temia.

Temia ser deixado por Harry, mesmo vendo como este se entregava a ele.

Um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos também podia se dar ao luxo de ser um completo idiota – era o que pensava naquele momento – e tudo graças ao fato de nunca ter confiado plenamente em ninguém. Mas agora veria, por bem ou por mal, que com Harry as coisas sempre eram diferentes.

- "Com ele nada é como eu imagino..." – deixa um sorriso amargurado tomar conta dos seus lábios. Pensando no jovem mago que um dia quis usar para alcançar seus objetivos, mas que acabou tornando-se o dono do seu coração. Um coração que nem sabia que tinha.

Concentrando todo o seu poder, o Lord fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, canalizando sua aura em torno de si. E parece dar certo, porque lentamente uma intensa e penetrante aura negra passa a rodeá-lo e a gradativamente tomar conta de todo o local.

- Oh, Merlin!

Murmuram alguns.

- Céus!

Exclamam outros.

- O que é isso...?

Mas todos pareciam chocados com aquela cena.

Era impressionante e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Principalmente para os amigos de Harry – diga-se: todos os membros da Ordem – que viam como a poderosa magia do seu pequeno Gryffindor se unia a do Lord das Trevas como se fossem perfeitas uma para a outra.

A aura negra que se desprendia do corpo de Tom ia de encontro ao menino e mesmo com certa dificuldade a principio, conseguia rodeá-lo pouco a pouco. Com isso o Lord podia se aproximar cada vez mais, situando-se quase em baixo do pequeno corpo que flutuava no ar. E assim o mais velho se concentrava e conseguia que sua poderosa aura envolvesse a de Harry num ato incrível e assombroso.

Luz e Trevas.

Branco e Preto.

Bem e Mal.

Novamente um mostrava que completava o outro.

Novamente davam sinais que um não existia sem o outro.

Novamente ficava claro que um precisava do outro...

A intensa luz branca que o corpo do menino emanava, lentamente era consumida pela aura escura do Lord. E todos podiam ver assombrados, como a poderosa e alarmante magia de Harry ia se acalmando pouco a pouco. Mas o que fez Sirius, Lupin, Cedric, Draco, Severus, Hermione, Rony e os outros membros da Ordem apertar os punhos num ato de expectativa e preocupação, foi o intenso brilho que surgiu no pescoço de Harry e que logo se dissipou com um poderoso estalo.

O estalo de uma jóia sendo estilhaçada e partindo-se em milhares de pedaços. Pedaços estes que caíam como uma chuva de minúsculos cristais em cima de todos, ao mesmo tempo em que o frágil corpo de Harry caía nos braços do Lord.

Pasmos.

Em choque.

Boquiabertos.

Estas com certeza seriam as palavras mais adequadas para descrever Sirius e os outros. Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao verem a expressão de preocupação no rosto Lord sobrepor-se a de dor causada pelo grave ferimento. E se olhassem com atenção, nos penetrantes e sempre frios olhos vermelhos, veriam pequenas lágrimas se formando.

Mas era impossível!

Lord Voldemort não possuía sentimentos...

...Ou sim?

- "Como esse assassino se atreve a segurá-lo assim?" – Sirius encarava o Lord com o menino desmaiado em seus braços, com fúria e incredulidade. Era impossível pensar que aquele monstro sem compaixão, que matou seus melhores amigos e a muitos outros, pudesse encarar seu afilhado com... Carinho?

Não.

Só podia ser um truque sujo para matá-lo, ou usá-lo como um objeto descartável que depois jogaria fora.

- Desgraçado! – murmura com ódio. De jeito nenhum deixaria que seu único e precioso afilhado sofresse nas mãos de Voldemort.

E com aquilo fixo em sua mente Sirius já se aproximava do casal para tirar Harry dos braços do Lord, mas antes que isto pudesse acontecer o menino parece despertar.

- Tom... – Harry murmura, fixando seus assustados olhos verdes, nos preocupados olhos do Lord.

- Shiiii... Está tudo bem agora – diz com um cuidado tão grande que todos arregalaram os olhos e piscaram varias vezes, se perguntando se haviam ouvido direito.

- Eu sinto muito – sussurra, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos seus preciosos olhos.

- Nada disso é culpa sua, pequeno.

- Mas ele veio atrás de mim e...

- E não conseguiu o que pretendia – abraça o trêmulo corpo com força, transmitindo cuidado e segurança. Deixando absolutamente todos ainda mais confusos.

Alheio a tudo aquilo, o Gryffindor deixa um aliviado sorriso aparecer nos seus lábios, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa uma imponente voz adentra em seus ouvidos. E aquele tom incrédulo e furioso indicava que boas coisas não estavam por vir:

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Harry James Potter?

Sirius o encarava seriamente.

E nesse exato momento Harry sente seu coração falhar uma batida.

Dor.

Vergonha.

Culpa.

O Gryffindor não conseguia nem levantar o olhar, temendo encontrar-se com os penetrantes olhos azuis de seu padrinho, que naquele momento o encaravam com assombro e descrença.

Tom, por sua vez, percebe a angustia que invadia o menino e encara o animago com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Seus braços fortes logo rodeavam o corpo de Harry numa ação protetora, ignorando completamente seu ferimento.

- Algum problema, Black? – pergunta friamente.

- O que você acha seu maníaco psicopata? Largue o meu afilhado AGORA!

Sirius já apontava a varinha para o Lord, mas na mesma hora se viu sob a mira de todos os Comensais da Morte, o que levou os demais membros da Ordem a também se colocarem em posição de ataque e com isso a crescente hostilidade pairava no local.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas ele não corre perigo estando comigo...

O sorriso arrogante nos belos lábios de Tom Riddle fazia o sangue de Sirius ferver. Afinal, como aquele assassino ousava tocar em seu afilhado daquela maneira? Mesmo tendo protegido o garoto, isso não apagava o que havia feito desde que ele nascera.

Harry, enquanto isso mordia o lábio inferior com nervosismo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não queria ver-se nessa terrível encruzilhada tendo que, praticamente, escolher entre um e outro. Escolher entre seu único padrinho e o homem de sua vida.

Mas era preciso.

- Sirius, eu...

- Não diga nada, Harry! Apenas vamos embora daqui!

O tom do animago era impetuoso, sem permitir chances de réplicas. E com um par de passos firmes Sirius se aproxima dos dois com a clara intenção de tirar o afilhado dos braços do Lord, mas este não pensa duas vezes e ergue a varinha, numa ameaça muda que fez o coração do pobre menino disparar em seu peito.

- Ele não sairá daqui – Tom diz com uma voz tão firme e aterrorizante que os presentes sentiram até um calafrio de medo percorrer suas espinhas.

- Como se atreve...?

- É muito simples, Black – sorri com malicia – pergunte qual o desejo dele.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- Sirius... – Lupin tenta interferir, observando como aquela cena parecia ferir o menino.

Mas alheio a tudo, o animago continua:

- Harry não sabe o que está fazendo! Você o enfeitiçou!

A risada sarcástica do Lord vinha acompanhada dos sorrisos divertidos da maioria de seus Comensais da Morte, principalmente daqueles que presenciaram o desespero do menino quando Voldemort aparecera ferido na mansão.

- Pobre priminho... – Bella o encarava com malicia – tentando se enganar inutilmente.

De fato os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix observavam, com o coração na mão, o que estava acontecendo ali. Parecia óbvio que quase um ano de convivência – que seria completado no final do outro mês – tinha estreitado consideravelmente a relação dos dois. Aqueles já não eram os mesmos Harry Potter e Voldemort de antes. Suas ações mostravam isso, seus olhares deixavam claro.

- Não quero saber! – o ultimo dos Black replica com puro ódio, tendo que ser contido por Lupin para não se lançar contra o Lord, num ato praticamente suicida já que do lado de fora da mansão a guerra estava ganha pelos Comensais e agora só se encontravam com vida os membros da Ordem.

- Você não tem que opinar em nada, Black.

- Ele é meu afilhado! Não vou deixá-lo em suas mãos!

- Talvez ele não queira sair delas... – sorri maliciosamente.

- DESGRAÇADO!

Sirius já conseguia se soltar de Lupin com fúria, e estava prestes a atacar o Lord quando um lindo e desesperado menino se colocou entre os dois.

- Sirius, por favor... – Harry murmura, com a voz ainda enfraquecida. Os brilhantes olhos verdes mostravam-se cheios de dor e culpa, mas também continham decisão e... Amor?

Não!

Impossível!

Não era verdade... O único filho de Lily e James Potter não poderia estar apaixonado pelo assassino de seus pais!

- Ele não é mais um assassino – diz, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do padrinho – Quero dizer, não como costumava ser...

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu sei que talvez você nunca entenda, nem eu tenho certeza se entendo direito... – suspira, passando seus olhos pelos outros, que o encaravam com pena, confusão e tristeza – Mas não consigo me imaginar longe do Tom.

Choque.

- Eu... – e para "piorar" Harry continua – Eu acho que... – cora – Não! Eu tenho certeza que... – respira fundo fixando suas belas esmeraldas verdes em Tom – Eu o amo.

Certo, "choque" era pouco.

Todos - exceto Tom que o encarava com uma enorme felicidade pouco dissimulada e acariciava ternamente os cabelos revoltos - estavam assombrados diante de tal revelação. "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" acabava de confessar que amava Lord Voldemort, também conhecido como "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado", mas que para Harry era apenas Tom Marvolo Riddle. O homem de sua vida; E isso trazia diversas reações entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Diversas e bem distintas.

Hermione e Lupin, por exemplo, já esperavam por aquilo e podiam apenas suspirar conformados. Ambos desejavam que o Lord correspondesse verdadeiramente aos sentimentos do menino e mesmo percebendo como as ações de Voldemort deixavam isso claro, não podiam deixar de sentir um aperto no peito. Aperto este que tinha de ser contido pelo bem de Harry.

- "Só espero que ele fique bem..." – pensavam os sensatos Gryffindors, olhando com carinho para o menino.

Já Rony e os outros Weasley não pareciam entender muito bem as dimensões daquela revelação, ou melhor, tentavam não processar a informação. Era doloroso de mais ver como o destino jogava com as pessoas, mas não podiam fazer nada. E mesmo Rony, assim como a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, perceberam o cuidado que Voldemort teve com Harry durante toda a batalha. Era difícil aceitar, sim, mas era preciso.

Cedric, por sua vez, tentava segurar as lágrimas. Se alguém contasse a ele, diria que era mentira. No entanto, ele estava ai ouvindo as palavras de Harry, ouvindo como este se declarava àquele que deveria ser seu pior inimigo. E Voldemort o acariciava tão ternamente que chegava a dar nojo no pobre Hufflepuff. Mas mesmo sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido cada vez que via o jovem Gryffindor, mesmo estando perdidamente apaixonado por ele, Cedric podia apenas respirar fundo e se conter. A batalha estava perdida – em todos os sentidos – Harry não era seu, nem nunca seria.

Draco, entretanto, não parecia muito disposto a aceitar sua perda.

- "Não pode ser! Ele... Ele está enfeitiçado! TEM que estar!" – pensava, apertando os punhos com força.

Os olhos do jovem Slytherin brilhavam com fúria, encarando seu suposto "ex-chefe" com inveja e rancor. Aquele desgraçado não poderia ter Harry só para ele! De jeito nenhum permitiria que algo assim acontecesse! Harry podia ser apenas SEU e de mais ninguém. O único que poderia ser o dono do coração do Gryffindor era ele, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- ISSO É MENTIRA! – Draco é o primeiro a se pronunciar já que Sirius ainda parecia em choque. E logo atrai a atenção de todos, inclusive a de um raivoso Lord, que logo o encara com cólera.

- Malfoy? – Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha, ingenuamente – O que...?

- MENTIRA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE AMÁ-LO!

- Mas você não... – antes que Harry pudesse acabar a frase, um enfurecido Draco já vinha para cima deles, para perplexidade de Lucius e dos outros.

No entanto, evitando que o único e inexperientemente jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy tentasse atacar aquele que era considerado um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos, um feitiço o atinge, em cheio, pelas costas:

- DESMAIUS!

E era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Severus Snape o autor do feitiço. O professor de poções mostrava-se como sempre impassível diante de tudo, mas por dentro sentia-se aliviado por não ter falhado tanto com sua grande amiga Lily, já que o filho dela parecia ter realmente encontrado o amor de sua vida. Aquele que deveria amá-lo e protegê-lo para sempre, e pelo que o professor podia perceber essas eram as intenções do Lord.

- "Finalmente esse encrenqueiro achou alguém para colocar juízo em sua cabeça dura" – sorri por dentro, observando o jovem Gryffindor que jurou proteger e que agora poderia contar com alguém que estivesse verdadeiramente ao seu lado.

E diante dos olhares de todos, Snape faz um ligeira reverencia para o Lord, trazendo por meio de um feitiço o corpo do loiro desmaiado no chão. Pela segunda vez estava salvando o pescoço de seu melhor aluno, mas desta vez não sabia por quanto tempo.

- Cuidarei para que ele nunca mais o aborreça, amo – diz friamente. E nem mesmo Lucius se viu entusiasmado a contrariá-lo, ainda mais depois do assentimento do Lord.

Agora se todos os outros membros da Ordem – como Tonks, Alastor Moody, Mundungo Fletcher, etc. – temiam contrapor-se às palavras do Gryffindor, tiveram a certeza de não fazer nada para impedir o "belo casal". O que está feito, está feito. E mesmo que seus ensinamentos sempre os tivessem condicionado a odiar o Lord das Trevas, eles podiam perceber claramente que aquele já não era o mesmo assassino sanguinário de sempre.

Voldemort realmente se preocupava com Harry.

E era amado pelo menino.

O único que parecia não aceitar muito bem isso, para não dizer repudiar com todas as suas forças, era Sirius Black.

- Você não pode fazer isso conosco, Harry... – finalmente o animago se pronuncia – Não pode nos deixar por esse... por esse... Assassino! Sim, porque é isso que ele é!

- Sirius, eu não queria, mas...

- Harry! Ele MATOU os seus pais! – o encara fixamente – Será possível que você não consegue se dar conta disso?

Na mesma hora os belos olhos verdes se enchem de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim o jovem Gryffindor, sendo protetoramente sujeito pelo Lord, não se deixa abalar e encara o padrinho.

- Ok, ele matou os meus pais e isso foi errado – contém as lágrimas, encarando o animago seriamente, repetindo as palavras que uma sábia serpente dissera-lhe uma vez – Mas não posso sentir falta de uma vida que nunca conheci. Cada um tinha sua posição na guerra e ele fez o que achou certo, mesmo sendo errado. É egoísta, o que ele fez e o que eu estou fazendo, mas ninguém nunca pensou nele e ele é o único que verdadeiramente pensa em mim.

- Mas Harry...!

- Eu sei, Sirius – suspira – ...Sei que todos vocês pensam em mim e por isso estão aqui. De verdade agradeço por tudo que fizeram, mas com Tom as coisas são diferentes. Mesmo quando estava em Hogwarts eu me sentia sozinho – olha para Rony e Hermione como se pedisse desculpas e estes apenas assentem calidamente – e quando vim para cá, depois de tudo, me senti querido e realmente em casa.

- Isso é loucura!

- Não é loucura, é o que eu sinto.

- Mas...! – Sirius já estava prestes a dar outro passo e tirar Harry dos braços de Tom para sacudi-lo e tentar fazer seu afilhado raciocinar, quando uma enorme serpente se coloca na frente dos dois e o encara ameaçadoramente. E para completar, Voldemort abraça o menino com carinho, olhando seriamente para o animago.

- Escuta aqui, Black, não tenho o porquê lhe dar satisfações, para mim seria muito mais fácil matá-lo e só não o faço por causa de Harry, então presta atenção porque não pretendo repetir – os intensos olhos vermelhos estavam fixos nos raivosos olhos azuis de Sirius – Eu jamais faria algo contra este menino.

- Haha! Claro! – sorri com sarcasmo – Você tentou matá-lo desde que ele tinha um ano de idade!

- Não sei se você reparou, imbecil, mas não o vejo mais da mesma forma. Harry agora é livre para ir e vir, e se ele decidiu ficar, então ele irá ficar.

- Você não pode...!

- SIRIUS! – Harry grita em lágrimas, chamando a atenção de todos – Pare, por favor! Não me obrigue a escolher ente vocês dois...

- Harry... – o animago murmura, encarando fixamente o menino.

- Porque se for este o caso... – suspira – ...minha escolha será uma só.

E sem dizer mais nada, olhando tristemente para o chão, Harry abraça o Lord mostrando que, sem duvida, sua escolha já estava tomada.

Pasmo.

Surpreso.

Definitivamente em choque.

Sirius encontrava-se sem ação, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Mas era, e ele não poderia mudar os fatos. Seu único e precioso afilhado havia caído nos braços do Lord, nos braços daquele que um dia havia destruído sua vida e que depois a reconstruíra com tijolos de carinho e dedicação.

- Muito bem... – suspira resignado. Não que tivesse aceitado, apenas não podia fazer nada e se tentasse, Harry seria o mais prejudicado – Vamos! – diz para os outros numa ordem que não aceitava réplicas – Vamos embora daqui.

Sem nem olhar para trás e encarar seu afilhado, Sirius aparata para longe da mansão, o que deixou o menino com o coração apertado de dor. Mas Harry sabia que seu padrinho era assim e só podia tentar pensar que cedo ou tarde ele aceitaria.

Em seguida, após o Lord mandar seus Comensais não fazerem nada, com apenas um olhar, os outros integrantes da Ordem da Fênix aparatam para longe dali. Restando apenas Lupin e Hermione.

Os dois se dirigem ao Gryffindor e após o Lord soltá-lo – com certa relutância – eles o abraçam com um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios.

- Espero que você fique bem, Harry, e não se esqueça de nos visitar – Hermione acariciava seus cabelos revoltos – Nos perdoe por termos acreditado em Dumbledore, mas... – sorri com tristeza – O importante é que você está bem.

- Estou sim, Mione, obrigado – sorri com doçura – Por favor, leve-o de volta para que ele seja julgado e que pague por seus crimes...

- Harry...! – Tom estava prestes a interferir, quando os olhos decididos do menino se fixam nos seus, num pedido mudo – Ok! – suspira irritado – Você e sua mania de salvador do mundo...

- Não posso evitar Tom... – sorri, olhando carinhosamente para a menina que tocava no corpo inconsciente do velho diretor de Hogwarts e aparatava para longe dali.

Agora o velho amigo de seus pais o abraçava apertado, como se estivesse se desculpando pelas atitudes de Sirius.

- Ele vai entender – sorri com carinho – No fundo aquele cabeça-dura sabe que você estará bem.

- Espero que sim.

E com seus olhos castanhos decididos, Lupin encara o Lord e estende a mão.

- Se você fizer algo a ele, desejará nunca ter nascido.

Ao contrario do que todos esperavam, o Lord estreita a mão do lobisomem com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Não se preocupe.

- Hum, acho bom mesmo – diz seriamente - Até mais Harry, nos veremos logo, ok? – e com um beijo carinhoso na testa do Gryffindor, Lupin aparata para junto dos outros. Deixando o menino com o Lord e seus Comensais e ao contrario do que o senso comum poderia pensar, ele sabia que o deixava em boas mãos.

Finalmente tudo estava acabado.

Finalmente os membros da Ordem haviam desaparecido e agora ele estava sozinho com Tom.

Finalmente podia se sentir seguro e em casa.

Com um suspiro exausto Harry se deixa cair desacordado nos braços do Lord, que o segura com força, levantando-o no colo como uma linda noiva. "Uma noiva" exausta com tantas brigas e enfrentamentos, mas que podia, por fim, descansar nos braços do seu amado.

- O tumulto aqui acabou, podem se retirar – diz friamente, preparando-se para subir as escadas com seu amado Gryffindor.

- Mas senhor – Snape o detém – seu ferimento...

- Hum, deixe uma poção na porta do quarto e suma.

- Sim senhor.

- Ah, e quanto a este verme... – olha para o jovem Malfoy nos pés do professor – tire-o da minha frente antes que eu o mate. "E Harry me aborreça com isso depois..." – acrescenta mentalmente.

- Como desejar, senhor.

- Ótimo. Agora vão e digam para aqueles que estão lá fora irem embora também.

- Sim senhor! – após varias longas reverencias, todos desaparecem.

Enfim sós.

Enfim poderia ficar tranqüilo com o seu menino.

Enfim poderia tê-lo em seus braços, lugar de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído.

-x-

Pouco mais de meia hora havia passado e agora o Lord se encontrava com um adormecido Gryffindor em seu quarto, ou melhor, no quarto que compartia com ele. Assim que chegara ao aposento, depositou cuidadosamente o menino na cama e foi tomar a poção de cura preparada por Snape, logo seguiu para um belo banho para tirar qualquer resquício que o lembrasse daquele dia. Em seguia colocou o desmaiado menino na banheira e o limpou com toda a dedicação – incrivelmente sem segundas intenções – que alguém poderia ter. E após estar devidamente arrumado, com uma leve túnica pérola que se assemelhava a um pequeno vestido, Harry foi depositado cuidadosamente na cama para descansar com tranqüilidade, enquanto um dedicado Lord – vestindo uma elegante túnica verde-musgo – sentava ao seu lado e observava o pequeno dormir.

- Espero que as coisas melhorem a partir de agora... – suspira cansado.

- Vão melhorar.

Para surpresa de Tom, Harry o encarava com seus brilhantes olhos verdes cheios de carinho e cansaço.

- Tente descansar, pequeno – acaricia o delicado rosto – o dia foi longo de mais para você.

Com um doce sorriso nos lábios, o Gryffindor coloca sua pequena mão sobre a do Lord.

- Para você também foi.

- Sim, mas eu já estou ótimo!

- Sei... – sorri divertido ao receber uma piscadela maliciosa de Tom – ...Mas me diga uma coisa – o encara profundamente – como ficará tudo à partir de agora?

- Tudo o que?

- Ah, essa guerra inútil, o fato de você querer dominar o mundo e acabar com os "sangues-ruins" – faz uma pequena careta em desacordo.

Tom solta um baixo suspiro e acaricia aquele belo cabelo revolto.

- Quando você disse que eu não era um assassino – sorri com amargura – realmente pareceu acreditar.

- E eu acredito.

- Eu sei... – parece hesitar, mas com aqueles intensos olhos verdes fixos em si, era praticamente impossível - Bom, não vou mais matar desnecessariamente, nem se forem "sangues-ruins", está certo?

- De verdade? – pergunta, entusiasmado.

- Sim... – puxa o menino para os seus braços, colocando-o sentado em seu colo – Mas isto não significa que eu não vá dar um golpe e me apoderar do ministério.

- Já é alguma coisa – Harry sorri lindamente, aconchegando-se mais naqueles cálidos braços – Para falar a verdade você será um governante bem melhor que o ministro.

- É eu sei...

- Mas igualmente modesto – balança a cabeça, divertido.

- Hey! Apenas falo a verdade, pirralho!

- Aham... Claro!

Entre cócegas e risadas divertidas, os dois trocavam sinais de carinho e a promessa de que dias incrivelmente bons estavam por vir. E em questão de poucos minutos, entre tantos mimos e brincadeiras, os dois se viram confortavelmente deitados na cama compartilhando um silêncio tranqüilo e acolhedor. Harry nos braços do Lord e este afagando seus cabelos.

- A propósito... – Tom encara a bela face do Gryffindor, que já mostrava sinais de sono.

- O que? – murmura.

- Eu também te amo – diz com a voz rouca, na nuca do jovem rapaz, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo deste junto com as aceleradas palpitações de seu coração.

Sonho.

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho.

Ou quem sabe sua brincalhona imaginação.

- Eu realmente te amo, seu Gryffindor teimoso e cabeça-dura...

Mas não era!

Tom o amava de verdade!

E estava confessando naquele exato momento...

- Oh, Tom! – Harry deixa o seu mais belo sorriso tomar conta dos seus lábios e se lança contra o pescoço do Lord. Iniciando um beijo doce, apaixonado, carinhoso, romântico, cheio de alegria e emoção.

Coisa que deixou o Lord sem fôlego, mas imensamente feliz.

Finalmente as coisas estavam no caminho certo.

Finalmente Harry estava nos seus braços, para sempre.

Finalmente se sentia vivo e pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se realmente feliz.

-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **EGIPTÓLOGO!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá a todos! – sorri temerosa, escondendo-se dos tiros, bombas, granadas e afins – Hehehe... Mil desculpas por terminar o capítulo anterior daquele jeito, mas finalmente aqui está a continuação! xD ...Nhai realmente eu tentei fazer o possível para o desfecho da batalha ficar bom – suspira tristemente – sinto muitíssimo se não correspondi às expectativas de vocês, mas só consegui fazer assim... Bom, talvez tenha escorrido um pouco de mel da tela, mas espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim... – olhinhos brilhando, esperançosa.

Bom, o Dumbledore teve um pouquinho do que ele merece, mas no próximo capítulo vocês saberão qual será o destino final dele... Pelo menos por enquanto, hehe, até surgir a segunda temporada... xD E também saberão o que aconteceu com o Draco. E se o Sirius fez as pazes com seu querido afilhado e aceitou ser sogrinho do Tom xD ...Hehehe, tudo isso no **EGIPTÓLOGO**! Não percam! xD Essas e muitas outras emoções, Ah e é claro um esperado **Lemon**! xD Hehehe... Afinal, já ta faltando não é?... Só não deu para colocar agora, porque, coitados... Acabaram de quase morrer xD

Ah, quanto ao _Mpreg..._ – tambores ao fundo - sinto desapontar aqueles que queriam, mas ficará para a _segunda temporada_ da fic. Mas não se preocupe porque "POISON dois, o retorno" contará com a presença do herdeiro de Harry e Tom – Ah, e brincadeira, viu? Não será esse o título – xD

Enfim, espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo porque de verdade, fiz o melhor que pude... Nhai espero que leiam o próximo para saber como acabará toda essa história – sorri, com os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa – Sério mesmo, espero que gostem e, por favor, por favor, por favor, deixem **REVIEWS! **Preciso saber do que acharam mesmo que sejam tomates e xingamentos... i.i ...Nhai desde já, obrigada de coração!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Especialmente à:

**Srta.Kinomoto **(Nhai! Olá, o Harry ficou bem e o Dumby teve quase o que merece... Hehe... verá com detalhes o sofrimento do diretor no próximo capitulo! E espero que goste! –sorrisinho malvado- xD Nhai, muito obrigada pela review!)

**Laura **(Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! xD Nhai espero que tenha gostado e esse AINDA não é o ultimo capítulo, ainda tem mais um... hehe... e logo, logo a continuação da serie se você gostar de Mpreg, amiga! –sorri animada- Muito obrigada pela review!)

**Minakashun **(Oie! Nhai sim, sim... o Mpreg ficará para a próxima fic! Êba! – também não querendo acabar com a fic xD – E o Dumby... –suspense- sim, sim ele irá sofrer e muito! xD Os detalhes aparecerão no próximo cap. Nhai mal posso esperar para escrevê-los! – querendo se vingar logo do velho malvado xD – Nhai muito obrigada pela review!)

**AnaBella Black's **(Olá! Novamente a Bella com aparições especiais só para a Srta! Espero que tenha gostado! O Harry mandou ver com o velho bobão e a Nagini ainda fez a sua parte! xD hehehe... Bom, quanto ao Ced, esse já viu que perdeu! xD O lindo Gryffindor não é para o bico dele! Nhaaa... Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que a gente se veja no próximo cap!)

**Aline **(Mamiiii!! xD Mais uma vez outro capítulo completo com a ajuda de sua lapiseira e da "força, fé e coragem (fatorial, é claro!) Sem contar com umas belas e inúteis aulas de Química, Inglês, Português, Redação... uahauhauahuah xD Nada como um bom rendimentos nas aulas hein? Ainda bem que tenho você para me explicar as matéria de exatas depois! xD Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Ui! Estou me achando aqui xD uahuahua... você sabe que eu te adoro! Super beijos! E brigada pela review!)

**Juh Yagami **(MIL DESCULPAS! xD Nhai de verdade, não foi minha intenção deixar ninguém com problemas cardíacos, mas não pude evitar xD... hehehehe... espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e que você goste deste capítulo! Nhai realmente você matou a charada! Os dois se completam... aiai.. luz e sombras, bem e mal... –suspiros apaixonados- Nhai! Que tudo! Opa.. o mel ta escorrendo de novo xD Ah, sim, sim terá uma segunda fase e com Mpreg! Hehe obviamente não colocarei o parto nem nenhuma dor para o lindo Gryffindor... Espero que goste! E muito obrigada pela review!)

**pmryaoi **(Olá moça! Nhai desculpa, mas não se preocupe que aqui está o novo capítulo!... Espero que goste... Nhaaaiii finalmente o Gryffindor mostrou seu poder e caiu nos braços do Lord! Mas os detalhes da tortura do Dumby e do "Enfim sós" do casal ficará para o egiptólogo mesmo xD ...nhai, muito obrigada pela review! Espero vê-la de novo no próximo cap!)

**St. Luana **(Nhaaaaaaai... – olhando envergonhada para o chão – Não pude evitar i.i Estava sentindo falta das suas lindas, emocionantes e maravilhosas reviews! Desculpe, desculpes, desculpe! i.i ...Nha mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, mesmo escorrendo um pouquinho de mel... hehe... você adivinhou como o Dumby se daria mal! – sério, eu já tinha escrito essa parte! xD – e nossa querida Nagini com certeza estava lá para interferir! Nhai prometo colocar um super Lemon no próximo cap! xD Mesmo que fique enorme... não importa! xD os dois têm que aproveitar!... Espero que goste da fic e fico muuuuuito feliz em saber, de verdade, que terei sua companhia até o final! –olhinhos brilhando cheios de emoção).

...Nhai, bom galera, é isso! - suspiro aliviado – O próximo e ultimo capítulo virá logo, logo! Então, **por favor**, mandem **REVIEWS!** Espero que tenham gostado e que não percam o **egiptólogo**! Nhai até a próxima!

**Beijos...  
****Tassy-Riddle!**


	14. Epílogo

**N/A:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A(2): **Este capítulo contém **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens).

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Um ano e três meses.

Um ano e três meses haviam passado desde que Lord Voldemort seqüestrara seu suposto pior inimigo para manipulá-lo e usá-lo ao seu favor na guerra. Um ano e três meses desde que "o-menino-que-sobreviveu" e seus amigos vieram parar nas masmorras achando que seus tristes destinos já estavam traçados.

Um ano e três meses... Um ano "aprisionado" na fortaleza e três meses em perfeita harmonia após a terrível tentativa de Dumbledore "salvá-lo".

Um ano e três meses...

Os quinze melhores meses da vida de Harry e é claro da vida de Tom também, ainda que o orgulhoso Lord não se atrevesse a admitir.

Um ano e três meses, aproximadamente 450 dias, desde que o "Golden Boy" se deixou levar pelos encantos do Lord das trevas – ou o contrário – e com isso a solidão que ele sentia consumi-lo pouco a pouco nunca mais voltou a assombrá-lo, pois ao lado de Tom o menino não se sentia sozinho.

Mas e a guerra?

Sim, esta seria uma boa pergunta, que, no entanto, poderia muito bem ser respondida com outra:

Que guerra?

Pois ao contrário do que todos os cidadãos do mundo mágico esperavam, a famosíssima batalha entre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort nunca aconteceu, já que pouco mais dealgumas semanas após a tentativa frustrada de Dumbledore "resgatar" o menino, o Lord – devidamente recuperado e fortalecido – seguiu com praticamente uma centena de Comensais da Morte em direção ao Ministério da Magia e após matarem algumas dezenas de Aurores, seu governo já estava garantido. Só faltava um pequenino detalhe que foi logo resolvido assim que Voldemort adentrou no gabinete do ministro – tendo seus Comensais tomado o controle de todo o país, matando os opositores – e matou o velho inútil com duas simples palavras:

"AVADA KEDRAVA".

Tranqüilizando-se ao pensar que prometera a Harry não matar desnecessariamente e que aquele era um caso de extrema necessidade. Pois até mesmo o jovem Gryffindor inconscientemente apoiava –o.

Assim, ao sentar-se na cadeira do falecido ministro, Voldemort imediatamente decidiu mostrar aos cidadãos mágicos sua nova situação, e usando uma espécie de transmissão mágica para aparecer em telões que se assemelhavam aos telões muggles e se espalhavam por todo o país, ele informou a todos que a Inglaterra mágica e muggle estava sob o seu controle e que a Europa toda já sucumbia aos seus pés e que de agora em diante todos tinham a opção de aceitá-lo e apoiá-lo por bem... Ou por mal. Doce e sutil como só um Lord das Trevas sabe ser.

Obviamente que após isso todos abaixaram suas cabeças e aceitaram temerosos, desejando que o "menino-que-sobreviveu" aparecesse logo, porém suas esperanças esvaíram-se ao ouvir uma simples e decisiva frase proveniente dos lábios do próprio Voldemort:

"Harry Potter está ao meu lado".

- Impossível! – disseram todos, mas estavam apenas tentando se enganar, pois já havia um tempo que corriam boatos sobre o Golden Boy estar no poder do Dark Lord.

E logo após o anuncio, Voldemort cuidou para colocar seus seguidores mais fiéis em altos cargos no ministério e é claro, eliminar qualquer um que se opusesse a ele e seus métodos.

Naquele mesmo dia, ao voltar para casa à noite, vitorioso, um lindo menino o esperava para que comemorassem a nova condição que o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin finalmente alcançara, vendo seus planos no rumo certo. E com uma garrafa de Chandon Riche Demi-Sec - um delicioso espumante elaborado a partir de um assemblage das uvas Chardonnay, Pinot Noir e Riesling Itálico que formava uma espuma abundante, um colarinho bem definido e borbulhas finas e numerosas. Além de no paladar, a harmonia e a complexidade dos aromas manifestam-se pela boa acidez e pela sensação de cremosidade proveniente da maciez do vinho – os dois brindaram a vitória do Lord e a saída do incompetente ministro anterior.

Voldemort agora implantava uma ditadura onde instituía um ótimo governo, livre das corrupções que sempre estiveram presentes no ministério, e ao contrário do que a maioria pensava, passou a estabelecer boas condições para todos – é claro que isso foi uma pequena pressãozinha do lindo Gryffindor de olhos esmeralda – porém tudo era controlado a mão de ferro pelo poderoso e imponente governante: Lord Voldemort.

E após algumas semanas, quando finalmente "renovou" o ministério, Tom convocou alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix – que permaneciam no Largo Grimmauld 12 e os outros em Hogwarts – para estabelecerem uma aliança.

Sim. Uma aliança.

E não, o Lord não estava louco, nem cego de amor – ainda que o último não dê para negar, mas não era por esse motivo.

Pois Voldemort, apesar de detestar os muggles, conhecia muito bem as palavras de um deles:

_Para um governante é melhor ser amado ou temido?_

"_Os dois, ainda que na falta de um o melhor é ser temido". O Príncipe – Maquiavel._

E tendo garantido o temor e conseqüentemente o "respeito" de todos, ele só precisava garantir que "o povo" também tivesse representantesem seu governo para não ter dores de cabeça depois, representantes estes que de um jeito ou de outro, mesmo contrários a sua política, fossem próximos a ele. E nada melhor que as pessoas próximas a Harry para cumprir perfeitamente este papel, afinal todos sairiam ganhando. O povo com representantes para os seus interesses, os membros da Ordem sem precisar temer por suas vidas, e ele por garantir uma "oposição" justa, além de é claro, deixar o seu pequeno Gryffindor com um lindo sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Assim Remus Lupin e Minerva McGonagall compareceram ao encontro onde o Lord "pediu", no caso estipulou, que o Lobisomem e os Weasley representassem os interessem de todas as criaturas magias aceitando trabalhar em cargos de chefia no ministério e assim garantir o equilíbrio. Já à professora ficou estipulado que ela seria diretora de Hogwarts e continuaria com o planejamento do ensino que ela julgasse adequado – excluindo somente a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras da grade curricular – o que ela julgou sensato aceitar. Assim os dois faziam um acordo com o Lord, sem deixar de pensar que de um jeito ou de outro era uma forma de estarem mais próximosa Harry.

Com esse método os dias foram passando, assim como os meses, em perfeita ordem e até harmonia. O povo estava com seus direitos garantidos, suas rotinas continuavam sendo as mesmas, pois ao contrário do que a maioria pensou, suas casas e famílias não foram dizimadas, assim como o mundo não passou a estar tingido de nego. Apenas foram estabelecidos novos conceitos políticos e uma tolerância mais baixa aos sangues-ruins que agora se não tivessem relações próximas com sangues-puros, deveriam migrar para outros locais do globo, mas sem correrem risco de vida.

No ministério tudo estava equilibrado. De um lado Comensais da Morte, do outro, membros da Ordem da Fênix e um ou outro eventual Auror que sobrevivera e aceitara servir o Lord, os dois bandos sem se matar- discutiam uma vez ou outra, mas nada mais sério -E no resto do país já não existia mais nenhum conflito, até porque sempre que surgia qualquer eventual opositor ao Lord, esse acabava "sumindo misteriosamente".

Até mesmo Sirius, nesse meio tempo, se viu obrigado a dar o braço a torcer e voltar a falar com seu afilhado, já que o menino acabara sofrendo com uma grande crise de saúde devido à sua preocupação e tristeza pelo afastamento do animago. E num dia chuvoso e obscuro, Sirius acabou sendo chamado às pressas, pois um delirante Harry chamava por ele, ardendo em febre.

-x-

**(Flash Back - Reconciliações)**

Pouco mais de três semanas haviam passado desde que Dumbledore e os membros da Ordem da Fênix tentaram "resgatar" o jovem Gryffindor de encantadores olhos verdes, e agora este se encontrava tranquilamente deitado nos braços do seu amado Lord.

Ok, não tão tranqüilo...

Na verdade Harry movia-se inquieto na cama, com os olhos cerrados, as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos. Uma imagem que poderia claramente ser considerada atraente e extremamente excitante, se não fosse tão preocupante. Tom estava se remoendo de nervosismo, pois colocando a mão na delicada face adolescente podia perceber como ele estava ardendo em febre.

- Tom... – o Gryffindor murmurava – Por favor... Não...

Diante daquilo o mais velho arqueia uma sobrancelha, interrogante, e se senta ao lado do menino tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Por favor... – Harry repete.

- O que foi, pequeno?

- Tom... Não...

- Não o que, Harry? – sussurra com cuidado, acariciando suavemente a bochecha tingida de carmim pela febre. Qualquer um que entrasse ali acreditaria estar louco por presenciar tamanho carinho e preocupação nos olhos e na voz do Lord.

- Não...

As feições de Harry se contraiam com pura angustia e sofrimento, seus belos olhos que por vezes se abriam de par em par estavam sem foco, completamente alheios ao mundo, sua respiração tornava-se cada vez mais agitada e podia-se notar claramente que ele suava frio, tremendo, murmurando com pura dor.

- Droga! – Voldemort aperta os punhos com força. Aquela preocupação o estava matando, o sofrimento de Harry era palpável e ele não podia fazer nada.

Mas precisava fazer!

Com passos decididos o Lord vai até o corredor e ordena alguma coisa ao Comensal que estava de prontidão. Em menos de dois minutos, já de volta ao quarto, ele ouve batidas na porta.

- Com licença, Mi Lord – ao receber um grunhido irritado como autorização para entrar, Bellatrix prostra-se diante do Lord com uma grande reverência.

- Chame Severus e busquem um Medimago imediatamente.

- Sim senhor – sem pensar duas vezes a bela mulher se retira, pois a julgar pelo tom frio e taxativo de seu amo, seria melhor nem se atrever a contestar. É claro que antes de sair ela lançou o olhar ao Gryffindor delirante na cama, entendendo o porquê de toda a aflição bem dissimulada do Senhor Tenebroso.

E este ao ver-se novamente sozinho com o menino, se aproximou dele, colocando suavemente a mão em sua testa, comprovando que a maldita febre não cedia e que nenhum feitiço que tentou usar surtiu efeito, não tendo outra opção se não chamar um especialista.

- Bem que Nagini me avisou... – suspira, recordando-se do discurso da bela serpente, uma semana após a invasão da Ordem, dizendo-lhe que por mais que o menino tentasse não demonstrar, era óbvio que ficara magoado com a rejeição de seu padrinho. E mesmo evidentemente feliz, por estar junto do Lord, Harry passou a se mostrar mais silencioso e abatido.

Então, logo veio a maldita febre.

E a razão só podia ser uma...

- Não... Tom... – Harry murmurava novamente – Não... Por favor... Sirius... Sirius...

La estava a razão de sua melancolia e seu posterior adoecer. Seu adorado padrinho. O único, junto com Lupin, vínculo que ainda possuía com seus pais.

- Sirius... Não...

- Shiiii... – Tom acariciava o cabelo revolto levemente úmido pela febre, sussurrando palavras tranqüilizadoras – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem... Você vai ver, pequeno, apenas tenha calma...

E pouco mais de vinte minutos foi o que Tom precisou esperar para Bella regressar com Snape e um aterrorizado Medimago. O pobre homem levava no peito um crachá de "Cirurgião Geral – Clínico Geral - Especialista em Casos Magicamente Aterradores" e fora seqüestrado pelos "loucos encapuzados" quando saíra ao jardim do hospital para tomar um pouco de ar. E agora o pobre homem estava ali, diante daquele que com certeza seria o temido Lord das Trevas e que o encarava com um ar definitivamente intimidador, ao lado daquele menino que parecia ser...

- Oh Merlin! É Harry Potter! – diz assustado – O que fizeram com ele?

- Você deve se preocupar com o que será feito de você, caso não consiga curá-lo.

A voz que se dirigia ao Medimago não era mais de Tom Riddle, mas sim de Lord Voldemort, o mago mais temido de todos os tempos. O que deixou o pobre homem com o coração na garganta, a um passo de ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Se você presa pela sua vida e pela de sua família, comece a tratá-lo AGORA!

- Si...Sim...Sim, senhor... – gagueja, pegando a varinha sob o olhar atento de Voldemort e sob a mira dos Comensais, e seguindo quase aos tropeços em direção ao menino.

De fato aquele jovem movendo-se de um lado para o outro na bela cama King Size, era o Golden Boy, a ultima esperança de salvação para o mundo mágico e o mais estimado "prisioneiro" do Lord das Trevas.

Assim, com uma enorme delicadeza e cuidado, o médico abre um dos belos olhos do menino e observa a situação, em seguida murmura um rápido feitiço e encosta a varinha no pescoço alvo, verificando a temperatura.

- 40,5° de febre – murmura mais para si que para os outros, mas o Lord não deixava passar por alto nenhuma de suas ações.

Em seguida, concentrando-se em outro feitiço, o Medimago passa a varinha a alguns centímetros do corpo de Harry, observando como uma aura branca envolvia a silhueta esguia e emitia uma luz fraca.

- Hum... Curioso... – comenta, cerrando os olhos ligeiramente, para então voltar-se ao Lord – O senhor Potter sofreu algum estresse físico ou emocional por esses dias?

- Os dois – o Lord diz friamente, arrependendo-se de ter atendido ao pedido de Harry e deixado o maldito Dumbledore vivo.

- Entendo. Bom, o que acontece é que mesmo tendo se curado dos danos físicos, a parte emocional do menino parece muito abalada e acabou refletindo em sua magia.

- Hum... – os olhos vermelhos do Lord deixavam transparecer toda a preocupação que sentia, mas ainda sim se mantinha firme, encarando o Medimago ameaçadoramente.

- O que causou um choque traumático grande que resultou no seu adoecer – diz sem hesitar, pois mesmo temendo por sua vida, antes de tudo ele era um médico e honraria sua profissão.

- E qual poção ele deve tomar?

- Bom, senhor, não é tão simples assim... – respira fundo, tentando não olhar diretamente para os assustadores olhos do Dark Lord.

- Como não é simples? E o que é preciso ser feito? – pergunta, irritado – Não me faça perder a paciência!

O pobre homem estremece e retrocede alguns passos diante da aura assassina de Voldemort, com certeza pensava que não sairia vivo dali. Mas mesmo com o medo tomando conta de cada célula do seu corpo, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar por que "aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" parecia se preocupar tanto com a saúde do jovem Potter. Seria para usá-lo na Guerra? Chantagear Dumbledore? Algum truque na manga?... Sim, só podia ser isso.

Mas o Medimago não pôde ficar divagando em suas conclusões por muito tempo, pois Voldemort se aproximava perigosamente dele com a varinha em punho, pronto para lançar alguma maldição que o médico sabia que não seria nem um pouco agradável.

- Pa...Parece... que o menino não... er... – respira fundo, suando frio de tanto temor – Parece que ele não quer resistir à enfermidade.

- O QUE?

- Mi Lord... – Severus se aproxima respeitosamente, temendo que a aura do Lord matasse todos ali.

- O que é, Snape? – diz seco, chegando até a assustar o professor de poções.

- O que o Medimago está tentando dizer, senhor, é que algo muito profundo está fazendo Potter sucumbir diante do seu mal sem tentar resistir, algo que tenha desestabilizado seu emocional... Como o incidente com Black... – falava cuidadosamente para não enfurecer ainda mais seu amo.

- Maldito Black... – murmura com ódio. Obviamente imaginava que era esse o motivo, mas mesmo assim não queria acreditar que o menino estava se deixando levar só por causa da atitude idiota de seu padrinho.

Só porque seu único familiar, vivo, o rejeitara ao ver que ele estava se relacionando com o assassino dos seus pais.

Só porque aquele que representava sua ultima ligação com Lily e James Potter o encarara com uma profunda decepção.

Só porque seu único padrinho deixara claro que não queria mais vê-lo.

...É, talvez ele tivesse motivos para estar tão abatido.

- O que precisa ser feito então? – Voldemort pergunta seriamente, encarando o Medimago.

- Ele deverá tomar essas poções... – convoca um pergaminho e uma pena, escrevendo os nomes e os horários que as determinadas poções deveriam ser administradas. E após entregar ao Lord, este passou para Snape que na mesma hora deu uma olhada e balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, guardando o papel na túnica – E deverá rever o problema emocional que teve, para assim poder se restabelecer completamente.

- Certo...

- Agora darei essa poção para que a febre baixe por enquanto, mas é provável que em pouco tempo ela volte – dizendo isso o Medimago retira um pequeno vidro com um líquido verde-musgo de sua túnica e aproxima dos lábios do menino, o fazendo tragar tudo mesmo com uma leve careta no rosto.

E após alguns poucos segundos, Harry já suavizava a expressãoem sua face e adormecia como um verdadeiro anjinho, deixando o Lord momentaneamente aliviado.

- Muito bem... Bellatrix, devolva este homem onde o pegou, não sem antes lançar-lhe um "Obliviate", é claro.

- Sim senhor – com uma reverencia a bela mulher sujeita o Medimago apontando-lhe com a varinha, e sem nem dar tempo para o homem protestar ela o tira do quarto, seguindo prontamente a ordem do Lord.

- E você, Severus, trate de ir ao quartel da Ordem e traga o maldito Black aqui.

- Mas senhor... – o professor arregala os olhos. Como ele poderia trazer aquele cachorro sarnento sem matá-lo ou acabar morto na tentativa? Era impossível!

- A não ser que queria servir de almoço para Nagini.

Parecia até que a bela serpente ouvira seu nome, pois naquele exato momento ela entrava no quarto, esgueirando-se até a cama e colocando-se ao lado do Gryffindor, protetoramente. O que fez Snape engolir em seco.

- Er... Como o senhor ordenar, Mi Lord... – e com uma profunda reverencia o professor de poções se retira do quarto, partindo para sua "missão impossível".

Agora o Lord podia finalmente se ver sozinho com o menino – e com Nagini, é claro – estando mais aliviado por ver que o jovem Gryffindor parecia dormir tranquilamente, sem delirar ou se mover de um lado para o outro.

E com passos suaves ele se aproxima e se senta ao lado de Harry, sendo profundamente encarado pela bela serpente que parecia tão preocupada quanto ele.

_- Então...? – _ela pergunta.

- _Sim, é por causa daquele cão sarnento que ele tem como padrinho _– suspira irritado _– Severus o trará aqui para que eu possa resolver o problema._

- _Sabe?... Hum... Como posso lhe dizer? Matar o padrinho do menino não fará com que ele melhore muito, digamos._

- _Eu sei Nagini!_ – o Lord a encara com pouca paciência – _Não é isso que pretendo fazer..._ "Só se ele não cooperar e acabar prejudicando o Harry" – acrescenta mentalmente – _Mas aquele idiota precisa ver que se continuar comportando-se como um babaca infantil seu adorado afilhado é quem pagará por isso!_

_- Sim, Tom, acalme-se... Apesar de tudo Black é louco pelo afilhado e não irá querer o seu mal._

_- Se ele presa a cabeça em cima do pescoço é bom mesmo._

Diante disso ela apenas deixa o que parecia um leve sorriso adornar sua face de serpente e envolve protetoramente seu filhote, vendo como Tom encarava o menino com pura preocupação.

-x-

Enquanto isso, no Largo Grimmauld 12, dois velhos colegas tratavam de matar um ao outro.

- Você ficou louco, ranhoso? – Sirius o encarava com pura cólera – Não colocarei meus pés naquele lugar novamente! Não importa o que você diga!

- Seu "querido" afilhado está doente, Black! E é por sua causa, idiota!

- Ele que receba os cuidados daquele assassino!

Remus Lupin, que se via no meio daquela guerra tentando evitar que os dois troçassem maldições assassinas, encara o professor de poções seriamente, interrompendo a discussão dos dois:

- O que você disse Severus?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Lupin – suspira irritado – O garoto está com febre e delirando porque seu emocional acabou refletindo em sua magia e ele não parece querer melhorar porque ainda está abalado pelas ações do seu padrinho IDIOTA...

- Ora seu...!

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK!

O animago se cala na mesma hora e até Snape parece levar um susto. O lobisomem parecia deixar seu ar cálido de lado para dar lugar ao carinho paternal que tinha pelo menino, e com passos decididos ele se aproxima perigosamente do animado, sujeitando-o pela gola da camisa.

- Você não escutou o que Severus disse? Harry está doente e não quer melhorar por sua culpa!

- Mas...

- Porque você é um idiota, infantil, que não consegue ver um palmo na frente do seu nariz!

- Mas Remus...

- Só se preocupa com o passado idiota que já se foi faz tempo e não liga para o presente! Para Harry! O seu único afilhado que nesse exato momento está numa cama, morrendo, por sua causa!

Snape arqueia uma sobrancelha pensando que talvez, apenas talvez, Remus estivesse um pouco alterado.

- Mas ele...

No entanto Sirius não tem sequer tempo para contestar, pois, perplexo, via como Lupin apontava-lhe a varinha e dizia:

- DESMAIUS!

O que deixou o professor de poções com a boca literalmente aberta e os olhos arregalados.

- Algum problema, Severus? – Remus pergunta calmamente, sujeitando o corpo desmaiado de Sirius com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Er... Não... É que...

- Então o que está esperando para acionar a chave do portal que nos levará a fortaleza? – pergunta impaciente.

- Ahn?... Ah, claro.

Resolvendo não pensar mais no que acabara de ver, Snape aciona a velha taça de cristal que tinha como portal para finalmente seguirem ao encontro do "menino-que-sobreviveu" e do preocupado Lord das Trevas.

-x-

Pouco mais de meia hora foi o tempo que passou até Snape colocar-se diante do Lord, com o lobisomem, e o animago desmaiado.

Desmaiado?...

Tom arqueava uma sobrancelha diante da cena.

- Acredito que deixei claro que era para trazê-lo vivo, não? – pergunta com o semblante sério, mas sem poder conter o desconcerto.

- E ele está – é Lupin quem toma a palavra – apenas precisou ser persuadido, agora se me dá licença, podemos ver o Harry?

Os quatro estavam no corredor, do lado de fora do quarto onde o jovem Gryffindor encontrava-se delirando novamente.

- É claro.

Se a situação não fosse tão séria, Voldemort estaria observando a cena, divertido, pois estava na cara que fora o lobisomem quem lançou o feitiço no herdeiro dos Black.

Mas antes que o Lord pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Lupin já apontava a varinha para Sirius novamente e murmurava:

- Ennervate.

O que fez Sirius, que se encontrava sentado no chão, acordar na mesma hora, olhando para os lados atordoado.

- O que?... Quem?... Remus!

- Bem vindo a minha humilde casa, Black – Voldemort toma a palavra, usando um sarcasmo evidente, que fez o sangue do animago ferver – Já deve saber o porquê de estar aqui então me poupe de seus latidos.

- Ora seu desgraçado! – Sirius já estava prestes a pegar a varinha, mas Snape e o Lord são mais rápidos, colocando-o sob suas miras.

- Não tente nenhuma gracinha, Black. Não está aqui para isso.

- Como ousa, seu...!

- Onde está o Harry? – Lupin interrompe, sem se preocupar com a discussão dos dois.

- No quarto – Voldemort indica a porta atrás de si – mas acredito que...

Porém o Lord não pôde nem terminar a frase, pois o lobisomem já entrava no quarto, deixando a porta aberta e todos com um ar desconcertado.

- Sirius... Por favor... – Harry voltara a murmurar.

Lá estava o Gryffindor com as bochechas rosadas pela febre, a expressão de dor no rosto e os gemidos lastimosos saindo de sua boca ao chamar pelo padrinho. Cena que deixou Remus com o coração apertado e lágrimas nos olhos. O menino parecia tão indefeso, tão machucado, tão arrependido de algo que ele não tinha culpa e que se punia ao não resistir à doença.

- Remus, vamos embora daqui! – Sirius entra poucos segundos depois. Com o Lord e o professor de poções logo atrás.

E ao ingressar na bela habitação, seus olhos imediatamente se pousam em Harry, ouvindo como ele o chamava com angustia e arrependimento.

- Sirius... Não... Por favor...

Parecia que o menino chorava baixinho com tanta dor.

E naquele mesmo instante, diante do olhar acusatório de Remus, do olhar frio de Snape e do olhar furioso do Lord, Sirius sente seu coração se romper aos pedaços. Não pelo modo que os outros três adultos o encaravam – até mesmo a serpente se mantinha atenta, repousando numa poltrona no canto da habitação – Mas sim pela fragilidade de seu afilhado que parecia realmente sucumbir pouco a pouco.

- Harry... – o animago murmura seriamente, aproximando-se do menino. James e Lily com certeza o matariam se soubessem que por sua culpa seu precioso filho estava daquele jeito, pois nem mesmo o Dark Lord, suposto pior inimigo do menino, o deixara naquele estado.

Então se sentando ao lado de Harry, diante do olhar atento do Lord, Sirius, mesmo hesitante, toma o menino em seus braços sentindo como ele parecia arder em febre. E nesse mesmo instante as preciosas esmeraldas de Harry se deixam contemplar, encarando duvidosamente o padrinho, como se achasse que fosse apenas um sonho.

- Sirius?...

- Shiiii... O que você aprontou agora hein, Harry? – diz baixinho, com carinho, como se temesse que sua voz pudesse machucá-lo.

- Sirius, por favor... – seus brilhantes olhos verdes estavam nublados pelas lágrimas.

Definitivamente se antes Sirius já se sentia culpado, agora ele se achava o pior ser humano da face da terra. Aquela cena, a fragilidade de Harry, toda a dor que a voz do menino emanava... Aquilo não podia ser sua culpa.

Ele amava seu afilhado! Apenas... Apenas não concordava com a escolha dele.

- Me perdoe...

- O que? – Sirius o encara confuso.

- Por favor, me perdoe... mas... mas... eu não tive como evitar.

Todos encaravam a cena com atenção. Lupin, que se encontrava sentado na outra ponta da cama, não perdia uma palavra que o jovem Gryffindor proferia e a cada uma delas seu coração parecia apertar mais, pois era muita dor para uma criança suportar. Até Snape, parado no marco da porta, escondia sob sua máscara de frieza a pena que sentia pelo sofrimento do filho de Lily. E o Lord, parado ao lado da poltrona onde Nagini se encontrava, parecia fazer um grande esforço para se conter e não tirar o seu Gryffindor dos braços de Sirius. Por sorte Nagini estava ali para acalmá-lo, sussurrando que ele deveria respirar fundo, pois Harry precisava daquela conversa.

Mas de todos o mais impactado sem duvida era Sirius, pois este tinha seu único afilhado ardendo em febre nos seus braços e pedindo perdão por algo que ele não fazia idéia o que era, já que estava bem claro que ali o único que deveria se desculpar era ele mesmo. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca e falar qualquer coisa, Harry voltava a murmurar com angustia:

- Eu... Eu não pude evitar – soluçava – tudo ficava tão escuro de repente... Era como... Era como estar rodeado por mil Dementadores...

- Oh, Harry – Sirius o abraça com força, sentindo como o pequeno corpo de seu afilhado estremecia de angustia ao contar aquilo.

- Você não estava... E era como se o Rony e a Hermione também não estivessem... Tudo ficava frio... Escuro... Mas aí – soluça ainda mais, agarrando-se a túnica do animago com força, como se fosse contar o pior pecado de sua vida – aí o Tom apareceu. Ele me fazia sentir bem... Eu não queria aceitar!... Mas... Ele sumiu e então nós viemos para cá, ele foi gentil comigo, sempre preocupado e carinhoso ao seu jeito. Foi tudo rápido de mais, eu não pude evitar, eu não queria evitar!... Me perdoe, Sirius...

Silêncio.

Todos pareciam em choque com aquela revelação.

Até o próprio Lord não sabia que o menino se sentia assim quando começou a conversar com ele. Para todos os presentes aquilo parecia irreal, eles estavam sem ação, não sabiam o que pensar. Apenas podiam sentir seus corações apertarem mais diante de tamanha dor. E Harry, por sua vez, sentia que tirava um enorme peso de suas costas ao revelar aquilo para a pessoa que considerava um pai. Mesmo que fosse apenas um sonho e o animago não estivesse ali de verdade, o menino sentia que um grande alívio percorria seu corpo.

Mas ainda faltava algo a ser dito.

- Harry... – Sirius murmura sem saber o que fazer.

Algo que o Gryffindor não podia deixar de dizer.

- Harry, eu sinto muito porter me ausentado tanto tempo.

Algo que poderia fazer o animago odiá-lo, mas que ele não poderia deter.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Harry, as missões da Ordem...

- Eu o amo – o jovem Gryffindor diz sem hesitar, cravando suas belas esmeraldas ainda turvas pelas lágrimas, nas profundas safiras do padrinho – Eu o amo de verdade.

- Mas Harry! – aquela revelação sem qualquer temor parece impactar o adulto, que ainda não se mostrava muito disposto a aceitar – Ele é...!

- Não! Já não é mais! – o menino voltava a soluçar – Se fosse, eu já estaria morto e não aqui falando com você. Se fosse, ele não teria me protegido do Dumbledore. Se fosse, ele não teria cuidado de mim e se preocupado comigo. Se ele ainda fosse o temido Lord Voldemort, eu não poderia amá-lo, nem ser correspondido.

Diante daquilo Sirius se vê sem palavras e instintivamente leva seus olhos ao encontro do Lord, observando como este o encarava seriamente, com um ar de poucos amigos que parecia dizer claramente: "Machuque este menino e eu acabo com a sua raça".

E ainda existia algo naquele olhar que o animago não estava muito feliz em aceitar, mar era inevitável. Era definitivamente inevitável não ver o carinho, preocupação e sim, até amor, nos brilhantes olhos escarlates do Lord das Trevas.

Parecia até uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, mas o fato é que não dava para mudar os sentimentos das pessoas e diante disso Sirius pensava que já estava na hora de agir como um adulto racional e entender, ou pelo menos aceitar, o que seu afilhado sentia pelo Lord. James e Lily com certeza iam querer que fosse assim, pois a felicidade do menino deveria estar acima de tudo.

- Está bem, Harry – Sirius suspira, fazendo os outros adultos encará-lo de maneira interrogante – Se ele te faz realmente feliz, não há porque eu ser contra.

- Sirius...? – os olhos do menino brilhavam mais do que nunca, como se não pudesse acreditar.

- Mas se por acaso ele te fizer sofrer – olha ameaçadoramente para o Lord, que sustenta o olhar – eu juto que o beijo de um Dementador será brincadeira de criança se comparado ao que eu farei com ele.

Tom estava prestes a replicar quando Harry interrompe:

- Não se preocupe Sirius, isso não vai acontecer.

O lindo sorriso nos lábios do menino foi um verdadeiro presente para todos, depois de tanta dor e angustia emitidas pelo seu pequeno corpo.

- Certo. Agora descanse e trate de melhorar, viu? – o animago volta a recostá-lo na cama, dando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa – Porque você não vai se livrar desse padrinho tão cedo.

- E nem de mim! – Remus sorri, afagando os cabelos de Harry e beijando-lhe ternamente a bochecha.

E após deixarem o menino no quarto para que descansasse e pudesse se recuperar, os adultos se dirigem à sala principal da mansão onde se encontrava a chaminé de rede de Flu.

O clima era no mínimo tenso, mas pelo menos o problema de Harry já estava resolvido e ninguém saíra ferido, ainda que as hostilidades pudessem ser palpáveis no ar. Tom Riddle e Sirius Black pareciam ainda não ter se matado só por causa do menino, como faziam questão de deixar claro com olhares desafiantes e intimidadores.

- Eu não estava brincando quando disse que o beijo de um Dementador será bobagem se você fizer mal a ele – Sirius diz seriamente, encarando o Lord.

- Eu sei. E digo o mesmo a você.

E ao contrário do que todos podiam esperar, o Lord estende a mão, sem desviar seus olhos cheios de seriedade dos deSirius. E para deixar Snape e Lupin ainda mais surpresos, o animago sujeita a mão do "Terror do Mundo Mágico". Num cumprimento firme e até doloroso, que deixava claro que um nunca estaria a favor do outro, mas que mesmo assim estabeleceriam uma trégua pelo bem de Harry.

Assim, após o Lord tirar as proteções da chaminé, Sirius e Remus voltam para casa usando o Pó de Flu. Deixando claro que voltariam mais vezes para ver o menino.

Não era um pedido.

E o Lord sabia disso.

Mas a única coisa que importava é que a partir de agora Harry ficaria bem. E foi o que aconteceu. Naquele mesmo dia a febre baixou e as poções começaram a surtir efeito, deixando um Dark Lord muito aliviado e um "menino-que-sobreviveu" com um sorriso radiante por finalmente ter recebido a aprovação de seu padrinho e a certeza de que este ainda o amava.

E agora Harry poderia ser feliz sem qualquer sinal de culpa ou arrependimentos, pois quando estava nos braços do Lord, ou melhor, quando estava nos braços de Tom Riddle se sentia amado e protegido. Com a certeza de que ninguém poderia lhe fazer mal.

**(Fim do Flash Back)**

-x-

Falando em fazer mal, muitos se perguntavam onde estaria Alvo Dumbledore, ex-diretor de Hogwarts e um dos principais "protetores" de Harry Potter. E o que deixou mais da metade do mundo mágico de queixo caído foi a noticia de que, logo após o ataque à fortaleza de Voldemort, Dumbledore fora indiciado e condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban por tentar assassinar o "menino-que-sobreviveu".

O que poucas pessoas sabiam é que o próprio Voldemort em conjunto com os principais membros da Ordem da Fênix, que haviam presenciado as ações do ex-diretor, estavam por trás daquela condenação. Mas ninguém se atrevia a questionar, ainda mais quando o Dark Lord assumiu o poder.

Assim como o ex-diretor, Draco Malfoy também fora mandado para a prisão dos bruxos sob acusação de ser cúmplice do ancião. E ninguém – nem mesmo Lucius e Severus – puderam ir contra a ação do Lord, pois ambos sabiam que Draco estaria muito mais seguro em Azkaban do que livre e a mercê da ira de Voldemort. Já que este havia deixado claro que o mataria se visse o garoto de novo.

No entanto, após um mês do ministério ter sucumbido ao poder do Lord e, portanto, após dois meses da prisão de Dumbledore, este começou a apresentar graves problemas de saúde. Tosses, alucinações, tentativas de autoflagelações, delírios e constantes febres altíssimas tomaram conta do ancião, que precisou ser transferido às pressas para a ala de "Casos Perigosos e Irrecuperáveis do hospital St. Mungus". E desde então, com uma segurança digna da própria prisão de Azkaban, Alvo Dumbledore nunca mais foi visto. Assim como o jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy, que permaneceu em Azkaban cultivando um ódio pelo Dark Lord e um amor doentio pelo "menino-que-sobreviveu", mas a única coisa que o pobre Slytherin poderia fazerera continuar sonhando que um dia teria o moreninho em seus braços, pois se dependesse dos Dementadores e de Voldemort – como dependia – isso nunca iria acontecer.

E o casal de magos mais poderosos do mundo se permitia ficar alheio ao passado, pois estava claro que a partir de agora suas vidas estavam completas, pois tinham um ao outro e nada, nem ninguém, poderia mudar isso.

Na saúde e na doença.

Na alegria e na tristeza.

Na riqueza e na "pobreza" – ainda que fosse impossível a julgar pela fortuna de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, dos Riddle e de quebra dos Potter juntos.

Até que a morte os separe.

Esses foram os votos que haviam feito, logo após dois meses do Lord ter tomado o ministério, ou seja, depois de mais ou menos um ano e três meses do menino estar sob os domínios do Senhor Tenebroso.

Mas hoje, já preparados para partirem em lua-de-mel, os dois ainda se lembravam daquele belo dia de sol, onde se uniram oficialmente, à exatamente três semanas atrás.

-x-

**(Flash Back – O Casamento)**

- Igualzinho ao James! – Sirius exclamava cheio de orgulho.

- Ah, mas esse ar encantador é sem duvida da Lily – Remus sorria, contemplando o único filho de seus melhores amigos.

De fato os dois marotos, assim como Hermione, Rony e a senhora Weasley, se encontravam no mais luxuoso quarto da Mansão Riddle – o quarto de Harry e Tom – ajudando o jovem Gryffindor de olhos verdes a se arrumar para um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida:

O seu casamento.

Sim, quando receberam a noticia os membros da extinta Ordem da Fênix e até os Comensais da Morte acharam que estavam ficando loucos e que aquilo só podia ser uma piada, mas então ao ver o olhar de poucos amigos do Lord das Trevas eles logo se lembraram que o senso de humor peculiar dele não incluía tais brincadeiras, sendo, por tanto, uma noticia mais do que verdadeira.

Agora com mais ou menos dois meses de governo, Voldemort preparava-se para uma união oficial com aquele jovem menino que havia mudado sua vida. E o menino em questão se encontrava com os nervos a flor da pele naquele momento:

- Eu não agüento! Não é possível! – Harry olhava seu reflexo no espelho, desesperado – Meu cabelo é um desastre e nunca ficará bom!

- Calma, Harry... – Hermione tentava apaziguar as coisas.

- É companheiro! – Mas Rony sorria divertido com a situação de seu amigo – Relaxa, parece até uma noiva histérica...

E diante deste comentário Harry apenas se cala, muito corado, deixando Hermione voltar a enfrentar seu rebelde cabelo, enquanto a senhora Weasley dava os últimos retoques para alisar sua bela túnica de casamento, ouvindo os comentários cheios de "mel" e orgulho de Sirius e Remus – ainda que o animago não gostasse do noivo, não podia deixar de babar mimos pelo seu único afilhado.

Com certeza seria uma cena impensável há alguns meses atrás. Sirius, Lupin, toda a família Weasley, os professores de Hogwarts e até alguns Aurores antigos membros da Ordem, todos na Mansão Riddle para assistirem o casamento de Harry Potter e Voldemort. Mas após os acordos e os resultados favoráveis do governo de Tom, todos viram que já não havia nada a ser feito e só podiam compartilhar e apoiar a felicidade do pequeno Gryffindor, que eles notavam nunca haver estado tão feliz.

E neste exato momento, a alguns instantes da cerimônia, o magnífico jardim da mansão Riddle estava elegantemente decorado para a ocasião. De um lado uma grande fileira de confortáveis bancos de mogno – ocupados pelos antigos membros da Ordem, a família Weasley e os professores de Hogwarts – separada por um caminho de piso de mármore, criado com magia, coberto de belas flores brancas, pois seria o local por onde Harry caminharia. E do outro lado estava a outra fileira de bancos – ocupada pelos Comensais da Morte mais fiéis ao amo, por importantes famílias de influentes sangues-puros e representantes dos governos aliados de diversos países. Tudo decorado com belos arranjos que imitavam flores, mas que se tratava de belíssimas jóias de puro ouro branco e pedras preciosas, combinando perfeitamente com o ar sofisticado e ostentoso do Lord, que apreciava o olhar de puro assombro e inveja da maioria de seus convidados ao ver como ele não poupara luxos para a ocasião. No final do caminho de mármore se encontrava uma grande mesa, do mesmo material, onde estava o livro de união-mágica do ministério, ao lado de uma taça de prata que continha o símbolo de Slytherin e de uma adaga de ouro que continua o símbolo de Gryffindor.

Todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares, inclusive Tom, parado a frente da mesa de mármore onde se encontrava o juiz que realizaria a cerimônia. Um homem quase idoso, barba branca, olhos cor de amêndoas e um ar cálido que parecia divertir-se – discretamente, é claro – com a impaciência do noivo que parecia aflito com a demora de Harry. De fato, todos já esperavam o menino chegar.

E este parecia o mais preocupado com seu atraso:

- Anda logo, "Mione", estou atrasado!

- Acalme-se, Harry! – ela sorria um pouco nervosa também, dando os últimos retoques em seu cabelo – as noivas sempre atrasam...

- Mas eu não sou uma NOIVA! – diz irritado, sentindo suas bochechas arderem de tão vermelhas que haviam ficado e arrancando risadas divertidas de todos no quarto.

- Ok, Harry, já acabei – a menina suspira, fazendo ele se levantar da cadeira e encarar o espelho de corpo inteiro para conferir seu estado.

Simplesmente perfeito.

Magnífico.

De tirar o fôlego.

...Era o que todos pensavam naquele momento, e até o jovem Gryffindor tinha que dar o braço a torcer, pois pensava que seu espelho nunca havia refletido tamanha beleza antes.

A bela e elegante túnica branca era feita sob medida para ele e caía com leveza e perfeição pelo esguio corpo, o modelo assemelhava-se até a um verdadeiro vestido de casamento, pois possuía suaves pregas a partir da região do quadril até o final, que dava um balançar discreto e delicado. Para acentuar ainda mais o charme, seus ombros alvos ficavam descobertos, combinando perfeitamente com as longas mangas que passavam quase um palmo das pequenas mãos de Harry, começando estreitas e indo alongando até o final, o que dava um ar ainda mais infantil e encantador ao menino. E é claro, não poderiam faltar os milhares diamantes cravejados nas bordas das mangas, na região onde a bela túnica começava, ou seja, nos ombros e logicamente na barra, dando um brilho extraordinário ao se mover.

Mas o mais belo detalhe da túnica era o bordado que ela possuía feito com minúsculas pedras de diamantes, esmeraldas e fios de ouro branco que resultava numa bela serpente, e esta parecia subir pela veste como se enrolasse no corpo de Harry. Começando da barra e terminando na região dos ombros, onde sua cabeça repousava no lugar do coração de Harry.

Sem contar a bela capa que o menino levava, presa por dois lindos broches de ouro branco com o desenho em auto-relevo de uma serpente. A capa caía graciosamente pelas costas e arrastava quase um metro no chão, estando magicamente imune a qualquer poeira ou algo assim que pudesse macular sua bela cor branca. E é claro, também possuía milhares de diamantes cravejados, dando um brilho radiante ao menino que por si só já brilhava.

No entanto não era "só" isso que Harry usava. Em seu pescoço encontrava-se um lindo colar de ouro branco com uma delicada esmeralda em forma de losango na ponta e dentro podia-se notar gravadas as letras T e H entrelaçadas. Um presente de noivado por parte de Tom, mas que o pequeno Gryffindor sabia que era como um pedido de desculpas pelo antigo colar que o Lord o mandara usar e que quase acabara com a vida de todos, pois quando o presenteou com este Tom havia repetido várias e várias vezes que não estava com nenhum tipo de encantamento.

- Mas o meu cabelo... – Harry olhava duvidoso.

- Está perfeito! – todos repetem pela milésima vez.

E de fato estava. O sempre rebelde cabelo do Gryffindor estava perfeitamente arrumado, de uma maneira sexy e jovial, pois ele nunca conseguiria domá-lo como o do Lord. Graças a Hermione o caimento estava menos intenso e caía com uma leveza e brilho impressionante, num belo repicado que chegava ao máximo na altura das orelhas, mas que ainda deixava algumas mechas caírem sensualmente pelo lindo rosto. E para completar ele usava uma espécie de coroa, ou tiara, feita de puro ouro branco com uma bela esmeralda em forma de losango no centro, acentuando ainda mais o brilho natural dos seus intensos olhos.

- Um verdadeiro anjo... – a senhora Weasley sorria com lágrimas nos olhos, assim como Hermione, Remus e Sirius, mas este último tentava dissimular.

Diante do comentário, Harry dá um sorriso verdadeiro e a abraça com carinho, como se agradecesse todo o apoio naquele momento crucial de sua vida. E a cálida mulher retribui o sorriso, falando para todos agilizarem se não o Lord reiniciaria a guerra.

E assim, eles se dirigem ao jardim, onde Remus, a senhora Weasley, Rony e Hermione se acomodam na primeira fileira junto com os demais Weasley, olhando entusiasmados como Harry, de braço dado a Sirius, começava a caminhar pelo belo corredor de mármore sob o som da marcha nupcial que a magnífica orquestra contratada pelo Lord passava a tocar.

Todos os duzentos convidados, pois era uma cerimônia íntima, no momento em que olharam para o jovem Gryffindor que seguia pelo corredor com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, ficaram hipnotizados com tamanha beleza e graciosidade. E mais de um, para não dizer muitos, desejaram estar no lugar de Tom Riddle que também olhava maravilhado o seu precioso menino vir em sua direção.

Seus olhares estavam conectados.

Verde e vermelho.

Esmeraldas contra rubis.

E Tom parecia conter a respiração ao apreciar tamanha beleza, pois como mandava a tradição Muggle que Hermione fazia questão de levar a sério, o Lord não pôde ver seu noivo entes do momento da cerimônia. O que o deixou, sem duvida, ainda mais impactado com a visão que contemplava agora.

Harry estava definitivamente perfeito.

Um verdadeiro anjo.

Mas não era só o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin que estava impressionado com seu futuro esposo, pois este também parecia se perder em toda beleza e magnitude que o Lord emanava. Ali, com seu porte sedutor e imponente, parado a sua espera.

Tom estava simplesmente deslumbrante com um traje denominado "casaca", que consistia numa espécie de paletó preto, longo e redondo atrás, cortado na cintura na parte da frente e com botões de ouro branco meramente decorativo. O colete branco em formato V combinava perfeitamente com a camisa da mesma cor de seda e gola alta de pontas viradas. E ainda contava com uma elegantíssima gravata borboleta branca. A calça preta e lisa como o casaco, caía perfeitamente pelo seu corpo escultural, combinando elegantemente com o cinto clássico de couro preto e com os sapatos da mesma cor e tecido, um couro fino e de alta qualidade. E para completar o Lord ainda usava uma imponente capa negra que não era tão comprida quanto à de Harry, mas tocava o chão. Esta era cravejada de rubis por todo o seu perímetro e estava presa por dois broches de ouro branco, iguais aos do jovem Gryffindor.

Mas uma das principais coisas que fez Harry sorrir ainda mais, foi notar o cabelo do Lord impecavelmente arrumado, como sempre, desde que o vira em seu aspecto humano pela primeira vez na Câmara de Salazar Slytherin. Era curo e ligeiramente ondulado, sem um fio fora do lugar, mostrando pura elegância e charme que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos sedutores e hipnotizantes. Estes sempre faziam o jovem Gryffindor suspirar ao ver-se tão intensamente observado como agora.

Pareceu uma eternidade. Uma verdadeira eternidade onde um se perdeu na beleza do outro esquecendo completamente de onde estavam, até que a música parou e Harry percebeu que já encontrava ao lado do Lord, mas que ainda estava de braço dado a Sirius. No entanto o animago encarava o futuro marido de seu afilhado com receio, sujeitando com cada vez mais firmeza o delicado braço de Harry.

E os minutos iam passando. Todos os convidados – assim como o próprio juiz – pareciam prender a respiração de nervosismo e expectativa. Mas Sirius ainda não largava o menino, mesmo este tentando discretamente se soltar. O que fez o Lord olhar ameaçadoramente para o animago e este sustentar o olhar.

- Sirius... – Harry murmura baixinho, entre os dentes, com medo que uma guerra começasse bem ali naquele momento - ...Pode me soltar agora.

Mas nada.

Nem um sinal por parte do animago.

- Sirius...! – murmura mais alto, começando a se desesperar.

- Certo, certo... – o adulto suspira, fazendo o coração de Harry voltar para o seu lugar de origem. E finalmente, olhando seriamente para Tom, o ultimo dos Black dá um carinhoso beijo na testa de seu afilhado e segue para o lado de Remus, mas não sem antes dizer ao Lord por entre os dentes – Faça mal a ele e eu te mato...

O que fez Tom apenas revirar os olhos, mais preocupado em sujeitar a mão de seu noivo e situar-se com ele diante do altar.

Por fim dava-se inicio a tão esperada cerimônia.

- Senhoras e Senhores, bruxos e criaturas mágicas desse nosso vasto mundo... – o juiz começava – Estamos aqui reunidos para unir em sagrado matrimônio-bruxo o senhor Tom Marvolo Riddle e o senhor Harry James Potter.

O silêncio e a expectativa eram palpáveis no local.

Alguns ainda não acreditavam que os dois "maiores inimigos" de toda a história do Mungo Mágico estavam de fato ali.

Oficializando seu amor e união com aquele importante e decisivo passo.

- ...A vida de um esteve ligada a do outro desde tempos remotos e agora os dois mostram como toda alma possuí aquela a ser destinada sua metade, e como dois corações a principio antagônicos podem se tornar um só...

Diante daquelas palavras o coração de Harry parecia querer sair pela boca por tamanha felicidade e emoção. Nem ele acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo, mas a cálida mão do Lord segurando a sua dava a certeza de que não podia ser um mero sonho.

Era real.

E era tudo o que ele podia desejar.

Assim como o Lord, que a principio se achou um "louco-irritantemete-apaixonado" quando fez o pedido ao menino, mas foi simplesmente o que seu coração o mandara fazer. E Tom havia aprendido que escutar seu esquecido coração sempre trazia boas conseqüências. Não só o coração é claro, pois sua fiel conselheira Nagini também fora crucial para tamanha felicidade. E ela estava bem ali enroscada no galho da bela arvore que ficava exatamente em cima do altar, tendo uma visão privilegiada da união de seu amo com seu pequeno filhote.

_- Parece que esses dois finalmente tomaram juízo... – _ela parecia sorri e umas pequenas gotas salgadas saíam de seus olhos. Mas não podiam ser lágrimas, pois as serpentes não choram de emoção, choram?

Mas não tinha como não se emocionar.

As palavras do juiz.

A felicidade palpável dos dois.

Tudo era contagiante e mais de um tirava os lencinhos do bolso diante da cena.

- É com responsabilidade e sabedoria que devem pensar no passo que estão prestes a dar... – o velho mago dizia - Senhor Tom Marvolo Riddle, o senhor aceita Harry James Potter como seu legítimo esposo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza? E promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo até o dia de sua morte? – pergunta, estendendo a mão para sujeitar a mão esquerda do Lord.

- Sim, aceito – responde, deixando o velho mago sujeitar sua mão esquerda e fazer-lhe um ligeiro corte com a adaga de Gryffindor. Deixando as gotas de sangue cair na taça de Slytherin.

Em seguida o ancião se volta a Harry.

- Senhor Harry James Potter, o senhor aceita Tom Marvolo Riddle como seu legítimo esposo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza? E promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo até o dia de sua morte? – pergunta estendendo a mão para sujeitar a mão esquerda de Harry.

Taça?

Adaga?

Tudo aquilo era novidade para o menino.

Mas não importava, faria qualquer coisa para estar com o Lord.

- Sim. Aceito – diz convicto, sorrindo e deixando que o velho mago fizesse a mesma coisa que havia feito com o Lord e após deixar algumas gotas do seu sangue se unir ao sangue de Tom, o corte se fecha magicamente e uma intensa luz começa a brilhar da taça.

E para assombro do menino e de muitos outros que não conheciam aquele tipo de cerimônia, no lugar do sangue surgem duas belas alianças de ouro que imitavam exatamente uma serpente com a cauda ligada na boca, uma com o tamanho exato do dedo de Harry e que no lugar dos olhos estavam duas pequenas e brilhantes esmeraldas,onde ainda podia ser lido no interior: "_Tom Marvolo Riddle – unus animus, unus cord, sum fui futurus_". E uma com o tamanho exato do dedo de Tom, com dois rubis no lugar dos olhos e que no interior podia ler-se: _"Harry James Potter – unus animus, unus cord, sum fui futurus"._**(3)**

Assim o Lord pegou a aliança de Harry e colocou no fino dedo anular da mão esquerda do Gryffindor que, por sua vez, fez a mesma coisa com a aliança do mais velho.

- Há alguém, presente aqui hoje, que tenha algo a objetar contra esta união? Que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre – o juiz pergunta seriamente, observando todos ao redor.

O Lord, por sua vez, apenas lança um olhar gélido por cima de seu ombro. Um olhar que fez todos engolirem em seco e se encolherem em seus respectivos lugares. Ninguém seria suicida o suficiente para sequer pensar em se opor àquele casamento, ainda mais após a "sutil" indireta de Voldemort.

O próprio herdeiro dos Black, quando abriu a boca num ato involuntário de "responder a pergunta", levou um forte beliscão de Lupin e apenas pôde suspirar frustrado, se acomodando melhor em seu lugar enquanto esfregava seu braço dolorido.

- Muito bem, com o poder investido a mim pelo Ministério da Magia, eu os declaro casados e abençoados por Merlin, Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor – o velho juiz sorria – Bom, vocês já podem se beijar agora – dá uma piscadinha divertida.

Aquilo faz um sorriso malicioso tomar conta dos lábios de Tom, que se acentua ainda mais ao ver as bochechas de Harry adquirindo uma linda cor rosada. E sem pensar duas vezes o Lord puxa seu pequeno esposo pela cintura trazendo-o para um apaixonado, fogoso e exigente beijo que quase fez Sirius Black desmaiar em seu banco, ao ver como o Lord explorava a delicada boca do seu afilhado com maestria e desejo e este se deixava levar, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido e cerrando os olhos para não perder os sentidos com aquele beijo tão intenso e arrebatador.

Por fim - e incrivelmente - Lord Voldemort e Harry Potter estavam casados. Mas não meramente casados. Casados como herdeiros legais dos descendentes de Merlin, graças a esses dois artefatos que o Lord conseguira poucos dias antes do casamento e que só provavam que aquela união estava mais do que destinada a ser. Apoiada pelos ancestrais de Harry e Tom, Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin respectivamente.

Agora era só aproveitarem a festa e o que ainda estava por vir, diga-se: a lua-de-mel.

Nada poderia acabar com aquele delicioso momento, afinal eles mereciam um pouco de paz e realização após tanto martírio.

E aparecia até que o Mundo Mágico concordava com eles. Afinal eram o casal mais famoso de todos os tempos, e ao contrário do que imaginavam, agradaram muito a todos os bruxos e bruxas de todas as classes, ideologias e idades. Porque independente de seus ideais eles sabiam que com Voldemort o país já não sofria com corrupções, inseguranças ou qualquer outro abalo, e agora com o "menino-que-sobreviveu" ao seu lado, o Lord estava de fato no coração, ou pelo menos com respeito e a aprovação do povo.

Mas se não estivesse, pouco importava para Tom, pois ele tinha o SEU Gryffindor e nada nem ninguém mudaria isso.

-x-

_Caros leitores,  
_

_É com prazer que anuncio que o casamento do Ministro da Magia, Lord Voldemort, foi realizado sábado em sua mansão. Uma cerimônia íntima que não pôde ser coberta pela imprensa, mas que de acordo com seus convidados será lembrada através dos séculos._

_Mas este não é o fato mais importante, e sim que o misterioso noivo que poucos sabiam a identidade revelou ser ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Harry Potter, "o-menino-que-sobreviveu"!_

_Irônico? Surpreendente? Ou apenas o destino?_

_Na verdade não importa, pois todos nós pudemos notar a sutil e indiscutivelmente ótima mudança no homem que um dia foi considerado o Terror do Mundo Mágico e que agora se revela o melhor governante que já tivemos, mas hoje podemos ver claramente o porquê disso. Afinal, não foi preciso haver uma guerra e uma batalha entre os dois para que o jovem Potter vencesse e mostrasse que o amor era mais forte que tudo, apenas esta relação dos dois e o melhorado governo do Lord mostrou como unidas, a Luz e as Trevas, podem ser perfeitas._

_Enfim, só temos que desejar muitas felicidades a esse maravilhoso casal e agradecer ao nosso "menino-que-sobreviveu" por de um jeito ou de outro, ter nos salvado._

_Charlotte S. Mantovic – Profeta Diário._

Essa era a manchete do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte à cerimônia, e Harry precisava segurar o Lord, dizendo que a pobre mulher estava apenas elogiando-o para que Tom não mandasse "dar um sumiço" na substituta de Rita Skeeter, pois esta já "sumira" há tempos. É claro que o Gryffindor conseguiu que seu marido se acalmasse e deixasse o jornal de lado para voltar a fazer coisas bem mais interessantes, como uma prévia da lua-de-mel.

Afinal, ainda faltavam três intermináveis semanas para a tão esperada lua-de-mel, já que o Lord aproveitou para uni-la a uma viajem de negócios. O que deixou o Gryffindor furioso, mas logo após alguns beijos, carícias, promessas de... Enfim, promessas de ótimas noites, Harry cedeu pensando que até poderia usar isso para chantagear um pouquinho o Lord.

- "Aiai... Essa convivência com ele está me convertendo em um perfeito Slytherin" – sorria, deixando-se beijar daquele maravilhoso jeito que o levava a loucura.

Só mais três semanas...

**(Fim do Flash Back)**

-x-x-x-

Três semanas que pareceram demorar um século para passar, mas que finalmente tinham ido. E agora Harry e Tom se encontravam naquele magnífico lugar que o Lord mencionara ao Gryffindor ainda naquela noite em Paris.

- Desejam mais alguma coisa, senhores? – o funcionário do hotel pergunta.

Um homem de exuberantes olhos cor de avelã – graças a um feitiço, para não "assustar" tanto os pobres muggles – volta-se ao rapaz, com seu característico ar indiferente. Ele vestia uma elegantíssima calça de lã preta, com sapatos mocassin e cinto também pretos, dando um ar fino e sensual em conjunto com a camisa de algodão marrom, por baixo de um paletó e de um sobretudo, sendo este da mesma cor e tecido da calça. Mas o que cativava ainda mais era sua elegância natural, seu próprio andar parecia indicar que era um membro da realeza.

- Não, por enquanto é só, pode ir – com aquele característico ar imponente, Tom retira um par de notas do bolso e entrega como gorjeta ao funcionário do hotel. Os olhos deste, por sua vez, brilham imensamente, pois nunca havia visto tanto dinheiro antes.

Novamente estava provado que, criado com magia ou não, dinheiro era sempre dinheiro para os Muggles. E assim o rapaz deixou as malas de Tom e Harry com infinito cuidado na sala da enorme suíte e se retirou logo em seguida com uma grande reverencia ao Lord.

- "Hum, Voldemort ou não, estão sempre me reverenciando" – pensava com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

Mas este sorriso logo dá lugar a um mais cálido ao observar um jovem menino apoiado no marco do belo terraço olhando para todos os lados com uma grande emoção e expectativa. Sem duvida, parecia encantado com a bela vista lá fora e nem notou quando Tom se aproximou sorrateiramente até abraçá-lo suavemente por trás, o que fez Harry "despertar" e deixar um lindo sorriso tomar conta dos seus lábios.

Harry usava uma calça de lã gelo extremamente fina e elegante que comprara na viagem a Paris, com uma camisa de algodão branca por baixo de uma camisa gola rolê, na mesma cor. O que dava uma perfeita combinação com os sapatos mocassin e o cinto, ambos na cor bege. Um perfeito anjo, lindo, sofisticado e de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Mas era o próprio menino que parecia sem fôlego ao contemplar aquela maravilhosa vista.

Era até impossível para o jovem Gryffindor acreditar que, de fato, estava naquele maravilhoso lugar.

Uma das paisagens mais belas de toda a Europa.

Suíça...

Mais especificamente a cidade de Zurique (em Alemão: Zürich). A maior cidade da Suíça. E que foi considerada pela pesquisa anual "Mercer Human Resource" a cidade com a melhor qualidade de vida do mundo além de também ser uma das mais caras do mundo.

Como estavam praticamente em Março o clima variava entre 2 e 10 graus. Oferecendo ao apaixonado casal a maravilhosa vista dos tão famosos Alpes Suíços, já que o luxuoso hotel onde se encontravam hospedados estava a, nada mais nada menos, 15 minutos de carro daquele conhecido ponto turístico.

E o Hotel, por sua vez, era "apenas" um dos mais caros de toda a Europa.

"The Dolder Grand"

É sem duvida, o que há de mais top no planeta. Desenhado em 1899 por Jacques Gros, o conceituado SPA/Hotel tem uma localização perfeita com uma vista fantástica para o lago de Zürich e para os Alpes. O grande hotel foi redesenhado para ser um moderno hotel de luxo e para isso contou com uma equipe de ilustres e respeitados profissionais que levaram seu trabalho a sério e o transformaram num dos mais respeitados e conceituados ambientes, freqüentado apenas pela alta. Só para se ter uma noção, seus últimos quatro andares são ocupados pelas quatro maiores e mais luxuosas suítes, sendo uma por andar e ocupando o equivalente a 400 metros quadrados.

- _Para que isso tudo? _- Harry sussurrou baixinho, em Parsel, quando ainda estavam no elegante elevador.

- _Ora, ora, pequeno _– Tom sorriu como só ele sabia fazer – _Se temos que passar um tempo com Muggles, que pelo menos seja com conforto e comodidade._

O menino estava prestes a replicar quando a porta do elevador se abriu, oferecendo aquela bela imagem.

De fato a suíte do Lord e de Harry situava-se no ultimo andar e era simplesmente a melhor das melhores. "Maestro Suíte". Inspirada pelo maestro Herbert Von Karajan, a música clássica influenciava a arquitetura. Possuía dois andares. Obviamente um estilo puramente clássico, com cadeiras sóbrias de couro vermelho e uma sala de jantar em uma torre circular. Tinha banheiros de mármore em cores pastéis com jacuzzi e sauna, além de um terraço no "lounge", perfeito para se ler um bom livro ou apenas apreciar a bela vista.

Agora, abraçados no espaçoso terraço, Harry enchia o belo rosto do Lord com pequenos beijinhos, como uma criança agradecida pelo maravilhoso presente. E Tom, por sua vez, deixava sua cristalina risada tomar conta do local encantado o apaixonado Gryffindor, ainda mais por este saber que aqueles "momentos históricos" onde o Lord ria abertamente eram apenas com ele e mais ninguém. Possessivo? Hum, um pouquinho, mas ninguém poderia culpá-lo, era a convivência com Tom.

- Que tal estrearmos nossa lua-de-mel com aquela maravilhosa jacuzzi, hein?

- TOM!

- O que? – sorri "inocentemente", adorando aquele angelical rubor nas bochechas de Harry. O menino era tão inocente que parecia ser sempre a primeira vez e o Lord simplesmente amava isso.

- Seu tarado!

- Claro, claro... Vai dizer que não está nem um pouquinho interessado? – o sorriso "inocente" logo dá lugar a um puramente malicioso, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Harry, local onde ele sabia que o Gryffindor sempre se derretia.

- Ahhh... Tom... – Harry cerrava os olhos levemente.

Tom Riddle: 1  
Harry Potter: 0

Nem foi preciso muita insistência por parte do Lord, já que com mais alguns pequenos beijos e mordias teve o menino completamente indefeso em seus braços e assim seguiram para o luxuoso banheiro, entre beijos, carícias sensuais e perdas de roupas.

Se não estivessem tão "entretidos" teriam notado com mais absorção todo o esplendor do local. Ao centro estava a magnífica jacuzzi branca com a borda negra, em o formato de um enorme diamante, rodeada por um móvel em marfim que seguia exatamente seu perímetro, e sobre ele estavam deliciosos sais de banhos de vários aromas, funções e aspectos, assim como belas toalhas negras enroladas em "rolinhos" que faziam pequenas pirâmides. Também continha shamppos, condicionadores, sabonetes, esponjas, entre outros acessórios necessários para um belo banho. A uma boa distancia da jacuzzi estava um espaçoso Box também em marfim com a porta de vidro. Logo ao lado estavam as pias, exatamente duas pias em apenas uma mesa do mesmo material, marfim, que acentuava o estilo clássico e elegante. Também podiam encontrar o vaso sanitário e diversas prateleiras com diferentes esculturas e arranjos decorando o local. Tudo espalhado num grande espaço, pois era o banheiro principal da suíte que ainda contava com mais quatro.

Assim, alheios ao mundo ao redor, Tom e Harry entram na jacuzzi sem parar as carícias, e como o Lord não estava muito a fim de esperá-la encher, com apenas um movimento de sua mão direita a bela Hidromassagem já se viu repleta da quente e aconchegante água. Mais um movimento e os relaxantes jatos já estavam ligados, disparando excitantes jorros de água em seus corpos, o que deixava suas temperaturas ainda mais altas.

- Ahhh... Tom... – Harry geme baixinho, sentindo como o Lord o aprisionava dentro da banheira, com o corpo colado ao seu.

- Sabe... – o mais velho sorri com malicia, explorando o alvo pescoço do menino com beijos e pequenas mordidas sensuais – Até que esses muggles inventam algumas coisas que prestam.

- Uhumm... Concordo plenamente – cora, cerrando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios com desejo ao sentir aquela sugestiva parte da anatomia do Lord roçando na sua – Humm... Mas você irá se atrasar para a reunião com o ministro suíço...

- Quem se importa?

- Achei que você se importasse... Ahh...

- É claro que não – seu sorriso amplia mais – prefiro muito mais estar com um jovem delicioso gemendo nos meus braços do que com qualquer velho irritante.

Harry o encara fixamente, puxando o rosto do Lord para bem próximo ao seu, quase colando seus lábios.

- Acho bom, senhor Tom Marvolo Riddle, que este jovem em questão tenha nome e sobrenome.

- Obviamente, meu caro – os olhos vermelhos brilham sensualmente – chama-se Harry James Potter Riddle – sussurra no ouvido dele.

- Ahh... – Harry estremece ainda mais ao sentir os lábios do Lord percorrerem seu ombro nu – Hum, é bom mesmo!...

A risada cristalina de Tom novamente parece nublar os sentidos do Gryffindor, e separando-se apenas um pouco do seu jovem marido, o Lord convoca mentalmente duas taças de cristal e uma garrafa que se encontrava no frigobar da suíte. Por sinal tratava-se de um espumante Moët Nectar Imperial, demi-sec elegante e harmonioso que exalava um delicioso aroma de frutas exóticas com um toque de mel. E diante do olhar inevitavelmente excitado e expectante de Harry, o Lord abre a garrafa – pela maravilhosa arte da magia – servindo as duas taças logo em seguida, sem tirar seu embriagador sorriso do rosto.

- Um brinde a você, pequeno – sorri sensualmente, erguendo ligeiramente a taça e voltando a colar seus corpos.

- Não... – Harry corresponde ao sorriso, passando seus lábios pela borda da taça num ato instintivamente sensual, sem deixar de encarar o mais velho – Um brinde a nós, Tom.

- Certo, um brinde a nós...

Após degustarem um pequeno sorvo da deliciosa bebida, Tom tira delicadamente a taça da mão de Harry, colocando-a em cima do móvel de marfim para começar a beijar o pescoço do menino, sem se separar de sua própria taça. Os beijos eram pequenos e lentos, como se saboreasse o lindo corpo do Gryffindor e este deixava leves gemidos escaparem de seus lábios. O que fez um malicioso sorriso surgir no rosto do Lord enquantodeixava o liquido de sua taça cair livremente nos ombros alvos de Harry para logo em seguida aprisioná-lo com seus lábios, sentindo aquele delicioso gosto da pele adocicada do menino unida ao sabor exótico do espumante.

- Ahh... Tom!... O que está fazendo? – geme mais alto, sentindo como um pequeno chupão era marcado em sua pele.

- Saboreando você.

- Ahhh... Mas...

No entanto a linha de raciocínio de Harry se perde completamente ao sentir as expertas mãos do Lord acariciando seu corpo, mais precisamente uma parte de sua anatomia que implorava urgentemente por atenção.

Para Tom aquilo era mais do que pudera desejar, os lábios entreabertos de Harry deixavam suspiros e gemidos excitados escaparem enquanto o Lord percorria seu delicado corpo com maestria, conhecia-o com perfeição, mas nunca se cansava de percorrer cada pequeno detalhe da bela anatomia com desejo e atenção. Era simplesmente perfeito. Como uma droga, cada vez ele precisava de mais e mais doses, e o jovem Gryffindor estava mais do que disposto a dar.

A água quente da banheira, combinada aos jatos excitantes e a prazerosa expressão de Harry, fazia o Lord estremecer de desejo. Sua própria excitação despontava dolorosamente, indicando que já estava mais do que na hora de possuir aquele belo e pequeno corpo, no entanto, contrariando os desejos imediatos, Tom concentrava-se em distribuir beijos e carícias pelo corpo do Gryffindor, fazendo-lhe delirar em seus braços. Cada gemido que escapava dos lábios de Harry, cada suspiro, cada sutil expressão de prazer era capturada pelos sentidos do mais velho, deixando-o ainda mais excitado e expectante. Essa atitude seria praticamente impensável há alguns anos atrás, ora, Lord Voldemort sentindo prazer apenas ao ouvir seu parceiro gemer? Nunca. Ele próprio sempre viria em primeiro lugar... Isso até o Gryffindor mais cobiçado de Hogwarts e do Mundo Mágico vir parar nos seus braços. Com Harry era diferente, tudo era completamente diferente, apenas um pequeno suspirar satisfeito do menino já servia para o sangue do Lord ferver de desejo. Tudo era diferente com Harry, tanto é que estavam ali, casados. Apaixonados... Se amando...

- Ahhh... Tom...

Sem conseguir conter-se mais, Tom leva seus lábios aos lábios rosados do menino. Dando inicio a um beijo exigente e apaixonado, onde sua língua explorava a boca de Harry com ânsias e desenvoltura, encontrando rapidamente sua companheira de jogos que estava mais do que disposta a divertir-se com aquela excitante e maravilhosa brincadeira. E assim o mais velho aproveita para situar-se entre as pernas do seu jovem marido que se abriam para ele num convite mudo e necessitado.

- Tom... Ahh...

A própria voz de Harry.

Os gemidos.

As bochechas rosadas.

Os olhos entrecerrados.

A imagem como um todo do Gryffindor indicava o estado de excitação em que se encontrava. Era agonizante e ao mesmo tempo embriagante, precisava sentir o corpo do Lord junto ao seu. Precisava sentir-se completo, preenchido, amado pelo homem a sua frente. E este não o fez esperar muito...

Com cuidado Tom aproveita o fato de a água quente ser como um lubrificante natural e deixa um dedo abrir espaço pelo interior do menino, sentindo como este estremecia e deixava um leve gemido de desconforto escapar dos seus lábios.

Era incrível, mas com Harry parecia sempre a primeira vez.

E isto simplesmente encantava o Lord.

Tanta inocência.

Tanta pureza.

Tanta doçura num só menino...

...No SEU menino.

- Ahhhh... – um gemido de prazer escapa de Harry.

Parecia que o Lord havia encontrado o ponto que procurava e, aproveitando que os movimentos circulares haviam cedido um pouco a resistência do estreito anel, ele deixa mais um dedo entrar no interior do jovem Gryffindor. E com cuidado e destreza Tom começa a movimentá-los lentamente, num vai e vem ritmado, concentrando-se naquele ponto específico que fazia o menino gemer e suspirar de prazer.

- Ahhh... Tom!...

Raramente Tom abandonava os lábios do menino, só para seguir com os beijos e pequenas mordias em seu pescoço ou nos ombros, para tranqüilizá-lo e ao mesmo tempo deliciar-se com o maravilhoso sabor do Gryffindor. Assim, ele coloca um terceiro dedo, aumentando ligeiramente o ritmo e com isso ganhando gemidos mais altos de Harry, inundados de puro prazer ao sentir os longos e finos dedos do Lord tocarem em sua próstata.

Tom deixava marcas notórias em seu pescoço, para depois mordê-las e chupá-las sensualmente, acariciando a fina cintura de Harry com sua mão livre. Seu próprio membro pulsava de desejo ao ouvir a melodiosa voz do seu pequeno Gryffindor enquanto tocava-o intimamente e sentia como ele se abria para o que estava por vir.

Mais alguns minutos foram o que bastaram para Tom senti-lo suficientemente preparado e ao encará-lo docemente, recebendo um assentimento unido a um doce sorriso, o Lord retira suavemente seus dedos para substituí-los por algo maior... Bem maior... E que o jovem Gryffindor não via à hora de sentir. Precisava de Tom logo, estava difícil conter tamanho desejo.

- Ahhhhh...!

Um gemido alto, misturando dor e prazer, abandona os lábios de Harry enquanto este passava seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Lord e envolvia-o com suas pernas, para facilitar a penetração. Esta ação fez o mais velho deixar um gemido rouco também escapar de seus lábios ao sentir-se tão deliciosamente esmagado pelo estreito interior do menino.

Era perfeito.

Divino.

Delicioso.

E apenas seu.

Após alguns segundos o Lord volta a investir contra o corpo de Harry até preenchê-lo completamente, permanecendo parado após isso para que o menino se acostumasse e para ele próprio aproveitar aquela deliciosa sensação.

- Ahh... Já... Já Pode Tom... – Harry murmura, após alguns instantes, fixando suas belas esmeraldas nos envolventes olhos do Lord. Este concorda silenciosamente, passando a percorrer os lábios do menino com carinho e devoção enquanto começava com os lentos, porém profundos movimentos.

A princípio era um vai e vem calmo, como se quisessem prolongar cada vez mais aquela deliciosa sensação. Um ritmo lento, mas profundo, que tocava exatamente na próstata de Harry, fazendo-o gemer algo, extasiado com tamanho prazer. Um prazer embriagante que consumia seus sentidos, assim como os envolventes toques do Lord que percorriam seu corpo com maestria, incendiando-o, excitando-o, deixando o pobre menino com vontade de mais. Cada vez mais.

- Ahh... Tom... – murmura, com as bochechas encantadoramente vermelhas - Mais... Aí, mais...

Para o Lord aquelas palavras, unidas aos gemidos de Harry, eram musica para os seus ouvidos e ele não se fez rogar muito, dando inicio a um ritmo cada vez mais acelerado e excitante.

Seus corpos pareciam – e de fato eram – perfeitos um para o outro. Possuíam um encaixe único e certeiro como se fossem desenhados para estarem juntos. A pele de Harry arrepiava a cada toque do Lord, o corpo deste incendiava com cada pequeno gemido do menino, que parecia ter os olhos nublados pelo prazer somente com os lábios do mais velho junto aos seus.

A própria magia dos dois entrelaçava uma com a outra de uma forma magnífica ao redor. Branco e negro. Perfeitos. Balanceados. Completos... Mas eles estavam tão submersos naquele prazer enlouquecedor que o mundo poderia acabar, pois nem se dariam conta.

E não demorou muito para que seus corpos começassem a se chocar, unindo-se ao som da água entre eles e tornando aquela melodia quente e sensual. Os movimentos eram fortes, profundos, excitantes e chegavam a ser quase violentos, mas não abandonavam a característica graça e encanto que havia entre os dois. Seus gemidos inundavam a habitação, unindo-se a composição harmoniosa de sons. Seus corpos pareciam chamar um ao outro. Suas mentes estavam ligadas. Seus sentidos completamente nublados pelas deliciosas correntes de espasmos que percorriam seus músculos.

- Ahhh!... – Harry geme mais alto, agarrando-se com força ao Lord enquanto cerrava seus olhos concentrando-se naquela sensação arrebatadora de puro prazer. Parecia que a qualquer momento desmaiaria por tamanho deleite e os gemidos acentuados que abandonavam seus lábios serviam apenas para ilustrar isso. Era perfeito. A sensação, os toques, o prazer, mas principalmente o Lord, era perfeito. Tom parecia conhecer cada centímetro de seu corpo e se empenhava em tocá-lo da forma mais prazerosa possível, levando-o quase ao limite se sua consciência. Enquanto o próprio Lord, por sua vez, encontrava-se na mesma situação ao sentir aquele delicioso e pequeno corpo embaixo do seu, gemendo, suspirando e correspondendo com pura paixão a cada uma de suas carícias. Era perfeito. As bochechas rosadas, seu corpo estreito, os gemidos altos ou por vezes contidos, mas principalmente o menino em si, era perfeito.

Após notar que já não agüentaria mais, sentindo uma deliciosa onda de correntes elétricas percorrerem todo o seu corpo, Harry deixa um grito de prazer escapar de seus lábios enquanto agarrava-se com força ao Lord, contraindo todo o seu corpo ao sentir a arrebatadora sensação do orgasmo preenchendo-o completamente. E assim, sujeitando com firmeza e ambas as mãos a cintura do Gryffindor, o Lord também deixa um gemido de puro deleite abandonar seus lábios ao sentir como o delicioso corpo do menino se contraía no seu membro, tornando praticamente impossível prolongar aquela maravilhosa sensação e podendo apenas se entregar de corpo e alma, assim como Harry, àquele delicioso orgasmo que o envolvia completamente, deixando sua essência inundar o interior do menino enquanto este ejaculava entre os dois, possibilitando que suas sementes se unissem naquela pecaminosa, porém aconchegante água.

E logo após alguns minutos parados naquela mesma posição para que ambos normalizassem suas respirações, o Lord sai com cuidado do interior de Harry, sentando-se confortavelmente na jacuzzi e trazendo o jovem Gryffindor para descansar nos seus braços.

O moreninho, por sua vez, já estava quase se entregando aos braços de Morpheu graças à deliciosa e relaxante sensação que o envolvia enquanto o Lord acariciava seus cabelos, quando um feeling de "responsabilidades como esposo" fez com que despertasse e se voltasse ao mais velho:

- Tom... – murmura com a voz meio sonolenta – Você não tem que se encontrar com o ministro? Já deve ser mais de 10 horas...

- Não se preocupe, pequeno – o Slytherin sorria tranqüilamente – Aquele velho chato que me espere até o meio dia.

- Você é impossível, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei. Você sempre me lembra disso... – com apenas um estalar de dedos a água é trocada por uma quente e cristalina, possibilitando aos dois uma oportunidade de um bom banho, mas não sem antes desfrutarem a deliciosa companhia um do outro, unida a muitos mimos e carícias.

E quanto ao ministro suíço?

Ah, este podia esperar...

-x-

Agora, a mais ou menos duas horas e meia desde que o Lord saíra ao encontro do ministro, Harry se encontrava sentado no luxuoso bar do hotel degustando um delicioso drinque feito a base de licor de cacau, um leve trago de rum e baunilha, enquanto esperava que a reunião de Tom acabasse.

De fato, ao contrário do que pensara a princípio, as horas sem o Slytherin não haviam sido tão ruins. Pois assim que este saíra, Harry decidiu seguir sua dica e conhecer as maravilhas que o SPA do hotel oferecia. O que não trouxe nenhum pouquinho de arrependimento.

Assim que chegou lá, decidiu fazer uma massagem orgânica criada especialmente para as termas do Dolder. Esta luxuosa massagem trabalhava detalhada e profundamente os pontos de relaxamento do corpo, o que levou o jovem Gryffindor ao paraíso nos 60 minutos da sessão, podendo contar com diferentes óleos aromáticos que ainda incrementavam aquela sensação de puro êxtase e que por um momento o fez esquecer o resto do mundo.

E logo após esta relaxante hora, a massagista indicou um delicioso banho termal e o meninologo se viu submerso em uma enorme e confortável banheira de mármore cheia de chocolate derretido. Obviamente seu primeiro impulso foi saborear aquela maravilha, mas se sentiu um pouco inibido. No entanto, após a simpática esteticista perceber como os olhinhos verdes brilhavam ao observar todo aquele chocolate ao redor dele, ela sorriu, e mandou virem deliciosos bombons para ele. O que fez o pequeno Gryffindor quase correr para abraçá-la, se não fosse por todo o chocolate ao redor. Em seguida, Harry, após mais alguns relaxantes minutos, tomou uma ducha quente e seguiu para a segunda etapa, uma banheira com diversos sais, ervas e camomila, onde a simpática moça fez uma esfoliação enquanto massageava delicadamente seu rosto. Tudo isso durou em média 90 minutos e após o término, Harry estava quase flutuando de tão relaxado, mas como se não bastasse decidiu ir para as famosas termas de água quente e aromática, onde cochilou vários minutos e degustou um delicioso chocolate quente.

Logo após aquelas deliciosas horas aproveitadas o menino subiu para a suíte, tomou um banho, se arrumou e desceu para o bar onde combinara de esperar o Lord. Agora, faltando 15 minutos para a 13h00min, Harry suspirava relaxado em um dos confortáveis bancos do bar, desfrutando de sua bebida. Seu "modelito" era composto por uma calça preta que caía com perfeição pelo corpo esguio, assim como a camisa de lã, gola rolê, na cor creme que, unida ao sobretudo de lã fina, preto, dava um ar elegante e sofisticado. Seus cabelos naturalmente bagunçados caiam pelo belo rosto numa imagem puramente sensual, que era cada vez mais acentuada pelo simples ato de sorver a bebida, pois seus lábios rosados tornavam-se levemente umedecidos, oferecendo um convite mudo aos olhos cobiçosos de muitos que o rodeavam. No entanto, o menino permanecia alheio ao efeito devastador que causava, e passando a língua sobre o lábio inferior, num ato involuntário, fazia a maioria das mulheres – para não dizer grande parte dos homens também – estremecerem em seus lugares sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

Era ao mesmo tempo delicado e sensual.

Inocente e provocante.

Suave e lascivo.

Com um ar encantadoramente infantil que levava à vontade de devorá-lo por completo. Mas o menino permanecia totalmente alheio a isso. Tanto que nem percebeu quando um homem se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás dele.

- O que um jovem tão bonito faz aqui sozinho?

Aquela voz rouca parece despertar o pequeno Gryffindor.

- Hum? Não, eu... eu estou esperando alguém.

O desconhecido homem, por sua vez, apenas sorri. Parecia ter no máximo seus 40 e poucos anos, era bonito e indiscutivelmente elegante. Vestia um terno cinza escuro, combinando perfeitamente com a camisa branca e a gravata azul marinho, parecia até um importante magnata que acabara de sair de uma reunião. Seu cabelo castanho claro, curto, estava bem alinhado e ele observava o menino, com seus intensos olhos azuis brilhando de interesse.

- Posso me sentar? – pergunta educadamente, indicando o banco ao lado de Harry com uma pequena reverência.

Harry estava nervoso, pois não queria nem pensar no que o Lord faria se visse aquele homem rodeando-o, mas o bar não era seu então não poderia mandá-lo embora. E assim fez um leve assentimento com a cabeça, desinteressado, como se mostrasse que não era de sua conta o que o outro fazia ou deixava de fazer.

- Meu nome é David Osborne, muito prazer – sorria sedutoramente.

- Harry Riddle – responde indiferente, concentrando-se em sua bebida.

- Sabe, quando vim para fechar os negócios de minhas jazidas de petróleo, não pensei que encontraria alguém tão lindo como você.

- Aham.

- Simplesmente não pude me conter ao vê-lo aqui sozinho...

- Aham.

- ...Espero não soar indelicado, mas você é como um verdadeiro anjo.

- Aham. – cora inevitavelmente. Simplesmente detestava esses tipos de situações desconfortáveis.

- Não gostaria de almoçar comigo? Ou quem sabe um jantar?

- Olha, sinto muito – o encara seriamente – masnão posso, por favor, não insista.

No entanto David pareceu nem ouvi-lo.

- Será apenas um jantar, prometo que você não irá se arrepender, ok? Um rapaz tão bonito...

- Um rapaz tão bonito e que é muito bem casado – diz uma voz fria atrás dos dois.

Aquela voz fez o sangue de Harry gelar e rapidamente ele se girou para contemplar seu marido que acabara de chegar. Este, por sua vez, encontrava-se com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto, para não dizer a poucos passos de matar aquele homem que se atrevia a aproximar-se de Harry e se não fosse o poderoso feitiço de disfarce, seus olhos atualmente avelãs já estariam roxos de puro ódio.

- Casado? – David faz uma pequena careta, entre desagrado e descaso, mas não podia deixar de sentir um inevitável temor ao observar aquele homem que parecia estar rodeado por um tipo de aura assassina.

- Exato. Quer que eu desenhe, muggle estúpido?

- Muggl...O que?

Ao ver a expressão de pura confusão do homem, Harry interfere, levantando-se rapidamente e se colocando ao lado do Lord com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos almoçar, Tom? Já não há mais nada para fazer aqui.

- Hum!... – O Lord estava prestes a replicar, mas logo se viu sendo quase puxado em direção ao restaurante. É claro que antes de sair – como não podia matá-lo ali no meio de todo mundo, pois acabaria ouvindo os sermões de Harry depois - ele murmurou um pequeno feitiço para o atrevido homem que os observava saírem, com um ar desconcertado. Logo mais este se lembraria de não dar em cima de seu esposo quando visse todo o seu corpo cheio de feridas repugnantes e incuráveis.

Para alívio do Gryffindor logo eles se viram no luxuoso restaurante do hotel e foram direto para a mesa reservada aos dois que se encontrava num local afastado, com mais privacidade. E ao sentarem ali, o mais velho encarou o menino com reprovação e este apenas fez uma linda carinha de cachorrinho perdido como se dissesse: "Não tenho nada haver com isso, da próxima vez não me deixe sozinho".

Mas antes que pudessem trocar qualquer palavra o garçom apareceu com os cardápios. E após alguns segundos o Lord estava prestes a escolher escargot para a entrada, mas quando observou bem seu jovem acompanhante mudou de idéia – já que sabia que lesminhas tão exóticas não eram a preferência do menino - optando pelos tradicionais pães suíços que vinham em suaves fatias acompanhadas por deliciosos e diversos tipos de patês. Para logo em seguida pedir os pratos principais, dois "Duke liver terrine maison" – pato acompanhado com batatas sauté e molho de figo – e um vinho branco, Romanée-Conti, considerado um mito entre os vinhos franceses que não saiu por menos de 9.500€ Um ótimo investimento, segundo o Lord.

E ao se encontrarem novamente sozinhos, Harry decidiu perguntar:

- Então, como foi com o ministro?

- Ele fez o que deveria fazer, é claro. Como eu planejei – diz com seu característico ar arrogante.

De fato aquela pose parecia acentuar ainda mais sua beleza e charme natural, era quase impossível para o jovem Gryffindor não contemplar embelezado o homem a sua frente. Tom usava um costume (terno) com a calça e o paletó da mesma cor,preta, combinando perfeitamente com a camisa de seda branca, a gravata preta e o sobretudo de veludo preto, que alinhava-se perfeitamente aos sapatos sociais pretos e ao cinto da mesma cor. Mas o que acentuava ainda mais o ar elegante de "homem de negócios" era a caríssima pasta de couro executiva completando o look, sem dúvida de tirar o fôlego.

- Fico feliz, eu acho... – arqueia uma sobrancelha, pensativo. Por mais que os atos do Lord muitas vezes parecessem déspotas e inescrupulosos, estava trazendo, de fato, coisas boas à população mágica.

- Uhum... – mas é claro que Tom não esquecera a situação vivenciada a pouco e apenas por curiosidade – "Não é ciúme, que coisa ridícula!" dizia a si mesmo – ele resolve voltar "sutilmente" ao tema: - Quem era aquele homem com você?

O Gryffindor, por sua vez, deixa um sorrisinho aparecer nos seus lábios, pensando: "Ciumento".

- Um tal David não sei o que. Ele apareceu do nada quando eu estava te esperando.

- Hum, esses muggles são tão atrevidos... – murmura entre os dentes, fazendo o sorriso na face do menino intensificar ainda mais.

- Não seja tão ciumento, Tom.

- Ciumento? Quem? – franze graciosamente a testa, com puro descaso – Apenas não gosto que esses muggles idiotas fiquem atrás do que é meu.

- Cof... Cof... Possessivo... – "tosse".

- O que?

- Não, nada, só estava pensando que se é assim... – o encara com malícia – então magos e outros seres mágicos podem, não é?

- Podem? O que você quer dizer? – arqueia uma sobrancelha, desconfiado – Tem alguém dando em cima de você?... Ah, aposto que é aquele ex-auror, o tal de Peter! Hum! Mandarei algumas pessoas fazerem uma "visitinha" a ele!

- Calma, estou brincando... – o menino sorria, divertido – Mas certo, deixe de bobagens e me conte os detalhes da reunião, sim?

E assim, após Harry jurar que o tal Peter era casado, tinha três filhos e não estava nem um pouquinho a fim dele, o almoço seguiu tranquilamente com o Lord contando os detalhes de seu acordo com os ministros mágico e muggle – meras formalidades que garantiam apoios políticos e alianças – e com Harry relatando sua relaxante manhã.

Então logo depois do agradável almoço – terminado com uma deliciosa "Apple pie with streusel topping", uma espécie de torta de maçã folhada, para o Lord e o conceituado "Ice-soufflé with Grand Marnier", um pequeno suflê a base de sorvete e do puro chocolate suíço, para Harry - o casal seguiu para o carro disponibilizado pelo hotel que os levaria aos Alpes para aproveitarem uma divertida tarde de esqui, como o Lord havia prometido ao menino. E de fato, não demorou mais de quinze ou vinte minutos para os dois – devidamente protegidos contra o frio – estarem pisando naquele conhecido local. Junto com o pacote de esqui que Tom comprara, vinham as melhores roupas e equipamentos. O mais velho, por exemplo, encontrava-se com a roupa de tecido térmico, preta com detalhes na cor prata, a bota revestida, as luvas e o gorro protegendo o ouvido também na cor preta caracterizando seu ar elegante e sofisticado. Além do protetor solar, labial, e dos óculos escuros que o deixavam de tirar o fôlego. E ao seu lado o Gryffindor estava igualmente tentador, a roupa térmica na cor pérola com detalhes em verde claro, as botas, luvas e o gorro da mesma cor davam um ar angelical. Também usava o protetor solar, labial e os óculos, se não o Lord o mataria.E levavam seus respectivos esquis nos braços, definitivamente prontos para a diversão.

Diversão.

Brincadeiras.

E muita descontração.

Essas são palavras chaves para classificar o tempo que passaram das 15h00min às 18h30min. Entre tombos, por parte de Harry, "aulas particulares" do Lord para o menino e muitos beijos e carícias quando os muggles enxeridos não estavam olhando, ou quando o casal de magos estava no teleférico, por exemplo. Pois, como o Lord dizia: "Os limitados muggles não passavam de idiotas atrasados". E Harry, por sua vez, tinha que concordar quando de tratava desse tema em questão. Mas mesmo assim aproveitaram até o ultimo instante, sentindo o vento frio bater em seus rostos, a neve fofinha em contato com suas peles bem protegidas e aquela maravilhosa sensação de liberdade ao descer velozmente pelas montanhas – principalmente após Harry ter aprendido os "segredos de esquiar" que não diferenciavam muito de seus vôos de vassoura.

Tom observava o rosto animado de Harry, seu sorriso radiante e sua animação ao deslizar rapidamente pela neve, com uma expressão contente e satisfeita no rosto. Para ele sua maior realização era proporcionar esses bons momentos ao menino e poder contemplar aquele brilho natural de felicidade que ele emanava. O jovem Gryffindor parecia uma criança em um imenso parque de diversão e toda essa sua pureza e amabilidade tocava o coração do Lord. O coração que ele só descobriu que de fato possuía, quando conheceu e se deixou levar pelos encantos do lindo menino.

Mas como tudo que é bom uma hora acaba – regra que não se aplica ao relacionamento dos dois – a hora de ir embora logo chegou e eles precisaram voltar ao hotel. É claro que não sem antes Tom prometer que amanhã ou depois poderiam repetir o passeio, já que ainda teriam uma semana inteira de lua-de-mel pela frente. E ao chegarem à suíte os dois foram direto para um relaxante banho, pois o Lord ainda queria levar o menino para jantar fora num elegante restaurante e Harry, por sua vez, não se opôs nem um pouquinho a ir. Mas antes disso passariam no famoso centro comercial que contava com as lojas mais famosas da Europa para fazerem umas comprinhas, pois lua-de-mel sem "lembrancinhas" não era lua-de-mel, de acordo com Hermione e a senhora Weasley.

Assim, após algumas horas eles já se encontravam passeando pela Bahnhofstrasse. Ali, nos 1.400 metros que vão da estação ferroviária ao Lago de Zurique, ficavam, lado a lado, as sedes dos principais bancos suíços e as vitrines de algumas das lojas mais caras do mundo. E foi onde o Lord decidiu renovar os guarda-roupas, seu e de Harry, simultaneamente. Calças entre jeans clássico, social Príncipe de Gales, microfibra ou lã fria, acompanhavam gravatas de seda, blazeres, jaquetas, coletes, suéteres, cachecóis, cuecas, meias, cintos, sapatos e camisas que variavam entre sociais, casuais, de mangas compridas, curtas, polos, além dos muitos ternos. Tudo em cores básicas como preto, azul marinho, cinza, bege e cáqui. E somente de sutis marcas como Louis Vuitton, Ferragamo Salvatore, Prada, Giorgio Armani, Diesel, entre outras desses estilos.

- Já não está bom, Tom? – Harry murmurava, enquanto o Lord o fazia experimentar mais três pares de sapatos.

- Não – diz simplesmente, olhando concentrado como eles ficavam no menino.

- Mas fizemos isso em Paris – suspirava exasperado – Eu concordo que você deva comprar para você, mas eu já tenho suficiente.

- Harry, pequeno, porque você não fica quietinho e experimenta logo o que eu mandei? – sorri tranquilamente, colocando mais dois pares de sapatos que ele havia gostado junto da "pilha". As atendentes é que encaravam os dois com seus olhos brilhando em forma de cifrões e os atendiam com a maior dedicação do mundo. Levando espumantes, canapés e tudo mais que desejassem.

- O QUE? – encara o mais velho, indignado – Não me mande ficar quieto! Hum! Só estou falando isso porque você está parecendo aqueles loucos consumistas que não podem ver uma loja! – diz irritado.

- Claro, claro... – o Lord revira os olhos – Louco ou não, metade das coisas que você escolheu são para os Weasley e seus outros amiguinhos, então relaxe e aproveite, não estou fazendo nada fora do comum, só proporcionando algumas horas de prazer "consumista" que você nunca teve com aqueles muggles idiotas.

Harry suspira, trocando o olhar indignado por um de carinho.

- Eu sei, sinto muito. Mas é que às vezes... Isso... Sei lá, me parece tanto...

- Mas não é, pequeno. Não é nem a metade. Agora ande logo que ainda faltam algumas coisas...

- Ok, ok... Calma... – balançando a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo, Harry continua com as provas, não podendo deixar de notar como Tom ficava simplesmente maravilhoso com qualquer roupa que colocasse.

E após comprarem tudo e mais um pouco para eles, para os Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Hermione e mais alguma outra pessoa que Harry quisesse presentear, Tom mandou as lojas deixarem tudo no hotel, como era de praxe em compras dessa magnitude, e então eles seguiram de táxi para o restaurante que ficava na Rua Seestrasse -160.

Definitivamente a vista de fora já mostrava o porquê deste restaurante ter sido qualificado como o melhor da Europa pelo guia norte-americano Zagat. Sua estrutura era a de uma enorme casa, considerada patrimônio histórico, construída em 1873 e impecavelmente conservada para abrigar a genialidade gastronômica que o local oferecia. Por dentro luxo e esplendor seriam pouco para definir o bom gosto da decoração que contava com mesas redondas, em mogno escuro, dispostas pelo grande salão. Cada uma contava com talheres em prata de lei, castiçais e guardanapos de seda acentuando ainda mais o luxo do lugar. E nas paredes estavam expostos autênticos Chagall, Picasso e Renoir evidenciando o fato do restaurante ter sido criado numa antiga galeria de arte. Obviamente aquilo deixou o jovem Gryffindor boquiaberto, olhando ao redor com interesse, mas sem sair do lado do Lord enquanto este mostrava ao maître, por meio de um sutil feitiço "Imperio", suas reservas.

E agora, com seus nomes na lista, Harry e Tom são levados à melhor mesa do local. Onde após observar o cardápio o Lord manda vir o couver – entrada – que consistia em leves petiscos frios como canapés, torradinhas e patês. Para logo em seguida escolher o vinho branco, Chateau d'Yquem Sauternes, safra 1787, que é apenas o vinho mais caro do mundo cuja garrafa custa 59.000€, dizendo ao garçom que daqui apouco faria os pedidos.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... – Harry murmura ao se verem finalmente sozinhos – Este lugar é incrível.

- Que bom que gostou, pequeno, espero que a comida também valha a pena.

- Mas, nossa, como você sabe desses lugares? – seus olhos verdes mostravam pura curiosidade e admiração.

- Ora, Harry... – o Lord dá seu característico sorrisinho de lado – Você não acha que eu o traria para uma viajem sem antes me informar sobre os melhores locais da cidade, não é?

Diante disso o menino cora encantadoramente, agradecendo a Merlin que o Sommelier – especialista em vinhos – chegava com a garrafa que o Lord pedira. E Tom, após provar o vinho e assentir levemente em acordo, dedica um olhar divertido e apaixonado ao menino, mas não diz nada, pois o garçom também acabava de chegar com o couver.

- Gostariam de fazer os pedidos? – o jovem garçom pergunta educadamente ao Lord.

- Sim, deixe-me ver...

E olhando novamente o cardápio, Tom pede um "Cigar of foie gras with black truffles" - Charuto de foie gras com trufas pretas Sauterne e alfazema – para ele e após ouvir seu jovem acompanhante, manda vir uma "Lobster with a cream sauce" – Lagosta com molho de creme a base de natas – para Harry.

O pedido não demorou muito a vir. E eles jantaram tranqüilamente com conversas despreocupadas e agradáveis, comentando sobre a reunião do mais velho, sobre a situação do mundo mágico, os amigos de Harry, o que fariam durante o resto da semana já que o Lord não teria mais compromissos de trabalho e sobre muitos outros temas irrelevantes e descontraídos. Assim, após terminarem o prato principal, o garçom pergunta se gostariam de escolher a sobremesa, mas apara assombro, choque e horror do pobre Gryffindor, o Lord nega elegantemente e manda vir a conta. Tom parecia até se divertir com os intensos olhos verdes do menino o encarando com inquisição, pois obviamente seu pequeno chocólatra esperava degustar uma das maravilhosas sobremesas do restaurante, mas o Lord praticamente se fingiu de morto, pagou a conta com seu excelente cartão de crédito de fundo bancário infinito, pois era feito com magia, e seguiu com o Gryffindor para fora do local, para pegarem o táxi e voltarem ao hotel. Mas assim que colocaram o pé para fora do luxuoso lugar, o menino quase colou seus corpos, o encarando com aquelas intensas esmeraldas quase lacrimejantes.

- Por que você não pediu sobremesa? – pergunta com uma voz desamparada que quase fez o Lord dar meia volta e mandar servir tudo que o seu pequeno quisesse, mas ele se segurou, pensando que ambos seriam recompensados depois.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno... – com um leve sorriso no rosto, Tom acaricia os cabelos revoltos do menino – Comeremos uma deliciosa sobremesa no hotel, sim? Que nem se compara com as daqui.

Diante dessa resposta o lindo menino deixou um sorriso radiante tomar conta dos seus lábios e permitiu-se guiar pelo Lordao interior do táxi.

Mal via à hora de chegar ao hotel.

Os dois, no caso, mal podiam esperar...

-x-

Algumas infinitas horas foi o tempo que passou até chegarem, finalmente, ao hotel. E ao colocarem os pés na luxuosa recepção, uma funcionária aproxima-se educadamente do Lord, indicando os quatro carrinhos de malas cheios de sacolas que haviam chegado ao nome dele. Tom, elegantemente, manda levá-los a sua suíte, o que fez a mulher, por sua vez, quase derreter-se ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e sedutora em conjunto com aqueles belos olhos cor de avelã que a levavam a perder-se em tanta beleza. E o Lord apenas revirava os olhos mentalmente, não podendo deixar de se divertir com o ar abobado da pobre muggle, mas Harry, particularmente, não estava achando nenhuma graça e encara a estúpida mulher com uma expressão de poucos amigos, para logo em seguida, sem pensar duas vezes – fazendo jus ao sangue Gryffindor impulsivo – segurar com carinho a mão do Lord e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Podemos ir, querido? – as belas órbitas esmeraldas fixavam-se ameaçadoramente nos olhos da, agora confusa, mulher. E diante disso o Lord não pôde evitar que um sorriso divertido tomasse conta dos seus lábios.

- Claro, vamos. Bom, a senhorita já sabe, mande as compras para nossa suíte.

- Sim... Er... Sim, senhor, agora mesmo – ela assente, evidentemente deprimida e até humilhada ao deparar-se com o olhar altivo e triunfante de Harry.

Sendo assim, sem mais apalavras, o casal de magos segue para sua suíte. E ao entrarem, vendo-se finalmente sozinhos, o mais velho abraça o Gryffindor por trás com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Quem você costuma chamar de ciumento mesmo, "querido"?

- Ha. Ha. Muito engraçado, Tom – replica com sarcasmo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa seus pensamentos coerentes são interrompidos pelos beijos provocantes que o Lord distribuía em seu pescoço, enquanto os dedos deste passeavam habilidosamente pelo seu corpo, livrando-lhe do sobretudo e da camisa de seda que usava, para deixá-lo com o suave dorso nu.

O contato da ponta da fria língua do Slytherin em seu ombro fez o menino soltar um leve gemido e se virar para poder contemplar o rosto de seu amado enquanto levava suas pequenas mãos aos botões da camisa do Lord e começava a abri-los lenta e sensualmente. E quando Tom se viu com seu tórax bem trabalhado à mostra, sendo acariciado pela ponta dos dedos do menino, não pensou duas vezes e o estampou contra uma parede, aprisionando o pequeno corpo com o seu.

- Ah... – Harry solta um gemido rouco de pura excitação ao sentir como a mão do Lord baixava pelo seu corpo em direção àquela parte de sua anatomia que já começava a pedir atenção.

Mas antes que os longos dedos de Tom pudessem tocá-lo intimamente, os dois ouvem a suave campainha do elevador indicando que alguém estava no andar da suíte. E respirando profundamente para não lançar um "Avada Kedrava" na pessoa que ousava interrompe-lo, Tom vai ao elevador liberar a entrada, enquanto Harry segue para o banheiro com a intenção de jogar uma água fria no rosto.

- Aqui estão suas coisas, senhor - Eram quatro funcionários do hotel trazendo os carrinhos com as compras. E ao observarem discretamente o corpo bem trabalhado à mostra, não puderam deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja e admiração.

- Deixe na sala principal – o Lord diz sem muita paciência, fazendo com que os quatro sobressaltassem e obedecessem imediatamente, temerosos.

Após alguns instantes eles se retiram, cada um com um par de notas de 500€ como gorjeta e expressões de puro agradecimento em seus rostos. E Tom, por sua vez, manda todas as sacolas e pacotes para o seu quarto na Mansão Riddle com apenas um estalar de dedos, enquanto vislumbrava seu jovem esposo saindo do banheiro com as bochechas rosadas.

- Vieram trazer os pacotes? – pergunta o óbvio, corando ainda mais ao sentir o Lord percorrer o seu corpo com os olhos, agora novamente vermelhos rubi, cheios de desejo.

- Sim, mas já foram... – sorri com pura malícia – O que acha de já provarmos a sobremesa?

Harry estremece, ficando sem palavras ao ver o mais velho se aproximando dele com um andar lento e predador. O único ruído que escapa de seus lábios é um gemido contido, cheio de desejo, ao notar as expertas mãos do Lord novamente sobre o seu corpo. Tom distribuía beijos e caricias na pele alva de Harry, sentindo como este se derretia em seus braços enquanto o guiava até o quarto. Em nenhum momento, nem na hora de subir as escadas em formato de caracol, as carícias cessaram. O sabor adocicado e embriagante da pele de Harry era tentador de mais para o Slytherin deixá-lo ir, os gemidos suaves, a respiração agitada, seus dedos delicados percorrendo as costas de Tom com puro desejo enquanto suas bocas travavam uma árdua batalha mostravam toda a paixão que o menino não fazia questão de esconder. Esta paixão que além de derreter o coração do Lord, também fazia outra parte de sua anatomia – mais abaixo – pegar fogo.

Para alegria do casal, logo eles se viram no mais luxuoso quarto da suíte. Ao centro encontrava-se uma enorme cama king Size, em madeira escura e assemelhava-se até a cama dos reis da antiga idade medieval, pois também contava com os elegantes lençóis de seda, negros, que só acentuavam ainda mais aquele ar exótico e sensual. Aos pés da cama estava um belo baú de mogno escuro como o resto dos móveis, parecendo até uma mesa. Também era possível observar uma luxuosa lareira, com duas confortáveis poltronas de couro negro que ficavam em frente a ela. O chão era coberto por um caríssimo tapete persa, negro com detalhes em vermelho, que combinavam perfeitamente com as cortinas de veludo da mesma cor. Havia também duas portas, separadas por uma parede onde se encontrava um belíssimo Renoir original, uma delas dava para o majestoso banheiro privado e a outra para um enorme closet. Mas o que de fato contava com a atenção dos dois magos era a elegante cama na qual Harry era praticamente lançado, enquanto o Lord o observava com um sorriso cheio de malícia e desejo no rosto.

Antes mesmo que o menino pudesse raciocinar, Tom estala os dedos fazendo aparecerem cima dobaú, aos pés da cama, um aparelho de fondue, de vidro, que possuía duas divisórias separando os chocolates, branco e preto suíços, derretidos, e uma bandeja de prata com belíssimos morangos frescos.

- O que...? – Harry encara os alimentos um pouco confuso, com suas órbitas esmeraldas transmitindo aquela inocência que tanto cativava o Lord.

- Conhece esse doce, não é Harry? – a voz sensual do Slytherin fez o menino arrepiar-se – Fondue, uma iguaria tipicamente suíça que se revela uma sobremesa tentadora.

- Imagino... – o Gryffindor murmura, passando a pequena língua sobre o lábio inferior, inconscientemente.

Diante disso o mais velho sorri ainda mais, ajoelhando-se na cama, com sua coxa entre as pernas de Harry, bem próxima ao sensível local do menino. Tanto que se mexesse um pouco, como fazia agora, podia até ouvir os suspiros de prazer que escapavam dos lábios de Harry. Seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro, suas bocas a escassos centímetros e podiam até ouvir suas respirações.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, o Lord aproveita que estavam bem no final da cama e alcança um morango, para em seguida mergulhá-lo no chocolate branco, sem perigo, pois o fogo apenas garantia a consistência do chocolate e o deixava morno, e diante daquelas esmeraldas intensas, Tom passa o morango pelo abdômen alvo do menino até levá-lo à delicada boca que se abria de forma obediente para saborear a fruta e, de quebra, os dedos do Lord.

- Delicioso, não acha? – pergunta com a voz rouca, sentindo como seu próprio corpo estremecia com o contato de seus dedos naqueles pequenos lábios rosados.

O jovem Gryffindor apenas cora encantadoramente, levando seus olhos às inconvenientes calças que o mais velho ainda usava, para logo em seguida tentar se livrar delas, sem muito sucesso, devido à posição que se encontrava.

Aquela impaciência do menino faz o Lord soltar um pequeno riso divertido:

- Calma, pequeno, não seja tão afobado... – E sem tirar o sorriso sensual dos lábios, Tom se afasta do menino, levantando-se, e passa a tirar suas vestes com calma.

Bem lentamente.

Sem nenhuma pressa.

Primeira desabotoa a calça, depois tira os sapatos e as meias, para em seguida levar a calça aos pés e jogá-la para longe. Por fim, após livrar-se da última peça de roupa – a roupa íntima – Tom fica como veio ao mundo, para delírio de Harry que não podia deixar de entreabrir os lábios, observando tamanho homem. Era simplesmente incrível, mas todas as vezes que o observava assim, Harry tinha a impressão de contemplar um verdadeiro deus que havia decido à Terra. As costas largas, os músculos firmes e bem trabalhados, mas sem nenhum exagero, davam aquele ar de Apolo, inteiramente tentador. E isso unido às feições elegantes e aristocráticas, aos cabelos impecavelmente arrumados e àqueles intensos olhos que pareciam verdadeiros rubis em chamas, faziam o corpo do pequeno Gryffindor arder de desejo. Era difícil até respirar...

- Tom... – Harry murmura, cerrando os olhos ao sentir o Lord voltar a se posicionar em cima dele.

Para o Slytherin aquele ar inocente que o menino desprendia era delicioso, tão delicioso quanto o morango, agora untado de chocolate preto, que deslizava do pescoço até os lábios entreabertos de Harry, unindo os dois no excitante ato de saborear a fruta, ao mesmo tempo, e que logo fez com que se vissem travando uma deliciosa batalha onde suas línguas brigavam pela dominação uma da outra, e é claro, com o Lord saindo vencedor e impondo ao menino um beijo apaixonado e exigente que este não se negou a retribuir.

Lentamente as mãos do Lord baixavam pelo corpo esguio, acariciando-o até chegar ao cós da calça que o impossibilitava de continuar a tocar aquela pele suave. E assim, com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de puro desejo, Tom começa a desabotoar lentamente a calça de Harry, levando-a, junto com a cueca, até os pequenos pés para poder finalmente jogá-las para longe junto com os sapatos e as meias, deixando o menino na mesma situação em que ele se encontrava: Como viera ao mundo. Com isso o Lord podia contemplá-lo devidamente, sentindo seu próprio corpo incendiar, como cada vez que o observava daquela forma. Era simplesmente impossível se conter diante daquele corpo esguio e delicado, com a pele suave e as feições encantadoramente finas. Seus lábios rosados, unidos às bochechas tingidas do mesmo tom, davam um ar doce e parecia até que era feito da mais inestimável porcelana. Seus cabelos sensualmente desordenados, as pernas torneadas que se abriam ligeiramente para o Lord num convite mudo, sua expressão tímida e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Tudo. Definitivamente tudo fazia o Lord perder o controle. Mas foram aqueles belos olhos, mais brilhantes que esmeraldas e totalmente inundados de desejo, que fez o mais velho levar um dedo ao chocolate, para em seguida deslizá-lo pelo corpo do menino, lentamente, sensualmente, desfrutando de seus gemidos até chegar à estreita entrada e forçar um pouco a passagem.

- Ahh, Tom... – Harry murmura com a voz rouca pela excitação, sentindo como o Lord, com a outra mão, começava a lambuzá-lo com chocolate para depois deslizar sua excitante língua pelos caminhos que fazia.

- Sabe?... Agora eu sei por que você gosta tanto deste doce – sorria sensualmente – é realmente uma delicia.

- Ahhhh... – o menino geme mais alto ao sentir o dedo intruso adentrar completamente em seu corpo.

E deixando-se levar pelo calor daquele delicioso momento, Harry aproveita para lambuzar seus dedos com o chocolate de seu próprio peito e os leva aos ombros e pescoço do Lord, para em seguida, após se incorporar ligeiramente, começar a saboreá-lo com delicadeza e charme, fazendo o mais velho soltar um gemido contido de prazer.

Eram quase inacreditáveis os resultados que podiam sair da união de um bom chocolate suíço, de toques quentes e excitantes, com o casal mais famoso do mundo mágico. Simplesmente pura paixão e é claro, amor, era o que pairava no ar. Os toques lascivos do Lord, os gemidos sensuais de Harry, os beijos cheios de urgência e os roces nem um pouco inocentes eram a prova exata disso.

- Tom... Ahh... Por favor... Ah!... – Harry geme mais alto ao sentir como o segundo dedo do Lord abria espaço em seu corpo, forte e profundamente, tocando de forma certeira sua próstata e quase o levando ao delírio.

- Sim, pequeno? – Tom sorria com malícia, mas seu próprio membro doía com o anseio de possuir logo aquele pequeno corpo.

Chegava a ser quase estranho para o Lord, depois de quase um ano e três meses convivendo com o menino, todo aquele desejo e cuidado que tinha com ele. Era como se não existisse mais nada, mais ninguém, nem ele mesmo importava mais que o jovem que gemia embaixo de si. Parecia até ironia que o menino que fora seqüestrado para ser usado na guerra, convertera-se em seu precioso anjo que o levava a sentir coisas que nunca sequer havia sonhado antes. O prazer em ouvi-lo gemer, a maravilha que era contemplar aquelas bochechas tingidas de carmim e o delírio em que se via submerso após ouvi-lo murmurar entre gemidos: "Mais, Tom... Aí, mais..." Era simplesmente tudo que pudera desejar e nem a conquista do universo inteirovaleria mais do que aqueles momentos, do que os momentos que passava com Harry.

- Tom... Ah... Por favor, eu preciso... Ahh... – Harry se contorcia de puro prazer e desejo sentindo como, agora os três dedos do Lord, golpeavam a fundo o seu corpo, tocando intensamente naquele ponto que o levava a loucura.

- Do que você precisa, pequeno? – pergunta com malícia, deixando uma evidente marca no pescoço do menino enquanto deslizava seus lábios até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Eu preciso de você... Ahh... Por favor...

Os intensos olhos verdes, nublados pelo prazer, fixaram-se profundamente nos olhos desconcertados do Lord. Aquelas palavras tão intensas possuíam tanto significado que Tom sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Estava claro que Harry não se referia só àquele momento, mas a todos os anos de angustia que marcaram sua vida, há todos os instantes em que se viu sozinho, desamparado, sucumbindo num mar de agonia que só se extinguiu quando Tom Riddle – não Lord Voldemort – surgiu em sua vida.

- Estou aqui, pequeno – murmura em seu ouvido com a voz rouca – E sempre vou estar...

Dizendo isso o Lord retira seus dedos lentamente, ganhando um gemido frustrado por parte de Harry, mas antes que este pudesse reclamar o mais velho posiciona aquela exuberante parte de sua anatomia, que já latejava de desejo, na estreita entrada de Harry e aproveitando o chocolate derretido que funcionava como lubrificante, começa a penetrá-lo devagar.

Não eram apenas os dois corpos que se fundiam em um só, mas também suas almas, suas magias e seus corações. A prova viva das alianças que brilhavam em seus dedos.

- Ahh... – lentamente o menino via-se preenchido por toda a extensão do Lord, mordendo levemente o lábio para conter a inevitável pontada de dor. Enquanto o mais velho, por sua vez, cerrava os olhos com puro prazer ao sentir-se tragado por aquele lugarzinho deliciosamente estreito. E ao ver-se completamente engolido, Tom espera alguns instantes para que o menino se acostumasse e para ele mesmo desfrutar aquela deliciosa sensação das paredes de Harry aprisionando-o tão intensamente.

- Tudo... Ahh... Tudo bem... – Harry sorri calidamente, passando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Lord enquanto suas pernas envolviam a cintura dele para facilitar a penetração.

- Certo... Relaxe, pequeno... – correspondendo ao sorriso, o Slytherin começa os lentos movimentos de vai e vem enquanto cobria o corpo de Harry com pequenos beijos e carícia.

Parecia até irreal pensar que a primeira vez em que se encontraram naquela posição, começara praticamente com uma violação. Mas foram os sentimentos do Lord começando a despertar, a linda face de Harry cheia de temor e a inevitável ligação entre os dois – não só a cicatriz, mas algo mais, como uma intensa química – que os levara à realidade de uma verdadeira noite de amor. Porque não era só sexo. Nunca era só sexo. Por mais "açucarado" que parecesse – como o Lord dizia – o que havia entre os dois era, de fato, amor.

Amor...

Sentimento estranho e confuso este.

Não é possível vê-lo, tocá-lo, ou até classificá-lo, mas apenas senti-lo.

Sentir seus corpos e suas almas em chamas ao desfrutar dos toques, dos beijos e do ritmo que cada vez passava a ser mais intenso. Os gemidos dos dois tornando-se mais altos, suas respirações mais irregulares e suas feições inundadas pela sensação do mais puro prazer.

Num vai e vem ritmado...

Com as mãos do Lord sujeitando firmemente a cintura de Harry.

Num vai e vem forte...

Com os gemidos cada vez mais altos escapando dos lábios do Gryffindor.

Num vai e vem profundo...

Com o barulho dos seus corpos ecoando por toda a habitação.

Num vai e vem cada vez mais intenso que parecia levá-los a loucura.

A imagem vista de fora, além de excitante, era um completo espetáculo. Suas magias, unidas de uma forma tão viva, fazia os objetos no quarto flutuarem e suas auras moviam-se e se fundiam ao redor de seus corpos, numa dança exótica e sensual. A aura negra do Lord envolvia a aura branca do menino e a completava, enquanto esta se entregava dócil e apaixonadamente, fazendo rajadas de ventos os envolverem e tornar aquele ato verdadeiramente mágico.

- Ahhhh... Tom!... – o menino gemia alto, extasiado, era simplesmente impossível tentar conter-se por mais tempo quando era preenchido, uma e outra vez, cada vez mais forte, pelo membro do Lord. As correntes elétricas pareciam percorrer cada uma de suas células e seus sentidos se viam totalmente nublados por aquela arrebatadora sensação que o inundava. Logo a única coisa que Harry podia fazer era cerrar os olhos com força, agarrar-se mais ao Lord e deixar um grito de puro prazer fluir de sua garganta ao ver-se completamente entregue ao clímax naquele maravilhoso orgasmo. Enquanto o Slytherin, por sua vez, acompanhava o menino com um gemido rouco, indo ao delírio ao sentir como Harry se contraía e esmagava deliciosamente o seu membro, levando-lhe ao clímax. Os dois, ao mesmo tempo, mergulhados num arrebatador orgasmo. E assim, comgemidos de puro prazer, o Lord deixava sua essência no interior de Harry enquanto este se derramava entre os dois. Sêmen e chocolate era a deliciosa mistura que tingia seus corpos enquanto permaneciam na mesma posição, Tom com a cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço de Harry, buscando normalizar suas respirações.

Assim, após alguns minutos, o Slytherin sai com cuidado do interior do mais novo e se deita ao lado dele, trazendo-o para si. E por alguns instantes que pareceram eternos, os dois apenas se contemplaram com seus belos olhos, fixos, um no outro.

- É até difícil acreditar, sabia? – Harry murmura com a voz sonolenta.

- Em que, pequeno?

- Nisso... Que estamos juntos e que não há mais nada que possainterferir.

- Então não acredite... – o Lord sorri, estalando os dedos e sumindo com qualquer resquício do ato cometido há pouco. Deixando os dois – assim como a cama, os lençóis e todo o quarto – inteiramente limpos, para em seguida, capturar os lábios do Gryffindor num beijo calmo e suave - ...Apenas desfrute.

E ganhando um lindo sorriso por parte de Harry, o mais velho ergue-o nos braços para depositá-lo na posição correta na cama – com a cabeça nos travesseiros de pluma de ganso – e em seguida se deita ao lado dele, trazendo-o para os seus braços.

- Sabia que eu te amo, seu Lord megalomaníaco? – Harry murmura sonolento, sorrindo com carinho e deixando-se abraçar pelos braços fortes do Slytherin enquanto descansava a cabeça no peitoral firme dele.

- Sim, mas é sempre bom lembrar, meu Gryffindor impulsivo e cabeça-dura.

Com um sorriso nos lábios eles trocam um calmo beijo. Inundado de afeto e carinho, onde demonstravam todo aquele infinito e impensável amor. Para logo em seguida, o menino fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar pelos braços de Morpheu, mas chegando a escutar claramente as doces palavras do Lord:

- Eu também te amo, pequeno... – sussurra em seu ouvido com a ternura que ninguém jamais imaginaria que o frio Dark Lord pudesse possuir, pois era apenas para o menino. Apenas para aquele que descobrira seu coração e o trouxera de volta a vida.

E após contemplar o lindo rosto adormecido de Harry por alguns minutos, o Lord finalmente também se deixa levar ao mundo de Morpheu, com a certeza de que o resto da semana seguiria nesse delicioso ritmo, conhecendo novos lugares da Suíça, novas cidades, novos passeios e muito carinho e diversão até voltarem para casa, onde os dois poderiam finalmente dizer que estariam com sua família.

Tom, Harry e é claro, Nagini, podiam enfim considerar um ao outro a família que nunca tiveram. Parecia até brincadeira do destino, mas este acabava dando certo por caminhos tortuosos e agora aqueles que um dia se consideraram inimigos mortais, encontravam-se casados, felizes e com muitas expectativas maravilhosas ainda pela frente. Provando que, mesmoque muitos pensassem ser"clichê", havia uma frase certa:

"O amor está além do bem e do mal".  
Friedrich W. Nietzsche

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**-x-Fim-x-**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**OBS:**

**(1)** Epílogo, Epílogo, Epílogo... Sim, o ultimo capítulo de uma história e não tem nada haver com o Egito – ao contrário de Egiptólogo, que é quem estuda o mesmo – Hehehe... Peço perdão por minha santa ignorância, mas como eu sempre lia essa palavra em espanhol e nunca prestava muita atenção, acabei associando errado. Mas é EPÍLOGO! Agora eu sei! xD

**(2)** Na Suíça não existe primeiro ministro, mas sim uma pessoa que é eleita pelos sete conselheiros federais por um período de um ano. O presidente, com estatuto primus inter pares (ou seja, primeiro entre iguais) tem poderes muito limitados. Ah, e Zurique não fica perto da região dos Alpes si – eu acho – mas lá, ao redor do Hotel, também tem uns Alpes sim... E vamos facilitar as coisas, né? xD

**(3)** O que está escrito nas alianças de Harry e Tom é uma TENTATIVA muito frustrada - creio eu - de Latim. Que significa: "Uma alma. Um coração. Um ser."

**(4)** Quanto ao Cedric, hehe, acabou não dando para colocá-lo aqui. Mas o que aconteceu foi que ao ver-se completamente rejeitado, sem nenhuma mísera chance com Harry, ele pegou um avião para o Canadá, onde seguirá na carreira de Auror por lá, vivendo junto com seus pais. E quem sabe poderá até encontrar um novo amor... Mas esperando. Sem nunca esquecer-se de Harry e tendo esperanças, pois a esperança é a ultima que morre... cof, cof e a primeira que mata de tanto esperar... cof, cof... xD

**(5)** Mas Ced, Draco, Dumby e companhia ilimitada podem muito bem voltar na segunda temporada! Sim, é isso mesmo!... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer... – musica de suspense ao fundo xD

**(6)** Ah... Acho que é só... xD Ah, é claro, eles tinham aquecedor na suíte, por isso podiam ficar bem "a vontade" mesmo com o frio... Hehehe... óbvio, mas é bom lembrar xD

**N/A: **Aiai... – suspiros nostálgicos – é isso galera, 48 páginas compondo o último capítulo desta fic. Nhai, já estou com saudades T.T ...Mas se também for o caso de vocês, não se preocupem, pois a **SEGUNDA TEMPORADA **pode estar a caminho! É só deixarem suas **REVIEWS **com opiniões sobre o assunto, que tal? – sorrisinho esperançoso – estarei esperando ansiosa. E espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado tanto do capítulo, quanto da fic inteira, pois fiz o possível para que ficasse o melhor que eu podia dar. Espero que tenha surtido resultado xD E peço que me perdoem se tiver escorrido muito mel da tela de vocês, mas não deu para colocar de outro jeito xD ...Mas pelo menos deu para fechar com um Lemon, né? Hehehe xD

Bom, é isso... Já sabem né?... Se quiserem a **Segunda Temporada **de Poison, é só mandarem **Reviews **falando! – com os olhinhos brilhando, esperançosa – e se não quiserem pode mandar reviews também xD Sem problemas! Estou aqui para ouvir e fazer o possível para acatar! xD

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço de todo o meu coração à:

**Srta.Kinomoto;**

**Minakashun;**

**pmryaoi;**

**AnaBella Black's;**

**nefichan;**

**Lara Lynx Black;**

**E é claro, Luana!**

E também a todos que me acompanharam nos caminhos tortuosos desta fic... xD Também agradeço àqueles que ainda irão ler – eu espero xD Aiai, esperança é a ultima que morre de acordo com o Ced xD – e já peço desde já suas reviews falando o que acharam – sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Espero que nos vejamos em fics futuras... Como a segunda temporada de Poison e outros projetos que já tenho em mente – olhinhos brilhando.

Até a próxima! E muito obrigada pela atenção e pelo carinho de todos!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle!**


End file.
